Cruel FairyTales
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Dans l'esprit de Tyler Simms quelque chose ne tourne plus rond. Sous le regard de Reid, le cadet du covenant se laisse aspirer par ses craintes et un subconscient sadique qui prend un malin plaisir à le détruire, l'emmenant dans la folie.
1. Préface 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voulais écrire une fic sur The Covenant depuis longtemps, en particulier sur du Garwin / Simms. Moi qui n'aime pas les blonds, Reid m'a fait tourné la tête, j'avoue ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis lâché sur l'angst dans cette fic c'est pourquoi lisez bien le Warning ! Je me suis longuement tâté à savoir si je vous la faisais partager, ça tranche de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, lémon dillué et autre non dits, ici c'est plutôt... visuel.

Rien ne m'appartient, sinon croyez-moi, The Covenant aurait été interdit au moins de 16 ans, comme cette fic d'ailleurs ! Quant aux contes, ils appartiennent aux frères Grimm et autres grands noms, désolé de les avoir... haheum !

**Warning **: **Angst à mort, on passe par tous les trucs les plus glauques qu'on puisse imaginer, ne pensez pas que les contes de fée racontés ici seront bleus avec des papillons comme chez Disney, ils parlent de viols, de meurtres, de séquestration, de masochisme, de suicide, enfin que des joyeusetés ! A ne pas mettre sous tous les regards ! Qui plus est ça commence sur un film de cul !  
**

* * *

**Cruel Fairy Tales**  
Préface

* * *

- Je te veux, maintenant ! »

Le brun se cambra sur le lit, ses yeux impudiques scrutaient l'homme en face de lui. Ses cheveux éparses sur les draps satinés d'un bleu électrique avaient des ondulations sensuelles qui attirèrent le regard bleuté derrière son écran. Invitant son 'ami' vers le lit par ses susurrements obscènes, le brun allongé fit un sourire lascif, tandis que le blond debout devant le lit, rempli d'une envie qu'on ne pouvait nier, glissa une langue sulfureuse sur ses lèvres charnues pendant qu'il coulait voluptueusement sur le corps à ses côtés. Les mains du blond glissèrent sur le corps mince du brun qui poussa un gémissement stimulant. Les mains découvraient un torse lisse, des tétons durs qui pointaient un désir insatisfait et plus bas encore un membre dressé qui pulsait d'envie et de convoitise. Le regard bleu s'élargit devant le membre du brun qui semblait ne demander qu'une seule chose... Une langue glissa sur la chaire tendue faisant décrire des courbes au corps gracile du brun qui semblait perdre son regard au travers de ses cils sombres et épais. Le gorge du jeune homme se serra sous les images rendues par son écran, une décharge sulfureuse embrasa son corps alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement devant ce spectacle presque grisant. Il n'en pouvait plus des gros plans sur les corps dénudés qui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre augmentant son rythme cardiaque et accélérant sa respiration permettant à l'excitation de prendre possession de son corps. Rapidement, le blond attrapa les jambes du brun le tirant sur le lit king size, vers ses hanches et plus précisément vers son sexe long et massif que le bleu du regard derrière l'écran dévora de désir, une décharge embrasant son corps un peu plus alors qu'il s'imaginait l'avoir rien que pour lui, au fond de sa gorge. Tournant son compagnon sur le flanc gauche, le blond pénétra le corps offert relevant la jambe droite du brun contre son épaule droite. Tyler fronça les sourcils, la position était étrange, il ne l'avait jamais vu, encore. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, en tout novice qu'il était, il ne connaissait que les deux positions de bases et quelques variantes. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre plus fort lorsque le blond fut totalement à l'intérieur du brun, il observa le corps musclé se mettre en mouvement, les hanches qui se mouvaient d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, martelant le corps lascif qui encourageait le blond par ses gestes, d'aller plus vite et plus profondément en lui. Au bord de la frénésie, Tyler s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant d'aise, il sentait son corps réagir de plus en plus violemment aux images et surtout aux sons qui éveillèrent une érection impulsive. Il hésita un moment, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir glisser sa main dans son pantalon, mais lorsqu'elle avança, la voix du blond tonna dans les haut-parleurs arrêtant Tyler dans sa lancée. Papillonnant des yeux, il entendit le blond réitérer cette phrase dégradante que le brun répéta avec un sourire qu'il imaginait ne pas avoir dans cette même situation.

- Tu aimes, ça, hein ? Sale trainé ! »

C'est quasiment choqué, que Tyler cligna des yeux lorsque le film se transforma en véritable spectacle sadomasochiste, dans lequel le brun se laissait faire par un maître blond terriblement sexy et à la voix rauque qui malgré les obscénités dites, faisait trembler secrètement le brun aux yeux bleus, derrière son écran. Tyler se lécha les lèvres d'envie, regardant avec concupiscence le corps musclé qui s'enfonçait littéralement dans le corps du brun. Ça devait faire mal, il en était persuadé vu la fougue que l'actif mettait dans ses mouvements de bassin, pourtant le spectacle le rendait presque fiévreux. Le brun grogna puis arrêta le DVD qui n'avait plus aucune bienséance, puisque deux autres hommes s'approchaient pour se joindre au couple.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était deux heures du matin. Son colocataire n'était toujours pas rentré, il devait être encore avec cette petite rouquine qui lui avait collé aux basques durant toute la semaine. Reid n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des rapports plutôt hard sur la façon dont laquelle la petite rousse le harcelait quasiment. Le main qu'elle lui avait mis entre les jambes pendant un repas à la cafétéria avait laissé à Reid un avant-gout des talents de la demoiselle, qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas arrêté qu'à ça, puisque ses talents étaient aussi buccaux, apparemment, elle embrassait divinement bien et le traitement qu'elle avait réservé aux doigts de son colocataire blond l'avait fait fantasmé à voix haute, sur le traitement qu'elle pourrait offrir à ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon. Tyler soupira lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de son ami quelques heures plus tôt, quant au programme sexuel qu'il avait prévu pour cette nuit. Lui, il était là, allongé dans son lit, avec un film de cul pour passer la nuit du vendredi...

Caleb était chez lui avec Sara, ils parlaient fiançailles et la petite blonde imaginait déjà les enfants qu'elle pourrait avoir avec son compagnon. Pogue et Kate s'étaient fait une frayeur y'a pas longtemps lorsque la petite amie du deuxième de leur clan avait eu un retard de règles d'un mois. Il se rappelait encore du regard inquiet de Pogue à l'idée d'avoir un enfant à peine avait-il fini ses études. C'était pas le moment, avait-il hurlé en brisant un verre. Et maintenant qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir de rejeton en guise de cadeau de noël, il regardait les layettes avec une certaine tristesse. Et lui ? Il se rappelait être sortie avec Jessica, oui, c'était un amour dingue puisqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage et lui avait acheté une de ses bagues bon marché avec une fée dessus. Le jeune homme ricana, une idée saugrenue de gamin de sept ans. Depuis ? Depuis il était resté seul, dans le noir, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait jamais les femmes comme ses trois frères.

Tout ça avait commencé lorsqu'un touriste s'était arrêté à Essex dans sa chevauchée vers le sud en direction de Salem, à la recherche des sorciers et sorcières des contes et légendes. Lorsque Tyler avait parlé avec cet homme, il s'était senti amusé, si le touriste avait su avec qui il parlait... Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait le chemin à prendre, au fur et à mesure que l'autre lui parlait du film Blair Witch Project avec un regard adorateur, Tyler avait ressenti quelque chose de singulier au fond de son cœur. Il avait ressenti cette envie en regardant les lèvres du jeune homme bouger licencieusement et ses yeux briller d'une lueur taquine. Si Reid et Pogue n'étaient pas arrivés, il était certain qu'il l'aurait embrassé pour le faire taire. Après ça, Tyler avait évité de regarder de trop près les hommes qui avaient la manie de lui ravir le regard par leurs mouvements parfois trop tentants.

Le brun maugréa, il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et fit quelques lignes de plus sur son commentaire de texte, mais bientôt ses idées vaquèrent loin, très loin des guerres américaines et des grandes figures de l'indépendance. Il geignit, il avait les idées trop mal placées en ce moment. Puisqu'il était seul, il pouvait bien oser regarder un autre film, mais cette fois, moins traumatisant pour son esprit romantique de jeune premier.  
Sa bouche fit un court mouvement, ce n'était pas un sourire, définitivement pas, il se grondait mentalement de regarder de plus en plus souvent ce genre de choses, il surfait sur le net sans but particulier et tout à coup, il regardait des photos d'hommes, de fil en aiguille, il finissait indubitablement sur des sites pornographiques à regarder des jeunes hommes se toucher et s'embrasser. Il regardait que du soft, la plus part du temps, mais il se sentait définitivement coupable. Il ignorait pourquoi, cela dit, plus ça allait plus son esprit était sadique envers lui-même et se scindait en deux. Il se traitait trop souvent de voyeur ou de pervers lorsque son esprit reprenait le contrôle de son corps et que pantelant, il regardait sa main couverte de son crime solitaire. Mais comme d'habitude, le corps gagnait lorsque les hommes qu'ils regardaient se caressaient, s'embrassaient et se touchaient sans aucune gêne devant son regard conquis. Ça ne lui arriverait certainement jamais...

Tyler ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et faisait tout son possible pour que tout ça reste bien secret au fond d'un recoin de sa tête et de son ordinateur !

Le jeune homme soupira, regardant distraitement les deux asiatiques de la vidéo qu'un ami virtuel lui avait préconisé, s'embrasser sur une plage de sable fin, son regard envouté courut le long de la ligne ondulée qui soulignait la chute de rein de l'un des acteurs, les doigts du sorcier firent sauter le bouton de son jeans et ouvrirent rapidement la fermeture éclair, laissant plus d'espace à l'érection qui s'attisait à mesure que les corps se rapprochaient lentement. Il observa avec envie les deux hommes frotter leur bas ventre l'un contre l'autre, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores que le jeune homme derrière son ordinateur partagea à l'idée qu'il connaitrait ça très certainement, un jour, oui, quand il serait apte à faire face à ses problèmes, un jour, quand il serait plus fort, plus décidé. Mais il était encore jeune, un peu trop timide et le monde dehors lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'y perdre. Mieux valait qu'il reste dans son placard, en sécurité, trop en sécurité ! Bien caché dans l'ombre rassurante de son colocataire... ses yeux se plissèrent, lorsque l'asiatique aux cheveux décolorés prit les hanches de son compagnon et força l'entrée de son membre que le spectateur ne manqua pas de convoiter.  
Bon dieu, il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud au point qu'il poussa un gémissement plus puissant lorsque sa main libéra son sexe de sa prison synthétique. L'air frais lui arracha un frémissement incontrôlé, et les yeux mis clos, bercée par la respiration saccadée des acteurs, sa main se mit en mouvement, les gémissements emplissant son être d'une ardeur qui lui semblait insatiable. Sa tête retomba sur le dos de la chaise, lorsque son corps se cambra et jouit, perdu quelque part, bien loin de sa chambre, Tyler ferma les yeux. Sa respiration saccadée fut le seul son audible pendant un moment, accompagné des soupirs et des gémissements des acteurs. Il venait de jouir, soit, mais Tyler fit une simple moue car plus ça allait, plus son corps demandait autre chose, plus la jouissance se refusait à lui. Le corps du brun trembla, il n'en avait pas fini avec cette entêtante sensation au fond de lui, les gémissements continuaient d'exercer un pouvoir excitant sur son corps qui ne criait plus qu'une seule chose, connaitre ça ! Le regard perdu sur le gros plan qui occupait tout son écran, le brun rêvassa, une nouvelle décharge lui traversa le corps, tandis qu'il observait le sexe du blond décoloré disparaitre dans les formes rondes de son amant. Le corps de Tyler voulait être rempli, c'était maintenant indéniable, car maintenant ses hanches se mouvaient au rythme du blond, fermant les yeux, il s'imagina à quatre pattes sur le lit, soumis sous des mains agiles et fougueuses, il imaginait une langue couler le long de sa nuque et des ongles griffer ses hanches tandis qu'un membre le possèderait. Une chevelure blonde chatouillerait son cou lorsqu'une voix rauque lui chuchoterait les pires obscénités qu'il ne pourrait jamais entendre.  
Une sorte de baffe mentale l'arrêta dans son délire et dans un mouvement hâtif, Tyler se leva faisant tomber son jeans sur le sol, son boxer suivit rapidement et les cuisses maintenant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil multimédia, les doigts du jeune homme glissèrent en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas d'une branlette à la régulière, d'ailleurs c'était un plaisir insipide qui avait secoué son corps quelques secondes plus tôt. Cependant, il ressentait maintenant un plaisir brulant lui traverser le creux des reins tandis que ses hanches faisaient un court mouvement accompagnant ses doigts qui avaient rapidement trouvé l'endroit qui le rendait brûlant d'excitation. Il se fichait maintenant des images, les yeux bleus se perdaient dans l'obscurité de ses cils, osant à peine imaginer la suite de ce fantasme qui lui brulait l'échine. Il en rêvait souvent, il rêvait souvent de cet homme, de cette toison blonde qui caressait ses épaules tandis que des dents marquaient sa chaire et qu'une voix enrouée de plaisir lui disait des choses qui le ferait rougir de honte en temps normal. Cet étranger avait des coups de reins fermes et rapides qui le poussaient contre le matelas, qui le faisaient presque hurler sans retenue d'une luxure qui goutait le long de sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose de tabou dans cette étreinte, peut-être venait-elle de ce visage qui n'existait pas ou bien de cette jouissance critique qui le muait en une personne effusive qu'il n'était définitivement pas, en tout cas, cet homme allait le faire jouir, un grognement rauque fut lâché lorsque son corps se contracta autour de ses doigts lui prodiguant un plaisir dévorant. Il sut qu'il venait de dire quelque chose malgré lui, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'y prit pas vraiment garde. Sa tête retomba lestement sur le dossier de la chaise, un sourire ourla ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration calme. Un nouveau gémissement remplit la chambre lorsqu'il glissa sa main gauche le long de son torse, imaginant cet homme l'embrasser dans le cou et le serrer contre son corps. Étrangement, son amant imaginaire avait le regard de Reid, son corps se raidit lorsque les yeux bleus foncés s'ouvrirent en grand, tombant sur le bleu d'un regard taquin qui s'amusait de la scène.

- Putain de merde ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à articuler, en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre. Le brun se leva rapidement, alarmé par la présence de son colocataire, fermant l'ordinateur portable, un peu affolé par la tournure de cette nuit, le brun fit un bon nombre de mouvements nerveux, avant de tirer rapidement les draps de son lit sur son corps, cachant... bien trop tard le bas de son corps au blond qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas tourné les yeux en direction du regard bleu et du sourire amusé qui l'avaient épié et maintenant, il se flagellait d'avoir osé faire un truc aussi dingue car il ignorait comment Garwin allait prendre ça. Tyler s'était toujours tu lors de leurs blagues pas drôles sur les pédés, comme ils disaient entre mâles dominants, ses frères riaient aux éclats sur le calvaire qu'il vivait et bientôt tout le monde saurait qu'il était déviant ! Une honte lui brûla le dos au point de vouloir éclater en sanglots.

Reid s'esclaffa sous la soudaine gêne qui tétanisait le cadet de leur covenant, sa main balaya l'air, essayant de rassurer le brun. Il ne se moquait pas, mais, il n'avait pas imaginé voir un tel spectacle en rentrant. Oh, il trouvait souvent Tyler sur cette chaise, mais c'était toujours en faisant des devoirs, ou pour surfer sur des sites d'informations ou de jeux online. Jamais ô grand jamais, Monsieur Simms se faisait avoir la main dans le sac avec un magasine porno ou quoi que ce soit que les bonnes mœurs pourraient réprouver. Il était si parfait, si candide, si naïf, si... pur ! Le voir la main dans le pantalon aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un, mais ce dont il venait d'être le fortuit témoin, l'était plus encore.  
Son pouce quitta ses lèvres mutines et d'un mouvement leste, il rouvrit le portable regardant les deux acteurs en plein ébat. Son regard bleu brilla quelques secondes, retournant se loger dans l'abime foncé qui leur faisait face. Reid était resté médusé sur le pas de la porte bien assez longtemps, pour avoir analysé la situation des milliers de fois, mais il n'avait eu ni le courage, ni la possibilité de ressortir de cette pièce, pas plus que de montrer sa présence avant que le brun ne surprenne son auditoire de cette façon brusque. C'était bien la première fois que Reid semblait surpris et choqué de voir quelque chose et il l'était ! Comme quasiment chaque nuit où il découchait, il revenait bien avant que des témoins puissent s'apercevoir de ses escapades et il rentrait sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller ou déranger son ami, jamais il n'était tombé sur pareil accueil, jamais ! Par contre l'inverse n'était pas vrai et souvent, il jetait un oreiller sur Tyler quand il l'interrompait, pour protéger les oreilles et les yeux trop vertueux du brun, du contenu offensant qu'il regardait.  
S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui, Reid aurait balancé un commentaire sur la performance qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, mais il n'en avait rien fait, Tyler n'était pas tout le monde, d'ailleurs, il se sentait toujours, mal, d'avoir vu une telle facette de son colocataire, qui certainement, venait de ressentir cette intrusion dans son intimité comme un viol. Pourtant, à contrario de ce que le brun pensait, il n'allait pas le taquiner avec ça, ou même se moquer de lui. Pas du tout, il respectait Tyler comme un frère, alors il ne se permettrait pas d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, pour une fois. Même si, merde, il était encore choqué d'avoir vu Tyler Simms gémir d'une façon aussi provocante !  
Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres en s'intéressant aux acteurs qui avaient donnés un coup de pouce au cadet de leur quatuor. Tyler trembla lorsque son colocataire s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement prompt et alerté, il poussa Reid de toute ses forces lorsque le blond lui caressa la joue.

- Me touche pas ! »  
- Oh, Tyler, doucement... »

Doucement ? Tyler se sentait souillé, pire que ça, violé ! Depuis combien de temps le blond le regardait-il comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à se moquer de lui ? Une larme glissa sur sa joue en pensant que son ami allait se fiche de lui et de ses préférences. Sa tête tomba en avant, pendant le long de sa nuque pour éviter tout contact visuel et il se laissa choir sur son lit, toujours empêtré dans ses draps.

- Vas-y, fiches-toi de moi... »  
- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je fais pas la même chose quand t'es pas là ? T'as pas à te sentir mal, tu sais, j'ai vu bien pire que ça. »  
- Je suis gay. »  
- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Et ? »  
- Je suis un fichu pervers ! »

Reid haussa les épaules, il attrapa l'ordinateur portable et arrêta le film. Il avait peut-être eut sa dose avec la rouquine, mais ces gémissements avaient quelques chose d'appétissant, et c'était certainement pas le moment que son cerveau de rechange se mette à crier sa présence ! Donc, après une dernière œillade sur les deux acteurs, il referma l'ordinateur en soupirant. Même dans la perversité le cadet du groupe avait de la candeur. Ce genre de film, eau de rose, porno soft, c'était loin de ce que le blond pouvait regarder quand il était en manque, les acteurs/actrices ne s'embrassaient pas pendant des heures en se frottant l'un contre l'autre sur une musique d'ambiance, non, du tout ! C'était beaucoup plus... bestial !

- On l'est tous, moi le premier, c'est pas la rouquine qui dira le contraire, d'ailleurs. »  
- Elle a de la chance... »  
- De ? »

Reid suréleva un sourcil, inquiet par ce que le brun voulait sous-entendre par là. La chance d'avoir éveillé ses instincts les plus primaires ? La chance de l'avoir eu, lui précisément pour la nuit ou... en fait non pas ou, il espérait bien que Tyler ne voulait pas être à la place d'une de ses filles qu'il se prenait pour la nuit ! Puisque le brun n'avait pas répondu, le blond maintenant avachi sur son lit, regardait le dos de son camarade en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire taquin lui étira les lèvres alors que son esprit vagabondait sur ses dernières performances.

- Tu veux finir dans mon lit ? Ty, tu serais étonné de ce que je pourrais te faire... »

Le blond s'esclaffa à nouveau, regardant la silhouette en face de lui réagir à cette insinuation. Un visage rouge se tourna vers lui et un oreiller lui atterrit en plein visage.

- Tais-toi. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Ça lui avait presque fait mal, presque, le coussin retomba contre le matelas, et le blond passa machinalement une main dans ses mèches blondes afin de remettre en ordre sa chevelure. Reid soupira à nouveau, regardant Tyler s'assoir et remonter les draps sur son visage, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'humour du blond, au bout de presque dix-sept ans de vie commune c'était désespérant !  
Le brun semblait regarder quelque chose dans le vague, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se donner du courage, Reid avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'allait lui dire son colocataire, mais si il se sentait l'envie de lui faire part de sa virginité, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher, au contraire, c'était preuve que le brun s'ouvrait de plus en plus et faisait tomber ses inviolables secrets. Un sourire doux sur le visage, Garwin se redressa et tendit une œillade complice au brun qui sembla se décrisper. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, honteux, il était difficile de dire ça, surtout face au blond qui lui comptait son activité sexuelle depuis presque six ans. Tyler se sentait confus, quelque part humilié de l'être encore à cet âge, d'être le seul du covenant et certainement des deuxièmes années à l'être encore.

- J'ai jamais... »  
- Je sais. De toute façon, tu me dirais le contraire, j'irais personnellement flinguer le mec qui aurait osé te toucher. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Disons... C'est mon boulot de te protéger, tu te souviens pas notre promesse ? »  
- Hein ? »

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, Tyler et Reid s'étaient éclipsés en plein repas dominicale entre leur deux familles pour aller se promener dans les jardins de la propriété des Garwin. Main dans la main, les deux enfants courraient dans l'herbe haute. Ils étaient gamins, le blond avait encore ce sourire pur que seul Tyler pouvait encore voir aujourd'hui, c'était juste après la mort du père de Reid, il se rappelait comme cette sombre journée avait affecté son ami qui s'était enfermé dans une coquille de rudesse. Tyler n'avait pas quitté le blond pendant tout l'été subissant sa mauvaise humeur, ses engueulades et puis Reid avait enfin pleuré, ouvrant à Tyler, seul, une porte sur l'enfant qui se cachait au fond de cette détresse. Ils avaient donc huit ans à peu de choses près pour le cadet, le blond devant, tirait son compagnon pour l'emmener voir ce qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt, au fond des jardins mal entretenus de sa propriété.

- Regarde. »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Des bébés oiseaux. Tu les entends ? »  
- Oui. »

La bouille brune le fixait avec émerveillement, il n'avait jamais vu de bébés oiseaux de près, un sourire fut tendu vers le blond qui se sentait tout à coup fier d'avoir eu cette initiative. Tyler voulait les voir, debout sur la pointe de ses petits pieds, il tendait le cou pour voir le spectacle que cachait la haute branche d'un arbre. Mais c'était peine perdue, le soupire plaintif de son compagnon brisa le cœur de Reid qui décida de se baisser devant les yeux interrogatifs du brun. Après lui avoir fait signe de monter sur son dos, il entama sa montée sur le tronc de l'arbre, assurant précautionneusement ses prises afin de ne pas alerter Tyler qui était d'un naturel anxieux. Assis tous les deux sur l'épaisse branche, ils regardaient les oisillons s'égosiller de faim, attendant leur mère pour la becqué. Lorsque la pie tomba lestement sur le nid, le petit brun fit un large sourire, il voulut s'approcher de la scène, mais il glissa de la branche et tomba un mètre et quelque plus bas.

- Tyler ! »

Le blond paniqué descendit rapidement à terre, attrapant le corps de son petit frère à qui il tapota la joue. Une jérémiade lui répondit affirmant que Tyler allait bien et qu'il s'était fait plus de peur que de mal. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres boudeuses, Tyler versa quelque larmes de crocodile sous le choc qui lui avait coupé la respiration. Il ne fallut pourtant pas grand-chose pour qu'un sourire naisse lentement sur son visage.

- Ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Deux larmes glissèrent des yeux bleus foncés de son ami, alors que le blond lui caressait les cheveux, pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Sa bouille d'enfant s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun exprimant par là, tout l'attachement qu'il avait désormais noué avec le cadet. Leurs pères avaient toujours été très proches, leur permettant de grandir ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, Reid décidait d'offrir la totalité de son cœur à son petit frère qui avait su percer ses défenses et venir le secourir quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Tyler cligna des yeux quelques instants puis fronça les sourcils, observant les lèvres rouges de Reid. C'était un baiser de grandes personnes et c'était dégoutant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre, pourtant, le baiser de Reid était doux ce qui l'empêcha de crier après le blond. Cela dit, sa main d'enfant frotta ses lèvres pour faire disparaitre cette drôle de sensation.

- Ty, je te protégerais, toujours, d'accord ? Quand tu auras peur, tu m'appelles et je viendrais, quand tu auras mal, quand tu seras effrayé, je te protégerais, toujours. Je ferais tout pour toi, promet-moi juste de continuer à me regarder avec ce sourire. »

Le petit brun avait incliné la tête, suspectant son ami de retenir un sanglot, alors, lentement, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et dans un sourire, il avait rendu ce baiser de grandes personnes scellant à jamais cette promesse qu'ils se faisaient. Après ça, c'était vrai, Reid l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un gros méchant chien en lui jetant des cailloux, il l'avait défendu contre des élèves du collège qui avait jeté ses billes en rigolant comme des baleines de sa naïveté d'enfant. Il avait vu le dos du blond si souvent, et si souvent Reid avait accouru lorsqu'il criait, pleurait, était seul et désemparé. Le regard du blond était la première chose qu'il avait vue lorsque le pouvoir lui avait été offert, la toute première fois. Il se rappelait des yeux bleus inquiets qui le couvaient d'affection lorsque les premiers éclairs avaient pourfendu son corps dans un cri strident de douleur. Reid était clairement son sauveur. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, puis il secoua la tête. Il lui semblait pourtant que la promesse avait été rompue, quelque part, car il avait tant fait pour lui, et Tyler semblait ne jamais lui avoir rendu la pareille, ou si peu souvent !

- Désolé... »  
- De ? »  
- D'avoir pensé un instant que... tu serais dégouté de savoir... que... »  
- Pas d'mal. De plus, c'est ta vie, Ty', on a pas à juger quoi que ce soit, surtout pas ça ! Mais je te signale, tu me sors pas un connard comme Aaron comme petit-ami, parce qu'il te taillera une pipe sans dent ! »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux réprobateurs, toujours pas habitué au langage cru et imagé de son ami d'enfance. Jamais il ne dirait de telles choses, même le penser c'était... comment dire... pas son style ! A certains niveaux, il ressemblait à une jouvencelle de dix ans. Il soupira détournant son regard du blond qui le détaillait de son regard trop bleu ; ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que Reid pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se prenait à penser qu'il devait certainement lui cacher quelque chose, pourtant, Reid venait d'être le témoin de son plus grand secret, il venait aussi de lui avouer son fardeau, alors ? Qu'avait-il encore à occulter au regard perçant de son presque frère ?  
Reid soupira sous le silence qui glaçait soudainement leur chambre, Tyler devenait de plus en plus distant bel et si bien qu'il ne semblait plus du tout présent, avait-il des ennuis ? Depuis quelques mois, Reid n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du crâne de son colocataire et il le regardait impuissant tomber dans un mutisme qui lui minait la santé et l'esprit.

- Fait longtemps ? »  
- De ? »  
- Que tu nous caches ça... que tu as compris ? »  
- Quatre ans, enfin certainement un peu plus, mais, l'évidence m'avait pas encore crevé les yeux au point d'avoir envie... de... »  
- Sexe ? »  
- Non ! D'embrasser un gars ! »

Ha ? Le blond ricana, Tyler toujours égale à lui-même, il ressemblait à cette petite blonde qu'il avait dépucelé y'a quelques mois. Un grognement éclata hors de sa gorge en pensant qu'un sale type comme lui, pourrait faire subir la même chose à Tyler et le laisserait seul dans le lit à peine aurait-il récupéré sa respiration. Tin, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! Si jamais un mec faisait ce coup à son petit frère, il lui arracherait ce qu'il avait dans le caleçon !

- Lequel ? »

Il se surprit d'avoir demandé ça, voulait-il ravager le visage de ce mec ? De temps en temps, il était un peu trop protecteur et si Tyler était encore un jeune agneau à son âge, il y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Tyler était tellement fragile, il ne voulait le voir se briser à cause de sales types comme lui. Il devait le protéger car il savait mieux que quiconque les dangers que pouvaient rencontrer Tyler et comment il réagirait face à eux.

- C'était le gars, paumé qui rêvait de voir une sorcière, en vrai. »  
- Ha ! Le cinglé qui croyait qu'il verrait une sorcière à Salem ? »  
- Hum... »  
- Mwai, il était pas si beau que ça, tu me déçois, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies meilleur gout ! »  
- Hein ? »

Un sourcil s'arqua, le brun regardait Reid avec interrogation, depuis quand le blond s'arrêtait sur la tronche d'un mec ?

- Hey, j'ai jamais dit ne pas avoir touché un mec, hein ? Jusque bon, trainer avec un mec, c'est pas du tout amusant. »  
- Pourquoi ça ? »  
- Ça en arrive souvent aux mains quand tu te rhabilles juste après l'avoir baisé. »  
- Reid ! »  
- Ben quoi ? »

Un nouveau coussin fut jeté sur le blond qui le repoussa in extrémis. Il aimait sortir des mots crus devant Monsieur Simms qui lui lançait alors, des regards éhontés. Il aurait presque cru voir sa propre mère, lorsqu'il sortait des insultes à tout va, en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Et puis, si il en sortait des vraiment très crus au niveau sexuel, alors, il voyait son ami changer de couleur et lui lancer cette étincelle d'envie contrite par une bienséance qui n'avait aucune signification.  
Il connaissait bien Madame Simms, elle avait élevé son fils dans une éducation un peu trop oppressante, pas de gros mots, pas de sous-entendu dévergondé comme elle se plaisait à dire... A chaque fois que Reid devait se rendre dans cette baraque, il se sentait comme dans un couvent. Sa main voulut attraper le visage du brun afin qu'il se tourne dans sa direction, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsque le blond se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté que ça pourrait avoir sur le moment.

- Rien... t'es impossible. »  
- Je prends juste les occasions et je remballe le matos, j'ai aucune envie de me poser. Je veux rien de sérieux et surtout, surtout, je veux pouvoir écarter les cuisses de quelqu'un sans que cette même personne me colle avec des mots doux ou me parle d'une fidélité à la con ! »  
- T'es un salaud. »  
- Oui, j'ai jamais dit être un mec bien, Ty'. Au fait, c'est quoi ton type de mec ? Tu sais presque tout de ma vie sexuelle, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir un aperçu. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui grommela quelque chose ressemblant à un vague, des fois j'ai pas envie d'en savoir autant, puis il discerna un soupire, le draps glissa autour des épaules de Tyler qui sembla ne pas y prêter attention.

- J'en sais rien. »  
- Asiat' ? »  
- Seulement les blonds décolorés, je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs... »  
- T'aimes les blonds ? »  
- Heu... »

Son colocataire se secoua sous les draps, Reid observa une chute de rein se libérer de l'étoffe et il suréleva un sourcil sous l'image diablement sensuelle que lui envoyait le brun. Tyler pouvait être extrêmement sexy parfois, quasiment obscène, comme là, à moitié couvert tout en montrant trop son corps. C'était latent, il ne se rendait même pas compte que sa moue ou ses mouvements pouvaient attirer les pensées les plus impures. Le blond se baffa mentalement pour tourner son regard ailleurs, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'embêter un peu plus son petit protégé qui ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir à cette simple question.

- Tu aurais dû me dire, je t'aurais fait gouter ma canne à sucre. »  
- Reid ! »

Le blond s'esclaffa, puis lentement, il s'approcha de l'autre lit et s'y laissa tomber, regardant tout à coup le brun dans les yeux. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres faisant reculer instinctivement Tyler de quelques centimètres. Reid haussa un sourcil circonspect, se pourrait-il que Tyler soit... impossible ! Il lui aurait dit, non ? Chassant cette idée de sa tête car ça impliquerait tout ce que le blond refusait de but en blanc, soit, une relation sérieuse, il inclina la tête puis passa son pouce entre ses lèvres.

- Alors ? Quel mec te fait fantasmer, doit bien y en avoir un ? »  
- N... non... »  
- Même pas un de tes acteurs fétiches ? »  
- Non. »  
- Et à qui tu pensais pendant que tu... »

Un mouvement de tête implicite fut la seule suite à sa question, il savait bien que s'il sortait le mot, le brun allait s'empourprer, crier ou même se refermer comme une huitre. Il l'observa quelques instants, à la dérobé, puis se permit une moue sous le manque de réponse.

- A personne en particulier. »  
- Pourtant je t'ai entendu l'appeler par son nom... C'était trop bas, j'ai rien entendu, mais tu as appelé quelqu'un ! »  
- Tu sais... je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir m'autoriser à faire ça, un jour, alors qu'importe... »  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il savait que son ami était coincé, ça c'était certain, il était d'une timidité maladive quand on en venait à un quelconque contact physique, mais de là à s'interdire une étreinte purement charnelle, de temps en temps, il n'en voyait ni l'intérêt, ni la raison ! Tout le monde n'était pas un chaud lapin, comme lui et sa sexualité n'était pas des plus normale non plus, mais l'attitude à cent quatre-vingt degré de son ami n'était pas forcément plus saine.

- Je sais pas, c'est pas mon genre. »  
- Sûr que c'est plus toi, de te voir te satisfaire devant ton écran d'ordinateur... Ty', voyons, je sais que t'es coincé, mais viendra le jour où tu pourras plus te satisfaire de ta main, crois-moi. »  
- Je suis pas comme toi, hein... »  
- Qu'importe, t'es un mec, un jour tu voudras tâter autre chose que la tienne. »

Sa main tapota la chevelure brune, puis sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva, retira son sweat et tomba sur son lit tandis qu'il vérifiait que son réveil n'allait pas sonner demain avant midi passé. Il sentit le regard de Tyler glisser sur son dos, mais pour une fois, il n'essaya pas de le mettre mal à l'aise, au contraire, il lui envoya un sourire complice, ensuite, il se débarrassa de son jeans avant de s'allonger sur les couvertures, exhibant son postérieur moulé dans son boxer rouge sang. Il n'allait pas changer d'attitude aujourd'hui, il s'était toujours fichu d'apparaître vêtu ou non, devant le regard bleu du brun, ça n'allait pas changer maintenant, quand bien même la sexualité avouée de Tyler pourrait lui donner un autre regard sur son corps. Lui-même avait joué à ce jeu lorsqu'il avait pu voir le corps de son compagnon, nu sous la douche. Ils étaient bien fichu, la natation entretenait leur corps et les sculptait merveilleusement bien, ils pouvaient être fiers d'être les garçons les plus prisés par la gente féminine, voir même masculine, si on fouillait bien.

- Reid ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- T'as déjà eu peur de tes pensées ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel un court instant, essayant de savoir d'où pouvait sortir cette question, y'avait rien à voir avec leur précédente discussion, hein ? En tout cas, à première vue, il n'en voyait aucune.

- Une ou deux fois, quand je suis vraiment en colère, j'ai des fois l'envie de réduire en purée ceux qui m'ont cherché. Aaron en premier, j'ai déjà eu envie de lui faire éclater le cerveau par la force de ma propre volonté. Pourquoi cette question ? Ty ? »  
- Je... non, c'est rien. On devrait dormir. »  
- Répond-moi, s'il te plait. »

Tyler grogna, se laissant tomber sur le matelas, puis il soupira. Son regard lorgna la paire de fesses à sa gauche, se lamentant, il s'enroula dans les draps, pas vraiment sûr de comment il allait dire ça, car il savait que quelque chose d'anormal rendait ses pensées aussi lugubres qu'effroyables.

- Des fois je me dis que ça me dérangerait pas, tu sais... d'être totalement soumis à quelqu'un, pour être honnête, j'ai déjà... enfin... que... Aaron... enfin, il me... dans les douches... »  
- Avec Aaron ? »  
- Hum... »  
- C'est sûr t'as des idées malsaines, la seule chose que tu obtiendras de ce mec, c'est un viol en bonne et due forme. T'approches jamais de lui, sérieux ! »  
- Et... si j'en avais envie ? »  
- De ? T'es malade ? »

Reid tourna le visage en direction du lit de droite, interloqué, il observa le corps allongé à deux mètres de lui trembler d'un soudain malaise, ses sourcils froncés attirèrent l'attention de son cadet qui soupira de frustration. C'était difficile de parler de ça, il s'auto-flagellait avec son esprit ces derniers temps. Mais disons...

- Ça serait juste... pas ma faute, tu vois, si... j'aime ça... »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait pareilles sottises, mais venant de Tyler ça ne l'étonnait même pas ! La lâcheté du brun n'avait égale que son extrême pudeur. Quoi de mieux pour lui que d'excuser son envie de sexe derrière un fantasme abracadabrant... Reid se frappa le front et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui balança un oreiller sur le corps à ses côtés qui geignit lors de l'impact.

- Arrête de dire de pareilles conneries ! S'il te plait, fait face comme un homme, bordel ! Je t'apprendrais à draguer, demain on part à Gloucester, prépare-toi, bébé, on va en boite toute la nuit, tu ressortiras pas de là, sans un numéro de téléphone, crois-moi ! »

Disant cela, le blond glissa sous ses couvertures. Il savait faire du charme, il savait se mettre en avant, il pouvait partir avec un peu de compagnie quand il voulait, mais là, il brancherait un coup pour Ty' et n'aurait de répit que lorsque le brun serait avec un gars qui prendrait soin de lui ! Bien décidé, il attrapa son oreiller dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux.

- On pourrait attendre, non ? Je veux dire va y avoir les examens, on a pas de temps à perdre, et puis, je suis pas encore prêt, Reid, on pourrait plutôt faire ça... l'année prochaine, hein ? Ou pour l'été, si tu veux. L'été ça sera bien... »  
- Demain ! »  
- Mais... »  
- Ty' ça va pas te tuer, bon dieu ! C'est qu'un numéro de téléphone, tu vas pas finir ta nuit dans son lit ! »  
- O... ok... »

Le regard bleu de Reid détailla le corps en face de lui, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, Tyler semblait calme et serein, mais dans la nuit, il entendait des murmures de terreurs et de doutes qui le rendait d'une nervosité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose clochait avec le cadet, il n'en avait pas parlé à Caleb, mais peut-être était-il temps d'y penser réellement ou peut-être que d'occuper son esprit avec quelqu'un lui ferait du bien. Tournant dans les draps, il glissa une main sur son torse, un nouveau tatouage chauffait sa peau il l'avait fait avant-hier sur un coup de tête, il avait dû forcer un peu sur la boisson pour avoir osé graver sur sa chaire le prénom de la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir clamer son cœur et peut-être même... sa fidélité ! Grognant, il griffa le tatouage, serrant les dents car il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à prendre le repos qui lui été du, cette rouquin l'avait vidé.

* * *

La suite, quand j'aurais fini de l'éditer, j'espère ce début vous a plus, hésitez pas à reviewver !


	2. Préface 2

**Cruel Fairy Tales**  
Préface, suite

* * *

Tyler regarda son reflet dans la glace, interdit, il baissa les yeux puis soupira. A quoi bon essayer de soigner son look, il savait très bien comment se finirait cette soirée. Le brun pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches et il jeta son poing dans le miroir qui trônait du côté de Reid. Le brun ne supportait plus son image, il ne supportait plus son corps, sa propre personne ! Une volute rouge nappa la surface réfléchissante sous son regard froid et inquisiteur. La douleur qu'il devait ressentir en temps normale n'était pas venue, par pure curiosité, Tyler força la chaire de sa main contre les bouts de verre, observant les gouttelettes carmines couler le long de sa chaire et finir leur course par terre. Plic... ploc... la douleur n'était pas au rendez-vous, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'un sourire déforma son visage impassible alors qu'il refermait le poing perforant sa chaire des bris de verre. La haine était une arme redoutable entre ses doigts.  
Il se détestait, c'était viscérale, il se voyait comme quelqu'un ayant perdu d'avance la bataille, sa vie ne vaudrait jamais le coup d'être vécue. On lui avait distribué les mauvaises cartes et il haïssait autant son image que tout ce qui pavait l'intérieur de son être. Alors pourquoi devait-il sortir ? L'idée de Garwin était risible, c'est pourquoi un rire jaune éclata hors de ses dents. Si quelqu'un arrivait à aimer cette coquille vide remplie de haine et de désespoir, il serait damné par la noirceur qui résidait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Tyler Simms était un masque, une contrefaçon d'humanité, de perfection. De jolis yeux bleus, un visage d'ange, des cheveux doux, un peau satinée et parfaite, un maintien de vedette de lycée, un corps de sportif... mais derrière cette façade, il y avait un monde que personne n'entendrait jamais, des pensées sombres et tranchantes, une haine pour tout, un monde de tortures infernales. La dureté de sa vision scarifiait son être comme tous ceux qui passaient devant ses yeux bleus, il haïssait tout le monde car il ne croyait en personne. La perfection avait besoin de correction et certaines fois, la voix intérieure qui tonnait au fond de lui hurlait la décadence qui souillait la vision du monde qui évoluait devant le bleu de ses prunelles. Et il en faisait partie, bien malgré lui, il ne serait jamais cet idéal de perfection qu'il chérissait, bien au contraire il était un misérable insecte qu'il voulait broyer !

Crack !

Son crâne rencontra le restant du miroir, le sang coulait le long de la plaie, un doigt appuya sur la chaire blessée et bientôt ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent ouvrant la peau un peu plus et éclaboussant le sang sur sa chemise bleue. Le rouge illuminait sa chaire d'un vermillon parfait, l'écarlate nimbait son front, sa joue, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire abscons. Il n'était rien, qu'une pourriture qui se dissiperait bientôt, le temps lui était compté avant que la haine n'avale pour de bon tout ce qu'il avait été. La branche des Simms se tairait avec sa mort, brisant pour toujours le pacte de sang du covenant. Personne ne se soucierait de ça et la vie continuerait, droit devant vers la perfection que lui n'atteindrait jamais.  
La main du jeune homme glissa sur son reflet découpé en centaines de réflexions, ses doigts attrapèrent un bris de verre et lentement, ils jouèrent avec, s'amusant des éclats de lumières... Le verre dansa devant son regard quelques secondes, longues secondes durant lesquelles ses prunelles baignèrent dans une mer rouge qui les brulaient, perdues comme ses pensées. Le verre caressa la peau de son cou, traçant sur sa peau des mots qui prenaient devant ses yeux sadiques toute leur signification, monstre, abjection... A bout, le morceau de verre pénétra son bras alors qu'il poussa un hurlement. Il se perdait, il manquait d'air, il se détruisait !

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant passer un blond de bonne humeur qui chantonnait l'air d'un tube rock. Garwin leva les yeux sur son colocataire à qui il décocha un sourire, la serviette bleue autour de ses hanches venait sans doute de son placard, Reid avait tendance à piocher sans vergogne dans ses habits, d'ailleurs il ne se gênait pas non plus. Un sourire fut tendu au travers de la matière réfléchissante qui avait repris sa place, Reid n'avait même pas vu la couleur d'encre de ses yeux lorsqu'il avait tout arrangé. Inutile de l'inquiéter, il ne supportait pas ce regard qui le couvait depuis ces derniers jours, depuis que son crâne se comprimait sous l'arme de son auto-répulsion.

- Prêt pour ce soir ? »

Il ne l'était pas, mais son colocataire ne le laisserait en paix que lorsqu'ils seraient sur la route, bien sûr, que le cadet irait conter fleurette platement devant les yeux désintéressés d'un quelconque bellâtre. Alors, il ferait en sorte que ça arrive. Comme si tout était normal, Tyler regarda son colocataire s'habiller dans un silence que le blond qualifia bien vite d'obscur. Il devrait parler rapidement à Caleb des choses dont il était témoin, surtout depuis son réveil, Tyler se perdait dans ses pensées, blessé derrière des sourires sans saveur. Garwin avait tenté une approche mais elle s'était soldée par un échec critique.  
La main du blond glissa dans la chevelure de son cadet puis il serra son cou entre ses doigts. Il l'avait entendu hurler, que se passait-il dans le crâne de son cadet ? Il espérait que cette soirée changerait la donne, Tyler avait besoin de quelqu'un, il avait besoin qu'on l'aime, que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il avait été un protecteur, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien pour son ami de longue date. Le brun méritait de voir qu'il n'était pas une ombre, qu'il avait droit aussi à son moment de bonheur. Il désirait le voir sourire vraiment, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, un homme saurait prendre soin de lui et lui montrerait que la vie n'était pas aussi compliquée que le brun voulait le faire croire.

- Aller, on y va ! »

Tyler fit simplement un mouvement de tête, aucune protestation de dernière minute, même pas une simulation de maux de ventre ou autre révisions importantes, le brun lâcha les clefs de son hummer et s'installa tranquillement sur le siège passager. Cette action désinvolte laissa le blond pantois, depuis combien de temps Monsieur Simms acceptait qu'il conduise son bolide sans faire sa moue d'enfant à qui l'on pique son dernier jouer high tech ?  
Raclant sa gorge, le blond alluma la radio, pas à l'aise devant ce silence pesant, le regard sombre de Tyler restait fixé sur le rétroviseur et de temps en temps il pouvait y lire les plus dérangeantes des émotions.

- En route, Ty', essaye de t'amuser, ok ?»

Le bruit était assourdissant, Tyler suivit le blond jusqu'au bar où il se cala, la salle était gigantesque. Une fille regardait Reid depuis l'autre bout du comptoir et lui faisait des signes implicites auxquels le blond répondit par son sourire ravageur. Sachant pourtant pertinemment que le blond n'allait pas le lâcher en plein milieu de cet endroit, le brun ne put s'empêcher tout de même de lui envoyer un regard angoissé, tandis que son ami, amusé, dévorait du regard la fille qui déboutonnait le haut de son corsage. La main du brun serra le T-shirt de son ami, paniqué.

- T'inquiète, j'ai le temps de choper à peu près la même dans un autre endroit, ce soir, c'est une mission rien que pour toi ! Je te lâche pas. Maintenant, mate, c'est gratuit, si t'en trouves un à ton gout, tu me fais signe, hum ? »

Le blond, tourna son regard vers le barman à qui il demanda une bière puis il s'installa sur un tabouret, ignorant la plantureuse qui lui adressait encore quelques signes. Il sentit Tyler se hisser sur le tabouret à ses côtés et le regarder exclusivement. Il s'y était attendu à celle-là !

- Quoi ? »  
- Je sais... pas, ça me gêne. »  
- Bon dieu Ty' ! Tu voudras pas non plus que je sois là, le jour où tu vas t'envoyer en l'air, pour te tenir la main ? »

Le blond grogna, attrapant son verre de bière, il se leva d'un coup et traça au milieu des gens, laissant le brun en solo. Il ne serait pas bien loin, il n'allait pas le laisser si jamais y'avait du grabuge, mais il était temps que Tyler trace sa propre voie au lieu de rester toujours dans son ombre ! Reid était énervé, il l'avait over protégé pensant bien faire, mais visiblement il avait surdosé sa protection. Tyler n'existait que derrière son dos et n'osait jamais apparaître en pleine lumière. Il observa le regard terrorisé de son ami le chercher en vain à travers la foule.  
La gorge sèche, Tyler joua avec ses doigts quelques instants, il ne prit pas garde à la fille qui venait de lui demander de danser avec elle et commanda quelque chose à boire, un truc fort de préférence.

- Double scotch ! »

Il lui fallait au moins ça ! Il avala son verre cul sec, puis regarda autour de lui, pas à l'aise. Cet endroit était tout ce qu'il méprisait le plus au monde, les gens se touchaient, s'embrassaient, se saoulaient et se droguaient comme des vermines ; quelque part, il avait sa place, là, mais il y avait encore un soubresaut inconscient qui voulait le sauver. Car si jamais il commençait à descendre là-dedans, il savait qu'il y plongerait pour détruire à jamais les espoirs qu'il nourrissait lorsque son cerveau se taisait.  
Il ferait mieux d'attendre Reid dans la voiture, au moins son ami pourrait s'amuser un peu, au lieu de se soucier de sa vie qu'il ne ferait jamais. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une larme roula sur sa joue, il n'avait de place nul part, que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, il allait s'effondrer en larmes dans un coin. Ses yeux bleus furent surpris de voir une main lui présenter un mouchoir. Il observa les broderies de son bleu noyé et remonta sur un poignet, un bras, puis sur un regard vert qui le toisait avec intérêt.

- Ça va pas ? »  
- C'est juste... »  
- Il t'as largué ? »  
- Qui ? »  
- Le blondinet de toute à l'heure ? »  
- Oh... non, c'est... juste un ami. »

Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire jovial, lâchant le mouchoir dans sa main hésitante. L'inconnu glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il remarqua que la bouche du brun venait de prendre un pli gêné. Cet homme était magnifique, un peu trop d'ailleurs... Tyler ne savait pas comment entamer une discussion, les idées se pressaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il était incapable d'en sélectionner une ou même d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Qu'un homme aussi beau vienne lui parler était dérangeant, pourquoi cet homme avait-il dû se croire obligé de venir lui parler à lui, justement ! Il y avait des tas d'autres hommes et femmes bien plus intéressants et beaux que lui, alors ? Que lui voulait l'étranger ?

- Bon, es-ce que je dois te laisser, ou... »  
- Ou ? »

Le blond ricana quelques secondes, contemplant le visage incrédule lui faire face. Il avait déniché une perle rare de naïveté ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

- On peut discuter... si tu veux. Je m'appelle Cameron. »

Tyler regarda la main tendue en sa direction comme si c'était un aliène, oh, il savait quoi en faire, cela dit, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à un étranger. Il se demandait, si il n'était pas né dans ce covenant, comment il aurait pu avoir des amis, il n'aurait certainement jamais pu être ami avec Caleb, Pogue et Reid. Ils étaient tellement beaux, parfaits, intelligents... il n'était qu'une vague ombre qui obscurcissait le tableau idéal que ses trois ainés formaient. Insignifiant devant ce bel homme, Tyler se mordit la lèvre, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, à coup sûr, il regretterait de ne pas repousser cette présence. Mais qu'importait, ça lui apprendrait d'espérer encore, que Cameron fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui, rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

- Ty... Tyler... »

Le brun avait mis du temps à lui répondre, dis donc ! Il avait cru voir dans ses yeux comme de la peur, allons bon, avait-il l'air d'un salaud ? Le blond, souriant doucement, s'installa sur le tabouret qu'avait délaissé Reid puis s'intéressa au brun à ses côtés. Il semblait totalement coincé, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer parmi la foule, peut-être parce que justement le brun n'allait pas du tout dans ce décor décadent et que cet air perdu d'enfant dans ses yeux bleus l'avait attiré inexorablement. Il suspectait que le dénommé Tyler n'avait pas l'âge, ni pour boire, ni pour se tenir au milieu de ce type d'endroit, mais il n'y avait pas de mal de... parler avec un mineur, non ?

- Alors, Tyler, pourquoi tu restes tout seul dans ton coin ? »  
- Je... je sais pas danser. »  
- Oh ? Ça te dérange si je t'offre un verre, dans ce cas ? »  
- Heu... non... »  
- T'es pas un grand causeur toi. »  
- Désolé. »  
- Pas de soucis, je peux parler pour deux. »

Un éclat de rire lui fit relever les yeux sur le regard amusé du blond. La main de Cameron attira l'attention du serveur qui se tourna vers eux.

- Deux sex on the beach. »

Tyler cligna des yeux sous le nom douteux du cocktail qui était réalisé sous ses yeux. Ça avait une belle couleur, soit, mais... voulait-il dire quelques chose par-là ? Peu sûr de la signification cachée du breuvage qu'on lui apporta, il regarda Cameron de biais. Es-ce qu'il voulait le faire boire pour profiter de son corps après ? C'est ce moment-là que le discours moralisateur de sa mère sur l'alcool, les filles et le sexe vint lui sauter dans l'esprit. Mais qu'importait, hein ? Après tout c'est ce qu'il voulait, il fantasmait depuis longtemps sur les hommes, ça lui apprendrait la vie ! Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres à l'idée qu'un autre lui prouve qu'il ferait mieux d'en finir vite.

- Le meilleur cocktail du monde, crois-moi ! »

Au fur et à mesure des verres, Tyler délia sa langue, il commença à parler, ce n'était jamais que de courtes phrases, mais c'était déjà mieux que les hum, oui et non qu'il avait sorti depuis que le beau blond avait commencé à discuter avec lui. Le brun ne pensait même plus à se cacher derrière Reid, d'ailleurs, il se surprit à rigoler franchement de la blague que Cameron venait de sortir. Ses yeux illuminés par l'alcool se tournèrent vers l'homme à qui il décocha un sourire que son vis-à-vis qualifia mentalement de diablement aguicheur. La main du blond glissa dans sa toison brune et Tyler glissa un peu plus près du corps de Cameron, attrapant son T-Shirt entre ses doigts.  
Ça recommençait, il espérait encore pour cette fin de soirée, mais Cameron semblait être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils parlaient et l'homme n'avait pas fait de faux pas, soit leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, soit la cuisse de Cameron était bien trop proche de la sienne et la caressait à chacun de ses mouvements, soit ses yeux verts pétillaient lorsqu'ils glissaient sur ses lèvres ou sur son cou, mais l'homme se reprenait bien vite et ça n'était plus qu'une impression vite oubliée.

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on s'en aille ? »

La voix du blond était un murmure contre son oreille, Tyler frissonna, une moue de dégout le défigura se rendant compte que son traitre de corps voulait que ça aille plus loin. Comment aussi timide qu'il soit, aussi enclin à la perfection, il puisse vouloir, au fond, coucher avec le premier venu ! Il se décevait, comme chaque jour, d'être avant tout guidé par ses pulsions, comme un animal... Dans un petit sourire timide, il attrapa la main de Cameron. Il ignorait où ils allaient se rendre, mais ça n'importait pas beaucoup car il détestait cet endroit et puis, il pourrait bien finir dans l'appartement du blond ça ne serait que meilleure punition aux aurores. Il glissa entre les gens, sans un regard en arrière, content d'avoir laissé à Reid les clefs de son hummer, au moins pourrait-il rentrer à Spencer, sans soucis.  
Maintenant sous le ciel d'encre, Tyler inspira à pleins poumons, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux du blond, il avançait dans les rues désertes. Au fond de lui, un sourire d'enfant timide avait éclos sur ses lèvres, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Peut-être que Cameron allait l'embrasser, peut-être que ses mains glisseraient sur son corps en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, il n'était pas encore prêt... Alors pourquoi était-il là, dehors ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient marcher main dans la main, qu'ils se poseraient sur un banc, discuteraient, et que le blond lui ferait place sur son torse afin de le réchauffer. Peut-être qu'il l'emmènerait chez lui pour dormir enlacé entre ses bras et qu'il le réveillerait par le plus beau baiser du monde. Ou peut-être qu'il allait le forcer, le frapper et le violer dans une ruelle sombre... Quelque part, quelque chose attendait ce dénouement piétinant allègrement ses fantasmes d'adolescent.

- On va où ? »

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement bel et si bien que Tyler percuta le dos de Cameron. Après un grognement douloureux, il se tourna, interrogatif vers le blond qui venait de faire demi-tour, un bras glissa contre ses reins, surpris, il remonta les yeux vers le blond qui lui souriait chaleureusement. La rue était déserte alors d'un mouvement lent, il captura les lèvres de Tyler. Le cœur du brun manqua un battement, il resta stoïque, ne sachant quoi faire. C'était son premier baiser, que devait-il faire ? Droit comme un I, les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié de terreur, Tyler retint son souffle. Lorsqu'une autre main glissa contre sa nuque et que le baiser commença à se faire pressant, il repoussa le blond, paniqué. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose lui criait d'arrêter ça sur le champ ! Il observa avec des yeux effarés le blond qui venait de fiche en l'air ses efforts d'avoir du tact avec son compagnon de soirée. Cameron avait bien compris qu'il devait être subtile et traiter Tyler avec délicatesse car il avait bien cerné son vis-à-vis et la façon dont il venait de réagir lui montrait à quel point il ne s'était pas trompé sur la virginité du brun. Il avait merdé, pas la peine d'essayer de corriger le tir.

- Désolé. Je voulais pas te presser, j'ai juste pensé que... Oublie ça, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »  
- Non... je... je vais rentrer à pied, c'est pas loin... »  
- T'es sûr ? »

Le blond resta un moment sur l'asphalte à regarder le jeune homme s'enfoncer dans la nuit, il n'était pas serein à l'idée de laisser un gamin rentrer seul la nuit, mais il ne voulait pas être ressenti comme un danger potentiel. Lorsque la silhouette de Tyler disparut sous ses yeux verts, il fit une moue puis se décida à rentrer chez lui, sérieux, où l'aurait-il emmené ? Il aurait vraiment fait ça à un mineur ?  
Tyler marchait hâtivement droit devant lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle direction prendre, pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il se défende, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'échappe ? Une partie de lui criait contre sa stupidité, l'autre le félicitait d'avoir refusé d'aller plus loin et alors enfin, le vide glacé remplissait son être. Tyler se stoppa deux rues plus loin et se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, les mains crispées sur son crâne qui ne cessait de bouillir sous les différents sentiments qui se battaient à l'intérieur. Il était perdu, Reid n'était pas là, qu'allait-il devenir ? Et si il se faisait passer à tabac par un quelconque groupe d'hommes et si un pervers lui mettait la main dessus et si... Une larme roula sur sa joue, le brun appela silencieusement son chevalier servant, priant pour qu'il vienne le sauver une nouvelle fois. Un crissement de pneu le tira de ses pensées, une portière s'ouvrit et il vit le regard bleu de Garwin lui intimer de monter.

- Toi alors... »

Tyler attacha sa ceinture, le visage bas. Il avait foiré, mais il n'avait pas pu accepter ce baiser, il n'avait pas pu, pour plusieurs raisons en fait, mais il ne pouvait avouer à Reid qu'une partie de lui voulait le voir dans un pétrin sans nom et qu'il se serait sali sans vergogne pour se haïr un peu qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer lui-même, à s'avouer qu'il était son meilleur ami et son pire tortionnaire.

- Il était sympa pourtant celui-là. Blond, comme tu aimes, et il a été un vrai gentleman ! En remerciement, tu le jettes directe. Pourquoi ? »  
- Je peux pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. »  
- Hein ? T'as déjà embrassé un mec ? »  
- Hum... »

Le brun tourna la tête vers la vitre et caressa ses lèvres. C'était dingue qu'au moment où ce Cameron l'avait embrassé, il avait repensé justement au baiser que son prince avait déposé sur ses lèvres. C'était idiot d'avoir repensé à ça, mais actuellement, c'était son premier vrai baiser et cet homme avait tout gâché par un désir animal. Il avait effondré son plus beau souvenir avec un truc... le brun secoua la tête. En fait, au fond de lui, il rêvait d'amour romanesque, comme dans les bouquins qu'il lisait, d'un chevalier qui serait éperdument amoureux de lui et qui le conquerrait par tous les moyens inimaginables, qui risquerait sa vie pour lui. Ils passeraient par tous les chemins initiatiques de la vie et alors, alors il offrirait son corps jurant un amour éternel à celui qui ferait battre son cœur et qui aurait été blessé par sa faute.

Tyler frappa son crâne contre la vitre en soupirant de frustration. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait plus croire aux contes de fée, ça n'existait pas dans la réalité, un tel amour. Il n'offrirait pas sa pureté à l'homme qui vivrait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs courtes années, l'amour immortel était un mythe, c'était pour ça d'ailleurs, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Et la voix au fond de son cerveau se moquait de lui, lui susurrant qu'il ne valait pas ce genre de choses et qu'il aurait droit au pire.

- Spas possible d'être aussi con... »  
- Hum ? »  
- Rien, je suis pire qu'une fillette qui rêve du prince charmant, c'est pathétique. »  
- Oh ? Un prince charmant Disney ou celui qui viole la belle au bois dormant durant son sommeil. J'ai toujours préféré la vraie version, avec des ogres mangeurs de bébés. »  
- Nan... celle de Disney, où le prince est un parfait soupirant attendant le retour de la dame aimée. »  
- Ça existe que dans les contes, ça, Ty' ! »  
- Je sais... Cameron a tout gâché, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il m'embrasse ? »  
- Peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie, tu sais, t'es sacrément canon quand tu t'y mets, Ty ! Même avec de bonnes résolutions, je comprends qu'il ait pêché, t'es tentant ! »  
- Reid ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- T'as couché avec combien de personnes ? »  
- Aucune, idée, j'ai arrêté de compter depuis mon entrée au lycée ! »  
- Tu... voudrais le faire avec moi ? »  
- Hein ? »

Le pied du blond frappa la pédale de frein, il regarda le passager à ses côtés d'une drôle de façon, pour savoir si il avait bien entendu et surtout si le brun ne se mettait pas à délirer, sachant bien que Tyler ne plaisanterait jamais avec de telles choses. Reid se racla la gorge encore surpris par cette demande, le brun regardait obstinément à travers la vitre, il dut le tirer par le bras pour qu'il daigne enfin se tourner vers lui.

- Tu viens de dire ? »  
- Un de plus ou un de moins... »  
- Ty', c'est pas la même chose ! »  
- Je suis pas assez bon pour toi ? »  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »  
- Alors, où est le problème ? Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et on en parle plus. »

Choqué, l'ainé mit ça sur le compte de la boisson, il redémarra le hummer puis se dirigea vers Spencer. Le trajet fut tout à coup froid et distant, comment avouer à son meilleur ami que c'était une nécessité, qu'un jour, il ne s'enfuirait pas, un jour, le mal en lui gagnerait et l'offrirait en pâture au premier venu. Un jour tout ça ne serait plus supportable et il se suiciderait lentement en s'abandonnant à tout ce qui assaillait son crâne. Au moins pourrait-il se consoler en repensant à sa première fois et se dire qu'il avait au moins connu ça avec quelqu'un qu'il respectait. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge, les yeux de Reid glissèrent sur sa droite, observant le corps de Tyler se recroqueviller et ses bras se serrer contre son corps. Le brun se berça un moment, sa main quitta le volant pour caresser le corps à ses côtés qui sursauta lors du contact. Les yeux humides de son camarade se tournèrent vers lui comme angoissé par ce soudain toucher. Une vague de terreur faucha le conducteur qui coupa immédiatement le contact visuel. Bordel, il se passait quoi à l'intérieur de son ami ?  
Tyler sortit de la voiture à peine eut-il retiré les clefs, il regarda le cadet se diriger vers les dortoirs d'un pas ferme et rapide. Haussant un sourcil, le blond marcha derrière lui sans prononcer un seul mot, il était encore chamboulé par sa rencontre avec le regard de son colocataire. Il observa Tyler ouvrir la porte et le saisir par sa veste pour pousser à l'intérieur de leur chambre d'une traction presque animale. Interdit, il observa le corps du cadet se dévêtir et rester droit comme un I devant son lit, les mains cachant son corps timidement, Tyler avança vers lui, un regard obscène collé sur le visage. La scène était flippante, le regard ne collait pas du tout avec l'attitude du corps du brun qui n'avait semble-t-il pas démordu de cette idée saugrenue. Reid fronça les sourcils, empêchant son colocataire de se saisir de ses mains, le brun fixait maintenant le lit, son corps tremblait de temps en temps, tandis qu'il attendait que Reid ne se décide à faire quelque chose, visiblement. Et merde, si il acceptait, ça n'allait pas arranger Tyler, bien au contraire, mieux valait certainement qu'ils discutent un peu de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de son cerveau, cela dit, refuser cette invitation était tout aussi terrorisante, allons savoir comment son colocataire allait prendre ça. Il avait tout intérêt à bien choisir ses mots. Lentement le brun attrapa un draps de bain qu'il enroula autour des épaules du brun.

- Reid ? »  
- Désolé, je peux pas te faire ça. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un sale type, je peux pas me permettre ça. Tu le sais, en plus, je serais obligé de me casser la figure demain. Va te coucher, Ty'. Ok ? Demain, toi et moi on en discutera. »

Reid ne le regardait pas, il observait l'autre côté de la chambre, très certainement pas intéressé par son corps. Tyler fit la moue et se laissa tomber dans ses draps en pleurant silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi insignifiant ? Au fond, il comprenait Reid, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé un pareil truc, mais c'était rassurant de se dire que le blond serait le premier, que c'était un ami de confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'en plus il se livrait à quelqu'un d'expérience. Tyler ne se sentirait pas sale, bien sûr, ça ne serait pas un amant éternel, mais au moins Reid serait toujours un ami sur lequel il pourrait compter. Mais son esprit commençait déjà à prendre plaisir à l'accabler de reproches, comme une personnalité distincte. Il ne valait rien, certainement pas Reid, il ne valait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui, il ne valait pas la douceur du blond, son corps, son étreinte, pas même son regard. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il acquiesçait, impuissant sous la voix destructrice qui tonnait en lui.

- Ty ? »

Reid, haussa un sourcil, le brun n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans les draps, il voyait ses épaules se secouer, il savait qu'il pleurait, même s'il ne l'entendait pas. Sa main glissa sur le dos de son cadet, qu'il caressa lentement. Il ne valait rien du tout, certainement pas d'être ami avec les trois autres, certainement pas de finir dans le lit de Reid. Serrant ses draps, le torse du brun se souleva et un hurlement déchira la tranquillité de leur chambre, ses yeux rouges sortirent des draps d'un noir d'encre, ils habillèrent Tyler qui sortit de la chambre en courant. Il lui fallait un endroit pour se terrer, un endroit pour cacher au monde son inutilité, sa non-présence. Arrivé dans la piscine, il sauta et glissa au fond de l'eau, caché dans les ténèbres, dans le silence, ses yeux rougis par les larmes purent à loisir pleurer, protégés du monde. Il attrapa ses genoux dans ses bras et resta là, au fond de la piscine. Lorsqu'il manquerait d'air, il utiliserait son pouvoir pour ne pas avoir à remonter à la surface, il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de cet endroit sécurisant. Hurlant, il relâcha l'air de ses poumons, il était insignifiant, bon à rien et ne valait rien du tout ! Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête, alors qu'il relâchait toute la haine qu'il entretenait pour lui-même.

Reid resta prostré au milieu de la pièce, il ne comprenait plus du tout le brun, ces derniers temps, il le trouvait maussade et mal dans sa peau, il était loin de savoir ce qu'il s'infligeait à chaque jour à l'encontre des moindres travers qu'il pouvait faire. Un regard trop long sur un gars, une faute d'inattention lors d'un devoir, un problème de libido, il se flagellait l'esprit jusqu'à ce que des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le blond soupira puis se mit en marche, Tyler devait pas être loin, il savait comme il aimait se terrer dans un coin quand rien n'allait et le plus souvent, il choisissait un endroit avec de l'eau, y'avait fort à parier qu'il était dans la piscine.  
Reid aurait bien fait demi-tour en voyant que les eaux étaient calmes, pourtant, il était sûr que le cadet du covenant était là. Il le ressentait. S'approchant du bord de la piscine, il s'aperçut qu'une ombre se dessinait au fond de l'eau. Il soupira, retira ses habits et alla rejoindre son petit protégé, il allait encore le sauver, c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait. Il attrapa le corps qui ne se défendit pas de son étreinte à sa grande surprise. Il ramena le corps de Tyler vers la surface, c'est en le menant vers le bord de la piscine qu'il se rendit compte que son ami ne respirait plus.

- Putain, Ty! »

Le blond regarda autour de lui et paniqua, il n'était pas secouriste, putain, il aurait dû suivre les cours facultatifs plus sérieusement, au lieu de draguer la brunette en bikini ! Il positionna la tête du brun de façon à dégager sa gorge et il commença le bouche à bouche, ses mains tremblantes se calèrent ensuite sur la poitrine du brun essayant de se remémorer au mieux ce qui avait été dit, il appuya sur la cage thoracique comptant comme l'avait fait le maitre-nageur. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un massage cardiaque et avec la panique, il avait peur de mal faire. Son regard se voila d'encre, tant pis, il avait juré à Caleb d'arrêter ses utilisations abusives, mais c'était un cas urgent.

- Ty ! Revient ! »

Il se surprit à combattre une résistance, sa main souleva les paupières closes de son ami et un halètement déchira le silence mortuaire de la piscine. Il attrapa le corps entre ses bras, et sans s'arrêter de combattre la résistance, il se matérialisa dans la chambre de Caleb.

- Caleb ! Ty... Ty... »

Ses yeux redevinrent bleus au moment où le regard furieux de son ainé s'abattit sur lui, il laissa tomber le brun dans le lit de Caleb qui fusillait du regard le presque accroc à ses pouvoirs. Le leader fronça les sourcils en voyant Tyler, ses doigts soulevèrent les paupières du cadet puis il grommela, se rendant compte que leur ami ne respirait plus.

- Qu'est-ce... »  
- Il veut pas que je le sauve, Caleb, fait quelque chose. »

Une secousse se dissipa dans la pièce, réveillant Pogue en sursaut, les yeux noirs de Caleb semblaient indiquer la peine qu'il avait à entrer dans le subconscient du brun qui ouvrit soudainement les yeux en hurlant, une onde de choc bleutée fit tomber les quatre jeunes hommes à terre leur arrachant un cri de douleur.

Reid se frotta le crane, il se releva péniblement regardant Poge et Caleb interrogatif. Où étaient-il ? C'était quoi cet endroit sordide ?

- Génial, on est à l'intérieur de son crâne. »  
- A l'intérieur de Ty ? »  
- Hum... Faites gaffe. »  
- Hein ? »  
- C'est peut-être hostile, j'ignore ce qu'il a fait. »  
- Et on va où ? »  
- Faut sortir d'ici. »

Caleb, tourna le regard de gauche à droite, cherchant une porte de sortie, car ici, Reid venait de le remarquer, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. En leader, Caleb se mit à marcher droit devant lui, suivi instantanément par Pogue. Le blond regarda de l'autre côté, car il avait cru voir un instant Tyler se tenir dans la pénombre. N'écoutant que la raison qui le poussait à surprotéger leur cadet, Reid pourchassa la silhouette au détriment des cris de Caleb de ne pas le faire.

Caleb ?  
Caleb c'est normal qu'il soit notre leader, franchement, quand on le regarde, on est obligé d'être submergé par son aura. Il est gentil, affectueux, et même s'il crie souvent, c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Il sait prendre de grandes décisions, il sait quoi dire pour vous faire sentir mieux, Caleb, c'est le grand frère que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Même dans la panique, il sait rester droit et ferme, il sait imposer le calme et l'autorité. Sara a de la chance d'avoir pu prendre son cœur. Ils vont si bien ensemble...  
Caleb ?  
C'est l'image même de la perfection, quand je serais grand, quand je serais fort... j'aimerais lui ressembler. Mais je ne fais qu'espérer... hein ? Caleb est trop parfait pour que je puisse essayer un jour d'être aussi bien que lui. Caleb... c'est...

_« Tout ce que je ne serais pas. » _

C'est le petit ami qu'on aimerait tous avoir, l'homme qui vous achète un bouquet de roses pour le premier rendez-vous, qui vous couvre de baisers, de caresses et de mots aussi doux que le miel. On boit ses paroles comme un nectar sacré. On se sent en sécurité dans ses bras. C'est un roi ! On se sent bien, aimé et... et... comblé.  
Caleb ?  
J'aimerais qu'il soit mon père, pour me montrer la voie, pour daller mon chemin boues vers l'extérieur, si je devais mourir, je ne voudrais faire qu'un vœu, me réincarner en tant que son fils et grandir dans ses pas afin de devenir un homme bien.

_« Tout ce que je ne serais jamais ! »_

Reid s'arrêta net, Caleb regardait autour d'eux en grognant, il valait mieux faire demi-tour, maintenant, si jamais ils s'enfonçaient dans le subconscient du brun, ils pourraient être prisonniers de ses pensées pour l'éternité.

- C'est ce qu'il pense ? »  
- Hum... »  
- Non, Ty... pourquoi tu penses ça ! »

Pogue ?  
Ho, Pogue c'est le gentil garçon de la bande. Il regarde souvent les filles, mais tout le monde sait que Kate est la seule à détenir son cœur, enfin... elle doit partager avec sa moto, mais... Pogue, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il fait croire qu'il est encore un peu fou et jeune, mais il a la tête sur les épaules. Quand on le voit regarder les bébés dehors, on sait qu'il est prêt à fonder une famille avec Kate. Pogue, c'est le rebelle casé, il a toujours un regard tendre pour sa petite amie, il est avenant, même si il cache le gentleman qu'il est derrière un faciès détaché. C'est touchant de le voir, accorder ses attentions, tout en faisant celui qui s'en fiche. Pogue, c'est le grand frère qu'on voudrait avoir, il se tient toujours à vos côtés quand rien ne va et il calme par sa seule présence

_« Pas comme moi... »_

Pogue ?  
Il a le regard qui dit tout, quand on plonge dedans on se sent aimé et en sécurité, on se sent épaulé et réconforté. Pogue... c'est une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours, ses baisers sont sauvages, ses poignes sont intuitives et protectrices. On sent qu'on lui appartient et qu'il ne nous laissera pas tomber, on sait qu'il défiera tous ceux qui pourraient nous faire du mal, quitte à ce qu'il y laisse sa vie.  
Pogue ?  
C'est un chevalier en armure quand je le regarde filer sur sa moto, j'ai l'impression que rien ne l'arrêtera jamais. Kate... Kate a beaucoup de chance...

_« Pas moi... »_

Pogue fronça les sourcils, il lança un regard en direction de Caleb puis haussa les épaules, il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était froid, humide, pas du tout rassurant. Le leader serra Reid par le bras, l'empêchant de suivre la silhouette sombre qui se tenait devant eux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mieux valait qu'ils trouvent la sortie.

- Je peux pas le laisser, Caleb, lâche-moi ! »  
- Pas question, on sort. »  
- Il souffre ! T'entends ça ? Je peux pas le laisser comme ça ! »  
- Et on est en lui ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si sa conscience s'effondre ? Il est instable, on doit sortir. »

Reid ? Oh... Reid...

- Je suis là, Ty, je suis là ! »

Reid c'est le mauvais garçon du groupe. Peu de personne savent qui il est réellement, si on ne s'arrête qu'aux apparences, il est même peu recommandable. Dragueur invétéré, voleur, casseur de gueule expert, tricheur, il a la manie de toujours trop boire, trop fumer. Le mot exacte pour définir Reid c'est trop, justement. Il est trop beau, trop pétillant, ses yeux, sont trop bleus, ses lèvres trop moqueuses, sa langue trop pendue, ses mains trop expertes, son corps trop tentateur... Reid, c'est... le démon qui vient murmurer à votre oreille, vous promettant monts et merveilles pour refermer son piège autour de vous et vous noyer dans vos espoirs vains.

_« Comme moi... »_

Reid ?  
C'est une mascarade, c'est des faux-semblants, Reid n'existe pas. Tout du moins, pas celui-là, pas ce démon qui grime des sourires qui vous font frissonner de haut en bas. Reid, c'est une fleur, une poigne de velours dans un gants de fer. Derrière tout ça, il y a un monde insoupçonné. Il y a un cœur pur et doux. Il y a un regard qui ne regarde que vous. Il y a des lèvres qui n'embrasseront que vous, des yeux bleus qui ne fixeront que vous, une langue qui n'ôtera que votre raison et des mains... des mains qui vous protégerons contre tout. Ce Reid là, c'est aussi un trop, car tout ce qu'il fait, bon comme mauvais, il le fait entièrement, sans compter.  
Reid ?  
C'est définitivement le petit ami que tout le monde voudrait. Reid, c'est un cœur qui crève d'être aimé et d'aimer. Reid c'est un enfant dissipé qui cache ses blessures derrière un sourire d'autosuffisance. Tous ses démons deviennent des armes, deviennent des raisons d'avancer.

_« Et moi ? Je ne vaux pas tout ça... »_

Ils ne me regarderaient même pas si je ne faisais pas parti du Covenant. Quelqu'un comme moi n'a rien à faire avec eux. Je suis insignifiant, je suis inutile, une ombre sur le tableau, une tache à effacer. J'ai honte, j'ai honte, tellement honte, je ne vaux pas l'amitié qu'ils me tendent, je ne vaux pas l'attention qu'ils m'accordent. Je suis un parasite qui ne sait rien faire seul. Je suis inutile... Pourquoi suis-je né ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Ce monde me fait mal, je n'ai pas ma place ici.  
Tyler ?  
C'est des faux-semblants, des espoirs vains. Je ne suis pas capable d'être ce que je voudrais être. Je voudrais être eux, je voudrais être comme eux, mais au lieu de ça, je gâche tout. Je suis couard, je suis bon à rien. J'ai peur de tout, surtout qu'ils se lassent de moi. Que deviendrais-je sans eux ? C'est ma vie, c'est eux ma vie. Je n'ai rien pour moi. Qui voudrait de moi ?  
Tyler ?  
Je voudrais vomir ce nom, cette personne au point qu'elle me dégoute quand je la regarde dans le miroir. Tyler, je le honnis, je le déteste, je veux qu'il disparaisse. Je voudrais effacer les parties de moi que je trouve inadmissible. Pour mieux rentrer dans leur tableau parfait. Pour le devenir aussi, je dois retirer tout ce que je suis, pour valoir leur amitié, leurs attentions, leurs sourires et encouragements.  
Tyler ?  
Tyler doit disparaitre !

_« Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas gay... »_

Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas timide, je ne suis pas... faible... peureux, je ne suis pas... tellement de choses que je ne devrais pas être... trop de choses. Je me noie dans mes pensées, dans mes soucis. Il serait plus facile de ne pas être, de n'avoir jamais été. Je voudrais... effacer tout, tout sauf ce moment, tout sauf ces instants, il n'y a que ça qui me donne le sourire.

_« Reid... »_

_« Le sourire de Reid... »_

_« Le regard de Reid... »_

Sa main dans mes cheveux, ses moqueries, sa voix qui me raconte ce que je ne serais jamais, qui me narre ce que je ne vivrais jamais. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, je me sens vivant et lorsqu'il la ferme, je sais combien je suis loin de cette vie, de ces envies que j'ai. Lorsqu'il me parle de ses filles, je souhaite en devenir une. Lorsqu'il me parle de lui, je maudis ce que je suis pour ne pas lui aller. Pour ne pas lui convenir.

Tu as promis de me protéger toujours et je t'attends... tout en haut de ma tour, j'attends mon prince... je regarde le ciel s'étendre devant moi, bleu comme ton regard et j'attends, j'attends quoi ? Reid, qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Que tu me prennes dans tes bras ? Que tu ma ravisses de ma tour imprenable ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Que tu me changes ? Que tu m'embrasses... ainsi le charme serait rompu, non ? Délivre moi... délivre... moi...

_« Reid... » _

Caleb grogna, il posa la main devant son regard, essayant de se protéger de la lumière chaude qui venait d'éclairer le point dans l'obscurité où se tenait la silhouette. Une fois que le flash lumineux s'estompa, il regarda le ciel s'étendre sous son regard, sa main lâcha sa prise sur le col de Reid et il regarda la haute tour se dresser devant eux. Si ça n'avait pas été si tragique en soit, il aurait rigolé. Pogue semblait moins conscient du danger puisqu'il s'esclaffa en parlant du dernier film d'animation.

- On fait quoi, Caleb ? »  
- C'est Reid le héros... apparemment. On va suivre son esprit, mais Reid, si jamais on ressent que sa conscience s'effondre faudra partir, on a pas le choix. »

Le blond n'écoutait pas vraiment, faisant le tour de l'édifice, sa main attrape une tresse brune qu'il suivit du regard. Il n'a jamais vu les contes de Disney ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il resta là, à regarder cette tresse avec un flou artistique dans le regard.

- Raiponce, la princesse prisonnière de cette tour se laisse pousser les cheveux afin que son prince puisse grimper jusqu'en haut de la tour qui n'a aucune entrée à part cette fenêtre tout en haut. Elle t'attend. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- C'est un conte, Tyler semble vivre dans des contes d'enfants. Je suis un roi, Pogue est un chevalier, toi... tu es un prince, alors va le sauver. »  
- Son... prince ? »  
- Mais fais gaffe à la sorcière, elle essaye de tuer le prince... »

La sorcière ? Reid haussa un sourcil en ricanant, c'est vrai, les sorcières peuplaient les contes de fée. C'est ainsi que le blond se hissa tout en haut de la tour afin de sauver Tyler, comme il aimait toujours le faire.

* * *

Enfin ! Bon, la suite quand j'aurais à nouveau un peu de temps, les chapitres sont très longs et les erreurs de frappe, syntaxe, orthographe sont nombreuses ouch, j'étais vraiment en bad pour écrire un truc pareil et j'ai tapé ça d'un seul bloc...


	3. Raiponce et Elisa

**Note de l'auteur : **On rentre dans la partie conte, on commence avec du soft pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, les parties en italique sont contées par le subconscient de Tyler. Bonne immersion dans la folie douce !

* * *

**Cruel Fairy Tales**

1) Raiponce  
2) Elisa et les Cygnes sauvages.

* * *

_Il était une fois une femme d'une grande beauté qui allait mettre au monde une petite fille, mais cette femme capricieuse jusqu'au bout des ongles n'avait d'égale pour sa beauté extérieure que l'infamie de son âme. Le futur père veillait toujours à ce que la famille ne manque de rien et se saignait pour le bien-être de sa femme, lorsque la mégère demanda à son mari de lui rapporter des plantes de raiponce, par un fortuit caprice, l'homme dut se rendre dans un jardin gardé par une terrible sorcière. En échange des plantes, la sorcière réclama la petite fille qui allait bientôt naitre, menaçant l'homme de les tuer lui et sa femme, s'ils ne tenaient pas leur promesse.__  
__Sans remord, la mère abandonna sa fille dans le jardin de la sorcière, le lendemain de sa naissance sans manquer de chiper quelques autres pieds de raiponce. Ainsi, délivrée de sa solitude la sorcière érigea une tour imprenable où elle cacha et traita la petite Raiponce comme sa propre fille. La sorcière était d'une grande gentillesse et s'occupait bien d'elle, aussi la jeune fille n'essaya jamais de sortir de cette tour dans laquelle, elle était toujours en sécurité. _  
_Son regard vaquait loin là-bas sur les pleines d'un vert émeraude, elle observait le monde où les dangers les plus affreux attendaient qu'elle mette un pied dehors. Raiponce ne sortirait jamais, elle n'y pensait d'ailleurs pas, car sa mère la protégeait contre tout le mal invisible qui attaquait les gens, dehors. Elle observait donc, les nuages floconneux s'étirer dans le ciel d'un bleu divin. Elle regardait les montagnes se perdre dans l'horizon lointain et de temps en temps, les échos des batailles qui faisaient rage parmi les différents royaumes, étaient charriés par le vent qui emmenait avec lui les mélopées des dangers qui parcourraient les terres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue._

_Pour toute activité, Raiponce chantait, assise devant sa fenêtre, espérant secrètement qu'un jour le monde extérieur serait plus calme et qu'elle aurait enfin droit de courir dans l'herbe qui semblait soyeuse comme le satin sous la lumière du soleil brûlant. Lorsque le vent faisait frémir les grands arbres qui ornaient la forêt Raiponce s'imaginait lire sous leurs lourdes branches tout en chantonnant cet air qu'elle avait appris par sa mère et s'enivrer du parfum nacré de leurs fleurs, les matins de printemps. En attendant, elle patientait et elle grandissait, toujours dans la sécurité de sa tour imprenable. Raiponce ne connaissait rien du monde en dehors de sa mère et des récits qu'elle lui comptait les soirs d'été, ainsi, la jeunette était certaine qu'elle ne perdait rien, car ce monde si beau sous ses yeux enfantins était pourri en son sein par la violence et la désolation que les hommes semaient._

- Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux. »

_C'est ainsi que sa mère rentrait dans la tour, Raiponce qui avait les cheveux extrêmement longs, déroulait sa natte afin de laisser sa mère monter tout en haut de sa tour inaccessible. Ainsi personne pouvait prétendre être en mesure de monter la rejoindre, car simplement sa mère connaissait la phrase qui mandait à la jeunette de lâcher sa tresse dans le vide._

_Cependant, un prince qui avait entendu la voix de la jeune Raiponce se mit dans l'idée de gravir la tour afin de rencontrer la femme qui détenait une voix d'ange et douce comme une brise d'été. Cette femme devait être aussi belle que sa voix, il n'en doutait pas. Cependant, le prince Garwin ne trouva jamais accès à la haute fenêtre d'où provenait la voix angélique._

_Hypnotisé par cette voix enchanteresse, il resta là des jours à l'écouter jusqu'à ce que la sorcière rentre chez elle et qu'elle énonce à haute voix, la sentence qui lui permettait de monter et rejoindre sa fille._

- Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux. »

_Émerveillé, le prince Garwin regarda une longue tresse de cheveux de jais descendre de l'unique fenêtre tout en haut de la tour, et il observa la vieille femme grimper le long de la natte satinée pour rejoindre la belle qui s'arrêta de chanter pour accueillir sa mère revenue de son long voyage. La sorcière n'hésita pas à raconter la guerre, les morts qu'elle avait croisé sur son chemin, la famine qui ravageait les villages aux alentours et la peste qui parcourrait les terres de l'ouest. Elle n'hésitait pas à rajouter un peu de dramatique, dans le seul but de protéger sa fille des dangers que l'humanité disséminait un peu partout à la ronde. Et puis, vint le jour où elle quitta à regret sa belle Raiponce, mais le temps était venu pour elle de retourner dans le monde brutal où elle vivait, laissant sa chère fille dans la protection qu'elle avait érigé pour elle, la sorcière retourna à sa vie humaine. _  
_Elle était loin de se douter que le prince du royaume voisin, rempli de dangers, viendrait visiter sa fille lui racontant tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait dépeint pour préserver sa fille du chaos humain. Le prince n'hésita pas à enjoliver la vérité car dans les contrées d'où il venait, la guerre n'avait pas encore fait son apparition alors, son château baignait encore dans la paix. Mais il était certain que cette paix serait vite balayée par la guerre interminable qui ne cessait de croitre parmi tout le pays._  
_Cependant le prince Garwin assura à la belle Raiponce qu'il la protègerait contre vents et marées, dût-il en perdre la vie._

- Raiponce, Raiponce descends-moi tes longs cheveux. »

_C'est ainsi que le prince revenait voir sa belle et discutait avec elle à chaque nouvelles lunes. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, car il avait décidé de venir la délivrer de ce qu'il pensait être une prison, qui en réalité n'était qu'une protection nécessaire, que l'amour d'une mère avait érigé. Que cela ne tienne, l'amour du prince serait sa nouvelle défense et il jurait de ne jamais laisser sa belle à la merci de la vicissitude de la destinée, quitte à sortir les armes et se battre, la protégeant au prix de sa propre vie. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à faire changer d'avis Raiponce et qu'elle lui accorda sa main, ainsi qu'une promesse de le rejoindre dans son monde._  
_Cette nuit, les amants allaient fuir, le prince conduirait Raiponce dans une ancienne propriété de sa famille où ils pourraient mener une vie heureuse, à l'abri des possibles dangers de la guerre._

Reid montait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, la tour semblait interminable. Grognant, il tourna le regard en arrière, il ne voyait plus les deux autres membres du covenant et se demandait ce qui allait l'attendre au sommet. Quand bien même la voix lointaine de son petit frère venait de poser le cadre de l'histoire, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, allez savoir quoi ! Au moment où il voulut abandonner, presque à bout de force ; le blond vit enfin la fenêtre se dresser devant lui. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le représentant de la lignée des Garwin continua son avancée et parvint enfin à passer à travers l'ouverture.  
_Sa belle l'attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vert de la plaine. Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers son prince, lui tendant un sourire angélique. _Reid, médusé examina Tyler, tout du moins, ce qu'il reconnut pour être Tyler._ Ses yeux bleus foncés le fixaient avec amusement et dans sa robe blanche, Raiponce se mit à danser devant le regard envouté du prince qui venait la ravir de sa prison et l'emmener loin, très loin._

C'était ce à quoi ressemblerait Tyler, si il avait été une femme ? Reid ouvrit de grands yeux en rencontrant la poitrine ronde de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, avec un sourire mutin. Il devait avouer que Tyler était une bombe dans cette... tenue, bien entendu, si ça n'avait pas été Tyler, il se serait bien permis de profiter de cette enveloppe aguicheuse qui faisait danser des formes trop rondes devant ses yeux impudiques, cependant, d'après le scripte, il n'était pas là pour une partie de jambes en l'air et c'était pas vraiment le moment de céder à ses pulsions, il devait ramener Tyler sur la terre ferme et trouver un moyen de sortir de son subconscient. Quoi qu'il en soit, il gardait cette idée dans le coin de sa tête, transformer Tyler en femme pour abuser de lui pouvait avoir quelque chose de très excitant ! Soupirant afin de redevenir sérieux, Reid inclina la tête, que devait-il dire ? Hum... Il n'avait jamais été très bon avec les mots.

- Vous êtes revenus ! Je ne m'attendais point à votre retour, Mon prince. »  
- Je... heu... viens toujours, tu le sais bien ! On est... censé faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Reid n'avait jamais été fan des histoires racontées au coin du feu et les épopées que lui avait racontées son père lorsqu'il était encore jeune, ne parlaient que de sorciers surpuissants et de guerriers valeureux. Il n'imaginait pas un jour, regretter de ne pas s'être appesanti sur les contes de fillettes et de princes pas si charmants que ça, qui venaient les délivrer en leur jurant un amour quasi platonique... mon œil ! Quand on voyait une princesse comme ça, on ne passait pas des mois dans les bois sans la baiser, impossible !  
Enfin, ces histoires invraisemblable, c'était pas son truc ! Le blond passa une main, mal assurée dans sa chevelure. Tyler parlait bizarrement, il semblait être tombé dans une sorte de pièce de théâtre onirique... génial ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour changer de registre et taper la discute sur un ton ampoulé !

- Avez-vous oublié votre promesse ? Mon prince, menez-moi dehors, dans votre royaume de paix. Le jurez-vous à nouveau ? »  
- Jurer quoi ? »  
- Me protéger de la guerre, de la faim et des maladies. S'il vous plait, le monde est si dangereux, si je vous suis, je vous conjure de me protéger aussi longtemps que vous vivrez. »  
- Je le jure, c'est bon ! »  
- Alors coupez ma tresse, ainsi nous pourrons redescendre tous les deux. »

_Raiponce offrit au prince la paire de ciseaux enchantés, attendant patiemment que son prince ne la sauve de sa prison dorée pour aller découvrir le monde en sa compagnie rassurante. Elle savait que sa mère serait contre cette idée et elle pouvait prévoir la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en ne retrouvant pas sa fille, mais le prince semblait si sincère, autant par son amour que par ses vœux de protection. Et il était si beau que la jeunette ne pouvait se résoudre de devoir être encore séparée de lui. Un bruit grave la défit de sa chevelure magique, elle regarda alors le prince nouer sa tresse à la fenêtre puis la faire tomber dans le vide avec le cœur léger. Le prince Garwin lui envoya un sourire, sa main se tendit en direction de Raiponce qui rougit, la jeunette attrapa la main sans crainte, les yeux remplis de rêveries enflammées. Avec son prince, elle serait toujours en sécurité, toujours, car c'était une promesse, il la mènerait dans les plus beaux endroits, elle pourrait se perdre dans son regard et dans ses bras forts, jamais elle n'aurait froid, ou n'éprouverait de douleur, car le prince Reid veillerait sur elle... toujours..._

- N'ai pas peur, je suis juste derrière. »

_Le prince Reid descendit le premier, regardant la belle se pencher dans le vide et le suivre avec réticence, ses mains blanches dansaient sur la soie de ses cheveux bruns, et ses pieds menus et rosés s'agitaient dans le vide presque sous les yeux enchantés de son amant.__  
_Reid haussa un sourcil, il n'en pouvait plus de voir son meilleur ami avec les attributs féminins les plus enjôleurs possible, d'ailleurs mieux valait qu'il ne regarde pas en l'air de peur d'en perdre ses moyens, à son grand damne la robe était ample et dévoilait des mollets blancs et fins ainsi que des cuisses potelées, pour sûr, en insistant, il pourrait en voir encore plus ! Quelle aguicheuse cette princesse ! Arrivé en bas, il prit Tyler entre ses bras puis l'attira vers Caleb et Pogue qui furent surpris de voir leur cadet dans cet accoutrement et dans cette... peau de femme. Les regards étonnés, scotchés sur la poitrine gonflée du cadet, énervèrent rapidement Reid qui grogna pour la forme attirant les regards sur lui et lui seul.

- Une fille ? »  
- C'est une future princesse après tout... »  
- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »  
- Je suppose qu'on sort tous d'ici. »  
- Tu viens ? »

_Mais la belle resta figée sur place, sa main tremblante glissa sur ses lèvres vermeilles tandis que son regard scrutait les alentours dans une peur panique. Elle tourna enfin ses prunelles apeurées vers son prince qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils._

- Mère arrive ! »  
- Ta mère ? Hein ? »

_Une ombre menaçante se jeta au milieu du groupe séparant le prince, de la jeune Raiponce qui supplia sa mère de clémence envers l'élu de son cœur. La jeunette agenouillée devant sa mère implorait qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère contre le prince Garwin, mais la cape noire qui nappait la sorcière fouetta l'air sinistrement. Elle revenait en avance, car elle se doutait que Raiponce lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques temps, et que ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir dans les bras d'un homme hors de sa tour ! En colère la sorcière toisa le prince avec mépris._  
Le regard bleu foncé, presque fou, stupéfia Reid qui se retrouva en face de Tyler, un Tyler au masculin, presque comme celui qu'il côtoyait chaque jours, mis à part ce regard rempli de démence. Ses cheveux noirs de jais dansaient autour de son visage comme animés d'une volonté propre, le regard tranchant comme l'acier toisait sa version féminine avec dédain et ne présageait rien de bon. Reid s'approcha, quelque peu mal à l'aise face à ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage effacé de son cadet.  
_Ainsi donc, Raiponce voulait quitter sa protection et partir avec le premier venu ? Elle l'avait aimé comme sa fille, mais elle ne la laisserait certainement pas fuir avec un bellâtre, loin d'elle ! Sa main sortit de sa cape noire et abattit une épée dans le torse de la jeune princesse qui tomba aux pieds de son prince, en poussant un dernier soupire._

- Elle ne le mérite pas... non ! Elle était si bien, là-haut, protégée de tout, pourquoi essayer de l'exposer aux dangers de ce monde ? »  
- Ty', faut sortir d'ici s'il te plait, je suis là. »  
- Non ! »  
- Ty'... »

Reid s'approcha de son ami en souriant chaleureusement, il fut surpris d'être rejeté avec une telle violence qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Le regard de Tyler était empli de haine et de douleur qu'il en était presque insupportable, cloué sur le sol Garwin était incapable de se soustraire à ce regard courroucé, quelque part, il imagina cette version de Tyler le trucider à coups de scalpel.

- Je ne le vaux pas, je ne vaux rien du tout, autant disparaître... »

Le noir se fit rapidement, plongeant les trois inséparables amis dans des ténèbres épaisses. Caleb pesta, sentant la raison de leur ami trembler et vaciller dangereusement, il tira Pogue contre lui, inconsciemment, sentant l'ombre devenir plus dense et froide. Avant que l'ainé du covenant puisse attraper et raisonner Reid, il vit le blond s'aventurer dans l'obscurité en hurlant le prénom de leur cadet. Il ne l'arrêterait certainement pas avant qu'ils aient sauvé Tyler. Il était de son devoir en tant qu'aîné de les protéger tous les trois, c'est pourquoi, maintenant la main de Pogue dans la sienne, il se résigna à suivre Reid, quitte à plonger en profondeur dans le subconscient de leur cadet.

- Merde y'a plus qu'à le suivre... j'ai cependant peur, que Tyler ne supporte pas plus longtemps notre intrusion. »

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

_Il était une fois, une jeune fille née dans la plus aimante des familles, elle était la dernière d'une famille de quatre enfants et ses ainés, une fratrie de trois inséparables la surprotégeait de tous et de tout. Il y avait le prince Caleb, l'aîné des frères, désigné à être le futur roi de leurs terres, il était d'ailleurs promis à la plus belle femme du royaume et toutes se disputaient ses faveurs, même pour quelques secondes. Il y avait ensuite le prince Pogue, lui et sa belle, une princesse de la contrée voisine, régnerait sur les terres de l'est lorsque le temps serait venu. Le cadet des garçons, le prince Reid refusait systématiquement les avances de toutes les demoiselles qui lui étaient présentées et continuait de clamer qu'il serait le protecteur de leur jeune sœur toute sa vie durant. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, si leur mère n'était pas morte peu avant que Caleb ne monte sur le trône et que leur père brisé par la disparition de sa femme, ne se remarie avec la sœur de sa défunte épouse.__  
__La marâtre avait perdu son mari au cours d'une bataille et élevait son unique fils toute seule, cependant la perfidie rongeait son cœur depuis que sa sœur aînée avait obtenu le cœur du souverain qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Maintenant reine, elle faisait tout pour que son fils, le prince Aaron, récupère les terres de son mari, mais, le vieil homme ne semblait pas résolu à déshériter ses fils ; c'est pourquoi, elle transforma ses trois neveux en cygnes, puis les chassa du royaume séance tenante, grâce à un sortilège de haut niveau qu'elle avait appris rongée par l'envie et qu'elle avait prédestiné à sa sœur._  
_Sa magie ne pouvant rien contre la pauvre Elisa, elle décida de l'épargner puisque de toute façon, le trône ne pouvait être offert à une femme. Maintenant assurée que son fils, le prince Aaron, prendrait la tête du royaume, plus rien ne devait l'arrêter._

_Elisa seule pour la première fois de sa vie, s'enfuit du château lorsqu'Aaron l'exigea pour femme et que son père enchanté de cette demande, accepta sans la concerter. Il ne s'était pas aperçu des combines de sa nouvelle femme et croyait tout ce qui sortait de ses lèvres. Elisa était maintenant une pauvre hère perdue dans les campagnes profondes, comme elle aida une vieille femme solitaire à porter ses affaires jusqu'au marcher du royaume, elle trouva refuge chez elle, ainsi qu'un travail. A présent couturière, Elisa gagnait à peu près sa vie, mais pas un jour ne passait sans que la jeune princesse ne guette le ciel, cherchant ses frères désespérément. Lorsque la vieille dame qui l'hébergeait lui dit avoir vu trois beaux cygnes sur le lac du nord, la jeune princesse prise d'espoir courut les rejoindre. Elle retrouva alors ses frères et les serra dans ses bras, heureuse pour la première fois depuis sa fugue. Elle conta à ses frères la puissance de leur marâtre et ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir le château._

_Chaque jour elle travaillait dur pour sa patronne et chaque soir elle partait pour le lac et donnait à mange, à ses frères, maudis par le sortilège, les journées étaient longues, mais elle s'en fichait, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser ses frères comme ça, alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours protégé. Un jour, alors qu'elle priait pour une quelconque aide, une sorcière apparut devant elle. Elisa ne sut jamais que la vieille femme qu'elle avait aidé et qui l'hébergeait maintenant chez elle, était en fait une sorcière de haut rang, la sorcière même qui se tenait devant elle et qui, touchée par la ferveur de la jeune fille, entreprit de la secourir._

- Je peux rendre leur apparence humaine à tes trois frères. »  
- Comment ? »  
- Tu devras tricoter des pulls d'orties à ces trois cygnes, sans jamais parler, sans jamais émettre un seul son, jusqu'à temps qu'ils les portent, si tu ne respectes pas cette règle, le sortilège se brisera et ils resteront sous cette forme toute leur vie durant. »  
- Jamais ? »  
- Non, si tu acceptes, ton mutisme commencera maintenant et se terminera lorsque ta tâche sera finie, alors mon enfant ? Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice pour sauver tes frères ? »  
- J'accepte ! »

_Elisa commença donc à récolter les orties, souffrant de leur brûlure à chaque instant. Dans la nuit, la lune faisait luire les larmes qu'elle versait tandis qu'elle filait les orties en une cotonnade incandescente. Ses doigts rouges souffraient le martyre, mais chaque secondes et chaque minutes passées la menait vers la fin de son calvaire et de ses maux. Ses frères n'avaient plus qu'elle sur qui compter, et ses douleurs n'étaient qu'une façon de leur prouver qu'elle aussi, elle les aimait du fond de son cœur. Qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait les protéger et les aider lorsqu'ils étaient le plus vulnérables._

_Le premier pull fut enfin terminé à peine quelques jours plus tard, elle continua ainsi son dur labeur sans se plaindre, rêvant des futures retrouvailles. Pendant qu'elle récoltait les orties pour le second pull, un homme fortuné lui adressa la parole. Restant définitivement muette pour le bien de ses frères, elle ne répondit pas à ses compliments quant à sa beauté. Baissant la tête elle continua sa récolte et son chemin. Alors, l'homme la ravit sous une impulsion incontrôlée, l'épousant par la même occasion. Médusé par la beauté de celle qu'il crut muette, le baron d'une contrée lointaine fit d'elle une épouse presque toujours enfermée. Elle devait jouer de ruse pour sortir de sa chambre et continuer ses cueillettes, entre les gardes qui étaient là pour l'empêcher de fuir et son mari qui n'hésitait pas à user de la violence pour la garder rien que pour lui, dévoré par une jalousie excessive. Mais ni l'affliction de ses doigts brûlés, ni les coups de son mari ne lui ôtèrent le moindre son. _  
_Bientôt, elle termina le second pull, mais au moment de récupérer les orties du troisième tricot, dans un cimetière mal entretenu, les conseillers du roi l'accusèrent de sorcellerie, car ce seul endroit de la ville où elle pouvait cueillir des orties se trouvait être sur le territoire d'une sorcière reconnue qui y menait des sabbats sataniques. Le roi déçu de sa nouvelle épouse et déjà intrigué par sa manie de tricoter des orties, la condamna au bucher sans essayer de la questionner._

_Assise dans sa cellule, Elisa continuait de tricoter sans jamais essayer de clamer son innocence, ses doigts fatigués se hâtaient car le jour de l'exécution arrivait à grand pas. Elle termina enfin le pull de Reid aux aurores du jour fatidique de son exécution. La cloche tintait déjà et bientôt le bourreau viendrait la chercher. Elisa serra les trois pulls entre ses bras épuisés par la faim et le travail sans relâche qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Lorsqu'on la mena au bucher, la princesse chemina tête haute vers son destin, les pulls entre ses doigts, son visage se tourna vers le ciel où l'on distingua les silhouettes de trois cygnes immaculés. Ses frères la cherchaient désespérément depuis sa disparition, sachant pertinemment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à leur cadette.__  
__Condamnée au silence, elle pria pour qu'ils la voient et qu'elle ait le temps de leur offrir les pulls avant qu'ils ne brulent avec elle. Lorsque les tambours tintèrent la fin de sa vie, elle vit le regard de Reid tomber sur elle, les trois cygnes fondirent sur la foule essayant vainement de protéger leur sœur, mais il était déjà trop tard, le bourreau venait de faire tomber dans la paille sèche le feu qui la purifierait._

_Les flammes léchaient déjà le corps de leur sœur, mais dans un dernier sursaut, Elisa jeta les pulls avant d'être dévorée par le brasier, elle vit avec ravissement les cygnes redevenir humain, libérés de la folie de leur belle-mère. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux noyés de larmes, elle observa ses frères jusqu'à l'ultime seconde de sa vie. Le dernier murmure qu'elle s'autorisa, maintenant que le charme avait délivré ses frères, fut un 'je vous aime' qui étonna la foule de badauds venus voir une sorcière démoniaque périr dans les flammes de l'enfer. Comprenant enfin son erreur, son mari essaya de la sauver, mais en vain._

_On raconte que les princes retournèrent chez eux et chassèrent leur marâtre de leur palais, il fut dit que le cadet, le prince Reid prit la vie d'Aaron en l'honneur de la douce Elisa qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux. On raconte aussi que Caleb devint un roi aimé par son peuple et qu'il nomma sa fille Elisa, Pogue devint lui aussi roi, dans la contrée de l'est qui lui avait été promise à lui et sa dulcinée, il régna avec honnêteté pendant de nombreuses années, et nomma son fils Reid, car jamais plus personne ne revit le cadet des frères.__  
__La légende veut qu'il ait retrouvé la sorcière qui les avaient libéré de l'enchantement et qu'il était redevenu un cygne. Sur le lac nord, on pouvait trouver deux oiseaux d'une blancheur éclatante, le mâle aux larges ailes dansait dans la lueur de l'aube, protégeant avec amour la femelle dont les plumes prenaient à la lumière tombante une lueur brunie et orangée. Il fut commun de les appeler Reid et Elisa..._

- Ty' ? »

Reid fronça les sourcils, tous ces contes avaient un dénominateur commun, lui. Il était toujours là pour protéger Tyler, il était toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'aimer, alors pourquoi, pourquoi à chaque fois, il menait inconsciemment Tyler à la mort ? Observant les cygnes, Reid soupira, sa main glissa sur l'eau cristalline, il fut surpris de voir la femelle se tourner vers lui et le regarder avec attention. Mal à l'aise face à ce regard persistant, le blond se tourna vers Caleb, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

- Es-ce une façon de me dire que je le surprotège ? Que je fais mal ? Que je lui fais du mal ? »  
- Je le crains. Reid ? Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, mais je crois qu'il est temps de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Tu le couves comme une mère et très sérieusement, pendant un moment j'étais persuadé que vous... »  
- Qu'on ? »

Caleb fit une moue, peu sûr de devoir dire ce à quoi il avait toujours pensé, il ignorait comment Reid allait le prendre. Le blond s'enflammait pour un rien et partait dans les excès dès qu'on touchait à son intimité. Cependant son comportement ambigu avec Tyler laissait l'aîné perplexe, bel et si bien qu'il soupira en faisant un arc de cercle avec ses yeux. Le sourcil gauche de Reid tressauta, il contempla le cygne le fixer profondément, l'aile de l'oiseau bruni se referma autour de lui attirant le blond contre ses douces plumes orangées.

- Que vous... étiez ensemble. »  
- Tu le protèges comme un petit-ami jaloux. Et crois-moi en jalousie, je suis déjà un pro, mais tu me surpasses, Reid ! »

Pogue observa la scène avec stupéfaction, l'accolade était un peu... ça lui rappelait ce célèbre tableau qu'il avait vu en histoire de l'art. Léda et le cygne... Y'avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans cette image, il se fichait bien de ce que les deux cadets pouvaient faire de leurs corps, une fois enfermés dans leur chambre, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non n'allait pas lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, si Tyler et Reid se sentaient bien comme ça, il ne pouvait que les encourager, par contre cette image quasi érotique entre le blond et un cygne allait lui filer des boutons !

- Ty' ? Désolé, je suis désolé, bébé. S'il te plait, maintenant, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, revient avec nous... »

Le cygne glissa son long cou dans celui de l'humain et s'y laissa tomber comme une plume. Les larges ailes étreignaient Reid dans une caresse chaleureuse, il promettait de faire de son mieux, oui, il serait toujours là, mais il veillerait à ne plus jamais étouffer le brun d'un amour aussi pesant que dévorant. Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale dans leur relation et qu'un jour tout ça devrait prendre fin, aussi bien pour lui, que pour le brun. Reid ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer, ça lui était impensable, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer Tyler dans les bras d'un autre homme.  
Le jour où il avait compris que le cadet était homosexuel, il avait rapidement monter un mur imprenable autour de lui, le protégeant des homophobes, des enflures comme Aaron et des dangers potentiels qui auraient pu blesser le plus jeune. Il avait fait de Tyler sa Raiponce et le brun s'était complet dans sa prison et s'y était fait dévorer. Reid pouvait le protéger de tout, mais certainement pas de lui-même et en essayant de bien faire, il n'avait pas vu l'enfer s'ouvrir sous les pieds de son meilleur ami, de son petit-frère.  
Sa main glissa dans le cou de l'oiseau effleurant ses plumes immaculées et tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de son bec en souriant.

- On rentre à la maison, bébé ? »  
- Non ! »

La cri fit sursauter les trois garçons qui s'observèrent tour à tour, l'ombre s'approcha d'eux et d'un mouvement brusque, Tyler invoqua un brasier de flammes qui déchira la chaire du cygne. Ses lèvres firent un sourire grimacier, prenant un plaisir malsain de l'agonie de l'oiseau qui implorait Reid du regard.

- Arrête de te faire ça, Ty' ! »  
- C'est tout ce que je mérite ! »  
- Arrête de dire des conneries ! On est là tous les trois, pour toi ! On se fait du soucis, je t'en prie ! »  
- Je ne le mérite pas, alors laissez-moi ! »

Un tremblement secoua les trois sorciers qui se regardaient maintenant avec une lueur de stress au fond du regard, Tyler n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Pire que ça, il semblait tellement courroucé qu'il serait très certainement hostile si jamais ils persistaient à lui faire entendre raison. L'ombre s'évapora après avoir envoyé un regard sombre en direction de ses amis, afin de les avertir qu'il ne jouerait certainement plus.

- Reid, on bouge ! »  
- Mais... »  
- Tu en as fini avec ce conte, on trace ! Va falloir y aller en douceur, je te rappelle qu'on a pas de pouvoir ici, et Tyler en est bourré ! Il aurait pu t'immoler vif avec le cygne, donc un peu plus de délicatesse. Et une dernière précision... si on meurt ici, on ne se réveillera jamais, on se comprend bien ? »

Après un dernier regard vers l'oiseau à terre, Reid glissa ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant. Sa main gratta son poitrail, le tatouage le démangeait, il voudrait l'arracher, l'effacer, car au fond de lui, il savait qu'en s'enfonçant dans le subconscient de Tyler, il allait y perdre des plumes...


	4. Cendrillon

**Note de l'auteur **: J'avais bien dit qu'on avait commencé dans le soft et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant !**  
**

* * *

**Cruel Fairy Tales**

3) Cendrillon

* * *

- Frotte souillon, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de bien ! »

_Il était une fois, une jeune fille élevée par sa marâtre, comme souvent dans les contes, la mère de la belle cendrillon était morte, il y a fort longtemps. Son mari, le père de la belle avait épousé une femme riche, voulant mettre sa fille à l'abri du besoin. Il était fort heureux car cette femme avait enfanté, bien avant leur union, du plus beau garçon de tout le village. Il n'était pas noble, mais Aaron était un très bon parti. Alors le père décida de promettre sa fille unique au jeune homme qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de toutes les filles. Cendrillon fut bien traitée par sa marâtre autant que par son promis, jusqu'à ce que, malheureusement, deux ans plus tard son père décède d'une pneumonie, laissant alors sa fille de dix ans seule avec sa nouvelle famille. Depuis le décès de son père, Cendrillon avait été utilisé pour toutes sortes de besognes que sa marâtre se refusait d'exécuter. Il lui incombait de laver les sols de la bâtisse pendant des heures, depuis que la bonne, jusque-là employée, fut renvoyée sous de faux prétextes de manque d'argent. Lorsque la belle fut en âge de se marier, comme promis, Aaron l'épousa et la mena dans sa propre propriété de l'autre côté du village dont il avait hérité par son père, cependant la gentille Cendrillon ne lâcha pas ses balais, bien au contraire, elle suait sang et eau sous le regard satisfait de son mari qui la traitait comme la dernière des servantes. Si jamais Cendrillon oubliait de faire ce que son mari lui avait demandé, alors il la séquestrait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, la laissant sans manger, ni boire pendant deux longs jours. De temps en temps, il la frappait simplement puis lui intimait de finir ses besognes rapidement avant qu'il ne s'énerve._

_Aaron, malgré son mariage, trainait à droite et à gauche, n'hésitant pas à ramener les femmes de joies chez lui, présentant Cendrillon comme la bonne à ses services. Derrière son regard bleu nuit, la jeune fille cachait ses larmes et ses peines, car elle aimait son bourreau d'un amour infini. Souvent, elle regardait par la fenêtre et rêvait au faste de la vie au château ; elle se laissait surprendre à rêvasser du Prince Reid qui d'après toutes les femmes de la ville, était encore plus bel homme que son mari. Elle soupirait en pensant qu'une princesse serait certainement l'heureuse élue du cœur du prince et qu'elle devait fidélité à l'homme auquel elle avait été marié. Après tout, elle respectait les vœux de son père. Aaron était bel homme, il n'y avait pas à en douter, et au-delà de son caractère implacable, il avait de très bons côtés. Une fois, il lui avait ramené une robe de soie bleutée qu'il avait acheté à prix d'or en ville, mais elle ne l'avait jamais mise ; elle risquerait de la souiller de toute façon... Les choses trop belles n'étaient pas faites pour elle, après tout Cendrillon ne ressemblait à rien ! Ses cheveux bruns ressemblaient à de la paille, elle les nouait derrière un fichu, honteuse de sa chevelure, son teint était terne, sa peau rugueuse, elle n'avait rien des grandes dames de la bourgeoisie qui parcourraient le salon privé de son mari, exhibant une peau blanche et lisse comme le lait. Elle était si reconnaissante à Aaron de lui permettre de vivre avec lui, car elle ne valait même pas la place qu'il lui faisait._

_Parfois, son mari s'unissait à elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne faisait ça que par devoir conjugal, elle n'avait rien des femmes qui pressaient leur poitrine abondante contre le torse de son mari et avec lesquelles, il savourait des étreintes charnelles quasi inconvenantes. Elle en était désolée pour lui, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle faisait tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour que son mari soit satisfait d'elle. Elle lavait son linge avec amour, elle lui préparait les meilleurs repas, elle entretenait la maison avec ferveur et lorsque son mari revenait éreinté de son travail, elle faisait ce que toute femme se devait de faire._

- Suce... »

_Cendrillon glissait sous la table et faisait de son mieux pour faire plaisir à Aaron, même si elle savait que sa bouche n'était qu'une pauvre consolation, pour un homme tel que lui._

- Même ça, tu ne sais pas faire ! »

_Une main frappa sa joue tannée par le soleil, elle regarda son mari se lever et se diriger dans sa chambre en grognant, les larmes aux yeux, Cendrillon baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas digne d'être la femme de son propre mari. Une larme fila sur sa joue chassant la saleté qui maculait son visage. Elle pensait aux jours heureux avec son père, elle pensait à son mari qui devait la supporter. Pourquoi ne la vendait-il pas ? Au moins son mari serait débarrassé d'elle, il pourrait alors prendre une nouvelle épouse sans se soucier de son sort... un sourire pourfendit ses lèvres à l'idée que son mari devait l'aimer pour ne pas s'être débarrassé d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle continua son devoir toute la nuit durant, sans faire de bruit ; aux aurores, elle lui ferait une surprise._

_Son regard fixait les femmes dehors, lorsqu'elle prenait des pauses, elles étaient toujours si belles et élégantes, alors que la pauvre Cendrillon n'était qu'une souillon. Elle essayait vainement de prendre leur posture et leur intonation ; de temps en temps, elle observait son reflet dans son baquet d'eau et soupirait de frustration à sa laideur. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Une des femmes de joies qui avait accompagné son mari s'arrêta devant elle l'observant un long moment, alors qu'elle s'inclinait délicatement dans le salut digne d'une femme bien élevée._

- Comme tu es délicate ! »

_Rouge de honte, Cendrillon attrapa ses torchons et continua son ménage sous le regard moqueur de son mari._

- Si tu arrives à en faire une vraie femme, je te paye une de ses invitations pour l'anniversaire du Prince Reid et à elle aussi, haha, j'imagine la touche qu'elle va avoir devant le prince. »

_Aaron claqua des talons puis sortit de chez lui, délaissant la femme et sa "domestique". Le soleil était haut, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, cheminant, il riait à gorge déployée, il n'imaginait pas que sa femme puisse devenir belle, mais il prendrait plaisir à la ridiculiser devant le gratin du château, en la présentant comme une vulgaire souillon qui voulait devenir princesse. Pour sûr, tout le monde rirait, à commencer par son ami, le Prince Reid.__  
__Le challenge était somme toute, intéressant, car la femme de joie le releva rapidement. Cendrillon avait les bases pour devenir une femme correcte alors chaque jour, elle lui apprendrait à bien se tenir, à bien marcher, à bien parler... Ce bal était une chance, elle ne la laisserait pas filer._

- Oh, jamais je ne pourrais me montrer devant le prince, comme ça. »  
- Ne t'inquiète pas et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

_Et chaque jours encore, elle lui apprenait à danser, à être l'élégance pure que son corps sale savait distiller, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Cendrillon irradiait d'un maintien de femme de la cours, étonnant pour une simple bonne. La femme de joie s'émerveillait de la voir maintenant savoir danser une valse en trois temps._

- Demain, nous t'apprendrons à te maquiller et le coiffer. A demain, Cendrillon ! »

_Ce soir-là, alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le grand bal, Cendrillon regarda le château en soupirant, elle imaginait la fête qui allait battre son plein, mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait que de la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas sa place là-bas, le château s'illuminait de milliers de paillettes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres et elle, elle ne seyait pas à cette atmosphère trop parfaite. Une larme dévala de son regard alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari qui savourait déjà la honte qui détruirait à jamais sa femme._

- Dois-je réellement aller à cette fête ? »  
- En effet, toi qui rêve du prince nuit et jour, je peux te le faire rencontrer, je chasse souvent en sa compagnie. »  
- Es-ce vrai ? »  
- Hum. »  
- Je... je ne suis pas belle, je ferais offense au prince. »  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera émerveillé par ta beauté. N'oublie pas Cendrillon, la beauté intérieure est la plus importante ! »

_Bien sûr, Aaron n'en pensait pas un mot, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et intima à sa femme de prendre place entre ses jambes, elle était si laide, qu'il préférait ne pas avoir à la regarder, lui faire l'amour était pénible, tant ce visage et ces cheveux de paille étaient une offense à ses yeux, alors... à ceux du Prince Reid... Que croyait-elle ? C'était bien par ce que Cendrillon était la femme parfaite pour son style de vie qu'il l'avait accepté. Elle restait à la maison, sans jamais rien lui demander ni se plaindre, elle lui obéissait, sans jamais discuter ses ordres ou remettre en question ce qu'il disait et elle le laissait collectionner toutes les femmes qu'il voulait avec une parfaite obédience._

- Et il se laisse faire comme ça ? Ça m'écœure, je veux pas en voir plus ! Ty', arrête de te faire subir ça bon dieu ! »  
- Il ne t'écoute pas... »

Reid se laissa tomber à terre en grognant, genoux repliés et les coudes déposés dessus, son regard se voila de sa tignasse blonde lorsqu'il pesta une nouvelle fois. Grignotait l'ongle de son pouce en fixant la scène au travers sa chevelure blonde, Reid eut l'envie de tout casser. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, car ça aurait pété et il aurait tué Aaron en le faisant agoniser le plus longtemps possible ! Il y avait de la haine en lui, et ça se voyait de ses yeux, à cause de cette histoire de détachement qu'avait Tyler face à sa propre misère, face à cet Aaron qui malmenait ce Tyler version féminin et à cause de son cadet qui ne faisait rien pour se défendre et se laissait passivement faire. Son poing se serra de fureur, qu'il crie ne changerait rien, il devait attendre son tour ; ce monde ne marchait malheureusement pas comme il le voudrait, à chaque fois qu'il avançait vers Cendrillon, la scène se déplaçait dans l'espace refusant qu'il y mette un seul pied. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le gonflait, c'était le regard de Caleb qui l'effeuillait avec insistance, pourquoi diable le chef de meute le fixait ainsi, il voulait sa photo ? Car à trop s'énerver comme ça, sans pouvoir se lâcher un bon coup, il se pourrait que Monsieur Danvers se prenne son poing dans la gueule avant qu'il n'est temps de faire ouf. Peut-être que le chef était plus fort grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais physiquement, il ne ferait pas le poids ! Pourquoi diable n'essayait-il pas de trouver une solution à tout ça, pourquoi restait-il là à observer les scènes sans s'émouvoir, était-il le seul à s'en faire pour leur cadet ? Ses mains serrèrent sa chevelure en entendant Tyler pleurer et crier, il n'allait pas en supporter plus, un hurlement sortit de ses cordes vocales pour ne plus à avoir à entendre ce qui se passait.

Était-ce vraiment ce que pensait son ami de lui-même ? Sa main se leva en direction de Tyler qui se faisait rouer de coups par Aaron, devant ses yeux désemparés. Les mots d'Aaron brisant son cœur aussi profondément qu'ils brisaient celui de la jolie Cendrillon. C'était faux, il savait faire bien d'autres choses, il n'était pas qu'une poupée dont on devait disposer ainsi ! Reid cria le prénom du cadet n'en supportant pas plus, cette relation autodestructrice limite sadomasochiste que Tyler entretenait avec lui-même n'était pas saine, pas saine du tout !  
Il l'entendait conter cette histoire avec détachement, comme si tout était normal, comme si ce n'était que ce qu'il méritait ! Mais c'était complètement con cette histoire ! Personne ne méritait un tel traitement ! Surtout pas Tyler ! Regardant Cendrillon se terrer sous la table de la cuisine en pleurant à chaudes larmes, le représentant de la branche des Garwin poussa un grognement sinistre. Il ferait rentrer ses arguments à grands coups de poings dans la tête de Tyler, si il aimait autant que ça la violence !

- Cendrillon ? Cendrillon ? »

_La femme de joie amenait avec elle une boite argentée, elle regarda la bonne frotter le sol, puis elle se dressa devant elle afin de l'arrêter dans son travail. Sa main tendit la boite à Cendrillon que la jeune fille attrapa entre ses doigts gercés par l'eau froide qu'elle puisait. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit lentement la boite et découvrit une paire de soulier de vair qu'elle observa avec attention. Ils étaient si magnifiques qu'elle n'osa y toucher, cette couleur blanche immaculée était digne d'une princesse et non d'une femme comme elle._

- Essaye-les ! »

_Les yeux écarquillés, Cendrillon tenta de refuser le présent, mais sous l'insistance de la femme, la jeunette passa les chaussures en espérant de ne pas les salir. Elle n'avait jamais mis de talons, et ne sut donc pas comment à marcher avec. Elle avait l'air d'une idiote comme ça !_

- Elles sont trop belles, je ne peux les porter ! »  
- Elles iront parfaitement avec ta robe. »  
- Mais je... je ferais mieux de rester ici ! »  
- Voyons, voir le prince est un honneur qui ne se refuse pas, ça n'arrivera peut-être qu'une fois dans ta vie ! Et qui sait, il te saluera peut-être ! On dit qu'il choisira sa femme lors de ce bal. Halàlà, devenir princesse, tout un rêve, n'es-ce pas ? Suis-moi, maintenant, j'ai nos billets, j'ai dit à ton maître qu'on irait à la réception toutes les deux. Cet après-midi, je t'emmène chez une femme qui fera de toi une vraie lady ! »

_Cendrillon lâcha sa serpillère, mal assurée par la suite de cette journée, elle attrapa sa robe bien emballée puis suivit la femme de joie sous le regard amusé de son mari. Elle fut emmené dans une maison close, la tenancière de l'établissement regarda la jeune Cendrillon avant de soupirer de lassitude. C'était elle, le fameux trésor dont parlait sa favorite ? Hé bien, si elle arrivait à faire de cette chose crasseuse une jolie jeune femme, il lui faudrait certainement l'aide de quelques fées. Mais aimant relever les défis, la grosse bonne femme releva ses manches avec un large sourire disgracieux._

- Et ben, y'a du boulot ! Va falloir décrasser tout ça, d'abord ! »

_Et elle fut douchée, shampooinée, récurée, nettoyée de fond en comble, les bulles de savon brulaient son épiderme et ses yeux. Les yeux froncés, Cendrillon regardait la brosse de la femme tanner sa peau et fur à mesure elle gagnait en éclat, un vestige de ces années qu'elle avait cru avoir imaginé. Comment croire qu'un jour elle avait eu cette peau douce et satinée ? Elle passa des heures entre les mains de la tenancière sans jamais croiser son visage dans les miroirs de peur d'être déçue du résultat. Cendrillon espérait maladivement qu'au moins, elles pourraient la rendre présentable. Oh, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion concernant un regard du prince, mais si au moins, elle pouvait ne pas le choquer par sa laideur... Et puis... peut-être que son mari serait enchanté de la voir un petit peu plus belle qu'à l'accoutumé..._

- Voilà, tu es magnifique ! »

_Cendrillon regarda sa robe, c'était la première fois qu'elle la portait et un sourire gagna son visage en sentant la soie sous ses doigts blancs. Assise, elle laissa la tenancière lui faire un chignon et dans la glace qui lui était tendue, Cendrillon semblait regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Était-ce vraiment elle ? Elle n'osait y croire... Lorsqu'elle monta dans la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant l'établissement et prit place aux côtés de son amie, celle-ci poussa un sifflement d'étonnement. Sa main glissa sur le bras de la jeune domestique et lui tendit un sourire encourageant, elle ne s'était pas trompé, cette jeune femme avait un potentiel insoupçonné._

_Assise sur une chaise, Cendrillon fuyait le faste de la fête, jouant avec ses doigts gantés, elle n'osait regarder les gens qui se pressaient autour du couloir principal par lequel le prince arriverait bientôt. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, de toute façon, le prince ne la regarderait jamais, elle n'était pas noble, rien, juste une femme parmi tant d'autres qui en plus était quelconque. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais bientôt, une main la tira, la menant fermement dans le cercle qui venait de se former. Chaque jeune fille attendait que le Prince Reid choisisse sa cavalière et ouvre le bal qui était donné en l'honneur de son anniversaire, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard ou d'être choisie. Les joues roses, les cœurs tremblants, les jeunes filles attendaient patiemment que le prince blond fasse son entrée..._

Le nouveau silence surprit Pogue qui avait lâché depuis longtemps le déroulement de l'histoire et attendait que Reid se charge de tout. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient utiles en quoi que ce soit... hein ? Il observa la scène comme figée se demandant ce qui se passait tout à coup. Caleb poussa un soupire presque résigné, observant Garwin qui pestait contre l'attitude masochiste du cadet de la bande, sans bouger son cul au moment où il le fallait ! Caleb avait remarqué que le cadet avait tendance à être sévère avec lui-même, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Tyler fût à ce point si intransigeant avec lui-même. Sa main tria Reid, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, puis le mena au centre du cercle.

- C'est ton rôle, à toi de jouer. »  
- A quoi ça sert, si je le choisis pas, il va se dire qu'il ne vaut rien et si je le choisis, il se tuera en disant qu'il ne vaut pas mes regards. Quoi que je fasse, ça en revient au même ! »  
- Hum... Reid, il attend certainement quelque chose de tout ça, ou plus précisément, de toi. Il ne s'adresse qu'à toi, c'est pas pour rien, c'est à toi de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Au fond de toi, tu dois le savoir, non ? »

Sans en dire plus, le leader du covenant se retira et maintenant à la droite de Pogue, il secoua la tête, frustré de cette mascarade. Il ignorait ce que leur ami attendait, Tyler avait arrêté de se confesser à lui depuis presque un an, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé, si il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Reid. Il avait vu le regard furieux de Tyler le toiser, mais étrangement, Caleb avait compris que la colère ne lui était pas destinée. Tyler s'était simplement retourné et depuis, il ne lui avait jamais plus adressé la parole. Si leurs rapports avaient changé, ceux qu'ils entretenaient avec le blondinet du groupe avaient perduré et s'étaient même renforcés au fil du temps. Si une personne savait ce qu'attendait Tyler de la vie ou de ce parcours étrange, c'était Reid. Il fallait juste qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il prenne le temps de penser et ce qui n'était pas son fort, fallait l'avouer !

- Caleb, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Tyler m'inquiète, mais ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant c'est de voir Reid perdre contenance. »  
- Hum... Tu crois que y'a eu quelque chose entre eux, finalement ? »  
- J'en sais rien. Mais Reid tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, Tyler va le détruire... »  
- Reid est plus fort que tu ne le crois, il a plutôt bien réussi son sevrage, niveau utilisation. Et malgré qu'il passe son temps à dormir, ou à mettre l'ambiance en cours avec son insolence, il finit toujours dans les dix premiers. Quand Reid Garwin veut quelque chose, rien au monde ne le fera arrêter avant que son but ne soit atteint. »  
- Et si c'est vraiment de l'amour qui les unit, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il ressent en ce moment? Imagine que c'est Kate qui se fait ça. »

Pogue haussa un sourcil, si c'était Kate qui lui faisait ça, oui, il pèterait un câble aussi fort qu'il puisse être.

- Emotionnellement parlant, Reid a toujours été instable, depuis la mort de son père, je l'ai jamais revu sourire, ni même être heureux. A mon avis, il est un peu comme Tyler à ce niveau. Ils vont bien ensemble... »

Reid tourna sur lui-même, regardant les différentes jeunes femmes l'examiner comme le premier prix d'un jackpot. Il hésitait encore sur ce qu'il allait faire, mais bientôt, son regard ne put se soustraire de celui de Tyler. Le blondinet avança au milieu de la foule et attrapa la main gantée de bleu, l'attirant dans les lumières de la salle de bal. Sa main glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui tétanisée, voulut retourner se terrer dans l'ombre.

- Ty'... brille pour moi... s'en est fini... Fini de l'ombre et de l'anonymat ! Brille pour moi, montre-moi comme tu es beau. »

_Et lorsque la musique commença, la main du prince se saisit de la main de la belle et l'emmena dans une valse douce et apaisante. Le sourire du prince était si doux, si chaud que Cendrillon croyait défaillir à chaque instant. Comment une souillon pouvait danser avec le célèbre Prince Reid ? Elle vivait un merveilleux cauchemar dont elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller. La lumière des lustres brulait ses yeux, la chaleur du prince la consumait, ses mains étaient une exquise torture et ses yeux... ses yeux à la fois pétillants et taquins semblaient lire son âme. Le sourire du prince n'avait rien de grimacier et ne semblait même pas se moquer d'elle, comment cela pouvait être vrai ? Et tandis que la chanson se terminait la belle se mit à courir, délaissant une de ses chaussures de vair dans la panique, fuyant le plus loin possible le prince dont elle ne méritait pas l'attention._  
Reid resta en plan, au milieu de la salle de bal, il frotta sa chevelure blonde et pesta, avec ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'embrasser Tyler. Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une colonne de marbre, le blond grogna. Encore raté ! Caleb lui cria d'attraper la pantoufle de vair. Ha ? Ha... c'était vrai... le blond grommela et attrapa la chaussure, la regardant avec perplexité. Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait foutre d'un escarpin de nénette ? Reid fronça les sourcils et tourna un regard interrogateur vers son aîné en secouant la chaussure.

- Maintenant... c'est le moment où le prince dit qu'il épousera la femme qui pourra chausser cette pantoufle! »

Caleb fit de grands signes à l'intention de Reid, avait-il simplement écouté les cours du semestre dernier sur la signification des contes de fée et leur psychanalyse ? Il allait s'arracher les cheveux par cette attitude désinvolte qui pigeait rien à rien ! Son regard tomba sur Pogue qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir, il dormait pendant la moitié des discours du professeur de littérature médiévale ou alors il draguait la nouvelle, comment c'est déjà son nom... Sherley non ? Enfin... les contes ne l'intéressaient pas autant que son décolleté. »  
- Damned ! On est pas sorti de l'auberge. »  
- Y'avait quoi après Cendrillon ? Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, non ? »  
- Pire que ça... je pense que la prochaine étape va être bien plus difficile que ça... »

_L'annonce avait été faite partout dans le royaume, les femmes se pressaient à l'essayage de la chaussure de vair dans l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer le pied dedans, mais aucune femme n'arrivait à la chausser. Chez elle, Cendrillon avait retrouvé ses habits de souillon et elle récurait le sol de sa maison, sans se soucier outre mesure de l'effervescence qui animait les rues._

- Tu devrais l'essayer ! »  
- Non... »

_Bien sûr, Aaron n'avait pas assisté au bal, il s'était fourré dans un coin avec une aristocrate chaude comme la braise, sinon, il aurait reconnu la robe qu'il avait offerte à Cendrillon... C'est pourquoi, il avait ri en la voyant dépitée, balayer le sol dans ses guenilles, le lendemain matin. Et bien sûr que non, le mari de la belle n'en avait pas fini de la faire passer pour une sotte, alors il fit mander au prince de venir faire essayer à sa bonne, la chaussure de vair car elle criait à qui voulait entendre, qu'elle était la fameuse danseuse qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de son ami._  
_Il rigolait d'avance de voir sa femme rouge de honte devant le prince quand son pied de souillon refuserait de passer dans la fine pantoufle. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Aaron envoya sa femme ouvrir se doutant que son ami, le prince, était venu vérifier par lui-même les dires de cette mystérieuse domestique. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le prince et ses officiers de garde demander audience. Cendrillon lâcha son balais en voyant le prince sur le pas de sa porte avec le même sourire que la veille et sa pantoufle entre les mains. Que se passait-il donc ?_

Reid soupira, il avança vers le nouveau décor et fit un sourire forcé devant la demoiselle. De mauvaise foi, il la poussa afin d'entrer et rapidement, il attrapa le pied de Cendrillon la faisant presque tomber par son indélicatesse et l'enfonça dans la pantoufle. Ça commençait à lui prendre le chou tout cette merde d'histoire ! Sérieux, il détestait courir après les filles pour des prunes !

- Bravo, maintenant on se marie et on va vivre heureux avec pleins de gosses et tout le tralala ! »

Il attrapa la donzelle d'un mouvement vif et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, manquant de l'asphyxier. Ceci fait, Reid poussa la future princesse dans son dos, attendant que Dark Tyler manifeste sa désapprobation et qu'il ne tue sa version féminine avec fureur. Le silence perdura un moment, étonnement, il n'eut pas la désagréable sensation que Tyler viendrait, pour cette fois. Pourtant bien vite son corps se tendit, ce fut Aaron qu'il entendit hurler et la brutasse se jeta sur lui. D'un coup de boule, il fracassa le mari abusif, il l'aurait bien achevé si la jolie brune n'avait pas supplié la sauvegarde de son bourreau. Cendrillon entre ses bras, Garwin se dirigea à grands pas vers Caleb et Pogue.

- Maintenant on se casse avant que Tyler fasse son apparition ! »  
- Bonne idée... »

Moins étonné que lui de la non apparition de la version sombre de Tyler, Caleb regarda Cendrillon avec un drôle d'air avant d'emboiter le pas derrière Reid. Les trois garçons se mirent à courir dans l'obscurité, Cendrillon entre ses bras ne bougeait pas, elle regardait son prince avec de grands yeux émerveillés se demanda si tout ceci était bien réel.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Je ne suis pas aussi belle que toutes les femmes de la cours ! »  
- Rien à foutre des autres ! T'as pas besoin d'être plus beau que les autres, pas besoin d'être plus musclé ou cultivé, pas besoin de te comparer toujours aux autres. Tu es toi, Ty', on t'aime comme tu es, qu'importe que tu sois chiant des fois, qu'importe que tu piques des crises comme une nénette dès que je bois trop ou qu'on fait un truc un brin illégal. Qu'importe que tu couines comme un gosse quand on fait pas ce que tu voudrais. On t'aime aussi imparfait que tu es. Car c'est tes imperfections qui font de toi un trésor. Si t'étais parfait on s'ennuierait de toi ! Pas vrai ? »

Pogue s'empressa d'acquiescer, tandis que Caleb s'arrêta net dans son avancé, le froid remontait le long de son corps, l'obscurité commençait à dévoiler un décor, une rue pour être plus exacte. Ce qu'il avait redouté commençait juste à montrer le bout de son nez, car un flocon tomba sur sa joue. Il se tourna vers Reid, inquiet, puis il se rapprocha du blond pour l'avertir de ce qu'il allait vivre prochainement, car il avait l'affreux sentiment que le blondinet ne survivrait pas au prochain conte.

- Surtout garde ton calme, Reid, tu vas pas aimer ce qui va suivre... »

Cendrillon se fit soudainement légère comme une plume, Reid regarda stupéfait la petite fille qui avait pris place entre ses bras, elle regarda le blond avec étonnement puis retomba sur ses petits pieds chaussés de sabots de bois._ Aussitôt, elle se dirigea dans les rues bondées et enneigées, retournant chez elle où son père allait la frapper pour être à nouveau en retard._

- Mais qu'est-ce que... »  
- C'est le nouvel an, oh, merde, Caleb... »

L'aîné serra le bras de Reid qui ignorait encore dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Sa peur monta d'un cran en voyant les bourgeois sortir avec des paquets pleins les bras et les vitrines se gonfler de mets aussi délicieux que conséquents, Caleb savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire sortir Reid de cet enfer. Les yeux alarmés, il fixait Reid qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait en regardant ses bras vides.

- Reid... »


	5. Les allumettes

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
5) Le petite fille aux allumettes

* * *

- Dis donc, c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? »

_Il était une fois, une pauvre petite fillette aux grands yeux bleus. La mère de la jeunette était morte en lui donnant la vie et tout le monde disait qu'elle vivait toujours à travers elle. Elle possédait la même chevelure que sa mère, les même yeux céruléens, la même peau d'albâtre malgré sa miséreuse condition, la jeunette était une magnifique jeune fille et personne ne doutait qu'elle deviendrait aussi belle, sinon plus, que sa défunte mère. Celle-ci, après avoir souri à son enfant chérie, avant de rendre son dernier soupir, l'avait confié à son mari, un marin robuste qui l'avait aimé dès le premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Confiante de laisser son enfant à la charge de son père, la femme mourut avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Et si elle croyait le futur serein pour la chair de sa chair, ça n'en fut pas le cas. Peu après le décès de sa femme le marin sombra dans la dépression et l'alcool, incapable de regarder l'enfant qui vivait sous son toit sans éprouver de la haine. Une image douloureuse qui lui rappelait à quel point, il avait aimé sa femme et à quel point celle-ci lui manquait. Et pour cause, sa fille, sa fille lui avait ôté la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Alors au lieu de porter dans son cœur l'enfant qui lui avait été confié, il la honnissait à longueur de journée._  
_L'ivrogne de père qui menait une vie dénuée de sens depuis la disparition de sa femme, passait sa nuit dans les bars à oublier son chagrin dans l'alcool, ne pouvant pas tenir de réel travail à cause de son tempérament hostile et des soucis relatifs à sa dépendance, il envoyait sa fille au marcher vendre différentes babioles qu'il récupérait au port ou qu'il fauchait pour gagner sa croute. Tout du moins pour que sa fille en haillons éveille la sympathie des passants et qu'ils achètent ce qu'il avait volé pour qu'il puisse se prendre une cuite à la taverne du coin._

_La pauvrette trembla devant son père, serrant le panier en osier qu'elle portait à son avant-bras. La dernière cargaison de son paternel ne se vendait pas bien, aujourd'hui simplement deux personne s'étaient arrêtés. Avec les fêtes et le froid, personne n'était réellement enclin à entendre ses appels et elle-même se faisait violence afin de rester dans les rues et déambuler clamant à qui voulait entendre qu'elle vendait des boites d'allumettes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait vraiment essayé, baissant ses yeux bleus sur le sol de la mansarde qu'ils habitaient la jeune fille resta de marbre attendant que son père ne se mette en colère._

- Sale petite peste, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, tu rentres pas avant d'avoir vendu tout ton stock ! Tu crois que je te nourries pour te tourner les pouces ? »

_L'enfant releva les yeux sur son géniteur, son bleu toisa le regard dur tandis qu'elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre. Jamais elle ne plaidait son innocence, c'est pourquoi elle tenta en vain d'expliquer la situation. Le froid, le gens qui courraient dans la rue pour rentrer au chaud, se fichant éperdument d'elle. Surpris de son audace le père leva la main sur l'enfant, depuis quand cette petit effrontée remettait en cause sa parole ?_

- Pardon père, pardon ! »

_Le sempiternel rituel de la soirée commença, l'homme défit son ceinturon, frappant les lanières cuir l'une contre l'autre, l'alcool ayant noyé son regard vide depuis longtemps, la seule étincelle qui l'illuminait était la rage. Son père abusif ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, car ça faisait deux jours que sa fille ne vendait rien ou quasiment rien, les quelques sous qu'elle ramenait ne payant même pas le pain qu'il lui achetait ! Si ça continuait ainsi il ne pourrait payer l'ardoise qu'il avait à la taverne et en serait chassé. Chassé du seul paradis qu'il pouvait s'accorder depuis que ce démon aux traits angéliques lui avait volé sa femme ! Ce n'était certainement pas sa faute d'avoir volé le mauvais carton, certainement pas, sa fille devait se débrouiller et écouler son stock d'allumettes si elle voulait pouvoir manger demain, autre chose que du pain rassis et moisi. D'ailleurs ce soir, elle ne mangerait pas, pire que ça, il la renvoyait dehors !_

- Retourne dehors, tu reviens pas tant que tu n'as pas TOUT vendu ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ? »

_La pauvrette fit un moulinet de la tête positif, elle savait comme son père pouvait être méchant et violent, elle ignorait pourquoi il la traitait ainsi, elle qui n'avait rien fait pour attirer les foudres de sa colère. Mais plus encore, elle savait comment étaient les gens qui traînaient avec lui, son geôlier était presque un ange en face des goujats qui partageaient son vin. Elle ne voulait pas les revoir ici et c'est ce qui allait arriver si son père ne pouvait plus se rendre à la taverne d'en face. Attrapant son petit panier qui avait échappé de ses doigts crispés, elle retourna dans le froid de l'hiver sans plus attendre. Ses sabots lui faisaient souffrir les pieds, ses haillons ne protégeaient pas suffisamment son corps du froid qui s'insinuait au travers, meurtrissant sa chair. Elle marcha un long moment dans les rues sombres, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle vendait des boites d'allumettes. Peut-être que par chance, quelqu'un l'entendrait, après tout c'était bientôt le réveillon._

_Le monde tournait autour d'elle sans qu'on se soucie de sa présence, par là les lumières illuminaient les rues faisant danser des banderoles de couleur dans le vent. Les femmes vêtues de laines soyeuses et de fourrures chaudes marchaient en compagnie d'hommes bien habillés, ils parlaient de dinde fourrée aux pruneaux, de bon vin et de chocolat, oubliant la misère qui s'étendait à leurs pieds bien chaussés. La petite fille regarda à travers une vitrine, l'étalage d'un pâtissier qui exhibait les plus beaux gâteaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sa main se colla contre la vitre, sentant son ventre crier famine sous ce spectacle divin. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de ces mets luxueux, aussi elle laissait souvent son esprit divaguer sur ces formes parfaites, ces odeurs attrayantes qui semblaient la narguer. Ses yeux bleus captèrent les clients qui faisaient remplir de larges boites d'une orgie de couleurs et de formes... Toutes cette opulence la dégoûtait presque, elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, avoir une bonne soupe de légumes, peut-être un peu de bœuf séché pour le réveillon, rien que ça serait le meilleur moment de l'année. Soupirant, elle continua sa route et ce pourquoi elle était dehors à cette heure tardive ; qui plus est, elle avait attiré le regard du tenancier de la boutique qui semblait ne pas apprécier sa présence devant sa luxueuse échoppe. Ne voulant pas attirer la colère du vendeur, elle essaya d'ajuster son châle avant de repartir dans le tourment de cette nuit sans fin. Le monde se fichait bien d'elle et de ses haillons, les gens se pressaient dans la rues, criaient des bonnes années et, marchant dans la neige, ils regagnaient leurs logis pour se mettre derrière un poêle bien chaud._

_La petite fille regardait avec des yeux remplis de féerie les guirlandes qui surplombaient les avenues, son regard quelques fois glissait dans les maisons où les nappes étincelantes montraient les plus beaux couverts en argent, les plus belles assiettes en faïence, dorées à l'or fin. Il y avait aussi les plus beaux verres en cristal et les plus beaux plats de porcelaine qu'elle ne verrait jamais de toute sa vie. Les bonnes portaient des plats énormes remplis de viandes et de légumes aux fumets délicieux qui creusait son estomac vide... Oh comme elle aimerait être l'une de ces enfants qui courraient autour d'une table remplie, le regard aimant de leur mère planté sur leurs visages ronds. La femme accourut lorsque la petite fille tomba à terre et sous ses yeux bleus et tristes, la mère embrassa son enfant avant que le père ne quitte son journal pour attraper l'enfant et la hisser sur ses épaules. Leurs rires raisonnèrent dans son sombre cœur. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu son père lui sourire, ni même à personne d'autre... N'aurait-elle jamais droit au bonheur ?_

- Pousse-toi de là ! »

_Un homme trop pressé la heurta, n'ayant pas vu la jeune fille sur son chemin qui le menait à son logis et à son ample cheminée ; la propulsant dans la neige, dans sa course folle, elle regarda avec horreur son panier tomber à terre et faire choir ses allumettes dans le caniveau. Si jamais les boites étaient humides, elle ne les vendrait jamais, alors, rapidement, ses mains gelées ramassèrent le contenu de son panier pour que son père ne crie pas. Ses doigts la faisaient souffrir, une larme roula sur sa joue à l'idée que son père la frappe au petit matin et que ses amis viennent à nouveau hanter leur mansarde. Elle se rappelaient de leur discussion... de leurs regards... elle savait, elle savait que si elle ne ramenait pas d'argent, cette fois son père ne la défendrait pas et qu'il laisserait ses amis faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Son père n'était pas ce genre d'homme, mais si elle le décevait encore une fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de ne pas voir, de ne pas entendre... _

- Nom de dieu, c'est un conte ça ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Reid regarda les deux autres avec une étincelle de fureur, franchement, qui avait envie de raconter des histoires pareilles à ses gosses avant de les border et leur dire bonne nuit ? A part peut-être une famille de détraqués comme dans les films d'horreur qu'il matait avec son colocataire de chambrée. Sa main se serra au point que ses jointures se mirent à blanchir. C'était un conte des plus sadiques !

- Tyler l'enjolive on va dire, ou dans le cas présent... »  
- C'est glauque... déjà que c'est pas bien gai, mais là, on frôle... »  
- Putain, je vais l'aider ! »  
- Reid, t'es pas censé intervenir dans ce conte ! »

Et alors, sembla dire son regard outré, comme si, lui vivant, il allait laisser une enfant dans la neige, souffrir le martyr du froid et de la faim ! Il ne serait pas spectateur de ça, surtout que les yeux bleus de Tyler hantaient ce visage magnifique. Mis à part l'accoutrement, il lui semblait avoir pris dix ans de moins lorsqu'il voyait cette silhouette chétive qu'avait été autre fois Simms. Ça lui rappelait bien des souvenirs, parfois pénibles... d'ailleurs. L'image de son père glissa furtivement dans son crâne, image qu'il chassa d'un mouvement de la main. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment ! Avançant dans le décor, Garwin inspira amplement, es-ce qu'il allait encore s'échapper de son emprise ? Caleb soupira observant Reid pousser les gens et s'agenouiller dans la neige en face de la gamine. La surprise passée quant à l'acceptation de Reid dans l'histoire, il observa son cadet attraper les boites d'allumettes puis les remettre dans le panier en osier avec un sourire doux.  
_La petite fille regarda l'étranger qui venait de faire un mouvement vers elle, un long moment, étonnée de voir que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à sa misérable existence._

- Vous... voulez des allumettes ? »  
- Hum ! C'est combien ? »

Le blond sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un portefeuille, bien décidé à donner sa contribution dans ce conte puisqu'on semblait le lui permettre, il dévisagea la gamine qui réclama un penny. Un penny ? Damned, il n'avait que des dollars sur lui ! Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit une pièce d'un dollar vers la main tendue. Après tout, ils étaient dans une sorte de rêve, il ne pensait pas que ce soit un réel soucis dans ce monde, alors il observa la jeune fille lui tendre un sourire chaleureux et doux. Un de ces sourires que Tyler avait oublié de lui tendre depuis bien longtemps. Il ne sut pourquoi mais le blondinet perdit contenance quelques instants sous ce sourire ou plutôt ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux et si il ne sentait pas le regard de Caleb scruter chacun de ses mouvements, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait cédé à la tentation exquise de pleurer dans les bras de ce visage d'ange.

- Tenez. Merci Monsieur ! »

La voix le fit sursauter, une boite d'allumettes avait été déposé dans sa main gantée de mitaine sombre. Il n'avait pas senti la gamine la lui mettre dans la paume, trop occupé à garder contenance. Si Caleb disait vrai et que Tyler cherchait à dire quelque chose à travers tout ça, Reid n'en comprenait pas le message, mais il savait qu'à force de perdurer dans ce monde, il allait craquer. Lui, Reid Garwin, allait finir par succomber sous toute cette merde si tout ceci ne prenait pas fin rapidement. Le regard hagard, il observa la gamine se relever, frotter ses genoux éraflés puis se détourner de lui, très certainement pour continuer à errer dans les rues en quête d'acheteurs providentiels. Si il faisait un effort, il pouvait se souvenir de la moralité de cette histoire, quand bien même, il n'avait pas fait attention aux cours, qu'il se rappelait optionnels sur les fameux contes de fées de l'époque médiévale. Il ne laisserait jamais arriver ça à Tyler, certainement pas, voyant que la petite silhouette s'écrasa sur le trottoir quelques pas plus loin, certainement à bout de force, Reid serra les dents. Son regard glissa en arrière, capta celui de Caleb alors qu'il se défaisait de son sweatshirt. Il ignorait si Caleb avait compris, mais il devait le faire, pas pour les règles arbitraires de ce monde, pas pour Tyler, mais pour lui. Il drapa la gamine de la matière chaude et tel le grand frère qu'il avait toujours été pour le cadet du covenant, il se mit à lui frictionner les épaules afin de le soulager de cette nuit glaciale.

- Tu veux du chocolat ? J'ai vu que tu regardais les biscuits avec envie. »  
- Je... je ne peux en acheter. »  
- Pas grave, j'ai de l'argent. »  
- C'est vrai ? Je peux en avoir ? Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé. »

Cette voix pleine d'espoir lui faisait du bien, il lui semblait qu'un jour, il avait été comme ça. Qu'il souriait pour un rien, qu'il se sentait heureux lorsque son père venait vers lui et qu'il voyait dans son regard toute la fierté qu'il avait pour son fils unique. Le covenant avait forgé des us imperturbables au fil des années : un enfant, un seul et unique enfant par famille, un homme, toujours un homme qui aurait lui aussi la lourde tâche de perpétuer le nom et le pouvoir qui allait avec sa branche. Un pouvoir, ou plutôt une malédiction lorsque l'on voyait l'état dans lequel leurs pères étaient. Maintenant que celui de Caleb n'était plus, celui de Pogue glissait fur à mesure dans l'addiction. Son père était mort dans un accident et celui de Tyler... Monsieur Simms avait toujours été un drôle de personnage à la fois intéressant et horriblement terrifiant. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais revu sur la propriété de son père depuis que celui-ci était mort. Monsieur Simms semblait l'esquiver et il n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison. A nouveau le visage de son père se dessina sous ses yeux, un homme grand et fort, aux larges épaules, un visage anguleux mais terriblement serein, de grands yeux bleus toujours pétillants de vie, des larges lèvres toujours souriantes, ou effectuant une moue réprobatrice lorsque son fils faisait une bêtise. Honnêteté et joie de vivre, voilà les mots qui venaient à lui lorsqu'il repensait à cet homme qui l'avait abandonné. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai, mais Reid ne comprenait pas comment un sorcier pouvait mourir dans un bête accident de voiture ! Aujourd'hui encore, il en voulait à son père. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour sa première ascension, pour ne pas être présent lorsqu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, lorsqu'il voulait dire toute cette vérité et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, pas même Tyler. La vie était vide sans père, aussi, il y avait tout de suite eu un lien avec Tyler, car celui-ci souffrait du même manque, un manque presque différent puisque à contrario de lui, le chef de famille Simms était bien vivant, vivant mais si loin que son propre fils ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Alors que dans leurs jeunes années leurs deux familles inséparables riaient ensemble. Que leurs deux mères faisaient la cuisine en rigolant et que leurs pères leurs racontaient pour la énième fois la genèse de leur histoire commune, ou des souvenirs d'enfance qui les faisaient sourire de connivence, tandis que leurs femmes les rabrouaient de leurs bêtises passées en leur ordonnant de ne pas acoquiner leurs enfants. Comment ces jours heureux avaient pu disparaître ?

- Bien sûr, vient, on va acheter un beau gâteau et ensuite, on ira dans cette taverne pour se réchauffer. »  
- Père va me gronder si je ne vends pas toutes mes allumettes... pire encore, il... »  
- T'en fais pas ! Je vais t'acheter à ton père. Mais ce soir c'est fête, alors tu me suis. »  
- M'acheter ? »

Reid remarqua la pointe de terreur dans le regard de la fillette qui recula de deux pas. Avait-il dit une connerie ? C'était pas courant d'acheter des enfants en ce temps-là ? Haussant un sourcil, il se baissa vers la frimousse de son cadet auquel il décocha un sourire charmeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Reid à défaut d'être un bon fils pour sa mère, saurait être un bon père. S'était-il déjà avoué ça ? L'envie d'avoir une famille, un fils qu'il protégerait contre vents et marrées ? Il voulait un enfant et être là pour lui, toujours là ! Ses bras attirèrent le frêle corps contre lui, inspirant le parfum de Tyler. Oui, il tuerait pour avoir un enfant comme celui-ci, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Tout l'amour qui lui manquait à cause de ce père disparu ; il voulait l'offrir à un enfant et dans son envie de combler ce vide, il avait offert cet amour à Tyler, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le blond inclina la tête puis la secoua, montrant à la petite qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Avec un sourire, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et se mit en marche heureux comme jamais de sentir le corps dans ses bras se détendre et se serrer contre son torse protecteur. Devant l'étalage du pâtissier, Reid détailla la fillette glissant sa main libre dans sa chevelure brune. _Ses yeux bleus foncés se tournèrent vers le gentil monsieur qui prenait soin d'elle à qui elle envoya le plus chaleureux des sourires._ Il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi, mais à cet instant, le sorcier ressentit comme une envie de pleurer, aussi, il serra la gamine contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, laissant maintenant ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Avec tout ce qu'elle vivait, elle arrivait encore à sourire comme ça, comme un ange, avec cette même naïveté que Tyler leur lançait chaque jour. Quel était l'enfer de son cadet ? Il voulait arracher à Tyler tout le mal qu'on avait pu lui faire et l'étouffer d'un amour sans borne. Il repensa à toutes les discussions anodines qu'ils avaient eu, leurs échanges dans le velours de la nuit et tout à coup, le cœur de Reid manqua un battement.

- Ty', dis-moi qu'on t'a jamais fait ça, je t'en prie... »  
- Hum ? »

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'es-ce pas ? Il avait toujours suspecté que le trop plein d'attention de la part de la mère de Tyler cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que savait Madame Simms qu'il ignorait ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle plus de son mari, pourquoi avait-il simplement disparu de la surface de la terre quelques jours avant l'ascension de son fils ? Reid était persuadé de connaitre la réponse à tout ça, mais ça lui échappait, diable, ses souvenirs décousus ne l'aidaient en aucune façon ! Il devait se remémorer de la mort de son père, car c'est ce moment que leur famille s'étaient détruites, l'une l'autre.

- Tu veux quoi ? »  
- Le bonhomme de pain d'épiiiice. »  
- Ok ! »

Reid mena la petite dans la chaleur de la boutique, décidé à laisser à son crâne le répit qu'il désirait, si franchement tout venait de là, alors Tyler le guiderait. Il avait confiance, une chose qu'il n'avait accordé qu'au possesseur de ces grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il se perdait. Il regarda le boulanger puis sortit un billet vert devant l'homme bedonnant.

- Deux bonhommes de pain d'épice s'il vous plait, et mettez-moi des... »

Ses mains se posèrent sur les oreilles de la petite fille, l'empêchant d'écouter ce qu'il allait ajouter.

- Des chocolats, mettez en pleins ! »  
- Bien monsieur ! »

Attrapant à nouveau la petite entre ses bras, Reid prit garde à ce qu'elle ne voit pas ce que l'homme joufflu faisait, il observait avec elle les lampadaires éclairer la rue comme des gigantesques lucioles. Faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien fêter comme il se le doit, sans passer par la case beuverie, très certainement pour ça qu'il avait oublié son âme d'enfant et tout ce qui allait avec. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas émerveillé pour autre chose que le regard pétillant de Tyler Simms ? Oubliant volontiers Caleb et Pogue qui ne manquaient aucune miette de cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas, Reid chemina vers la taverne. Il s'approcha de l'âtre puis se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois qui y faisait face, la table était poisseuse, ça sentait la vinasse et la bière, mais qu'importait, ils étaient protégés de la neige et du froid. Là, un alcoolique, parlait de tout et de rien, là-bas une prostituée blaguait avec un client monotone... la taverne était vide, pas étonnant. Une femme à la poitrine conséquente s'approcha, étonnée de voir des clients entrer à cette heure.

- Vous voulez ? »  
- Heu, deux chocolats chauds ? »  
- D'accord... c'est parti ! »

Reid sortit ensuite le bonhomme en pain d'épice de son emballage en papier et le tendit à la petite main qui trépignait d'impatience, lorsqu'elle vit les chocolats au fond du sac, un sourire angélique étira ses lèvres puis une larme glissa sur sa joue.  
_C'était très certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce monsieur était si gentil avec elle que la pauvrette se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver plus tard. La chance ne lui avait jamais souri, alors pourquoi le ferait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle avait comme l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un conte de fée oublié et que le réveil serait le plus douloureux de toute sa courte vie. _Sous le regard tendre de son sauveur, la petite marchande d'allumettes avala son pain d'épice comme un véritable petit monstre, prenant plaisir de la texture fondante qui contrastait avec le pain noir qu'elle mangeait habituellement. Elle attrapa ensuite un chocolat qu'elle mit directement dans sa bouche. La substance marron lui cola au palais et un rire amusé lézarda les murs de la taverne envoyant un frisson de plaisir directement le long de l'épine dorsale du sorcier qui la couvait d'un regard doux et amusé.

- C'est bon ? »  
- Wi ! »

_C'est ainsi que passa la soirée de la petite marchande d'allumette, sous le regard attendrit de cet homme qui avait tout du prince charmant qui peuplait les contes de fée qu'elle entendait, comptés les dimanches après-midi sur la place centrale de la ville. Les enfants se rendaient en masse lors des représentations de marionnettes qui n'avaient que pour but leurs regards remplis de rêves que la petite marchande d'allumettes n'avait jamais eu. Et tandis qu'elle continuait de travailler, elle gardait une oreille attentive sur la voix qui comptait comment le prince allait délivrer des griffes d'un dragon la princesse qui régnerait avec lui dans le futur. Des histoires qui avaient entretenu un espoir contrit au fond de son cœur, mais lorsqu'elle voyait le sourire franc de cet homme dont elle ignorait tout, elle espérait vraiment que celui-ci l'achète comme il l'avait dit et l'emmène bien loin de sa misère dans un monde où le mal n'aurait plus jamais emprise sur elle. Une idée idiote, car elle n'avait jamais vu d'attentions louables qui ne cachaient pas quelque chose de plus obscur, certainement que la facette cachée de cet homme serait pire que celle de son père... Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas y penser, ce soir c'était fête et elle était résolue à prendre ce qui lui était offert sans penser au lendemain. Elle dévora les chocolats les uns derrières les autres, comme si ils allaient disparaître dans la seconde ; réchauffant son corps de la boisson chaude qui lui redonnait le sourire la jeune fille soupira de bien-être._ Lorsque la taverne ferma, Reid et sa jeune compagne se retrouvèrent dehors et d'un pas décidé, il chercha un endroit pour passer la nuit. De l'autre côté de la rue, Caleb soupira, si la petite fille ne mourrait pas, ils resteraient coincés dans ce conte jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin. Mais comment allait-il dire au blondinet de laisser mourir cette version enfantine de Tyler ? Bien entendu que leur ami ne laisserait pas Simms mourir si facilement. Son regard glissa sur Pogue qui ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête, l'incitant à prendre la parole. Être l'aîné était franchement pas un cadeau lorsqu'il devait annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles !

- Reid ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Elle... elle doit mourir, si elle meurt pas, on ne passera pas au prochain conte ! »  
- Mourir de quoi ? »  
- De froid, elle craquera toutes ses allumettes pour se tenir chaud et quand elle n'en aura plus, elle mourra de froid. »  
- Qui est le putain de sadique qui a écrit ça ? »  
- C'est pas le soucis, tu dois l'abandonner, Reid. »  
- Jamais ! »

Repoussant son leader, d'un mouvement vif afin de protéger la gamine qui lui tenait la main, le sorcier fronça les sourcils, semblant provoquer ses deux aînés quelques courtes secondes afin de leur prouver qu'il laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. La tension sur sa main lui fit perdre du regard Pogue et Caleb, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il chassa le regard apeuré de la petite brune qui se relaxa soudainement. Oubliant ce que lui avait dit le chef de leur covenant, il emmena la petite fille dans un hôtel. Ils s'installèrent dans une chambre dans laquelle Reid l'initia à la bataille de polochons.

- Non, pouuuceuh ! »  
- Désolé ! »

Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller à ce genre de gamineries. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas permis de rire, de laisser tomber sa carapace et juste apprécier le moment présent, sans en vouloir au monde entier pour la disparition d'un père qui laissait un vide gigantesque dans son cœur. Un vide qu'il avait comblé qu'avec une seule personne. Et qu'importait toutes les femmes ou tous les mecs qu'il se faisait, jamais rien ne pouvait autant le remettre d'aplomb que le sourire de Tyler. Ça n'avait jamais été sexuel, ça ne le serait certainement jamais, c'était plus que ça, plus que le côté fraternel qui les liait, plus encore que le pacte de sang qui unissait leurs familles, non, c'était bien supérieur à tout ça. Tyler l'avait sauvé, toutes les conneries qu'il aurait fait sans le regard intransigeant que le brun dardait sur lui bien avant que l'idée n'ait finalement fait le tour de son cerveau. Peut-être que Reid serait déjà mort si ça n'avait pas été Ty'. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, même s'il devait rester l'éternel prisonnier de ce monde, il ne partirait pas sans Simms.  
Le blond se mit à rire à gorge déployée, voyant que la gamine avait profité de son escapade mentale pour l'attaquer de front. Il entendait le rire de Tyler raisonner avec le sien dans la minuscule chambre qu'ils occupaient pour la nuit. Ça faisait longtemps que son ami n'avait pas rigolé d'aussi bon cœur. Pourquoi Simms avait arrêté de lui sourire, pourquoi ? Il attrapa la petite main tendue vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, cette image du passé, il la chérissait de tout son cœur et si Tyler n'arborait pas maintenant le visage juvénile d'une gamine de huit ans tout au plus, il l'aurait bien embrassé d'une toute autre façon. Soupirant, il hissa la petite marchande d'allumettes sur ses épaules et d'un coup de rein, il poussa la porte qui menait dans la pièce adjacente. Il dévêtit la gamine en chantonnant, tout en lui faisant couler un bain chaud. Observant le petit monstre qui fichait de l'eau partout en criant de joie, il l'initia à la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais apprise à Tyler, en dehors de tous les trucs rebelles et quelques fois illégales qu'il lui avait fait faire depuis l'adolescence, il l'initia à l'art des bulles de savon.

- Wow ! C'est joli ! »  
- T'as vu ça, et encore t'as pas tout vu ! »

Le regard bleu foncé toisa Reid au moment où une gigantesque bulle s'envola devant son visage subjugué. Il y avait des choses dans la vie qui valait la peine d'être vécu, comme le plaisir d'apercevoir ce genre d'expressions sur le visage du brundinet. La petite fille regarda le spectacle avec émerveillement, elle fit la moue lorsque la bulle éclata, mais Reid, ne recommencerait pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. La gamine avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage et c'est ce qu'il entreprit, savon en main ! Elle ressemblait tellement à Ty', qu'il en était presque mal à l'aise, mais quelque chose de chaud l'étreignait à chaque fois que le regard de la petite brune se posait sur lui et qu'elle lui souriait de cette façon. Reid n'avait jamais été fan des enfants, mais il se sentait presque prêt à en avoir un. Après tout c'était un devoir, il devait en avoir un, mais c'était pas pour ça qu'il devait garder la mère dans les pattes. Dans un grand sourire, il rinça la chevelure ondulée tandis que la petite fille mettait du savon partout.

- Monsieur Reid ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Es-ce que je vais rester avec toi, pour toujours ? »  
- Si tu veux, oui. »  
- Je retournerais plus chez mon papa ? »  
- Non, plus jamais. »  
- Merci. »

Une fois enveloppée dans un draps de bain, il la mena jusque vers le lit, où il s'écroula joyeusement. Ses yeux scotchés sur le plafond crasseux, il laissait ses doigts jouer avec les boucles brunes de la gamine qui s'était calée contre son torse après avoir bâillé tout son saoul.

- Maintenant dort. Demain on ira voir ton père et je m'arrangerais avec lui. »

Le blond s'étira puis laissant la gamine dans le lit, il alla se vautrer dans celui d'en face. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, ce monde semblait requérir non pas de la résistance physique mais belle et bien morale. Cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à leur chambre de Spencer. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, quelque peu inquiet, es-ce que Tyler allait bien ? Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ici ? Il soupira, un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et une main intrusive le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que ? La main glissait sur son ventre pour se diriger entre ses jambes, c'est en chemin qu'il l'intercepta, ouvrant de grands yeux angoissés lorsqu'il vit le visage de Tyler à quelques centimètres de son lit.

- Je... je n'ai rien d'autre... pour... pour vous payer. »

Payer ? Sérieux ? Le blond repoussa la main vivement, mitigé entre la colère et le dégoût. Mais plus encore épouvanté à l'idée que Tyler ait déjà fait ce genre de choses car ce regard bleu résigné et blessé, il le connaissait par cœur. Qui avait osé demander ça à Simms et où diable pouvait-il être au moment où une chose aussi atroce avait pu arriver à son ami ? Son regard bleu sonda la petite fille qui se mordilla les lèvres.

- Ty', sérieux, on... on... t'a... Quelqu'un t'as déjà demandé de faire ça ? »

La gamine resta interdite un long moment, évitant de regarder le blond dans les yeux, Reid grogna de déplaisir, Simms ne baissait jamais les yeux devant lui, à part quand il avait honte. Alors voilà le fin mot de l'histoire... Es-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le fantasme abracadabrant qu'il lui avait raconté ? Es-ce que c'était Aaron ? La seule mention de son nom jeta une colère noire à travers son corps, son poing se serra et l'espace d'un instant ses yeux se voilèrent d'encre. Il était capable de tuer, il s'en sentait capable ! Il le voulait ! Perdu dans la violence la plus sauvage, il ne vit pas de suite la gamine fuir et quitter la chambre d'hôtel en pleurant. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, ou plus précisément à la raison, il sortit de la pièce à la recherche de la gamine alarmé par l'hypothèse que Caleb avait émise un peu plus tôt. Il sortit de l'hôtel trop tard pour voir le corps allongé dans la neige, une carriole maintenant au loin disparaissant. Il ne put oublier le sourire satisfait du petit corps qui mourrait entre ses bras et le merci qui lui fut tendu lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux pour la toute dernière fois.

- Non... »

_La petite marchande d'allumettes s'endormait paisiblement, reconnaissante pour cette soirée et ce début de nuit que lui avait offert le gentil blond. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer, il lui avait montré tellement de choses que ces souvenirs brûlants l'accompagnaient dans un monde meilleur, c'est pourquoi, malgré le froid soudain, elle souriait, elle lui avait dit merci, merci d'avoir posé ses yeux sur elle et d'avoir vu la misère dans ses yeux de nuit ; il était tellement plus facile de ne pas la regarder, de l'oublier, de se dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Reid avait pris le temps de la traiter comme tout le monde, de la choyer et de lui montrer de l'importance ; l'importance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aux yeux du monde. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, une larme de joie, car où qu'elle aille, elle bénissait cet homme et le bénirait toujours._

Reid soupira, il baisa son front puis la prit entre ses bras, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser, là, au milieu de la rue. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une histoire dans le subconscient de son meilleure ami, mais ce qu'il étreignait était bien trop réel. Il se dirigea, le regard vide vers Caleb qui lui caressa les épaules.

- Reid, on suit le programme du semestre dernier, la psychanalyse des contes de fées, quoi que tu fasses, on ne peut pas changer le scénario, il semblerait que Tyler n'apprécie pas les happy ending. Prends pas ça trop au sérieux. »  
- C'est Tyler, y'a forcément du vrai là-dedans... tu crois qu'on... qu'on lui a... que quelqu'un a pu faire ça à notre frère ? Sans qu'on s'en soit aperçu ? Et si c'était le cas, bordel si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ! Je sais qu'on ne doit pas en abuser, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, c'est justifiable ! »  
- Reid... je pense pas que c'est ce qu'il est voulu dire. Tu sembles pas te rendre compte de ce qu'il a enduré. Faut dire que tu avais ton lot de merdes en ce temps-là, mais tu ignores tout de la famille Simms. Laisse-le t'expliquer, Reid, il en a besoin. »

Le yeux affûtés par la curiosité sortirent leur propriétaire de sa catatonie, cette haine que Tyler nourrissait pour lui et ses envies, venait-elle de son père ? Il serra le petit corps contre lui en soupirant.

- Caleb ? Y'a une bonne chose dans tout ça, on a pas revenu le Dark Ty'. »  
- Hum... c'est triste, mais ça n'est plus menaçant. Reid, on doit aller au prochain chapitre. »  
- Y'en a combien comme ça ? Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de le voir mourir à chaque fois. »  
- Trois. »  
- Quatre ! »

Caleb haussa un sourcil, regardant Pogue avec incrédulité, pourquoi quatre ? Il fronça les sourcils, ça coulait pourtant de source, mais ce n'était pas un conte qu'ils avaient étudié en cours, cela dit, Tyler avait fait un exposé sur l'un des contes que le prof avait cité. Il haussa les épaules, Reid n'allait pas aimer du tout, les histoires qui allaient suivre, au moins, le pire était passé. Son regard sombre tomba sur la petite fille qui s'évaporait lentement en de milliers de bulles irisées. Il secoua la tête négativement, le prochain conte allait bientôt commencer.


	6. Petite Sirène

**Note de l'auteur** : Je voulais m'excuser pour ce long hiatus, les mois s'envolent rapidement, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Pour des causes de logiques j'ai du reprendre l'histoire choisissant de réécrire deux des derniers contes en entiers. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira !

* * *

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
6) La petite sirène

* * *

Les bulles s'élevaient devant le regard stupéfait de Reid, le spectacle aurait pu être merveilleux si ça n'avait pas été la mort de son ami qui en avait été la source. Le corps translucide était maintenant aussi léger qu'une plume, le blond essaya de refermer ses bras autour du frêle corps de la petite marchande d'allumettes mais celui-ci disparut tout à coup dans un nuage de bulles irisées. Le regard vide du sorcier glissa entre les sphères de toutes les couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux bleutés. Ses iris frémirent au milieu d'une mer de larmes et Reid relâcha la pression qui s'accumulait en lui. Un hurlement échappa de ses cordes vocales alors qu'impuissantes, ses mains essayaient en vain de récupérer ce qui restait de la petite fille dont il avait pris soin ces dernières heures.

- Que fait-on ici, Tyler, que fait-on ici ?! »

Les nerfs avaient pris le dessus et à raison le bras de Caleb empêcha son compagnon d'avancer vers le corps de Reid agenouillé dans les ténèbres. Il voyait bien le corps osciller par la force de ses muscles, par la rage qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Reid se perdait et ça, il l'avait envisagé depuis le conte de cendrillon, le blond avait beau se montrer comme le jeune rebelle de leur clan tout n'était que dans les apparences. Garwin avait toujours été le maillon faible du covenant, juste avant Pogue. L'on pouvait croire Tyler faible, mais il n'en était rien, il était bien plus fort et résistant qu'on ne pouvait le croire aux premiers abords. La protection de Reid n'avait jamais été légitime, bien au contraire, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'être protégé c'était le blondinet de la troupe, mais tout le monde savait que le caractère implacable de Garwin l'empêcherait de se l'avouer. Il observait son frère hurler de douleur et ça lui faisait mal, mais Caleb n'y pouvait rien changer. Ce qui le surpris, car il ne l'avait pas vu quelques minutes plus tôt, fut le regard d'encre qui venait de remplacer les yeux rougis de son cadet. Il avait essayé, mais ici, il n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs, alors comment était-il possible que Reid puisse les libérer ?

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ty !? Pourquoi tu fais ça bordel ! »

Il y eu une forte déflagration magique qui secoua les alentours, il ne fallait pas être sorti de Saint Cyr pour savoir qu'elle venait du blond et qu'il avait perdu définitivement son calme. Caleb retint une nouvelle fois Pogue en distinguant dans les ténèbres l'ombre mouvante de Tyler qui semblait-il avait entendu l'appel de Garwin. Il se tenait à deux bons mètres du blond, le regard bleuté vide de toute émotion dirigé vers son compagnon de chambrée. Pas que cela soit mieux, mais au moins, la rage s'était éteinte dans les yeux de leur cadet et il ne craignait plus du brun de les enterrer vivants dans l'obscurité de son subconscient.

- Ne comprends-tu pas ? »

Reid grinça des dents, remontant son visage durcit par la colère vers son ami, son frère. Non, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Qu'avait-il fait, ou pas fait, pour mériter de voir Tyler mourir à chaque fois ? Il n'en savait rien ! Et lorsque Tyler haussa le ton de sa voix en s'approchant, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Ses bras eurent une impulsion automatique et Tyler recula sous la puissance qui s'abattit contre lui.

- Tu veux quoi bordel !? C'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

Il ne se contrôlait pas, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout, bel et si bien qu'il accula Simms contre le sol, le visage transfiguré par la haine la plus folle. Celui qui lui faisait face ne montrait rien de la douleur qui le clouait au sol, observant son adversaire dans les yeux avec quasiment un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide son bras droit s'échappa à la pression que Reid exerçait sur son corps et lui envoya une sphère dans l'estomac, repoussant son aîné d'un bon mètre, il en profita alors pour s'élancer souplement dans les airs et planer au-dessus de la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire qu'il esquiva complètement, achevant son mouvement par un coup de poing suffisamment alimenté en magie pour projeter le corps de Garwin en arrière. Le blond s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, son crâne fracassant le sol sombre sur lequel il faillit bien s'assommer. Sa main glissa dans sa chevelure blonde, mais entra en contact avec un liquide poisseux qui le fit grogner de dégoût. Bordel, il s'était ouvert le crâne ! Les yeux à nouveau bleutés essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passait, observant les alentours et se posant soudainement sur le corps de Tyler qui venait de se présenter dans son champ de vision. Reid, encore un peu trop sonné par le choc, laissa les chaussures du brun lui écarter les bras en croix. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur à ce moment précis était faux, ça aurait été le Tyler Simms qu'il avait toujours connu, il aurait simplement sourit de le voir ainsi se baisser et glisser ses genoux juste en dessous de ses aisselles. Le poids du cadet sur son torse l'empêcha de prendre une pleine respiration, mais il ne lâcha pas le regard bleu et terriblement glacé du brun lorsque celui-ci posa soudainement les mains à terre. Le poids sur sa poitrine disparut et si pendant quelques secondes, il vit le T-Shirt du brun danser sous son regard, les mouvements descendants du cadet firent rapprocher son visage de celui du blond.  
Il sentait à présent les boucles brunes de Tyler chatouiller son front, il sentait clairement l'arête du nez de son ami frôler le sien dans une danse presque sensuelle. Reid n'avait jamais rêvé d'une telle promiscuité avec le cadet du covenant, quelque part, son être s'était toujours interdit de faire une telle connerie. Tyler méritait mieux que ça, mieux que lui ! En même temps, au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours désiré, pour Reid, il n'y avait certainement pas plus bel homme que celui qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Simms était magnifique, quelque chose qu'il ne toucherait jamais du doigt car ça dépassait la beauté physique. Il alla pour lancer une connerie, mais le regard bleu s'enfonça dans les ténèbres tandis que la main droite de Tyler se refermait sur sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer.

Repoussant Pogue pour le mettre à l'abris, Caleb s'élança vers les deux sorciers pour stopper Tyler, son devoir d'aîné se faisant plus pressant lorsqu'il vit le corps de Reid paniquer et chercher de l'oxygène.

- Tyler, arrête ça, tu vas le tuer ! Non de Dieu, c'est Reid, c'est Reid ! »

Il avait beau tirer sur le bras du brun, il n'arrivait pas à dégager le blond de son emprise, la main gauche de Tyler repoussa Caleb d'un mouvement hystérique, le propulsant sans ménagement dans les bras de Pogue qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se crash lamentablement sur le sol. Le regard fou du Dark Tyler comme l'appelait gentiment Pogue se riva sur eux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse changer de proie, les jambes de Garwin se refermèrent autour de sa nuque et les deux sorciers s'observèrent à travers l'encre de leurs yeux.

- Pogue... Caleb... sortez de là, dépêchez-vous ! T'as gagné, Ty... t'as gagné... »

Les mains défensives qui serraient la main furieuse de Tyler abdiquèrent, laissant la force du brun comprimer sa trachée, Reid ferma les yeux, si c'est ce que réclamait Tyler, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à son ami pour qu'il retrouve la raison, alors, il le lui offrait. Il entendait le cri de Caleb, son interdiction de faire ça, mais le blond n'écoutait pas, un sourire franchissait ses lèvres, quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, il partait serein, il poussa sur ses bras, les levant vers le crâne de son ami, touchant ses tempes de ses paumes afin de lui livrer ses tous derniers mots.

- Tu seras plus jamais seul, Ty, toi et moi, ici, pour toujours... »

Toujours, il ignorait si ses deux aînés allaient pouvoir sortir de cette prison, il ignorait tout de ce qu'il allait se passer à présent, mais il avait l'impression de flotter, sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux frères, Reid glissa dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, la lumière diffuse d'une sorte de spot illumina le noir d'un rai argenté qui nimbait le corps du blond comme une sorte d'aura. Tyler sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'une voix bien au-dessus de leur tête commença à raconter le prochain conte.

- Reid ! Reid ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Caleb regardait Tyler hurler le prénom du blond et entendait très distinctement la voix du conteur en même temps. Il avait toujours cru que Tyler et lui ne faisaient qu'un, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait autre chose que le chef du covenant n'arrivait pas à comprendre encore, mais il savait qu'il le touchait du doigt. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il alla se pencher vers Tyler qu'il prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme pleurait tout son saoul, appelant quelqu'un qui ne lui répondrait très certainement pas, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Vu le conte qui venait, Caleb ne s'inquiétait pas pour Reid qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs sous leurs pieds.

- Tyler, ça va aller, t'en fais pas. »  
- C'est ma faute, je l'ai tué. »  
- Non. »  
- Je les ai tué, je suis un monstre ! »

Un monstre ? Combien de fois Tyler lui avait sorti ce mot ? Bien trop, pour que ça ne soit qu'une information dérisoire. Il ignorait tout de l'affaire qui avait pris place entre la famille Simms et la famille Garwin, c'était bien un des rares sujets que sa mère ou son père avait toujours évité. Il en était de même avec les parents de Pogue et même les mères de Tyler et de Reid se taisaient lorsque la question leur était posé. Les yeux se baissaient ou se fermaient, l'on entendait un soupire, le mensonge venait ensuite, ou le silence et jamais, jamais personne ne disait la vérité. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave au point que les quatre branches avaient préféré enterrer l'affaire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Caleb savait, comme ses trois amis très certainement, que ce qui avait été enfermé dans un coin était encore trop présent aujourd'hui. La mère de Reid ne pouvait pas voir Tyler, et quand bien même, elle leur souriait lorsqu'ils venaient passer un après-midi dans la propriété des Garwin, le regard que posait la mère sur Tyler n'avait rien d'amical. Et pourtant, pourtant tout au fond cette femme aimait le cadet comme son propre fils. La mère de Tyler à contrario avait toujours pour Reid beaucoup d'affection, beaucoup trop même, elle ne cessait de le cajoler, de lui offrir des cadeaux ou de le garder pour dîner ; elle était aussi prévenante pour Reid qu'elle ne l'était pour son propre fils et Madame Simms n'avait pas ce genre d'attentions pour Caleb et pour Pogue. Quant à Monsieur Simms... la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré lors d'une réunion de famille, il avait posé sur son fils un regard empli de dégoût et de haine, il avait passé son temps avec le père de Pogue n'adressant même pas la parole à sa propre femme. Il avait vu le regard blessé de Madame Garwin, mais il n'en avait jamais compris la portée. Et puis, et puis il avait vu les regards détournés que le père de Tyler envoyait à Reid, un regard qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise le peu de fois où il avait pris l'homme à déshabiller Reid du regard. Quoi qu'il se fût passé dans leur enfance, cela devait resurgir, maintenant, Tyler et Reid en avait diablement besoin...

_Il faisait sombre, terriblement sombre, la mer rugissante avait clamé le sang et les sacrifices lui rendant la sérénité des jours ensoleillés. Deux navires avaient été réduits, ce petit matin, en bris de bois qu'elle rejetait sur la plage avoisinante..._  
_Il était une fois, dans les profondeurs de la mer, le fils d'un roi, qui ne connaissait de la vie, que le royaume vaste de son père. Le jeune homme était né avec une queue de poisson, comme tout ceux de son peuple, que l'on appelait communément sirène. Le jeune triton, car il était un garçon, aimait plus que tout au monde désobéir à son père, il parcourrait les eaux déchaînées des océans en souriant, insouciant du réel danger. Il rêvait au monde qui s'étendait au-delà de la mer, il montait de temps en temps à la surface et observait avec envie le ciel bleu limpide qui s'étendait au-dessus de la mer, mais plus encore que les cieux, le jeune prince quémandait les terres... Il avait rencontré son premier humain, il y a de ça dix ans, lorsque, encore qu'un jeune enfant il avait découvert l'autre monde que l'on disait féroce et dangereux.__  
__Comme tout enfant, il avait voulu vérifier cela par lui-même et c'est ainsi que le prince avait vu un jeune garçon de son âge, courir sur la plage sur deux étranges protubérances inférieures qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie. Des jambes, c'était ainsi que l'on nommait ce genre de choses. Il regarda longuement l'enfant courir et jouer avec une drôle de créature pleine de poils qui trottait, elle aussi, derrière l'enfant et semblait ne faire qu'une seule chose de constructive, attraper le bâton que l'humain jetait et le ramener expressément aux pieds du jeune garçon blond pour un nouvel envoi._  
_Le prince, trop curieux s'approcha de la rive, mais resta caché derrière un gros rocher de peur d'être vu et chassé comme l'avait dit son précepteur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, lorsque le bâton glissa à quelques centimètres de lui et que le monstre pleins de poils s'approcha, le triton se recula soudainement apparaissant dans le champs de vision du garçon à la chevelure blonde. Les deux enfants se regardèrent longuement, hypnotisés par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire l'un, l'autre._

- Tu viens de la mer ? »

_Quel était cet étrange langage ? Il ne le comprenait pas, son regard dut trahir sa pensée car l'humain inclina la tête, semblant réfléchir, son visage fit une moue enfantine avant de pointer l'océan à perte de vue. Lorsque le jeune garçon pourvu d'une queue de poisson fit un signe de tête, l'humain s'approcha, glissant entre les rochers jusqu'à l'étrange créature qui avait apparu devant ses yeux. A première vue, ils se ressemblaient, le jeune garçon possédait une touffe de cheveux bruns et ondulés, ses yeux prenaient les teintes de l'océan, il était pourvu de deux mains. Son visage était des plus humain : un nez, une bouche, des oreilles, quoi que celles-ci possédaient une forme et une couleur qui leurs étaient propres. Mais la plus grande différence venait du fait qu'à la place de jambes, il voyait dans l'eau une queue de poisson aux reflets bleus, piquée çà et là d'éclairs d'argent. Le blondinet fit un large sourire, mais une voix au lointain l'appela et avant qu'il ne puisse en savoir plus sur le drôle d'homme poisson, celui-ci disparut dans les profondeurs de l'eau._  
_Le lendemain, à la même heure, le prince revint sur les rivages, non sans avoir emporté avec lui l'artéfact de son peuple qui leur permettait de communiquer avec toutes les espèces de l'océan. Le prince espérait pouvoir entendre et comprendre l'humain avec ce corail magique et cela en fut ainsi._

- Tu es revenu ? »

_Le triton fit un simple mouvement de tête. Il essaya de rejoindre l'étrange être sur des jambes qu'il avait découvert la veille mais sa queue de poisson l'empêcha d'accéder jusqu'au sable de la plage, aussi l'humain le rejoignit dans l'eau. Pendant quelques semaines, les deux jeunes enfants jouèrent ensembles comme si leurs deux mondes n'avaient jamais eu de raison d'être séparés, comme si il n'avait jamais eu lieu pour les hommes poissons de se cacher, terrés dans la peur. L'humain offrit au triton une chaîne argentée de laquelle pendait une pierre lumineuse et rouge, en contrepartie le triton laissa l'humain lui arracher une écaille et cette amitié aurait pu perdurer si la nourrice de l'humain n'avait pas vu le monstre avec lequel son enfant s'amusait et ne demande à son mari de venir avec une arme à feu. L'humain tira à plusieurs reprises sur le jeune prince qui s'enfuit. Ses escapades à la surface furent mises à jour à cause de la balle qui s'était logée dans son épaule et il fut interdit de remonter dans le monde des humains. _  
_Le prince grandit, mais jamais il n'oublia le monde d'en haut et le jour où il fut nommé adulte, son père lui pria de se trouver une âme sœur pour régner en roi sur l'océan, comme son père et son père avant lui. L'océan ne l'intéressait pas et les doigts perdus sur la pierre rouge qui pendait toujours à son cou, le triton ne pensait qu'à l'ami qu'il avait laissé là-haut et qu'il voulait revoir._

_Un jour qu'il s'était éloigné du royaume, la mer se déchaîna ; il fut le spectateur du naufrage d'un immense vaisseau qui s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'onde féroce. Jamais il n'avait vu encore de bateau de si près et sa curiosité l'invita à s'approcher encore un peu plus. Quelqu'un sur une barque criait le nom d'une personne manquante, un nom qu'il reconnut pour être celui de l'enfant avec qui il avait joué dans ses jeunes années. Sachant que les créatures de la terre ne pouvaient respirer sous l'eau, il s'élança dans l'onde à la recherche de l'humain, inconscient du danger qu'était l'épave qui sombrait ; il alla sauver l'homme de la mort qui l'attendait. Veillant à sortir de l'eau, bien loin des autres présences humaines, il tira le corps inconscient sur un banc de sable puis se hissa aux côtés de l'enfant qui avait, lui aussi, grandi. Sa chevelure avait toujours la couleur du soleil, son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé malgré les années, à part quelques traits qu'il trouva plus durs que dans sa mémoire. Le corps avait grandi, s'était allongé et épaissi avec le temps, il avait la musculature d'un adulte, chose encore que le triton n'avait pas atteint. Sa main glissa sur le visage de l'humain qu'il attira sur sa queue de poisson, le souffle de l'humain le rassura, mais ne sachant quoi faire pour le faire revenir à lui, il l'observa simplement, glissant ses doigts dans la toison dorée._  
_Il y avait une chose de sûre, dans le monde dans lequel il venait, ceux de sa race ne tombaient qu'une fois amoureux, un grand amour comme ses sœurs lui comptaient. Et une fois qu'il offrirait son cœur, celui-ci n'aurait plus jamais de place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Faisait-il une bêtise ? Malgré les mises en gardes de son père, il n'avait cessé de rechercher cet endroit, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la terre et les humains, surtout celui-ci. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais traité de monstre, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Non, malgré les différences, le blond n'avait ni agi avec violence, ni même avec mépris. Chantonnant comme sa mère et ses sœurs le lui avaient appris, le prince attendit que l'humain ouvre les yeux et le regarde à nouveau comme dans leur jeunesse. Lorsque ses yeux bleus ciel s'ouvrirent lentement le prince triton sourit, il voulut appeler son ami, mais le prénom de Reid fut énoncé par une voix féminine qui le glaça d'effroi. Avant d'avoir pu manifester sa présence, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'humain et redescendit dans les profondeurs de l'eau, laissant l'humain entre les bras d'une magnifique femme à la chevelure rousse._  
_Et tandis que les festivités avançaient pour les futures épousailles dont il ne voulait pas, le prince, le regard triste ne cessait de penser à l'homme qu'il avait laissé loin, de l'autre côté de la mer. Il écoutait avec délice les histoires d'amour et de princes charmants que ses sœurs se comptaient en peignant leur cheveux et le prince triton ne pouvait que visualiser la chevelure dorée de l'humain à chaque fois qu'il questionnait son cœur. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie, il ne voulait pas de ce royaume, il voulait vivre là-haut, sur la terre avec son prince. Était-il mal d'aimer un humain ? Était-il mal d'aimer un autre mâle ? Le triton n'en savait rien, mais il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà offert son cœur au blond et qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Si l'amour était aussi merveilleux que ce que comptait ses sœurs, alors il se devait de trouver un moyen pour marcher... marcher et courir sur la terre auprès de son prince._

- Reid... »

_Son désespoir ne fut pas inconnu de tous, et bientôt il fut la proie d'une horrible machination. Les légendes que l'on comptait dans son monde étaient toutes vraies, surtout celles qui parlaient de la terrible sorcière des mers, une ondine jadis adulée de tous et qui avait fait un pacte avec les dieux sombres pour s'approprier un pouvoir qui ne devait être connu de personne. Cette femme se présenta à lui, lorsqu'il était trop tard pour le prince de réagir avec raison et c'est son cœur qui parla lorsqu'elle lui susurra à l'oreille la possibilité de lui offrir des jambes à certaines conditions. Des jambes ? La capacité de marcher, de courir et de danser auprès de son ami blond. Une aubaine et bien que le marché soit terriblement coûteux, le jeune triton ne réfléchit pas à deux fois._

- Alors remonte à la surface et bois cette potion. Tu perdras ta voix et chaque pas que tu feras te fera souffrir le martyr. Une fois la potion prise, tu auras une lune pour que ton humain te choisisse comme amant, une lune, pas un jour de plus, mais si il choisit quelqu'un d'autre avant le temps décisif, le sort sera caduque et tu deviendras écume de mer... Acceptes-tu ? »  
- Oui. »

_La fiole glissa entre les doigts du prince qu'il serra contre son torse. Personne, non personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce choix. Il voulait vivre parmi les humains et le ferait. Il savait déjà ce que dirait son père, il savait bien ce qu'il en penserait. Aimer un humain, un sacrilège pour la famille entière. Le prince triton n'était pas le fils prodigue que son père voulait qu'il soit et ne le serait jamais. Au lieu d'aimer l'un des siens, il avait offert son cœur à un humain et si c'était à refaire, il le referait quel qu'en soit la situation finale.__  
__Remontant à la surface, il se hissa sur le banc de sable où il avait délaissé l'homme blond, son nez se leva au ciel. Ce soir, il disait au revoir à sa famille, ses sœurs, son père et sa mère, son royaume et ses amis pour vivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ouvrant la fiole, le triton avala son contenu d'une traite pour ne pas flancher. La sorcière avait dit que ça ferait mal, et la douleur fut intense, si intense qu'il lui semblait que son corps allait se déchirer. Les larmes aux yeux, le prince laissa un cri étouffé sortir de sa gorge, les mains sur ses cordes vocales, il se rappela du marché, jamais il ne pourrait dire à l'humain son identité, jamais il ne pourrait lui parler, jamais il ne pourrait lui rechanter cette chanson qu'il avait apprise. Il serait désormais muet. La douleur intense lui fit tourner de l'œil..._

_Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour, la peau irritée par le sable, le prince triton essaya en vain de se relever, la première chose qu'il nota fut les deux jambes qui avaient pris place dans la partie inférieure de son corps. Il resta là à les observer avec un large sourire. D'abord, il fit bouger ses mollets avec ravissement, puis ses chevilles et enfin ses doigts de pieds, l'inconnu merveilleux qu'il avait tant voulu se présentait enfin à ses yeux. La sorcière n'avait pas menti, il était à présent humain. Il avait enfin droit de vivre dans ce monde en compagnie du blond. Prenant appui sur ses nouvelles jambes, le prince se mit debout, mais comme pour la réussite du sortilège, la sorcière n'avait pas menti sur la douleur qu'il ressentirait à chaque pas. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame fendait sa chair à chaque fois qu'il les posait à terre ; aussi il se laissa tomber sur le sol ne pouvant supporter la douleur plus longtemps. Il y eut soudainement un bruit et comprenant son erreur dans le fait de vouloir se cacher, maintenant qu'il n'était plus un triton, il observa la chose pleine de poils se diriger vers lui. Il reconnaissait cette créature, il l'avait vu jouer avec Reid, aussi, le prince fit un large sourire car il espérait bien que les bruits de pas derrière le chien soient ceux de son aimé. Mais le visage qui apparut fut celui d'une femme._

- Ho mon dieu ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

_La femme ôta la parure blanche qui tombait devant ses habits et emmitoufla le prince dedans. L'odeur qui se dégageait du vêtement lui donna l'irrésistible envie de manger. Et cette pensée le perdit rapidement dans beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Que mangeaient les humains ? Allait-il aimer ? Il l'espérait. Essayant de faire comprendre à la femme qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, elle reprit rapidement son monologue._

- Tu es muet... oh, je vais chercher mon mari, ne bouge pas, tu as du échouer sur la plage après un naufrage, pauvre petit, n'ai crainte, nous allons nous occuper de toi. »

_Et elle appela, cria un nom tandis que le chien tournait autour de lui, sa truffe ne lâchant pas d'un millimètre la peau couleur d'écume qu'il découvrait._

- Il a dû tomber d'un navire, la mer était agitée hier. Il ne parle pas, mais à part ça, il a l'air de bien se porter, vient donc m'aider, ce pauvre garçon n'a rien sur le dos ! »

_Un homme apparut devant son regard qui s'agrandit en se rendant compte qu'il faisait face à celui qui lui avait tiré dessus avec son arme bruyante et douloureuse. Un mouvement de panique le prit, mais il ne put aller loin et les larmes aux yeux, il s'écroula dans les bras de l'homme qui le hissa sur ses épaules._

- Pauvre petit, tu lui as fait peur. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

_La femme était douce et gentille à quelques égards près, elle ressemblait à sa propre mère. Elle avait mis en place un système de discussion qui lui avait rendu le sourire rapidement. Elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que le jeune homme fût sur un navire et que la mer déchaînée l'ait envoyé par le fond, il semblait être le seul rescapé car personne d'autre n'avait trouvé de corps, vivants ou non dans la journée qui avait précédé son arrivée. Le jeune homme, qu'elle avait nommé Tyler, comme son fils, mort l'hivers dernier, ne pouvait donc pas parler et semblait souffrir d'une légère amnésie, car le triton était bien en peine de lui dire d'où venait son vaisseau et de quelle famille il était issu. La bonne femme n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le rubis autour de son cou et savait donc que le jeune homme était de noble lignée. Elle ignorait encore si le fait qu'il se déplace peu venait de l'accident ou si quelque chose clochait avec ses jambes bien avant cela, c'est pourquoi elle fit appeler le médecin. Après plusieurs minutes d'examen approfondi, il en déduisit que son jeune patient semblait avoir un soucis avec les tendons de ses pieds, il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où pouvait venir un tel soucis et en conclut que ça devait être inné. Aussi, on eut rapidement fait de le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant._

- Tyler ? »

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était arrivé sur les terres et il n'avait pas revu l'humain, le prince triton commençait à désespérer de le revoir, chaque après-midi ses pas tâtonnant le menaient vers la plage, mais chaque après-midi il la trouvait vide. Le chien ne cessait de le suivre où qu'il aille, à la grande surprise de la femme qui savait pertinemment que son chien ne répondait qu'à deux personnes en dehors d'elle-même et de son mari, son fils décédé et le prince Garwin dont elle avait été la nourrice. Alors, voir le chien allongé sur les jambes du jeune homme lui parut surréaliste, mais si le chien l'aimait alors c'est que le jeune garçon était quelqu'un de bien. Elle remarquait qu'il observait la mer d'une façon contemplative, peut-être essayait-il de se souvenir du naufrage ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ce qui la peinait c'était cet air mélancolique qu'il arborait depuis deux jours._

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

_Comment pourrait-il retrouver Reid s'il ne pouvait pas parler ? Comment retrouver l'humain à qui il avait donné son cœur dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il se sentait pris au piège. Plus les jours passaient moins il avait de chance de trouver le blond avant que le pacte ne soit rompu. Peut-être ne méritait-il pas l'amour de l'humain, peut-être avait-il fait une erreur, voilà ce qu'il pensait, en regardant l'océan. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter, il avait pris une décision et c'était ainsi. Il accepta le bras de la femme qui le hissa sur ses pieds et le mena sans plus attendre dans sa bâtisse pour qu'il l'aide à faire le repas.__  
__Même si l'humain était introuvable, le triton menait une vie saine et agréable, la femme lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la ville avoisinante et les coutumes du Pays, le père l'avait emmené quelques fois au marché et sous son regard de mer agitée, il avait vu les corps de ceux qu'il avait appelé autre fois amis, joncher l'étalage des marchands, les yeux vidés de vie, voilés par la peur et l'agonie. Le monde humain était à la fois majestueux et rempli d'actes répugnants, aussi le prince triton avait préféré rester sur le terrain du bord de mer plutôt que de briser le reste de ses rêves qu'il s'était fait de cette vie loin de chez lui. Ironie, il passait son temps à regarder la terre lorsqu'il ne s'y déplaçait pas librement et aujourd'hui il ne cessait de regarder la mer avec envie. Revoir son père, sa mère, ses sœurs, les poissons avec lesquels il s'amusait ou même le dauphin qu'il avait sauvé d'un filet alors qu'il était encore un enfant... Si seulement..._

- Tyler ? J'ai une grande nouvelle, mon second fils arrive demain, il n'a pas oublié sa vieille nourrice. Je suis si heureuse et je parie que vous serez de bons amis. Tu dois te sentir seul avec nous, je pense qu'il a ton âge, peut-être que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise avec lui ! »

_Il n'avait jamais vu la femme plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, de temps en temps elle lui tendait ce sourire, mais il s'obscurcissait toujours lorsqu'elle se rappelait qu'il n'était pas son fils. Et malgré les protestations de son mari, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le nommer de la même façon toujours avec ce sourire doux. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que l'enfant dont elle parlait était le nouveau propriétaire de son cœur, alors à ces mots, le triton esquissa un large sourire, car bientôt, ils seraient réunis ! Ce soir-là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, aussi marchant douloureusement dans le sable, le chien à ses côtés, veillant, il chemina jusque vers les vagues. Au lever du soleil, il serait là, son prince comme dans les histoires de ses sœurs et elles avaient toutes un dénouement heureux, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Il ignorait si il pourrait offrir la seconde partie à l'humain, mais le bonheur, il se promettait de le lui offrir chaque jour durant. Le triton regardait le chien, comme si il pouvait comprendre ce à quoi il pensait et soudain le représentant de la race canine se leva, la truffe aux aguets. Il avait fini par apprendre le langage du canidé et lorsque celui-ci se mit à grogner le jeune prince essaya de se hisser sur ses jambes, tenant fermement la couverture qui le réchauffait du vent froid venant de la mer. Il aurait aimé dire qui va là, mais à la place, il resta derrière le chien toisant l'obscurité. Mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement de retrait la sorcière glissa dans un rayon de lune, ne manquant pas de lui signifier qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours devant lui dans un geste silencieux de la main._

_- _Nourrice ! »

_Le triton s'approcha lentement du porche de la demeure afin d'observer le corps de l'homme blond qui sauta d'une calèche pour venir serrer la femme humaine. Reid s'était un peu élargi des épaules et son teint avait pris en couleur, d'après le père c'était le lot des hommes travaillant ou étant resté longtemps sur un bateau. Sa chevelure blonde et abondante ondoyait dans le vent, illuminée comme un soleil. Ses yeux couleurs d'océan déshabillèrent l'humain comme la première fois de leur rencontre._

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? »  
- Oui, je te remercie, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais avant ça, me préparerais-tu ton merveilleux chocolat chaud ? »

_Le visage de l'homme se fit tendre, un mouvement de sourcil retourna le cœur du triton qui voulait être regardé de la même façon. Plus que trois jours résonnait dans son crâne, il devait se dépêcher, il devait... Bien avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'humain tourna sa considération vers lui puis questionna sa nourrice._

- La mer l'a rejeté sur le rivage, il y a presque un mois. Il semble avoir du sang princier, mais il a l'air bien loin de chez lui. Le pauvre petit doit être le seul survivant de son embarcation. Il a quelques soucis de mémoire. Je compte sur toi pour le traiter comme un frère, ce pauvre petit n'a peut-être plus de famille et il est si faible... »  
- Il me dit quelque chose... »

_Oui, il ne s'était pas imaginé l'éclat de reconnaissance dans le regard du blond. Chancelant, il avança de quelques pas, serrant les dents sous la douleur insoutenable qui était devenue sa constante maîtresse et il s'écroula dans les bras du blond, en pleurs, résultat de la douleur qui coulait dans ses veines et du soulagement d'avoir retrouvé l'homme à qui il avait offert son cœur._

- Il lui ressemble... En tout cas, lui qui est si sauvage normalement, semble bien t'apprécier, aller vient, nous allons boire ce chocolat. Aide-le à marcher, le pauvre garçon a une mal formation, il marche péniblement. »

_Les pas de la mère se firent de plus en plus lointain, le triton laissa tomber son crâne contre l'épaule réconfortante qui le consolait de toute la solitude ressentie plus tôt. Son humain ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il respira l'odeur qui lui faisait enfin dire qu'il était en sécurité et il s'accrocha fermement aux épaules sentant les bras le tracter contre le torse puissant de Reid._

- Ma nourrice est la meilleure des femmes, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Allons boire son chocolat chaud, petit veinard, tu y as droit tous les matins je parie ! »

_La vie pouvait-elle être meilleure ? Reid contait ses aventures sur le dernier bateau qu'il avait dirigé ; cadet de la famille royale, le prince n'avait pas droit au trône, d'ailleurs il n'en semblait pas peiné, car le jeune homme avait donné sa vie entière à la mer. Une étrange obnubilation qui l'avait pris dans sa jeunesse. La nourrice n'arrêtait pas dire que le prince Reid était tombé amoureux de la mer en rencontrant une sirène ; une sorte d'histoire familiale qui faisait sourire le blond en secouant la tête négativement. Le prince triton était heureux comme jamais, car tout ce qui se disait dans ce début de matinée ne faisait qu'entretenir ses espoirs, le blond ne l'avait pas oublié, il suffisait de voir les regards détournés qu'il lui envoyait çà et là, tandis que la nourrice comptait de vieux souvenirs._

- Nourrice, tu vas le saouler avec toutes tes vieilles histoires ! »  
- Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme si j'avais mes deux enfants à nouveaux réunis ! »

_L'atmosphère autour de la table se retrouva frigorifiée, le père grogna puis attrapa ses affaires pour se rendre à son travail, le regard du prince Garwin se voila perdu dans la tristesse et le regret quant à le nourrice elle éclata en sanglot._

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser monter sur le bateau, il était sous ma responsabilité. J'ignore comment je me suis sorti vivant de l'épave, tout ce que je me souviens c'est de l'avoir vu s'enfoncer dans l'eau et j'arrivais pas à attraper la main qu'il me tendait ! Je pensais mourir avec lui ce jour-là, mais on m'a retrouvé sur le banc de sable à l'est de la maison... »

_Le jeune triton haussa un sourcil, se pourrait-il que le prince parlait de la fois où il l'avait sauvé ? Il n'avait pas vu l'autre humain, sinon, le prince n'aurait pas hésité à le sauver lui aussi. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être rendu compte que le blond avait essayé de sauver son ami, si il l'avait discerné dans les vagues en furie, le prince n'aurait pas ce regard-là. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir celui qu'il gardait en souvenir joyeux et chaleureux, aujourd'hui si triste._

- Ne sois pas triste. Il t'a suivi en connaissance de cause. Tu aurais vu le sourire qu'il avait lorsque tu as accepté. Il était si heureux de partir avec toi. Mon fils t'as toujours aimé et je sais qu'il en était de même pour toi. »

_Le prince Reid fit un sourire discret, il préférait ne plus repenser à ça, l'accident était loin maintenant, il était enfin en paix. Il y avait des jours, où son regard se perdait dans les ressac et il croyait voir Tyler lui sourire, jouant dans les vagues comme une sirène. Le capitaine du galion dans lequel il avait été accepté n'arrêté pas de dire que les marins perdus en mer devenaient des larmes d'écumes ou bien des hommes poissons. C'était une façon de ne pas pleurer ses amis, se dire qu'il y avait une vie, là, sous l'eau qui les attendait. Une vie meilleure... Reid inclina la tête, observant le jeune homme que sa nourrice avait décidé d'héberger._

- Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas la journée ensemble, je vais préparer le repas, amusez-vous un peu ! »

_L'annonce de sa nourrice fit sourire le marin cela faisait quarante-huit heures qu'il était sur la terre ferme et déjà l'envie de retourner sur la mer se faisait ressentir, il voulait longer la plage et pourquoi pas, plonger la tête la première dans l'eau. Ça lui ferait un bien fou !_

- Tu pourrais aussi lui faire visiter un peu la ville, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire et mon mari passe son temps au travail, tu le connais. Ce pauvre garçon ne bouge pratiquement pas d'ici, c'est un gâchis ! Puisqu'il semble aimer autant la mer que toi, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas jusqu'au lagon ? »

_Le jeune triton soupira d'aise, installé entre les bras de l'homme blond sur un animal gigantesque et fougueux, ils avançaient parmi les arbres et les rochers. Le soleil haut dans le ciel réchauffait le paysage de rayons bienfaisants. Un sourire nappait ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait l'humain, qui sérieusement regardait la route et semblait dicter à l'animal gigantesque le chemin à prendre. Le chien les suivait en trottinant, de temps en temps la boule de poils aboyait et le prince triton le regardait observer les rochers. Vers quoi l'animal semblait porter toute son attention ? Il l'ignorait. Mais le jeune prince n'en avait cure, car toute sa considération était tournée vers l'humain. Il lui restait trois jours pour demander accès au cœur de son aimé et il lui semblait que ça ne serait pas si difficile que ça n'en avait l'air.__  
__Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, son prince fut le parfait soupirant que ses sœurs avaient dépeint dans leurs récits, glissant dans les bras fermes du blond, il le suivi jusque dans une barque et au milieu des saules pleureurs, Garwin lui envoya à nouveau ce sourire entêtant._

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler... Nourrice dis que tu es un brave garçon, elle a tendance à aimer tout le monde, mais je suis étonné que Pollux te suive où que tu ailles.

_Le prince triton observa le chien qui avait pris place sur ses genoux, sa main flatta une touffe de poils qui retombait devant les yeux de la créature._

- Dis-moi... tu te plais ici ? »

_Oui, son crâne fit un mouvement affirmatif, il aimait cet endroit, bien que cruelle parfois, l'humanité était un véritable trésors de découvertes. Soit, la mer lui manquait mais ce n'était pas grave, pour son prince il serait capable de tout. Cette perte n'était rien face au bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsque le blond posait son regard azur sur sa personne. Quelques peu intimidé, le prince triton se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre maintenant qu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Sa main glissa le long de son cou, cherchant la pierre que lui avait offert le prince mais ne trouva ni la chaîne, ni la pierre. Alarmé son regard glissa tout autour de lui et un son paniqué naquit de ses cordes vocales, se pourrait-il que la sorcière ait fait disparaître délibérément la seule chose qui pouvait le relier au prince ?_

- Attention ! »

_L'embarcation bougea sous la panique du jeune rince et les deux hommes ainsi que le chien finirent à l'eau. Après un court moment d'interrogation le prince Reid explosa de rire, ses bras attirèrent Tyler contre son corps et l'humain le toisa avec déférence._

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

_Le fait de nager avec des jambes était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, aussi le prince profita de son état de faiblesse pour glisser ses bras autour de la nuque de l'humain qui coula son front contre le sien. Il y eut un moment religieux que le dénommé Pollux rompit en venant passer une langue baveuse sur le visage du triton qui esquissa une moue boudeuse. Par les tempêtes de Neptune, il attendait le baiser de son prince, non du chien ! Déçu, son regard fit le tour de son environnement, s'il devait retourner jusqu'à la berge en nageant, le prince n'était pas sûr que ses jambes le porteraient jusque-là bas, peut-être devrait-il s'accrocher au chien qui semblait mieux nager que lui, maintenant qu'il était privé de sa queue de poisson. Une main attrapa son menton, l'espace d'un instant le jeune homme inclina la tête._

- Tu m'as manqué. »

_C'était réciproque, les larmes au bord des yeux, l'homme poisson vit son amant se rapprocher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ainsi tout se passait comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Se laissant bercer par la chaleur de l'humain le visage du brun fut transpercé d'un sourire radieux, car il vivait un bonheur sans nom. Maintenant, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Même si tout devait prendre fin aussi abruptement. Et tandis que le temps passait, loin là-bas dans la ville, le temps s'était arrêté pour eux et le jeune prince voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Que les mains de l'humain continuent de le chérir et de l'aimer de la sorte, qu'elles continuent de le découvrir et de lui faire ressentir cela. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive au préalable, Reid les avait rapproché de la berge et avec délicatesse, son prince le souleva de ses bras puissants pour le hisser sur la terre ferme. Un peu plus loin le chien se secouait dans tous les sens envoyant une myriades de gouttelettes dans les airs, mais ce ne fut bientôt qu'une information superflue car l'humain venait de le pousser dans un lit d'herbe et de mousse.__  
__La soirée se passa sans embrouilles quoi que le regard de la nourrice fût plus insistant que jamais. Peut-être venait de ce sourire collé sur son visage, qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer et à quoi bon ? Pourquoi choisirait-il de faire une telle chose, lorsque le regard aimant du blond le contemplait de la sorte, lorsque ses mains glissaient sous la table et se faufilaient entre ses cuisses. Il s'était donné à son prince quelques heures plus tôt et par conséquent plus rien ne pouvait les séparer._

- Tu me suivrais ? Où que j'aille ? »

_La réponse était bien entendu oui, ce soir-là, alors qu'il offrait son corps une seconde fois, le triton ferma les yeux dans les velours de la nuit. Il aimait cet endroit particulièrement, car il avait une signification pour lui, sa rencontre avec l'autre, avec l'humain. Mais qu'importait leur destination, s'ils restaient ensemble le prince triton n'aurait jamais peur. Il aurait tellement aimer pouvoir lui dire tous les mots qui brûlaient ses lèvres mais il n'y arrivait pas._

- Je vais l'épouser. »  
- Comment ? Mais vous vous connaissez à peine. »  
- Je sais, mais c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu ! »  
- Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »  
- Hum... je l'aime. Depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur son visage. »  
- Reid... Tu ne devrais pas prendre ses choses aussi légèrement. Es-tu sûr de tes sentiments ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »  
- Merci de ton inquiétude nourrice, mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! La cérémonie aura lieu demain sur le galion, j'espère que tu viendras, je reprendrais la mer juste après et je l'emmènerais avec moi. »  
- Nous serons là, compte sur nous. »

_Un mariage ? Les yeux grands ouverts Tyler observa l'homme blond serrer sa nourrice entre ses bras. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers la présence qui venait d'interrompre ce court échange, le sourire du prince Garwin se fit chaleureux._  
_Les gens se pressaient autour du bateau, les maigres possessions du triton dans une grosse malle, il cheminait au bras de l'humain, le cœur gonflé d'émoi. Il abandonnait encore une fois tout ce qu'il avait pour partir vers l'inconnu, car il ne saurait vivre loin de celui qu'il aimait sans que cela ne brise son cœur. Les yeux tendus vers le ciel et la mer immense Tyler sentit les regards se poser sur lui. Ne comprenant pas la portée des mots chuchotés, son sourire continua de resplendir jusqu'à ce que femme à la longue chevelure rousse n'apparaisse à l'autre bout du navire. Le prince triton se souvenait de ce visage et de cette voix cristalline, c'était elle qui avait secouru son prince lorsqu'il l'avait ramené des tréfonds de l'eau. Elle qui avait eu le plaisir de récolter la gloire là où il avait mis toute son énergie._

- Mon prince, je m'inquiétais de votre retard. Avez-vous passé bon séjour parmi les vôtres ? »  
- Oui. Voici Tyler, il partagera mes seconds quartiers, j'espère que vous pourrez devenir amis. »  
- Bien entendu mon prince. Quand partirons-nous ? »  
- Après la cérémonie. »  
- Très bien. »  
- Oh, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

_Les mains de l'humain tirèrent d'une étoffe une sorte de ruban argenté ciselé de milles et unes gravures toutes plus magnifiques que les unes que les autres. Serti sur le montant argenté un corail avait été déposé ainsi qu'une écaille irisée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir offerte à l'humain, il y a de cela des années._

- Porte-le. »  
- Je croyais que cette écaille... »  
- Elle ne m'est plus si importante, maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma sirène. »  
- Je porterais ce serre tête pour les épousailles. Merci mon prince. »  
- Viens Tyler. »

_A présent les préparatifs touchaient à sa fin, l'humain le mena vers ses appartements et pendant qu'une femme se chargea d'habiller le jeune triton d'une magnifique tenue immaculée, le prince Garwin revêtait son costume de marié. Ce soir, lorsque la lune serait haute dans le ciel, plus que son corps appartiendrait à l'humain, même si au sens propre son cœur lui avait toujours été dédié. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il observa le prince dans sa magnifique tenue s'approcher de lui et lui voler un baiser._

- J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Bien, devrions-nous y aller ? »

_La salle était comble, le triton avança sereinement au milieu de l'allée centrale à la gauche du prince, bien que ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, il s'efforçait de garder la tête haute et le regard fixe, mais au lieu de le mener devant l'autel, l'humain le tira derrière lui dans un sourire complice. Cet acte glaça le sang du triton dont le regard fut happé par l'ouverture de la grande porte et l'arrivée annoncée de la future mariée. La rousse cheminaient dans une robe floconneuse ressemblant à de l'écume de mer. Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait réellement, le triton effaré regarda la jeune femme se tenir devant le blond et lui sourire timidement son écaille dans les cheveux. Pouvait-il avoir réellement oublié ? Cela ne pouvait être possible, sinon pourquoi le prince l'aurait choyé de la sorte ?! Assistant impuissant à l'union de son prince et de la jeune femme, Tyler baissa les yeux, si ce soir, son prince offrait son cœur à la rousse, à qui il avait passé une bague au doigt, il savait que la mort le cueillerait. Le contrat disait bien que si le prince aimait quelqu'un d'autre son sort serait scellés. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il quitta la salle juste après la fin de la cérémonie. Son bras fut attrapé solidement avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers le pont avant du bateau._

- Tyler ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Ne sois pas triste, le prince Garwin va veiller sur toi, ici, tu seras bien traité. Savais-tu que cette jeune fille lui a sauvé la vie ? Reid est persuadé qu'elle est la sirène qu'il a rencontré lorsqu'il était petit. Il a vécu pour la mer, afin de la retrouver, j'ignore ce qu'il a réellement vu lorsqu'il était enfant, mais je sais qu'un monstre s'est approché de lui. Si cette femme est réellement ce qu'il croit qu'elle est, mon cher petit j'espère que tu pourras le protéger de cette folie. Mon fils était la seule personne qu'il écoutait très sérieusement. Si ça n'avait pas été pour cette stupide lubie, mon fils ne serait certainement pas mort. Sacrifié sa vie pour le bonheur d'un autre. Mon fils était un grand rêveur, idiot. Ne crois jamais que Reid t'offrira plus que de l'amitié et quelques suppléments çà et là, c'est un brave homme, mais il vit dans un monde de chimères, il ne saura jamais voir le bonheur auquel il peut prétendre... Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

_Son prince l'avait oublié, pire que ça, avait offert les souvenirs le concernant à une autre. Le cœur gros, le triton se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau. La nuit commençait lentement à tomber et pendant que les uns festoyaient, lui observait en silence la mer qui s'étendais devant son regard. Il serait bientôt de retour chez lui. Pleurant silencieusement, le prince faisait déjà ses adieux à sa familles, ses amis et tous les gens proches de son cœur car il avait échoué. Il leur demandait pardon sachant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait entende ses larmes. Pourtant des chants s'élevèrent depuis la mer, il reconnut les silhouettes de ses sœurs se dessiner dans l'onde. Son regard de mer sonda les trois jeunes femmes avec terreur. Il fut dit qu'elles vendirent leur chevelure à la sorcière des mers afin d'obtenir un antidote pour leur jeune frère. Un dauphin s'éleva haut dans les airs afin de lui faire parvenir un poignard fait d'ossement._

- Tu dois l'enfoncer dans le cœur du prince avant minuit, tu comprends ? Lorsque le sang du prince entrera en contact avec tes jambes elles redeviendront queue de poisson. Nous t'attendrons vers la barrière de corail. Dépêche-toi ! »

_Ses sœurs... Là d'où il venait les femmes sans chevelure n'avaient plus aucun crédit, c'était l'emblème des femmes vulgaires, des tueuses et des reprises de justice. Il faudrait plusieurs années pour que ses sœurs retrouvent leur beauté et l'honneur qu'elles venaient de perdre. Le triton serra le poignard entre ses mains et après un long moment d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers la chambre du prince. L'homme dormait paisiblement aux côtés de sa femme, il semblait serein et heureux. Comment pouvait-il le tuer ? Ce cœur qui chantait comme le sien, cet amour qu'il avait rencontré si loin dans ce monde. Un amour unique, si jamais il tuait le prince maintenant, jamais il ne quitterait son esprit, ni son cœur. Il errerait sans but et sans bonheur jusqu'à ce que les longues années de sa vie se soient distillées. Son poignet faiblit lorsque l'humain bougea dans son sommeil. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Avant qu'il ne range la lame, le regard de Reid tomba sur lui et il dut se soustraire au questionnement qui baignait le bleu de ses yeux. Aussi, il se mit à courir. A bout de force et à bout de souffle, le triton rejoignit le pont. La lune était haute dans le ciel à présent. Il était désolé, désolé du sacrifice vain de ses sœurs, il ne serait pas là au rendez-vous ce soir. Ôtant ses habits, le triton s'assit sur la rambarde et regarda l'onde avec regret. Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, ne reverrait personne car il allait faire partie intégrante de la mer. Son nom fut crié par l'humain qui avait décidé de le suivre. Un sourire fade étira ses lèvres lorsque le prince Garwin attira son regard._

- Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
- Avant que le temps soit venu, je voudrais te dire que moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. »  
- Tu parles ? »  
- Non, mais tu entends mon chant. Te rappelles-tu ? J'aurais voulu être celui qui t'apporterait le bonheur et j'ai tout sacrifié pour ça, jusqu'à ma vie. Mais tu sais, je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire, je le referais, car trois jours passés en ta compagnie, ici, sur terre, fut le plus beau cadeau que l'on me fit. Je ne t'oublierais jamais... mon prince. »

_Les rayons de la lune étaient de plus en plus douloureux, son regard chagriné se rendit compte que le charme s'était stoppé et que ses jambes venaient de disparaître au profit de sa queue de poisson. Tyler tira sur l'une de ses écailles puis la posa à côté de lui sur la rambarde juste à la droite de la pierre rouge que l'humain lui avait offerte._

- Non de dieu, tu es... C'est pas possible. C'est toi ? »

_Oui, il aurait voulu le dire mais son corps trembla sa queue de poisson s'étiola dans le vent devenant aussi vaporeuse que de la mousse. De l'écume de mer... Où qu'il aille, où qu'il puisse aller, jamais il ne serait loin de Reid. Tant qu'il voguerait su les flots, il pourrait continuer de veiller sur lui._

- Il est temps. Je serais là, toujours quelque part, si le cœur t'en dit, regarde derrière ton bateau, c'est là que mon âme t'attendra. Sois heureux, mon prince. »

_Sous le regard sidéré de l'humain, le corps du triton s'évapora en une mousse floconneuse qui se laissa happer par les vagues, quelques pas suffirent à l'homme pour se rendre sur le bois de la rambarde et de se saisir de l'emblème familiale qu'il avait mis autour du cou de l'enfant à la queue de poisson qu'il avait rencontré étant petit. Si lui n'avait cessé de le rechercher, l'inversé était aussi vrai, mais le prix qu'en payait le triton était bien plus élevé que tout ce qu'il avait donné pour le retrouver. Serrant le pierre et l'écaille entre ses doigts, le prince Reid s'écroula sur le pont du bateau. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Sa nourrice avait dit vrai, il se voilait la face avec beaucoup trop de zèle, car son cœur avait toujours su que cette femme n'était pas la personne qui l'avait sorti de l'eau et qui avait chanté pour lui. Cet amour invisible avait fini par le terroriser et il avait choisi la facilité. Quand accepterait-il ses propres sentiments, jamais, trop tard... Trop tard. Était-il si difficile d'ouvrir son cœur ?_

- Pardon. »

Tyler ouvrit de gros yeux, observant les mouvements de Reid. Il quitta les bras de Caleb lorsqu'un frisson d'anticipation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »  
- Il va sauter. »  
- Pogue ! Ça fait pas parti du conte bordel, si Reid meurt ici on le perd pour de bon ! »  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais, Caleb, crois-moi. »  
- Je peux rien faire, pas moyen d'entrer dans le décor. Reid, Reid bordel, fait pas ça ! »

Le cadet du covenant glissa la main sur le mur invisible qui le séparait du blondinet, il observa le corps de Reid se pencher puis se stabiliser. Le pan gauche de sa chemise s'échappa sous une bourrasque de vent et tout à coup le souffle lui manqua. Là, gravée sur la chair de son torse, l'encre noire d'un tatouage fut découverte. C'était un vieil alphabet simplement connu de leur covenant et il voyait bien son nom lié dans un enchevêtrement de formules magiques.

- Reid ! »

Avant que le corps de son ami ne glisse dans les profondeurs obscures, Tyler s'élança à travers le mur de magie qui le séparait du blond et tenant fermement sa main, il dégringola à sa suite dans les noirceurs de son subconscient.

_« Reid. »__  
__« Reid ! »_

_« Reid, je t'aime. »_


	7. Hansel & Gretel

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
7) Hansel et Gretel

* * *

Que s'était-il passé ? Caleb clignait des yeux tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé après qu'il ait vu Tyler se jeter dans le vide juste à la suite de Reid. Apparemment, il était allongé sur le sol, enfin d'après ce qu'il arrivait à en assimiler. Le silence était tombé, ou bien il était quasiment sourd. La main fouillant les débris... Les débris de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien... Son regard happa un monceau de morceaux de bois, certainement les restes du navire, chose idiote à penser puisqu'ici tout était immatériel. Il y avait plein de fumé, la scène ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu voir devant son poste de télé : des paysages de guerre dévastés par les bombes. Une bombe ? Il appela Pogue, mais il ignorait s'il avait perdu la voix ou bien si oui, il était devenu sourd. Son corps était douloureux de part en part et essayant vainement de se relever, il s'écroula sur le sol. Première théorie : La chute de Reid dans le subconscient de Tyler avait fichu la merde et tout bonnement l'inconscient venait d'exploser et eux avec ! Un inconscient pouvait-il exploser, telle était la question ?! Quelque chose agrippa son épaule gauche, il se fit violence pour ne pas réagir promptement et filer un pain à la présence qui venait d'arriver sans crier gare. Dépourvu d'ouïe, il était un brin difficile de savoir si la présence était, oui ou non, nuisible mais lorsqu'une chevelure châtain clair glissa devant son regard, il comprit que le fils Parry était venu le secourir. Prenant appui sur l'épaule à ses côtés, Caleb put enfin se redresser et prendre conscience de l'ampleur du chaos qui régnait tout autour de lui. Des épaves de bateaux, des enseignes de commerces, des débris de salle de bal, une prison et une tourelle immense étaient agencées dans la plus grande confusion imaginable. Il reconnaissait çà et là, les anciens décors des contes qu'ils avaient traversé et pour la première fois de sa vie Caleb ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Il avait vu Tyler devenir dangereux au point de quasiment tuer l'homme qu'il semblait aimer, il avait vu le conteur sans émotion continuer sa longue machination sans la complicité de Tyler, il avait vu Reid baisser les bras et essayer d'en finir avec la vie. Il avait vu le chaos et de tout cela, rien de logique ne ressortait.

- Caleb ! Caleb Denvers !»

Le son de la voix de Pogue lui arrivait enfin, dans un étrange murmure. Son regard errait encore çà et là, tendu par la peur et la confusion. Que se passait-il ?

- Caleb, c'est les contes, les contes ! »

Les contes oui. Mais quelque chose clochait, pourquoi diable ne venaient-ils pas d'être le témoin du petit chaperon rouge. Il était normalement le prochain de la liste, non ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de coïncidence, quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Si simplement il trouvait la solution de l'énigme, il pourrait essayer de sauver ses camarades au lieu de regarder, impuissant, Reid se perdre dans cet atroce pays des cauchemars. Il aurait dû prévoir que le côté bon enfant de la chose n'allait pas durer ! Nom de dieu, il avait même prévu la perte de contrôle de Garwin, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien à rien !

- C'est les contes ! Caleb, regarde-moi ! »

Qu'avait Pogue à radoter, bien entendu que les contes étaient la clef, tout le monde le savait, le répéter ne changerait pas la donne ! Et son ami le dérangeait durant sa réflexion !

- Je sais Pogue, je sais, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tout part en vrille comme ça, on est censé être dans son inconscient et Tyler n'est PAS le conteur ! Alors, alors à moins que notre ami ait plusieurs personnalités et franchement on est les derniers des abrutis de ne pas s'en être rendu compte ! Ou alors... C'est insensé ! Complètement absurde ! Pogue, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je suis incapable de dire si oui ou non, on sortira de là vivant ! Tu comprends ?! »

Pogue écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le chef de covenant perdre les pédales de cette façon. Caleb était connu pour son sang-froid, pour son côté réfléchi. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était auparavant prémédité ou calculé savamment. Alors quoi ? Il était lui aussi touché par les contes ? Mais peut-être était-ce ça la clef, cette chose, ce truc, se nourrissait de leur peur, le rejet pour Tyler, la peur d'aimer de Reid, la peur de ne rien contrôler pour Caleb. La peur... Ces contes étaient là pour les mener dans la folie, la même folie qui avait pris possession de Tyler. Pogue fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui ! Il laissa le corps de Caleb s'écrouler à terre tandis que son aîné hurlait son incapacité, pire, disait qu'ils allaient tous mourir ici. Franchement rassurant quand il s'y mettait le chef de groupe...

- Mais tu vas te la fermer ! »  
- Quoi ? Je le savais ! Monsieur Parry, toujours à se croire supérieur ! Alors c'est ça, hein ? J'ai toujours su que tu voulais le titre de premier, tu supportes pas mes décisions, tu m'écoutes jamais, t'es comme Reid, à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! J'ai pas à jouer le rôle de votre père et j'ai jamais demandé d'être l'aîné de cette génération ! Mais vas-y fait comme ça t'amuse, aller Pogue, c'est toi le chef maintenant, vu que moi je suis un bon à rien ! On fait quoi maintenant ! »  
- Sérieux, tu t'entends ? D'abord, j'ai aucunement envie d'être le chef, deuxio même si je t'écoute pas toujours, j'ai confiance en ton discernement, tercio, j'ai aucune envie de m'engueuler avec toi ! Certainement pas maintenant ! Reid est touché, tu comprends pas, ça se propage comme une maladie, mais regarde-toi nom de dieu, c'est pas toi ça, je mets ma main à couper que t'es infecté toi aussi ! »  
- Mais bien sûr, une maladie ! Quelle genre de maladie s'attaque aux consciences des gens ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, mais je sais, un virus cancérigène mutant ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Tu sais quoi ? Je sais comment s'en tirer, suffit de se tuer ! On rentrera gentiment à la maison en chantant des chansons de scouts ! »

Là c'était franchement trop, jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Denvers comme ça. Tout le monde avait droit à ses moments peu glorieux, un coup de mou quoi et Caleb en avait eu quelques-uns. Pogue l'avait déjà vu dépressif, un verre de trop dans le nez, croulant sous les responsabilités, mais depuis qu'il avait Sara dans sa vie, Caleb avait atteint en stabilité, un peu comme lui, après tout l'année prochaine ils avaient fini leur cursus scolaire, l'année prochaine, ils pourraient peut-être commencer à planifier leur vie d'adulte. Pourquoi pas un bébé ? C'était vrai, normalement leur famille avait toujours mis comme principe de faire des enfants qu'une fois toutes les branches mariées, mais y'avait fort à parier que pour Reid et Tyler le mariage serait un peu compliqué. Pourtant, ils devraient faire perdurer leur branche, par tous les moyens possibles. Enfin, ça, ils en discuteraient un soir, tous les quatre. En attendant, Caleb était proche de lui faire une crise de nerf et Pogue se serait bien fichu de lui, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer en disant qu'il ne valait pas son titre. C'était définitif, il venait de perdre Caleb ! Bon, alors, puisqu'il était le seul à s'en sortir indemne pour l'instant, il avait tout intérêt à...  
Un éclaire de lucidité le frappa lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles de son aîné. Une maladie, il ne savait certainement pas, comme il approchait au but. Pourquoi diable ne s'étaient-ils pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait ici, bien avant que Reid ne soit atteint ! Aussi, Pogue serra son poing et préféra l'acte à la parole, tout du moins pour calmer son ami qui lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. La manière douce ? Pogue n'était définitivement pas Tyler, il en manquait cruellement, c'est pour ça qu'une bonne baffe fut la seule solution à ses problèmes. Le flot de paroles venant de son ainé s'arrêta net et la main sur la joue endolorie, le brun le dévisagea avec de grands yeux étonnés. En réfléchissant bien à son acte, après coup, Parry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il osait lever la main sur son leader, jamais ils n'avaient fait face à ce genre de violence, c'est tout du moins ce que s'avouèrent leurs regards à la fois gênés et dubitatifs.

- Le Somnia Fabulae ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Le Somnia Fabulae. Le rêve insensé, aussi appelé le rêve des contes ! Tu te souviens, non ? Lorsqu'on a commencé à plancher sur la branche des Putnam, on a lu qu'il apparaissait dans les rêves, c'était ça son trip ! Semer la confusion et le chaos dans la tête des gens via leurs rêves ! Son sortilège le plus connu était le Somnia Fabulae ! On est pas dans un rêve Caleb, ni même prisonnier de l'inconscient de Tyler ! On est pris au piège dans un sortilège et c'est en train de nous affecter tous ! »  
- Le Somnia Fabulae ? »  
- Réfléchi ! La plus grand terreur de Tyler, c'est d'être rejeté, par nous, par sa famille, par son père, non mais t'as vu comment il agit avec son fils ?! Il a peur d'être moins bien que nous, il a peur de lui et de sa sexualité nom de dieu. On a pas arrêté de le voir en fille ! Et Reid, Reid... Haha... Lui, sa peur ? C'est de dépendre de quelqu'un, d'aimer quelqu'un, il préférerait passer sa vie dans la merde ou la solitude plutôt que d'affronter ses sentiments ! Depuis la mort de son père, il fait tout pour repousser les autres, il couche à droite et à gauche mais au final ce gars sera jamais heureux ! Et toi, ta hantise c'est de faire comme ton père, d'être un mauvais leader, de succomber à tes pulsions et nous laisser en plan ! T'as peur de pas être à la hauteur, de perdre l'un d'entre nous ! La peur, le Somnia Fabulae s'en nourrit jusqu'à pousser son porteur au suicide. Quand Tyler nous a emmené ici, soit il voulait qu'on l'aide à se dépêtrer de ce truc, soit il n'a aucune idée de ce dont il est victime ! »

Caleb haussa un sourcil, il prit le temps de méditer sur ce que son cadet lui avait dit, et jusque-là, ça tenait la route, ça tenait même plus que la route, sauf que Chase ne s'en était jamais pris directement à Tyler, alors quoi ?

- Tu crois que c'est Chase ? »  
- Chase ? Il a aucune idée du réel pouvoir qu'il détient, il a pas le niveau pour faire ça ! Et quand bien même depuis notre dernière rencontre, il aurait appris les sortilèges des Putnam, Reid aurait tout de suite vu si Chase tournait autour de Tyler, tu crois pas ? On l'aurait senti, or, depuis que tu lui as botté le cul, on l'a pas revu ! »  
- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul descendant par famille, alors, tu crois que ça serait... le père de Chase ? »  
- Possible. Que s'est-il passé, pour que la famille Garwin et la famille Simms soient à couteau tiré et comment diable un sorcier du rang des Garwin peut mourir d'un bête accident de voiture ? J'y crois pas, y'a un truc que nos parents nous cachent depuis bien trop longtemps et je suis d'avis d'aller chercher les réponses. »  
- Où ça ? »  
- En bas, si Reid et Tyler sont encore en vie, va falloir aller les chercher ! »

Pogue observa le gouffre qui se dessinait à quelque pas de là, on n'en voyait pas le fond, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient contre quoi ils se battaient, Pogue avait dans l'idée qu'ils pourraient essayer de sortir de là et rompre le charme.

- On va se tuer, Pogue. »  
- La peur... Si on a pas peur, on récupère nos pouvoirs, comme Reid tout à l'heure ou comme Tyler. Je vais pas laisser les gamins se faire botter le cul par un sortilège vieux de quinze ans ! »

Non, il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait puissant, capable de déplacer des montagnes, capable de secourir ses deux cadets et de briser cette merde. La peur n'évitait pas le danger et malheureusement pour le Somnia Fabulae, Parry n'était pas un condisciple de la peur, il n'en éprouvait pas, c'est bien pour ça qu'il se mettait inconsidérément en danger. Et si franchement on voulait lui faire peur, ce n'était pas en mettant en péril sa vie, mais en s'attaquant à Kate. Son poing se serra et pendant que ses yeux se voilaient d'ombre, il se mit à courir droit devant lui puis il s'élança dans les ténèbres. Après avoir flotté longuement dans les airs, il retomba sur ses pieds, juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que Caleb l'avait suivi et qu'il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Denvers avait des ressources, ça c'était incontesté !

- Ça va mieux ? »  
- Hum, merci. »  
- Pas de soucis. Allons sauver les gosses ! »  
- Ok papa ours, où sont boucle d'or et bébé ours d'après toi ? »

Si Tyler et Reid entendaient ça, ils les tueraient très certainement, cela dit, c'était trop bon pour ne pas succomber et imaginer Reid dans une petite robe de chambre avec une paire de couettes.

- Par-là, je pense. »  
- Je te laisse le flambeau, je suis pas sûr de pas rechuter, je préfère savoir que c'est toi qui t'occupes de tout aujourd'hui. »  
- D'accord, aller, vient ! »

A peine eut-il mis un pied devant l'autre que les ténèbres se parèrent d'une immense lumière qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Pogue grogna et lorsqu'il put enfin ré-ouvrir les yeux, le décors lui sembla familier au point qu'il se retourna vers son aîné afin de vérifier ce sentiment étranger.

- C'est la propriété des Simms, il me semble qu'on est dans les jardins de la mère de Tyler. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont été scellé. »  
- Me dis pas qu'on est dans le jardin secret, je déteste cette histoire ! »  
- Non. C'est autre chose. »

_Il était une fois, dans une clairière magnifique, l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur inséparable. Les deux enfants étaient nées à une année d'écart, le garçon, le plus âgé, prenait soin de sa petite sœur, lorsque les parents s'absentaient de la maison. Le père était un bûcheron et vendait son bois à la ville voisine. Leur belle-mère, filait la laine de ses moutons et vendait ses biens au marcher, que ce soit les pelotes de laine qu'elle roulait, ou bien les habits qu'elle prenait le temps de tricoter. La famille se débrouillait bien et tandis que la marâtre troquait ou vendait ses affaires contre de quoi entretenir la maison et les bêtes, le mari lui, dépensait l'argent gagné par son travail dans la nourriture. Ce jour-là, il revint de la ville avec un quart de porc, des légumes frais et quelques friandises pour ses enfants ainsi qu'un bon pain de farine blanche._

- C'est papa regarde ! »

_Chaque soir, lorsque leur père revenait du marché, les deux enfants l'accueillaient en véritable héros et après les acclamations de ses enfants, il ne tardait pas d'être assailli de questions. Qu'avait-il ramené, qu'avait-il vu, combien de marchands l'avaient abordé, est-ce qu'il avait vu le roi ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait le temps de répondre car elles lui arrivaient en flot continu. Il avait été d'usage que leur paternel n'y réponde pas et qu'il continue son avancée jusque dans la cuisine où il déballait ses vivres tels des trésors antiques._

- De la viande, oui ! »

_Et comme à chaque fois, le garçon se mettait à danser au milieu de la grand pièce tandis que sa sœur toujours très réservée attendait patiemment la suite de ses découvertes et lorsqu'elle vit les carottes, les belles tomates joufflues, les navets ainsi que les oignons, elle jubila. Un ragoût, un bon ragoût de porc !_

- Maman, on va pouvoir faire un ragoût, je pourrais t'aider ! »

_Le fils partait dans la forêt avec son père pour l'aider à tailler le bois, pour dire vrai à cause de son jeune âge, le garçon s'occupait généralement de retirer les brindilles et autres herbes pouvant gêner la hache de son père avant l'abattage, ensuite, il avait droit de couper les plus petites branches avant que son père ne prépare l'arbre à son futur dessein. Ainsi l'enfant apprenait le métier sans trop de risques, car le métier de bûcheron était dur et pénible et certainement pas à la portée d'un enfant. Et pendant que le fils apprenait la taille du bois, la fillette apprenait la cuisine et à s'occuper d'une maison. Elle savait déjà tricoter des écharpes et filer la laine mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre si elle voulait égaler sa belle-mère dans la composition de ses pulls ou de ses châles._  
_La vie était paisible et douce. Bien malheureusement, les choses ne restent pas toujours ce qu'elles sont. La guerre secoua le royaume, la maladie et la famine s'installèrent, bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne pour acheter laine ou vêtements chauds, car la populace migrait vers les terres du sud, là où la vie était moins difficile. Le bois trouvait encore acquéreur, mais le prix chuta à tel point qu'il était difficile au mari de ramener viandes et légumes à chaque passage dans la ville. On tua les moutons puisque la laine ne se vendait plus, au moins serviraient-ils à survivre à l'hiver. Mais les quatre bouches à nourrir de la maisonnée eurent tôt fait de mettre les réserves à secs. Les parents rationnaient plus que d'accoutumée leur propre part, mais rien n'y changea, aussi, il fallut prendre une décision._

- Hansel et Gretel ? »  
- Apparemment... Je me souvenais pas que Reid était aussi mignon lorsqu'il était gosse. »

Caleb observa ce visage rayonnant de joie, un sourire s'ouvrant sur tout un monde d'innocence et de naïveté. Il était aisé d'oublier qu'un jour, Reid avait été comme Tyler, un enfant doux et obéissant. Cette touffe de cheveux blonds comme les blés dansait sur son front bien avant que les produits oxydants de leur ami viennent dénaturer ses reflets de miel. Les yeux bleus étaient limpides, ils n'avaient rien de ce regard hanté ou de ce manque de confiance en soi éludé derrière cette froideur revêche, non, dans ceux-ci on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Mignon, adorablement mignon, pas que Garwin ait perdu de son charme et les filles idolâtraient son côté vilain garçon, mais personne ne savait comme lui et comme Pogue, à quel point cette chose n'était pas Reid, à quel point il se perdait, se détruisait... Alors non, sachant cela, l'on ne pouvait pas dire que Reid était mignon, l'on ne pouvait qualifier quelqu'un de mignon en sachant qu'il avait un gout pour l'auto mutilation. Et par là Caleb ne pensait pas à des scarifications ou tout autres blessures de la sorte, il pensait à ses tatouages, ses piercings, son addiction au pouvoir, les trop plein d'alcool et de sexe et tout ce qui menait le blondinet vers cet état de coquille vide et brisée.

- Il n'était pas encore ce jeune rebelle tatoué, d'ailleurs parlant de tatouage, tu as vu celui qu'il porte sur le poitrail ? »  
- C'est pas tout à fait un tatouage c'est un tego veritas. Un sort pour cacher la vérité. »  
- Misère, on est pas aidé avec ces deux-là ! »  
- Tu l'as dit, non ? C'est sa plus grande frayeur, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas indifférent face au charme de Tyler... Au lieu de s'infliger ça, ces deux-là feraient mieux... »  
- De faire mourir de désespoir la moitié des filles de Spenser ? Sérieux, t'imagines la gueule des parents de Simms si ça devait se faire ? Sa mère en ferait une syncope ! »

Caleb soupira malgré l'essai peu probant de son cadet à prendre tout ça à la rigolade. Il détestait le dire, mais sur ce coup-là, Pogue avait vraiment assuré. Il était bon de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps, il n'était aîné que de quelques mois, ce n'était pas le même lien qui l'unissait à Pogue qu'aux deux autres, Reid et lui c'était toujours compliqué, il ignorait pourquoi, c'était dans l'habitude du blondinet que de chercher des poux dans la tête des figures d'autorités. Et puis, il y avait Tyler, il adorait Simms, pour sa gentillesse, pour sa façon de toujours éviter avec soin les soucis et de savoir quoi dire pour que les nombreuses prises de bec entre le chef de groupe et le rebelle blondinet ne prennent fin avant que la violence ne soit trop utilisée. Des trois autres, il avait une large préférence pour Pogue, d'ailleurs il enviait la proximité des deux cadets car avec Pogue ça n'avait jamais été jusque-là. Soit, il ne désirait pas aller plus loin avec Pogue, il aimait Sara, Pogue aimait Kate et Caleb n'avait aucun gout prononcé pour la gente masculine. Il savait reconnaître que Pogue était bel homme, mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il enviait Tyler et Reid lorsqu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux, sans compter les contacts physiques ou même sans compter les heures. Peut-être que son devoir d'aîné l'avait poussé à un peu plus de froideur. Trop se disait-il en secouant la tête, consterné par ses pensées. Avait-ce un rapport avec le sortilège ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et espérait franchement que non, sinon, il allait avoir un soucis !

Caleb se cala contre Pogue en soupirant, il connaissait assez bien son aîné pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait le rapport étrange que le Parry avait avec la peur. Les souvenirs étaient nombreux et voir leurs deux cadets courir dans l'herbe haute, inconscients du danger lui remémorait des tonnes de choses. Comme ce jour où Pogue avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses petites roulettes et était parti faire du vélo dans sa propriété. Il se souvenait sa fierté, après avoir accompli son fichu salto ou il ne savait trop quoi... Une dent en moins, un bras de cassé et le vélo bon pour la décharge mais dans ses yeux, il n'avait vu que de la joie et de la détermination, "t'as vu je l'ai fait", semblait clamer ses yeux pétillants. Caleb l'avait toujours regardé frôler la mort et c'est lui qui avait accouru pour le soigner et le mener directement vers la mère de Parry. Aujourd'hui, lorsque le châtain faisait un acte inconsidéré, le brun rongeait son frein, laissant Kate accourir vers son chéri. Tous les deux formaient un beau couple, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait toujours pensé que ça n'irait jamais plus loin, mais Kate avait su composer avec le caractère compliqué du Parry, elle ne l'avait jamais enfermé comme ses autres conquêtes éphémères, elle n'avait jamais été jalouse d'eux, de sa moto ou même du regard qu'il portait sur les autres filles. Il avait envié ça, il avait envié cette proximité qui donnait autant de libertés que de contraintes. Pour des hommes comme eux, c'est ce qu'il leur fallait, car ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une vie comme tout à chacun. Leurs épouses devraient accepter le lot qui était le leur et apprécier chaque membre indifféremment. Ils allaient vivre souvent ensemble, jamais ils ne quitteraient cet endroit, ou alors ils devraient tous partir et continuer leur histoire commune ailleurs. Sara savait déjà tout ça et comme l'avait douté Caleb, elle avait accepté ce qui l'attendait, Kate n'était encore au courant de rien, mais c'était bien la façon de faire de Pogue, il lui annoncerait tout ça au moment le plus inattendu. Avec cet homme, il fallait aimer les surprises. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il revoyait ce visage rond et fier orné d'un sourire sanguinolent et d'une incisive inexistante. Quelque fois dans sa vie, Caleb avait l'envie folle de faire un tour dans le passé et un peu mieux apprécier ses moments, la vie filait entre ses doigts, hier encore il n'était qu'un gamin qui emmenait une trousse de premier soin à chaque fois que le châtain s'écriait qu'il avait une idée gigantesque et puis il avait croulé sous tout un tas de responsabilités qui lui avaient fait loupé tant de choses.

- A quoi tu penses ? »  
- Je te connais Pogue, j'ai pas besoin de voir ce regard pour le connaitre et pour comprendre ce que tu as dans la tête. »  
- On doit trouver le conteur et arrêter tout ça. Tu sais comme moi que la peur ne m'est pas vraiment familière. »  
- Je sais et c'est pour ça, que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Pogue. »  
- Hey, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi, non ? Attends-moi ici, je reviens, tu pourras remettre mes abattis en place, chéri. »  
- Arrête ça ! On ignore qui est là-bas, on sait pas quel genre de piège te sera tendu. On parle de Putnam, là ! Les Garwin sont des saints à comparer d'eux. »  
- C'est comme comparer un chaton et le grand méchant loup, je sais ! »  
- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »  
- Tu t'fais toujours autant de soucis pour moi, hein ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tu te rappelles, t'avais toujours les larmes au bord des yeux quand je m'apprêtais à faire un truc dangereux. Combien de fois j'ai pu te faire perdre ton sang-froid, mais je suis toujours entier, non ? Fais-moi confiance veux-tu ? »

Trop, bien trop de fois Parry lui avait fait perdre son calme et si cet endroit se repaissait de la peur, il allait lui donner un festin ! Pas qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, mais perdre Pogue ça serait certainement pire que de perdre Reid ou Tyler, voir même les deux... Il en ignorait toujours la cause et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'Age, quoi qu'il ait passé le plus clair de son temps avec le fils Parry, peut-être à cause de leur deux pères et leur grande proximité. Pogue lui était spécial, ça avait toujours était le cas et ça ne changerait certainement jamais, au premier coup d'œil ça ne se voyait pas, Parry préférait Reid et Tyler pour aller s'amuser, il préférait la compagnie de Reid pour aller chercher des noises à la bande d'Aaron ou regarder les culottes des filles. Le fils Parry et lui ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble, mais c'était ce genre d'instants qui valaient tout dans sa petite vie.  
Sa main glissa dans la longue chevelure, depuis son adolescence, il avait été difficile de le mener jusqu'au coiffeur. Il les avait eu beaucoup plus longs, il les avait eu blond, très court ou bien même plaqué en arrière, mais Caleb avait toujours préféré cette coiffure-là, elle seyait au visage anguleux du fils Parry et à ses remarquables yeux verts. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, le châtain pouffer de rire et d'une traction forte, son cadet l'attira dans ses bras, dans lesquels il laissa son corps s'apaiser. Son camarade chuchota quelque chose au ceux de son oreille, mais Caleb ne parvint pas à distinguer réellement ce qui lui fut dit, inclinant la tête, ses sourcils se froncèrent en direction du sourire presque diabolique de son frère. Rah, il détestait lorsque ce sourire de chat glissait sur les lèvres de Pogue, car ce saligaud avait quelque côtés très Reidien, quand on y pensait, trop pour que ces deux-là ne soient cul et chemise pour le pire tout simplement.

- Fais... »  
- Attention ? Toujours aussi prévisible. Tu pourrais pas juste me dire une fois, fonce dans l'tas et carpe diem ? »

Non, définitivement, non. Et ce regard pouvait lui assurer que son frère reviendrait, ça n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude de dévorer son cœur. Il avait failli le perdre à cause de Chase, le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, lui avait fait mal et ça avait été autant pour Sara que pour Pogue qu'il s'était donné à fond dans le combat qui l'avait opposé au fils Putnam.

- Je reviendrais, aller, c'est le moment ! »

Il y eut un vide lorsque Pogue le lâcha, bel et si bien que Denvers chancela avant d'attraper l'épaule du châtain et lui demander quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il observa l'autre sourire avec une pointe de lassitude. Il ne ferait plus rien pour le retenir ici, car même si ça le désolait, Pogue était certainement le seul capable de les sortir d'ici. Le cadet avait raison, mais son devoir d'aîné avait toujours été de les protéger. Voir l'un de ses frères aller de l'avant et affronter seul, le danger ne le rendait pas serein. Mais si un jour dans sa petite vie, il devait accorder sa confiance, il ne le ferait qu'envers Pogue. Sa main glissa contre la nuque du châtain qu'il attira vivement contre lui, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques courtes secondes et Caleb ferma les yeux, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Pogue qui ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Heu... Caleb ? »

Ce n'est que lorsque l'encre des yeux de son vis-à-vis fut enfin visible que le motard comprit ce qui se passait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de plisser les lèvres et de grogner.

- Tu pourrais prévenir avant ! »  
- Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup. »  
- Et tu sais, entre mecs ça se fait plutôt sur le front, m'enfin, c'est scellé comme qui dirait, autre chose ? Des fois que tu voudrais me déclamer des vers et me passer la bague au doigt. »  
- T'es con ! »  
- J'ai pas l'habitude de me faire embrasser par un mec, désolé ! »  
- Pogue ? »

Son cadet était visiblement mal à l'aise et pour cause, ils n'étaient franchement pas adeptes de ce genres de moments, ou pour être franc, ils ne l'étaient plus ! Cela dit, il ne voulait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, personne au monde ne pourrait être aussi proche de lui, pas même Sara. Bien entendu c'était avec elle qu'il voulait se caser et aller de l'avant, mais un seul mot de Pogue lui ferait tout lâcher. Rien ne serait jamais aussi fort que le pacte de sang qui le reliait à ses frères. Il tapota l'épaule du fils Parry qui avait rompu tout contact visuel depuis que le silence s'était posé.

- Fonce dans le tas et ramène les gamins par la peau du cul, maman ours attendra ici pour leur fiche une raclée. »  
- Tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

Son regard confiant observa le cadet tourner les talons et faire face au mur de magie les séparant des deux cadets qui jouaient à cache-cache en criant de joie. Ses larges épaules affublées de leur éternel blouson en cuir fut la dernière chose qu'il distingua dans la profusion de couleurs émanant de la percée que le châtain fit dans la barrière invisible. Caleb ferma les yeux, le temps que la lumière aveuglante se dissipe et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Reid passer à côté de Pogue comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. L'infiltration était réussie et maintenant ? Il ignorait le plan qu'avait en tête son cadet. Aussi il avança, observant le châtain prendre ses aises dans ce nouveau décor. Caleb attendit que son cadet n'esquisse un mouvement, cela dit, il n'en fit rien et nerveusement l'aîné se rapprocha de la séparation qu'il frappa à grands coups de poings en voyant une ombre se jeter comme un loup affamé sur le fils Parry puis le tirer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Tu m'attraperas pas ! »

Denvers resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux cherchant distraitement la forme de son frère parmi les arbres et les fourrés, mais il ne parvint à rien discerner dans la nuit qui se posait. La voix de la marâtre attira l'attention des enfants et impuissant, Caleb vit le décor muer au gré de l'avancée d'Hansel et Gretel...

_La marâtre essaya d'amener son mari à la même conclusion qu'elle, si ils voulaient survivre tous les eux à l'hiver qui venait à grands pas, il leur faudrait prendre cette initiative, mais l'homme tenait bon et terminait chaque discussion par un non définitif. Pourtant le temps fut bientôt venu pour le père de ne plus savoir quoi répondre face aux arguments de sa femme et au final un oui glissa de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait certainement pas se débarrasser de ses enfants, mais il ne pouvait plus subvenir à leurs besoins. Il n'aimait pas la décision qu'il venait de prendre, mais ils mourraient très certainement tous les quatre avant le retour du beau temps s'ils s'entêtaient de la sorte, c'est donc la mort dans l'âme que le père capitula. Ce que les parent ne surent pas, c'est qu'Hansel ne s'était pas encore endormi et qu'il entendit tout de la discussion. Au petit matin, bien avant que ses parents ne mettent à exécution leur horrible plan, il fit le plein de galets blancs qu'il entassa dans ses poches de pantalon, afin de baliser le chemin qui les ramènerait sa sœur et lui dans leur maison. Il fut dit que la famille ferait une balade en forêt afin de ramasser les derniers champignons de la saison, Hansel serra la main de sa sœur et avança vers son destin, ne manquant pas de semer ses cailloux en suivant les détours tortueux que son père prenait afin de leur faire perdre leurs repères. Hansel avait décidé de ne rien dire à Gretel, car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était à cause des histoires abracadabrantes que leur marâtre avait raconté sur la sorcière maléfique de la forêt qui mangeait tous les enfants des environs. Hansel n'était pas dupe, c'était simplement pour empêcher les enfants de s'éloigner trop loin de leur maison. La forêt était dangereuse en soi, elle n'avait pas besoin de sorcière pour être fatale._

- Hansel et Gretel, vous allez chercher par-là, votre père et moi nous allons ratisser cette zone, on se retrouve ici pour midi, d'accord ? »

_Les grands yeux de sa sœur l'observèrent, visiblement inquiets, avait-elle compris ce que tramait leur parents ? Le visage du père était baissé, il savait sans avoir besoin de le regarder que leur géniteur s'en voulait, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Le panier contenant les vivres du pique-nique fut laissé à l'endroit du rendez-vous un dernier geste que le père tenait à faire avant de tourner les talons, avec l'image de ses deux enfants s'enfonçant dans l'arrière de la forêt._

- Hansel ? Que ferons-nous si nous rencontrons la sorcière ? »  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on criera fort et papa viendra nous sauver ! »

_Le sourire que lui tendit sa sœur, confiant en ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui fit mal au cœur mais ce mensonge n'avait pour autre but que de la rassurer et la protéger. Le panier au bras, Hansel commença sa cueillette, ironiquement, le destin avait voulu que la zone soit infestée de beaux champignons blancs. Il ignorait s'ils étaient comestible, il n'avait jamais vu de tels champignons, mais les mots de sa marâtre le hantaient encore. Oui, ils étaient des enfants et ils ne ramenaient rien sur la table, ils étaient des parasites qui dévoraient toutes les réserves, aussi, si ils voulaient rentrer et empêcher la marâtre de recommencer ce petit manège, ils devraient revenir les bras chargés de vivres._

- Hansel, on devrait rebrousser chemin... »  
- Tu rigoles ? Il y a encore pleins de champignons là-bas, tu imagines la tête de maman quand elle va voir tout ce qu'on a trouvé ? On va faire une bonne soupe ! »  
- Mais... »  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais bien la forêt, papa m'y emmène souvent, aurais-tu oublié ? Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter, surtout si on ramène pleins de provisions. Hey, Gretel ça serait pas un noyer ? »

_La petite fille leva les yeux vers l'arbre avec un large sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas manger de bonnes noix, attrapant une coquille à terre, elle tira de son écrin une noix charnue et succulente. Lorsque leurs deux paniers furent rempli à ras bord, les deux enfants retournèrent sur leur pas et tandis que la nuit tombait, ils dévorèrent le panier rempli de vivres que leur pères leur avait laissé. Ensuite, grâce aux rayons de la lunes, Hansel suivi le chemin balisé de ses cailloux blancs jusqu'à ce que leur chaumière ne s'élève devant eux et que les cris de joies de Gretel ne fasse sortir leur père et qu'il n'accourt jusqu'à eux soulevant de terre sa fille chérie._

- On a ramené des champignons, tous doux, tous ronds ! Et on a des noix aussi et des airelles ! »  
- C'est vrai ? On va préparer un véritable festin ! »

_Et tandis que le père riait aux éclats pendant que sa fille lui racontait leurs péripéties, l'homme tourna son regard sombre vers sa compagne, il ne serait plus jamais question d'abandonner ses enfants, ils venaient de montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas que des fardeaux. Retournant dans la maison bien chaude, ils eurent tous droit à une bonne soupe de champignons._  
_Malheureusement l'hiver tomba sur la forêt, le blizzard quasiment constant rendit la cueillette infructueuse pendant de nombreuses semaines. Le pire fut à nouveau entrevu lorsque Gretel tomba malade et qu'ils n'avaient rien à échanger contre l'intervention d'un médecin. Quelques jours plus tard, la même discussion houleuse amena la père à se rendre une seconde fois. Hansel n'eut le temps de se rendre près de la rivière pour faire le pleins de galets blancs, à la place, il garda sa tranche de pain noir et la sema sur le chemin qui les mèneraient au plus profond de la forêt. Emmitouflée dans un grand châle chaud, sa petite sœur tremblait._

- Hansel, j'ai froid ? On va où comme ça ? »

_Cette fois-ci les parents n'avaient pas monté d'histoire pour excuser leur geste, ils les menaient vers la mort sans aucun scrupule. La marâtre s'arrêta en milieu de chemin, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait élevé les deux enfants comme les siens, c'était la simple survie qui l'avait poussé à ce choix crucial, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle demandait à son mari et savait pertinemment qu'elle le perdait pour cette raison, mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et avaient échangé ou vendu tous les biens qu'il leur restait, laine, soie, bijoux, ils n'avaient plus rien pour subsister face à l'hiver glacial, il n'était même pas certain que sans les enfants ils puissent s'en tirer... Elle rebroussa chemin, prétextant avoir à faire, laissant à leur père la lourde tâche de les perdre dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Après des heures de marche dans la neige, le bucheron délaissa ses deux enfants. Avec la faible constitution de sa sœur, Hansel fut vite devancé, mais il suivit avec entrain les pas de son père, jusqu'à ce que la neige tombe et recouvrant d'un manteau blanc traces et mie de pain que les corbeaux avaient eu tôt fait de dévorer. Seul et désemparé l'instinct d'Hansel fut prompt à parler et se rappelant les directives de son père, il prit un chemin et marcha le plus droit possible, car il y avait toujours une fin à chaque chose et s'ils sortaient vivants de la forêt, ils retrouveraient leur chemin. Il en fut ainsi, tout à coup les arbres furent plus disparates et une clairière fut enfin visible. Il s'élevait devant eux une vieille bâtisse dont la cheminée crachait la promesse d'un bon feu revigorant. Attirant sa sœur à l'intérieur après s'être assuré que la maison était vide, Hansel amena Gretel auprès de l'âtre pour la réchauffer._

- On va passer la nuit ici, on rentrera demain ! »

_Malgré son envie de rester éveillé en cas où une présence néfaste viendrait durant le sommeil de sa sœur, le petit garde sombra dans un sommeil profond. La présence qui revint de la chasse ne réveilla pas les enfants allongés devant l'âtre de la cheminé. Trouver sa maison occupée laissa interdit la présence qui s'installa sur un tabouret tandis qu'il vidait sa proie, contemplant les deux formes emmitouflées dans un châle de laine._  
_Lorsqu'Hansel fut réveillé la présence parla d'un ton clair et tranchant._

- Vous êtes les enfants du bucheron ? »  
- Oui, nous... nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, mais il neigeait trop et nous avions besoin d'un toit pour passer la nuit, dès que ma sœur sera réveillée, je vous promets que nous partirons ! »

_Le trappeur souffla entre ses dents, Hansel était persuadé de cette déduction en le voyant retirer les tripes de cet animal sans même y prêter attention. L'homme était grand et large d'épaule, quelque peu intimidant, mais il gardait son couteau de chasse pour lors, occupé à couper la viande et à maculer de rouge le sol de sa bâtisse. La gorge d'Hansel se contracta, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement de protection._

- C'est vous la sorcière qui mange les enfants des environs ? »

_Le regard bleu de son frère tomba sur Gretel qui observait le corps décharné que manipulait l'homme. Oui, peut-être dans l'imagination d'une petite fille fiévreuse ça pouvait ressembler à un corps d'enfant, mais il n'en était rien, tout du moins son frère l'espérait. Lorsque l'enfant fut réveillé, il ne restait plus qu'un amas de chair à vif. L'homme grogna plus éclata d'un rire franc. Le fait que les deux enfants ne pouvaient voir son visage ne les rendaient pas sereins, malgré que l'étranger ne semblait pas à première vue, vouloir leur faire le moindre mal. Le capuchon qui recouvrait son visage montra quelques mèches de cheveux longs lorsqu'il se baissa pour montrer à la petite fille une peau d'animal pendue devant le fenêtre de la maison._

- Ce soir ça sera du loup, à moins que la petite demoiselle veuille vraiment manger un cuissot de petite fille pour le repas. »

_Hansel bougea sur son séant, mal à l'aise, il ignorait si l'étranger rigolait ou bien s'il était aussi sérieux que son imposante carrure._

Caleb retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit la longue chevelure glisser hors du capuchon de l'étranger, était-ce son cadet ? C'était inquiétant car Hansel et Gretel ne rencontrait pas de trappeur et cette maison n'était pas faite de pain d'épices et autres gourmandises. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Pogue avait été affecté et comme Reid avant il faisait partie des contes ? La lèvre comprimée entre l'émail de ses dents, ses doigts se crispèrent contre la cloison invisible. Il devait être confiant, il l'avait promis à Pogue, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Son regard scruta l'ombre du visage de l'homme tout le temps où il dégusta son ragout de... loup ? Mais ce qui lui noua la gorge fut de voir que l'homme le remarqua. Personne dans les contes n'avait prêté attention à lui ou à Pogue, alors quoi ? Il était maintenant certain aux vues du signe de tête du trappeur qu'il n'était pas son cadet, il connaissait le chevelu depuis des années, il connaissait le langage corporel de Parry et cet homme n'était pas son ami, diable il ne faisait même pas parti de ce conte ! Si les enfants ne virent pas le crâne de la bête, Caleb eut droit à l'horrible vérité lorsque l'homme encapuchonné déposa sur les épaules frêles de Gretel un adorable capuchon rouge.

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous dès l'aube demain, prenez une nuit de sommeil. »  
- Merci, monsieur. »

_Laissant Gretel s'enrouler dans l'habit chaud, l'homme demanda au garçon de le suivre afin de l'aider à mettre une nouvelle buche dans l'âtre. Le feu perdait de sa vigueur et s'ils voulaient passer une nuit chaude, il leur faudrait de quoi alimenter l'âtre pour toute une nuit. Ignorant le danger qui guettait tandis que le regard rougeoyant de l'homme l'observait dans l'ombre de sa capuche, Hansel se dirigea dehors et fut surpris de voir le capuchon tomber à cause d'un coup de vent. La bouche grande ouverte l'enfant observa avec horreur les longues oreilles à l'affût du moindre son, les immenses yeux scrutateurs et les gigantesques dents acérées qui lui faisaient face. Les mains de l'homme n'avaient plus rien d'humaine et c'est une patte griffue qui lacéra le bras de l'enfant qui hurla de terreur._

Caleb appela son cadet derrière sa barrière, Reid ne ferait pas le poids contre ça, certainement pas avec ce corps d'enfant et sans la maitrise de ses pouvoirs. Et lorsque le sang gicla devant ses yeux abasourdis, Denvers entendit sa propre voix en échos.

« _Si on meurt ici, on se réveillera pas dans la réalité, pigé ?_ »

Combien de fois l'avait-il répété. Le corps d'Hansel s'écroula sans vie dans la neige rougie par son sang, loin de l'autre côté de ce monde chimérique un jeune homme blond ouvrit de grands yeux noirs bercés par une douleur inconnue.

Une lumière illumina une chambre d'hôtel, au même moment, non loin, un homme se redressa en sursaut, réveillant sa femme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Le client de l'hôtel s'habilla rapidement, ce rêve qu'il venait de faire n'en était pas un. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Garwin, avec le temps, il avait pensé pouvoir oublier toute cette tragédie. La mort de l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que de raison avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. Incapable de se remettre de cette vision d'horreur qui venait de hanter son repos, il attrapa une gourmette en argent sur le rebord de la table de chevet. Son doigt glissa sur les lettres dans un silence religieux. R. Garwin. Voilà tout ce qui lui restait de cet homme, de ce frère ; il avait enlevé ce bijou de son poignet froid voilà maintenant une quinzaine d'année. Il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter quelques instants, le covenant n'avait pas vraiment survécu après ça, il s'était éloigné de tout le monde, Denvers avait sombré dans l'addiction et Parry... Il ignorait comment Parry arrivait à continuer de vivre. Une chose était sûre, après une apparition aussi limpide, il se devait d'aller voir son ainé. Passant une main dans sa chevelure brune, l'homme laissa le bleu de ses yeux disparaître sous l'obscurité de son pouvoir et il disparut de la chambre comme si il n'y avait jamais été.

- Simms ? »

L'homme allongé ne fut presque pas surpris lorsque son cadet apparut au milieu de sa chambre à coucher. Sa femme poussa un soupire de lassitude et se retourna dans les draps remontant les couvertures sur son corps. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, car son mari n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais de cauchemars et la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé de la sorte en pleine nuit, c'était lorsque Denvers avait rendu l'âme. Ce soir, il était à parier que l'un d'eux ne reviendrait pas à la maison, peut-être même les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le pacte de sang, elle avait longtemps essayé, mais il était maintenant clair que jamais elle n'en saisirait la portée. Comme il était inéluctable que ce jour viendrait où les deux derniers survivants finiraient le travail et iraient au-devant de la mort. Sa main serra le poignet de son mari qui la rassura d'un mot tendre. Avoir confiance... D'accord, elle savait que son homme marchait comme ça et qu'elle se devait de lui sourire et d'accepter son lot d'épouse de fils d'Ipswich. L'on ne se mettait pas en travers du covenant, même s'il n'était plus...

- J'attendrais votre retour. »  
- Préviens ma femme, s'il te plait, il est temps, on ne peut plus échapper au passé. »

Son homme se leva et avant qu'il ne mette le pied à terre, il avait retrouvé les habits qu'elle lui avait toujours connu dans leur jeunesse. Un pantalon en cuir, un blouson de la même matière, ils allaient prendre la moto de son mari et il était fort probable qu'ils ne conduiraient pas prudemment. Ce n'était pas Parry, le père de leur enfant qui partait dans la nuit avancée mais le sorcier qui avait un jour combattu contre la cinquième branche de leur covenant. Le résignation au fond de la voix, elle appela sa belle-sœur pour lui annoncer que leurs maris venaient de partir et qu'aux vues du regard hanté de Simms ça devait avoir rapport avec la mort de Garwin. Un hoquet de surprise répondit à son silence et la femme de l'autre côté de la ligne s'effondra en sanglot. Si l'un des deux hommes ne revenait pas, c'était certainement son mari, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de se marier avec cet homme, elle avait accepté que son cœur ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Car seul cet homme avait su le capturer et le détruire lors de sa mort prématurée...

- Helen... »  
- Mon mari ne reviendra pas, mais... mais a-t-il jamais été auprès de moi ? Son corps oui, mais ses pensées, son cœur n'ont jamais été que pour lui... »  
- Helen... »  
- Et non en plus de ne jamais m'avoir laissé l'opportunité de le voir heureux en ma présence, il va me l'enlever. Je le hais ! Je le hais ! »

Helen raccrocha le combiné en hurlant. Elle honnissait le nom des Garwin du plus profond de son cœur !

- Tu l'as vu aussi ? »  
- Il est apparu dans mes rêves. »  
- On doit se dépêcher. Nom de dieu je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les Putnam depuis le temps ! »  
- Garwin a toujours su que ça ne s'était pas terminé avec lui, c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a offert... »  
- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire... »  
- Tu sais comme moi que j'ai plus aucune envie de survivre dans un monde sans lui. »  
- Et ton fils ? »  
- Sa mère prendra soin de lui. Jure-moi Parry que tu rentreras sain et sauf, tu dois prendre soin des enfants, il y a des ascensions qui vont venir et l'un de nous doit être là pour les guider. »  
- Je sais. »  
- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est une belle nuit pour mourir ? »  
- Une magnifique. Tu passeras mon bonjour à Denvers et Garwin, quand nos enfants auront les leurs, je vous rejoindrais. »  
- On t'attendra. »  
- Tu crois qu'on pourra toujours deviner la couleur des culottes des filles ? »  
- Haha, tu as pas changé, je parie qu'elles en ont pas là-bas ! »  
- Alors amuse-toi bien mon gaillard, mais gardez m'en ! »

La moto s'élança sur la route tortueuse glissant entre le trafic comme un fantôme impalpable, les deux hommes aux regards d'encre se frayant un chemin jusqu'à leur destination : Spencer, là où tout avais commencé et là où tout prendrait fin.


	8. Petit Canard

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
8) Le Vilain Petit Canard

* * *

Il vivait un horrible cauchemar et si c'était le cas, il se réveillait bientôt, obligé ! L'un de ses frères venait de mourir, alors il devait se réveiller, maintenant ! Caleb n'était pas étranger à certains types de cauchemars, combien de fois avait-il vu Pogue mourir ? Ou Reid devenir fou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de mettre un terme à sa vie ? Et parfois, parfois il se voyait dans le fauteuil de son père, son corps ne pouvant plus le porter pour le moindre petit geste anodin, Sara pleurant dans un coin de la pièce à chaque fois qu'elle menait leur fils jusqu'à lui. Comme un exemple, une mise en gare, voilà, voilà ce que fait le pouvoir si l'on en abuse.  
Le loup s'approcha de lui, dans un sourire grimacier, sa patte coula le long de l'enceinte magique la maculant de rouge au niveau de son visage, Caleb entendit une sorte de ricanement.

- Vous allez tous mourir ici... A moins que j'en épargne un... Voyons voir, Pogue ou Simms ? Pogue ça serait te faire un cadeau n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais opter plutôt pour Simms. Maintenant que Garwin vient de mourir, c'est le moins que je puisse faire... »  
- Si tu touches à Parry, je te jure que... »  
- Quoi ? Tu me jures quoi ? Ne pense pas que parce que papa t'a offert une pile duracelle de plus que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi... »  
- J'essayerais ! »  
- Tu es comme ton père... Je pourrais bien te pousser sur la même voie que lui. »

Comment ça ? Son père était un accroc, un junky. Il était facile de tomber sous le charme de la magie, c'était comme prendre son pied à chaque utilisation. Le reste avait beaucoup moins de saveur. Après le combat contre Chase, il avait eu un mal fou à lever le pied, chaque moment, instant, ne valait le coup d'être vécu sans ça... la vibration de son corps après un trop plein de magie, une sorte d'orgasme qu'il avait réussi à canaliser qu'avec Sara. Sans elle, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui. Son visage dut trahir ses pensées car le loup ricana un peu plus, le rouge de ses yeux luisant avec malice dans l'obscurité de son pelage.

- Il faut un déclencheur, as-tu déjà vu quelqu'un se perdre dans la drogue si ce n'est pour combler un vide, un manque ou fuir les difficultés... Tu n'as aucune idée de la boite de pandore que j'ai ouvert devant vos pères. La vérité Caleb, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Et à tes yeux surpris, je vois qu'elle t'as été éludé. Combien de mensonges t'ont-ils mis dans le crâne, combien de choses vous cachent-ils ? N'y as-tu jamais pensé ? Pourquoi leur covenant a été rompu ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de la mort de leur leader... Vous avez bien fait sans la cinquième branche. Qui plus est... Garwin avait déjà donné naissance à la continuité de sa lignée, alors Caleb, as-tu une explication ? »

Caleb s'était déjà posé toutes ces questions, mais entre un père invalide et une mère alcoolique, il n'avait jamais eu droit à quoi que ce soit comme réponses. Il avait été les chercher vers la famille Parry, mais il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus chanceux. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais aller voir la mère de Reid, même si il savait que son mari avait été l'ainé de sa génération, la vie avait été déjà bien injuste avec elle, il ne voulait pas aller lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Et avec les Simms... Disons qu'il détestait le père de Tyler, cet homme filait vraiment les jetons !

- Veux-tu que je t'éclaire ?! »

Non, mais ses yeux disaient oui, c'est pourquoi le loup se railla de ce masque méfiant qui laissait tout voir : l'espoir. Caleb avait beau être presque un homme, il agissait comme un enfant, poussé par une pulsion qu'il connaissait bien, la droiture. Un jour, le loup avait été comme ça, avant que l'amertume ne change pour de bon le jeune homme qu'il avait été jadis. Approchant son large museau vers le mur, le loup l'observa dans les yeux quelque trop longs secondes et si Caleb avait pensé pouvoir refuser cette invitation après cette rencontre troublante, il ne pouvait plus dire non. La langue franchit le rempart de magie avant de s'abattre sur le visage médusé du sorcier.

- Tu croyais que je ne pouvais la traverser ? J'ignorais que les branches faisaient de niais petits enfants maintenant. Alors écoute-moi bien petit sot, ce n'est que par ma douce volonté que tes abattis sont encore à la bonne place, n'essaye pas de jouer au loup avec moi, tu perdrais. »

Le ton moqueur du loup raisonna comme une sorte de mélodie qui fit reculer d'un pas le sorcier tout à coup, conscient de ce qui lui faisait face.

- Où est Pogue ? »  
- Oh et bien pour lors il est en sécurité, je crois qu'il a bu la tasse dans une certaine rivière... Il est maintenant un magnifique chevreuil... Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, allons discuter... Notre nouveau petit chaperon rouge doit se sentir seule. »

Un garçon devenu chevreuil ? Frérot et Sœurette ? Il ne connaissait pas d'autre conte parlant de chevreuil et de rivière. Au moins Pogue était sain et sauf, c'était déjà ça... Quoique devait-il faire confiance à cet énigmatique personnage ? Un loup, hein ? Ne dit-on pas qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux ? Le petit chaperon rouge aura appris la leçon, Reid aussi. Oh, il n'était pas dupe, il faisait face non pas au loup des contes, mais bien au Putnam du Somnia Fabulae. Il était maitre des lieux et de toute la scénaristique, ce qui allait suivre serait la vérité ou bien une horrible machination pour tous les tuer. Il devait maintenant choisir, entrer dans le charme et écouter ce que le loup avait à lui dire ou s'enfuir quitte à laisser ses frères derrière lui. Caleb n'avait jamais été un couard, pas qu'il fonçait comme Pogue au milieu du danger, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à une stratégie ici, car ce monde ne répondait en rien à la logique.

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais Reid n'avait rien fait ! »  
- Un fils pour un fils... Je leur avais fait la promesse qu'ils se repentiraient pour m'avoir pris ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur ! »  
- Mais... Chase est... »  
- Chase oui, mais pas son frère jumeau. Des jumeaux, oui, c'est quelque peu rare... Un mauvais présage selon tes paires qui s'y sont mis à quatre pour m'ôter mes enfants. J'ai dû abandonner Chase, renoncer à faire partie de sa vie pour le protéger. J'aurais tant voulu être là pour lui expliquer notre lot... Malheureusement en le protégeant de vous, je l'ai jeté en pâture à la nature sordide de nos pouvoirs. Mes aïeux ont toujours été très rétrograde, mais les Putnam sont restés fidèles au pacte originel, jamais je ne le bafouerais, jamais, pas comme vous ! Le pacte est sauf, Caleb. »

Sauf ? Un sourcil tressauta quelque secondes observant le tréfonds des yeux de son interlocuteur. Il y voyait de la sincérité. Devait-il croire que Reid était en sécurité dans la réalité, réveillé par cet atroce cauchemar ? Non. Un fils pour un fils, Reid n'était plus, mais la lignée des Garwin ne s'arrêtait pas. Un bébé ? Avec la vie sexuelle de Reid ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Mais alors retrouver la mère et récupérer l'enfant allait être coton ! Il n'était pas à douter que Tyler le voudrait et l'élèverait comme le sien, peut-être même que ça sauverait leur cadet de sa détresse. Reid le savait-il ? Très certainement, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Rien de très glorieux dans le fait d'avoir mis enceinte une lycéenne, certes, mais dans leur cas, avoir un enfant était un acte important et tout le covenant devait être tenu au courant. Une sorte de feu vert pour les autres, afin que les enfants puissent grandir ensemble.

- Je l'ai vu, dans son subconscient. Une jeune fille vierge qu'il a... comment dire... souillé et mis en cloque le même soir. Reid voulait qu'elle avorte mais c'est contre les croyances religieuses de la jeune fille qui va le mettre à l'adoption dès sa naissance. »  
- Pourquoi me dire ça ? »  
- Il est important, Caleb. Important pour l'équilibre du covenant. »  
- Je vois... Sara n'est pas enceinte ce qui signe ma carte de sortie, ainsi que Tyler, à moins que j'ai loupé un drôle d'épisode. Pogue... Kate est... ? »

Sous le silence du loup, Caleb grogna. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de savoir que Pogue lui avait caché quelque chose de si important, de penser que Pogue allait avoir un enfant, ou de savoir que cette hypothèse allait mettre son ami en danger, voir même de savoir que Pogue ne rigolait vraiment pas et que Kate serait celle qu'il mènerait à l'autel. Quelque chose de glacé et d'incommode glissa dans son cœur. De la...

- Jaloux ? »

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Kate n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne amie pour lui ! Quant à Pogue... Pogue... Son poing se serra, il se sentait capable de sauter sur le loup et le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Seule la vérité blessait à ce que l'on en disait. Ça ne pouvait être cela. Pourtant... Les pas hésitant d'une biche l'arrêta. Attendez, baffe mentale, ce n'était pas une biche mais son cadet qui avançait vers eux méfiant comme jamais. Caleb n'avait jamais été transformé en animal, il ignorait ce que ça faisait, mais à part quelques maigres bois certainement pas aussi efficaces que ceux d'un cerf, Pogue n'avait pas grand-chose pour se défendre face à cet ennemi. Caleb repoussa la patte qui essayait de se saisir de sa main droite et préféra s'élancer vers le chevreuil puis l'enserrer autour du cou.

- Ça va, j'ai rien. »  
- Tu... »  
- Parles ? Non sans blague ! Je suis juste transformé en putain de... en quoi d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule à Bambi ! Merde ! »  
- Chevreuil...»  
- Génial ! Je déteste ces conneries ! »

Le loup fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre ; jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps démembré de Reid, ils avancèrent précautionneusement tandis que l'ainé racontait au motard ce qu'il avait appris du Putnam. Une fois dans la maison le loup posa sa large patte sur le petit chaperon rouge qui ouvrit de grands yeux bleus inquiets. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans les prunelles de Tyler, comme si il ne comprenait pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait dans une robe. Avec gentillesse le loup avait rendu sa taille adulte au cadet de la bande sans oublier d'élargir ses habits de petite fille. Mieux valait encore le voir dans ce cosplay saugrenu que dans son habit d'Adam. Hum ! Non, maintenant Caleb était certain que voir un homme nu ne serait jamais quelque chose qui lui plairait !

- Bienvenu, Tyler. »  
- Non... non non non. Tu n'es pas réel ! »  
- Bien sûr que si, cette fois tu n'es pas le seul à me voir. Merci à toi de les avoir invité, nous allons pouvoir commencé la séance. »

Séance ? Comme tant d'autre fois, le feu de la cheminé se mit à flamber vivement et un livre fut poser au milieu de leur cercle. Caleb avait toujours été le chef de ces réunions, il était étrange de ne pas avoir ce rôle. Il observa Tyler faire la grimace en serrant sa robe à bretelle d'une manière qui aurait dû le faire mourir de rire en temps normale. La moue qu'il faisait valait tout ! Pogue lui se démenait pour s'assoir mais avec sa forme il semblait avoir quelques difficultés, énervé le fils Parry frappait ses sabots sur le parquet grinçant faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Il abandonna bien vite et se laissa simplement tomber sur le sol froid en soupirant. Le loup grogna et dans un souffle puissant il rendit à Pogue sa forme humaine. Si Tyler avait eu la chance de garder ses vêtements, le châtain fut, lui, moins chanceux, c'est le cas de le dire ! Caleb cligna des yeux sous la soudaine nudité de Pogue qui manqua de balancer ses quatre vérités au loup. Putnam n'attendait que cela pour lui coudre à vif les lèvres, c'est ce qu'il en conclu en voyant le monstre toiser le motard lui indiquant de ne pas ouvrir la bouche sous peine de milles et une douleurs. Les séances devaient se faire dans le silence, l'ainé commençait la lecture, expliquait ses plans et initiatives et ensuite les autres pouvaient donner leur idées, leurs recommandations.

- Voici le livre originel, le premier pacte avant que vos branches ne le réécrive en l'an de grâce 1692. Le premier pacte fut énoncé entre quatre partie en l'an de grâce 1495. La reine d'Angleterre ordonna par décret que les prisonniers soumis à de lourdes peines soient envoyés en Amérique pour la coloniser. Construire routes et ponts avant que les vrais colons fassent leurs apparitions. Affublés de leurs chaines, les prisonniers partaient pour la mort : maladie, rencontre avec les indiens, ou même la mort par épuisement puisqu'ils étaient utilisés comme des esclaves. Alors trois hommes firent un pacte, un pacte pour sortir vivant de ça et obtenir une parcelle de terrain à leur nom. La reine promettait la clémence pour ceux qui feraient preuve d'initiative, aussi ils décidèrent de se donner le pouvoir de changer leur vie. Ils scellèrent un pacte avec Baal. Un pouvoir leur fut offert mais à chaque don une contrepartie est exigée, mais ça Baal leur en laissa la surprise. William Simms, Edern Parry et Callum Putnam furent les heureux détenteurs du pacte originel. Ils furent graciés pour avoir sauvé des colons en déjouant à l'avance l'attaque d'une tribus de peaux rouge. Ils prirent un morceau de terre et érigèrent leur ferme. Ainsi commença l'histoire... Bien des années plus tard, en 1579 l'héritier Parry, Curtis de son petit nom, tomba sous le charme d'un hors-la-loi, Tobias Denvers qu'il sauva de la pendaison. Il n'est pas réellement dit comment, ni pourquoi, mais Parry invita Denvers dans le merveilleux monde qui était le leur. Denvers n'apposa jamais signature sur le pacte originel, il est donc fort probable que Parry lui ai donné la moitié de son existence pour une raison ou une autre. C'est cent ans plus tard que Neville Simms sacrifia sa propre vie en offrant la moitié de son pouvoir à un dénommé Curtis Reid, qui engendra par la suite un enfant, devenu la cinquième branche de la lignée. Treize années plus tard, le pacte fut transformé par la version que vous connaissez, mais l'on n'abuse pas impunément des pouvoirs d'un démon, ça vous le savez très bien, aussi Baal ajouta une close très spécifique. »

Le livre tourna exposant ses écrits aux yeux de tous. Caleb n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Si aujourd'hui il se tenait ici, au milieu d'eux ce n'était qu'à cause de l'amour qu'avait connu un ancêtre de Pogue pour l'un de ses propres ancêtres ? Son regard glissa sur son cadet qui l'observait avec une grande circonspection.

- Alors Denvers, jaloux ? Tu peux l'être... Toi et ton très cher Pogue vous êtes du même sang tout du moins sur le papier. Des sortes d'âmes sœurs qui ne désirent qu'une chose : faire à nouveau plus qu'un. Baal a très fortement exprimé son désaccord quant à léguer son "cadeau" à quelqu'un d'autre, une mise en garde qui a sombré dans l'oubli. Il a toujours été coutume que les branches Parry et Denvers restent très proches jusqu'à ce que ça les détruisent l'un, l'autre, et carrément aux branches Garwin et Simms de flirter impunément jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Généralement, à la fin, il ne reste qu'un Parry, un Simms et un Putnam, le réel équilibre. Parce qu'un jour un de vos aïeux a aimé alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit, le pacte a été rompu et réécrit. Une façon étrange de prouver son amour... éternel, n'est-il pas ? Et la punition à cette hérésie est d'enlever ce qui vous est le plus cher... »

Cette fois-ci le loup tourna tout son intérêt vers Tyler qui semblait ne pas vouloir imprimer ce qui venait de se dire. Après avoir combattu tout ce temps l'attirance qu'il avait pour Reid, on osait lui dire que tout était normal ? Le cadet voulait s'en aller, courir le plus loin possible de tout ça, car si tout ceci était vrai, ce n'était même pas ses sentiments mais ceux de ce Neville ! Il se sentait malade, nauséeux et voulait se terrer dans un coin.

- Depuis que Riley est mort, ton père n'est qu'une coquille vide, mais il est enfin celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Quand Garwin lui a offert son pouvoir se sachant mourant, il a rendu à ton père son entièreté. Denvers ne s'est jamais réellement remis de cette découverte, il a sombré dans l'addiction, vivant reclus loin de Liam. Pour le reste de l'histoire, vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre cadet, n'est-il pas Tyler. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as vu pour la toute première fois. Le jour où le père de Reid est mort. Le jour où tu as causé la mort de l'amant de ton propre père... »

Tyler fronça les sourcils, Caleb se leva d'un seul homme pour aller protéger son cadet des mots qui coulait des babines acerbes du Putnam, mais la main de Pogue se saisit de son bras, avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un nouveau mouvement vers Tyler, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait perdu le bleu de ses yeux dans une marée noire et agitée, ses cheveux voletaient autour de son front et son souffle profond lui filait franchement un air inquiétant.

- J'oubliais. Le Putnam a été arrêté pour avoir tué sa femme dans un délire passionnel, le Parry pour avoir agressé et volé des notables afin de rembourser ses dettes et le Simms... Tyler... tu sais ce qui coule dans tes veines... Il n'a pas l'air d'être l'arrière arrière... petit fils d'un tueur en série. Simms avait torturé, mangé, violé, immolé et pas toujours dans cet ordre, des prostitués. A côté Jack l'éventreur était un sain, je vous assure. Mais qui pouvait croire en la culpabilité d'un jeune homme fragile au regard innocent et aux lèvres ingénues ? Il échappa à la pendaison de justesse, il est très certain qu'il fut le préféré de Baal. Toujours... Les Simms ont toujours ce petit plus qui font d'eux de parfaits anges cachant les pires vices, les Putnam n'ont jamais été les salauds de l'histoire, tout du moins, on ne s'est jamais caché de l'être un peu. La véritable pourriture de ce covenant se trouve en face de vous. Ton père a décidé de la vie de mon fils, j'ai décidé de la vie de son amant, de son fils et du fils de son amant... Oui... de Reid. Tyler, tu peux me tuer, je suis déjà mort, mais rien ne fera revenir ton précieux Reid. »

Caleb essaya d'attirer l'attention de Tyler sur lui, mais le cadet resta figé sur le loup, avec un sourire énigmatique collé sur le visage, Pogue l'attira contre son torse et lorsque le cadet éclata dans une colère muette, commençant à repeindre de rouge la salle, Caleb crut qu'il allait vomir. Il n'imaginait pas voir Tyler de cette façon, la robe de poupée recouverte de sang et de viscères, la main droite crispée sur un couteau de chasse et ce sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres nimbées d'une mer de rouge. Le père de Tyler lui avait toujours fait peur, mais il n'en avait jamais compris la provenance. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait cru son frère capable de commettre une telle boucherie... avec plaisir qui plus est... Ça lui rappelait le marathon Alien et Prédator qu'ils s'étaient fait y'a un mois et le personnage effrayant du médecin timide et complètement hors propos, se révélant être un dangereux psychopathe. Ils avaient tous charriés Tyler, à cause de sa ressemblance avec Edwin, mais l'avaient-ils vu comme il le voyait maintenant ? Certainement pas. Lorsque le couteau retomba sur le sol, Tyler chancela.

_Je n'étais pas comme eux, je l'ai su depuis le début... Lorsque mon père me tenait dans ses bras forts tandis que maman me racontait des histoires de princes et de princesses. Je savais dans le regard de mon père qu'il la voyait comme moi, différente. Ses sourires, ses mots qui coulaient comme du sucre, quelque chose que nous, nous ne pouvions pas faire. Feindre, oui, mais ressentir comme elle tout ce qui l'entourait, non. J'ai entendu dans une série parler d'un passager noir et je sais que j'ai grandi avec lui. La curiosité morbide animant chacun de mes pas, de nos pas, vers des nuits plus sombres encore. Maman ne sait pas, elle n'a jamais su... C'est un secret entre moi et papa. Notre secret. La première fois que la curiosité me mène vers ce sentier, il se tient près de moi et tandis que le scalpel glisse sur la peau de cet animal, je vois le secret de la vie, la compréhension totale de ce monde. Je vis. Je vis dans l'agonie, dans la détresse et la mort. Je vis. Je suis différent, je l'ai toujours su et la seule chose qui me rend normal c'est ses yeux pétillants, ses yeux... Dans ses yeux, je suis, je ressens. Reid..._

_Il a fait de moi la face éclairée que tout le monde peut voir, le jeune homme timide et craintif, pas vraiment à sa place et bien mieux dans l'obscurité de Reid et parfois je peux me persuader que je suis ce jeune homme. Si l'attention est porté sur lui, alors personne ne saura, personne ne verra quel atroce petit canard je suis. Un vilain petit canard, voilà comment m'appelait mon père, faisant référence à l'obscurité tapie au fond de moi, matérialisée sur la page d'un livre. Un canard noir, différent, au milieu de ses frères. Moi, je peux cacher ma différence, poser un masque, rire, vivre mais le manque, le manque est trop grand. J'aimerais être comme eux, pour que jamais Reid ne voit comme je suis sombre en dedans. Pour que jamais Reid ne sache, sache ce que je suis réellement. Ils sont parfaits, blancs immaculés, quelque chose que je ne toucherais jamais du doigt, je suis la tache sombre sur la photo_..._ Si mon père vit avec ça sans se poser plus de questions, si il aime sa facette, son compagnon de chaque instant, moi, je rêve d'être blanc comme eux. J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments, être heureux, crier de bonheur, pleurer de joie, avoir peur, aimer... Saurais-je un jour aimer, comme eux ?_

_Quand il me regarde, je crois que oui, c'est possible... mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, pour autant que je sache ça se rapproche de ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils racontent avec gaité... Serais-je un jour heureux ? Quand il prend ma main et fait tout pour que je me sente bien, je le crois. L'espace d'un instant, sans que je le commande, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je n'en comprends pas la portée, mais j'aime, j'aime qu'il me fasse sourire, qu'il emplisse le vide de choses que je ne comprends pas. Les comprendre rendrait-il l'instant plus magique ? Je l'ignore... Je voudrais le croire... Lorsque je glisse dans la nuit, l'ombre en moi aspire la vie. J'ai toujours refusé la tentation de prendre la vie d'un humain... d'une femme... elles sont si belles, si parfaites... elles sont ce qui me volent les regards de Reid. Je prie pour ne pas laisser l'obscurité l'envelopper et déchiqueter tout ce qui pourrait s'approcher de lui, il est à moi. A moi... Reid est la seule personne à donner un sens à tout ça, un sens à cette bataille, je ne veux pas perdre, je ne veux pas rester cette tâche, dans l'obscurité. Je veux briller, être cette perfection._

_Le vilain petit canard devient un cygne majestueux, je veux être ce cygne, glisser dans la lumière, aimer, vivre seul, enfin seul, libéré de ces chaines, de cette ombre qui grandit au fond de moi. J'essaye vainement d'être un homme bon, de prendre les bons choix, mais sa voix susurre à mon oreilles les pires choses. Le sang, les boyaux, la chaleur de la mort, de la vie qui s'éteint. Le soubresaut de la vie, des chairs qui se contractent, des ligaments qui se rompent et des os qui se brisent. Le pouls qui s'accélèrent avec la peur et enfin s'apaise, comme je suis apaisé de combler le vide avec cette magnifique symphonie. L'envie... elle est toujours présente... Je joue un rôle perpétuel et je deviens bon, je sais que je deviens bon. Les gens me croient et je me crois. Des fois l'obscurité est dirigée vers un autre morceau de moi, non pas cet homme malade, ce tueur et je me persuade que je suis un jeune homme presque comme tout le monde. Je n'ai que huit ans quand j'embrasse Reid, mes lèvres sur les siennes... j'ai ressenti la même chose, l'envie de voir les trésors cachés derrière la douceur de sa peau, l'envie de voir ses organes mis à nu et de le faire mien. Le manger... je suis un monstre et ça ne doit jamais être su._

_Je vais seul chercher ma ration de bonbons, lorsque l'on est en ville, papa m'a inculqué depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre le monde, les choses à faire et à ne pas faire, ou comment les faire pour que personne ne le sache. Je profite de ces instants de solitude pour errer dans la rue, regarder les gens et rêver de sang et de torture. J'entends mon père de l'autre côté de la rue parler d'une façon qui fait mal à ma mère, avec le père de Reid. Ils se touchent, se serrent, comme un papa et une maman feraient normalement. Je les ai déjà surpris à s'embrasser et faire des choses qu'à huit ans je suis en peine de comprendre. Je ne prête pas attention à eux, mais à mon ombre, qui semble bouger sur le sol. L'obscurité est vivante, je l'ai toujours su. Délaissant le sac de bonbons je cours derrière elle, car ses yeux malveillant me promettent le meilleur à venir. Mais il fait noir, si noir que je ne vois plus rien qu'un loup énorme me fondre dessus, vais-je mourir ?_

_J'aime Reid, j'en suis sûr... Je voudrais qu'il sache la vérité et qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis, un sourire sur les lèvre en m'appelant Ty' toujours et toujours, ne regardant que moi, n'aimant que moi. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas le faire. Papa a dit que personne ne comprendrait. Il m'a dit que Reid fuirait, que maman me renieraient et que les autres me regarderaient différent. Un vilain petit canard, je suis et je resterais, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je change. Si je veux changer ? Je fais oui de la tête et suis cet homme, si il fait de moi un cygne, alors... alors je n'aurais plus jamais à me cacher. Je suis confiant et même si ma mère crie, même si mon père me hurle de lâcher sa main, je la garde. Lui, il a accepté les noirceurs, moi, je veux la lumière, je veux Reid, je veux devenir parfait et cet homme me dit qu'il a le pouvoir de me rendre comme eux. Mon père disparait, ou plutôt je disparais avec l'homme et observe cette vieille grange dont mon père et monsieur Garwin parlent tout le temps. J'ai sommeil..._

_Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis debout dans l'herbe haute, mon père est à genoux devant moi, les yeux noyés de larmes. C'est la première fois qu'il pleure, ce n'est pas automatique pour nous, mais je comprends pourquoi, le corps de Riley Garwin est entre ses bras, il est mort. Je le regarde serrer l'homme et l'appeler, le maudire aussi. Le maudire de l'avoir laissé seul, dans le noir, seul... La solitude est la pire des amie pour nous. Mes mains sont rouges, je regarde avec surprise les longues griffes qui ornent mes doigts se rétracter. Lorsque je fais un pas vers mon père, sa voix violente me secoue, elle est blanche, plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée, il me demande d'aller au diable, de disparaitre. Je suis un monstre. Je comprends sans le comprendre, que j'ai tué le père de Reid alors qu'il essayait de me sauver. J'ai enlevé ma première vie humaine... Mon père me hait. Reid me haïra... Je suis un monstre. Je cours dans l'herbe haute, je cours aussi loin que possible, je suis à bout de souffle, mais qu'importe, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ne peux m'arrêter, j'ignore où je vais. Reid ! Reid ! Ne me hait pas ! Ne me hais pas ! Il saura, il saura que j'ai tué son père, ils sauront tous ! Lorsque je pousse la porte des jardins de ma mère, je n'ai qu'une envie, tuer l'obscurité, pour que jamais, jamais Reid ne sache, je monte dans la fontaine et m'y laisse couler. L'eau... quand je suis dedans, je n'ai pas peur du vide, je suis bien, en sécurité, loin du regard des autres, de l'autre moitié de moi. Je suis bien... Pardon Reid ! Pardon !_

_Il y a beaucoup de lumière lorsque je me réveille à l'hôpital, Reid est assis sur une chaise beaucoup trop grande pour lui, nos mères sont là aussi, Jessica pleure dans les bras de ma mère, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Reid me sourit puis saute sur mon lit. Son sourire est grand, mais ses yeux me font mal. Je ne veux pas le voir triste, jamais. Je promets, je promets de te faire sourire toujours, de te donner tout ce que tu me donnes quand je te regarde. Je me tiens auprès de lui, lorsque son père est mis en terre. Un accident de voiture... Un accident qui fauche la vie de Reid et de son père. Je serre la main de mon ami. J'ai oublié, oublié que c'est moi la cause de cet enterrement, j'ignore que mon cerveau a formaté toute cette histoire pour m'en protéger. Alors, j'ignore, j'ignore pourquoi mon père me hait. Je pleure avec Reid la mort de mon oncle, Riley a toujours été bon avec moi et m'a toujours traité comme un fils, c'est aussi un peu mon père qui meure. Je regarde les adultes se fâcher, crier, je regarde ma mère accuser la mère de Reid de tous les maux et je ne comprends pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne me regarde pas, je m'en fiche ! Il n'y a que Reid qui soit important. Je suis différent, oui, mais lorsque je suis mort pendant ses quelques secondes, l'ombre m'a quitté, tout du moins, je le pensais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne des années bien plus tard..._

_J'ai quatorze ans, je suis avec Reid et Pogue en ville, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs... Il est là, magnifique dans la lumière ambiante. Une carte bien trop grande entre ses mains et le visage complètement engoncé dans sa moue contrite. Il est perdu ? Son regard rencontre le mien et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'envie de voir quel gout il aura entre mes dents. Il est magnifique et tandis qu'il me parle, je l'observe, vivant contre moi, inconscient des avis divergeant que j'ai quant à son futur. L'embrasser, le tuer, le dévorer ? J'aimerais entendre sa voix me supplier, j'aimerais l'entendre gémir, j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse ! Les hommes sont devenus mon problème majeur, avec le temps. Les petites copines de Reid aussi, mais conte ça je ne peux rien. Ce que je peux, au contraire c'est faire taire mes envies homosexuelles dans un bain de sang. J'ai déjà assez à faire à prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas encore, pas entièrement... Sous la nuit de mon duvet, je les vois, je vois les plumes blanches commencer à luire, je ne laisserais personne me les enlever. Je veux être eux, parfait, magnifique, sans aucune tâche. L'envie qui gagne est celle de l'embrasser, mais Reid me fait part de sa présence. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il me rabroue de son regard. Sait-il ? Connait-il l'obscurité que j'abrite ?_

_J'ai seize ans, je suis interpellé dans les couloirs par une petite brune qui me gifle une fois à ma hauteur. Elle me demande de sortir de la vie de Reid. Je sais pourquoi elle me dit ça. Ils avaient un rendez-vous samedi dernier et il a décidé de rester avec moi par ce que je couvais une mauvaise fièvre. Il l'avait rembarré, mais la donzelle n'avait pas apprécié. Je voyais dans son regard l'envie, l'envie de faire de Reid son jouet. Je la hais. Je connais l'ombre au fond de moi et pour une toute première fois dans ma vie, je lui donne l'autorisation de sortir, d'être moi. On coule parmi les gens, je l'observe appuyer sur les bons boutons afin de faire de Reid tout ce qu'elle veut. A cette époque, il pensait encore trop avec son cerveau de rechange et elle, elle avait trouvé son point faible, Reid ne se rendait même pas compte dans quoi il était tombé. Je sais ce qu'est l'obscurité et elle aussi. Je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal à Reid ! Sans un bruit, deux jours plus tard, je glisse dans les dortoirs des filles, discret comme une ombre, ce que je suis, je sais vers quoi je chemine, sans le préméditer totalement. Je suis violence, je suis le bourreau. Je prends plaisir à la voir souffrir, à sentir ses os se briser. J'ai plongé la chambre dans un silence complet, mis sa colocataire dans un état second afin de profiter au maximum de ça... Arracher son épiderme en la gardant consciente, plonger mes dents dans le rouge et m'en repaitre. J'aime le gout du sang, autant que ses cris d'horreur. Je suis un monstre, mon père l'a assez répété... peut-être... peut-être que ces plumes blanches, je les ai imaginé. C'est ce que je me dis, en regardant le restant du corps décharné jonchant le sol. Je nettoie le tout et le lendemain, Karine est partie précipitamment de l'école pour rejoindre ses parents dans l'Oklahoma. Personne ne saura jamais que son corps repose en paix sous la grange des Putnam._

_J'ai dix-sept ans, Caleb et moi on marche dans la rue, on est de corvée courses pour notre soirée pizza, film du dernier samedi du mois. Je glisse entre les rayons attrapant tous les snacks que Reid adore, lorsque entre deux cochonneries aux gouts et aux textures aussi toxiques qu'imaginatives, il me pose la question que je redoutais arriver un jour. Caleb n'est pas dupe. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il se penche sur mon manque de sensations, de sentiments, mais lui aussi est bercé par l'illusion de ce garçon timide et réservé, pataud avec les gens, adorablement mignon comme dirait certaines filles... Caleb ne s'est jamais approché des ténèbres. Ce qu'il a vu c'est ce que je ressens pour Reid. Nos moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras, après une joute verbale et qu'il dit qu'il m'aimera toujours même si je suis coincé. Ou ces soirs durant lesquels il m'attrape par le cou, après avoir dragué une fille et qu'il me glisse à l'oreille qu'il n'y aura que moi dans son cœur... Ces moments-là, le vide est rempli, tellement rempli de lui que je plane. C'est comme lorsque j'ôte la vie, c'est aussi puissant. Si seulement ma vie ne pouvait tourner qu'autour de Reid, alors je ne serais plus jamais ce monstre... Reid a ce pouvoir, mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser à mon ami de cette façon. Il n'aimera jamais un homme, depuis tout petit, ce qu'il aime c'est soulever les jupes des filles et maintenant il se contente plus de ça, il glisse entre leurs cuisses, chose qu'il ne fera jamais avec moi ! Je suis un monstre ! Je jette le paquet de snacks gout bacon au nez de Caleb et je tourne les talons. Ce soir-là, je prétextais avoir un exposé à finir pour échapper aux regards de Caleb et apprécier un peu trop les moments que l'on partage avec Reid._

_J'ai dix-huit ans. Reid vient de rentrer d'une de ses escapades, il sent le parfum de femme, il sent le sexe lorsqu'il s'écroule contre moi. Je me rends enfin compte que je me suis laissé tomber sur son lit en rentrant et en voyant la pièce vide, sachant pertinemment où il s'était rendu. J'ai eu mal, il m'arrive de pleurer, c'est rare, mais là, j'avais versé deux larmes en m'enfonçant dans ses draps et en reniflant son odeur. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de faire avec lui dans le lit. Le vide... le vide se rempli de son essence et j'ai somnolé jusqu'à son retour. Il a ce sourire satisfait qui me donne envie de le tuer. Je le veux, à moi, à moi et il ne le sera jamais. La colère est si grande que j'ai l'impression de perdre la lutte contre l'ombre au fond de moi. Si je ne fais rien, je vais le tuer. Je ne peux plus nier l'envie, l'envie de le faire mien, de l'avoir, pour moi seul ; refermer ma main sur lui et le noyer dans les ténèbres... Je ne lui veux pas de mal, que quelqu'un m'en soit témoin, si un jour, ça devait l'attaquer, ce n'est pas dans mon cœur, ni dans mes envies ! Je me lève, faisant la sourde oreille au résumé de son exploit et je glisse dans la salle de bain. Je dois me libérer de lui. Être seul dans la nuit et le voir vivant et heureux, mieux vaut ça que de le tuer, le serrer dans mes bras, son corps froid... sans vie. Parfois je fais ce cauchemar, je le tue et lorsque la raison me revient, je le serre dans mes bras et hurle. Comme mon père, j'ignore pourquoi je pense toujours ça, je n'ai jamais vu mon père être humain. Je ne m'en souviens pas, comme je vais effacer l'amour débordant que j'ai pour Reid. Mes yeux me toisent à travers le miroir et j'efface tout, l'amour, l'envie, l'obsession que j'ai pour lui._

_J'ai dix-huit ans, je me satisfais devant un film X. J'ignore pourquoi quelque chose me pousse à regarder toujours le même genre de films, il me faut un brun soumis et un blond actif. Mes yeux n'ont d'intérêt que pour l'actif, pour cet homme que j'imagine contre moi, cet homme fort qui pourrait me saisir par la nuque, me pousser contre le mur et me prendre sans sommation. Pour cet homme qui me ferait réagir, qui prouverait à la terre entière que derrière toute cette obscurité il y a quelqu'un. Je voudrais qu'il me fasse briller de mille feux, qu'il me prenne, encore, encore, qu'il me fasse jouir jusqu'à l'orgasme, jusqu'à tourner de l'œil sur le flot de sensations ! Un viol ? Je sais pas, pourquoi pas, c'est pas comme si cet homme existait réellement et lorsque j'essaye de mettre un visage sur cette obsession je ne vois que Aaron. Je suis le jouet de l'obscurité, Aaron est tout ce que je mérite... C'est pas comme si je pouvais aimer, hein ? C'est quelque chose que je ne connaitrais jamais, je n'ai aucun sentiment, il n'y a que du froid et de la mort, de la destruction en moi. Je suis un monstre, mais une partie de moi voudrait être sauvée. Est-ce qu'il y a du bon en moi, du positif dans ma vie ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, même dans la normalité Tyler est un monstre, je ne veux pas de cette sexualité, je ne veux pas de ce rôle que j'ai adossé... Parfois, parfois je rêve que je suis fie, fier de moi, mais l'idée de la perfection est loin de ce que je suis. Il n'y a qu'une infime partie de moi qui est magnifique, celle bercée par les contes de maman, un brin du pureté préservé au milieu des gerbes de sang. Cette pureté, je la conserve, je l'emmure, pour lui... Reid... C'est le nom que mon corps indiscipliné laissa filer lorsque j'ai joui devant ce film, lorsque j'ai vu ses mèches blondes couler dans mon cou, quand j'ai vu ses doigts glisser ses mes flancs, ses dents maquer ma chair, quand dans mon fantasme, il m'a jeté sur ce lit et m'a fait ployer sous son poids et qu'il a glissé en moi fermement, me faisant gémir sous chacun de ses coups de reins, me rendant fiévreux par chacun de ses mots... Reid. Sur le pas de la porte à m'observer abasourdi par ce que je viens de faire. Inconscient de ce à quoi j'ai pensé au moment de mon orgasme. S'il avait su, aurait-il été si conciliant ce soir-là ?_

_J'ai dix-huit ans et ma vie est une série d'échecs et de désastres. Je suis un monstre, pourquoi aurais-je droit à autre chose de la part de la vie ? Je cache la mort en mon sein, je suis elle, impartial et implacable. Le monde me dégoute, je me dégoute, tout est sombre et sans saveur, sauf, sauf lorsque son regard se pose sur moi. Je voudrais que l'on m'aime qu'un homme me montre que je peux ressentir quelque chose en dehors du chaos. Ma pureté je n'en veux plus, car ce n'est pas ça l'important, l'important n'est pas d'attendre le prince charmant, c'est de vivre. Emprisonné dans ma peur, dans la terreur qu'on me voit tel que je suis vraiment, j'ai oublié de vivre, d'être quelqu'un, vraiment et non plus d'être ce qui serait bien que je sois. Je suis damné et j'attends de trouver un chemin vers la lumière... Mais maintenant, maintenant je me souviens de tout. Je suis un vilain petit canard et jamais, jamais je ne serais comme eux. Reid sauve-moi !_

- Reid ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, non pas ça ! Liam, il ne respire plus ! »

Il avait tenu de la même manière l'homme qu'il avait aimé le plus. Il avait vu mourir Riley et il ne souhaitait pas voir son fils de cette façon. Sans quitter le corps de Reid, il laissa Liam Parry s'approcher et soulever les paupières de Reid. C'était sa folie qui avait poussé à toute cette tragédie. Mais jamais il n'y avait eu de gémellité dans leur pacte de sang. Et venant des Putnam, il avait senti la merde s'abattre sur leur vie. Il couchait avec le chef du covenant, alors il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Riley plie à son idée. Tuer... Il savait que le Garwin avait vu l'obscurité au fond de lui. Il avait cru sentir sa présence la quatrièmement fois qu'il avait tué une femme. Riley avait vu le monstre caché derrière son visage d'ange, mais il n'avait jamais changé de façon de faire. Il prenait son fils et venait dès que leurs deux femmes étaient trop occupées. Les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre et eux, ils s'unissaient toujours dans le lit qu'il utilisait avec sa propre femme. Helen avait toute les raisons du monde de détester les Garwin, mais elle avait toujours aimé Reid. Il avait pris ses distances avec tout le monde, le mensonge, la vue de son fils, le rendant capable du pire. Il avait voulu revenir, souvent, mais lorsque son regard glissait sur Reid, une partie de lui le désirait. Reid était le portrait craché de son père, il était tellement difficile pour lui de rester dans la même pièce que le jeune garçon sans éprouver à son encontre les plus impures des envies. Riley n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il touche à Reid, alors il s'empêchait d'être là, il partait loin, dans la solitude, dans les meurtre et la frénésie du sang. A quoi bon lutter lorsque tout ce qui vous gardait en vie vous a été enlevé. Il se rappelait avoir sauté sur la femme de Putnam, il se rappelait que Riley l'avait empêcher de la tuer, il se souvenait de Denvers qui s'était mis au travers de Putnam, il se rappelait de Liam qui l'avait protéger tandis qu'il étouffait cette abomination.

Il avait scellé son destin en tuant cet enfant. Liam avait demandé à Riley de repenser cette action, il voulait restaurer le pacte de sang, accueillir les Putnam comme si ils n'étaient jamais partis. Riley avait failli dire oui, mais lui, il l'avait saoulé de baisers et d'attentions plus douces les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que dans la jouissance, il dise oui. Tuer les Putnam une bonne fois pour toute ! Ce jour-là, ils avaient tué un enfant et Putnam avait juré de se venger. Un fils pour un fils. Il avait blessé Liam et s'était enfui avec Chase. Sept ans plus tard, le cinquième avait pris son fils. Il se souvenait avoir vu Tyler prendre la main de cet étranger et reconnaitre le regard sous la capuche du sweat-shirt. Il avait couru derrière son fils mais l'avait perdu de vue. Une réunion avait été tenue et en plein milieu du discours de Riley, un message avait été envoyé par le ravisseur de son fils. Montrant la vérité, l'origine du pacte, expliquant tout ce que Simms était en face des trois autres. Garwin n'avait fait qu'un sourire après cette genèse et avait embrassé l'homme qu'il aimait malgré tous ses défauts. Il l'avait embrassé devant les autres, sachant que Liam avait toujours suspecté quelque chose et que Denvers allait être dégouté, mais ça, il s'en fichait bien !

Ce soir-là, ils étaient partis tous les trois après avoir serré leurs enfants une dernière fois, embrassé leur femme comme un adieu. Tous les quatre contre la branche maudite... Ou ce qu'ils avait toujours cru maudite. Glen avait décidé de se sacrifier pour le bien de ses frères, c'était lui qui avait causé tout ça. Pourtant, c'était Riley qui avait foncé dans le tas, il avait attrapé le fils de son amant et avait fait face au Putnam. Il se souvenait des sorts, de la puissance des attaques, son fils en sécurité entre ses bras, il avait regardé Glen ployer sous les attaques de son agresseur, il avait regardé la folie de Denvers l'emmener dans l'utilisation dangereuses de sortilèges. Si la vérité avait affecté l'un d'eux d'une façon négative c'était Denvers. Cet homme aimait les belles femme, l'alcool et sa petite personne. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu, surtout lorsqu'il envoyait des propos homophobes offensant sans penser aux répercutions. Il avait dit vouloir tous les gazer... Et voilà, voilà comment il était né, tout du moins du point de vue de la magie. De quoi lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Peut-être que cette homophobie venait de la liaison dangereuse qu'il avait eu avec Parry avant de rencontrer sa femme, mais quoi qu'il en soit, sa relation avec le pouvoir était plus que dangereuse. Il avait fallu tout son self contrôle à Liam pour l'empêcher de se brûler les ailes. Et tandis que son fils se réveillait plongé dans l'horreur la plus grande, il le regarda se ruer sur Riley et le blesser mortellement. Une sphère de magie le fit prisonnier avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser le pouvoir pour se régénérer. Un sort de silence... Sa punition serait de voir l'homme de sa vie se vider de son sang, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

La main contre la bulle de magie, ses hurlements arrêtèrent Liam et Denvers de se batte l'un contre l'autre. Tous les trois furent le témoins des derniers mots de leur ainé. Un je t'aime, un je serais toujours avec toi, poursuivi par les mots qui mettaient fin à la vie d'un sorcier qui offrait son pouvoir à un autre. La rage et la double dose de pouvoir lui avait fait gagner le combat conte John Putnam. Son fils n'existait plus, ses frères non plus... Lorsque le John fut loin, la sphère éclata laissant le corps sans vie de Riley tomber à terre. Il resta là, des heures à le serrer entre ses bras, même après qu'il ait dénigré son fils, même après que Liam avait essayé de lui faire lâcher le corps de leur ami. Il avait passé la nuit-là, à l'aimer et le serrer contre lui. Vidé... Froid... Mort... Comme le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ça avait duré deux jours, jusqu'à ce que sa femme demande le divorce, jusqu'à ce que la femme de Riley demande le corps de son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de douleur et de désespoir. Après ça, il avait fui. Voir cette stèle lui rappelant son erreur et tous les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Il avait quitté l'Amérique, avait pris le premier vol pour une destination inconnue et s'était laissé dévorer par l'obscurité, se fichant de ce qui allait arriver à présent qu'il avait perdu le gout de vivre. Liam le retrouva des années plus tard, pour l'ascension de Reid. Il était revenu à l'endroit maudit où il avait perdu son cœur, pour voir Riley courir vers lui avec un grand sourire. Lorsque ses bras s'étaient refermés sur le corps de Reid, il avait cru sentir Riley contre lui. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait chéri et caressé comme s'il s'agissait de son amant. Oncle Glen... ces mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Il avait fui par ce que voir son fils était trop difficile, par ce que Reid lui rappelait Riley et parce qu'il était jaloux de la complicité entre les deux enfants. Dans la déchéance de sa nouvelle vie de fugitif, il n'y avait que cette gourmette qu'il gardait au poignet qui soulageait son cœur. Il avait aimé, un jour quelqu'un lui avait donné une raison de se battre et de vivre...

- Dis-moi qu'il va vire, j'ai déjà perdu son père, pas lui ! Pas lui ! Riley vit en lui ! Liam ! »  
- Somnia Fabulae, comme pour ton fils... »  
- On peut rien faire ? »  
- Il est mort dans le rêve, j'ai bien peur que... »  
- Je peux pas le perdre, tu comprends ? »  
- Je sais... Mais on est dehors, on peut rien faire, c'est à Tyler de le sauver. »  
- J'étais venu pour le tuer. »  
- Je sais ça aussi. Mais tuer Tyler ne ramènera pas Riley. Personne ne le peut. »  
- Le Somnia Fabulae est dangereux. Surtout entre les mains de gens comme nous. »  
- Glen... »  
- Aucun Simms ne sera jamais bon, mon père était un taré, un véritable tueur, je l'ai vu tuer ma mère nom de dieu. J'ai voulu être mieux, pour Tyler, espérant vainement qu'il ne serait pas comme ça. Mais j'ai vu de suite sa fascination pour la mot, j'ai vu ce que mon père avait vu lorsque j'ai commencé à parler. On est des monstres. Riley... il serait encore en vie si... »  
- Riley n'aurait pas existé sans l'intervention des Simms. Vous êtes une brochette de tueurs, mais vous avez sauvé cet homme, vous lui avez offert votre pouvoir. Vous êtes mort pour qu'il vive. Ça fait de vous autre chose que des monstres. Tu sais que c'est pas naturel, hein ? »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Glen... je veux bien que y'ait des trucs héréditaires, mais ça... depuis cinq cent ans ? Pas un seul Simms a été épargné ? Laisse-moi rire, vous êtes maudits. Riley parlait souvent de ça, il cherchait dans de vieux bouquins comment il pourrait te soigner de ça, lever la malédiction. Mais je crois qu'il avait trouvé depuis longtemps. »  
- Je... »  
- Il a été ton seul remède. Tu aurais été pire sans lui, pense à ton père, il avait perdu son Garwin bien avant toi. Je sais pas en quoi mais les Simms et les Garwin sont liés. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as combattu, comme Tyler. Je garde un œil sur lui depuis. Il n'a pas tué de toute son enfance. En fait, depuis que tu es parti, il n'a fait qu'une victime. »  
- Pour Reid ? »  
- Oui. C'est un brave garçon. »  
- Je sais... Je l'ai toujours aimé, même si... Riley est mon enfer personnel, tu as toujours été la voix la plus juste Liam, j'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter, il serait encore en vie. On irait dans un bar mater les culottes des filles tout en buvant. Des fois je rêve de cette vie, on regarderait les gamins grandir et j'aurais fini par le clamer mien. On s'était dit qu'on attendrait que les enfants soient en âge de comprendre avant que l'on divorce de nos femmes et qu'on arrête de vivre cachés. L'aimer en plein jour... Cette vie... Tyler l'aura. »  
- Qu'est-ce que... »  
- Riley m'attend, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est d'être un véritable Simms avant la fin. »

Glen ferma les yeux caressant la chevelure blonde de Reid en souriant béatement. Riley, il pouvait le voir, magnifique dans la lumière du petit jour. Comme il avait vu son amant le faire, il se baissa vers Reid.

- Je t'aime Tyler, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à mes propres erreurs. J'ai mené Riley à la mort, pas toi. N'ai pas peur des ténèbres, fait d'elle ton arme, la plus puissante, la plus aiguisée pour le protéger. Tu es un Simms, tu vis pour ça, ne l'oublie pas, les Garwin sont tous ce que nous désirons le plus, ils sont notre Yang, la plus belle lumière qu'on ne verra jamais. Le Yin n'a aucune raison d'exister sans lui et inversement. N'ai pas honte de tes sentiments, ne les fuit pas, ils sont si beaux, si purs, le plus beau et le plus présent que tu n'auras jamais. Je n'ai pas été un bon père, je sais, mais je vais t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, pour me faire pardonner, je te rends Reid. Reid... je t'offre mon pouvoir... »  
- Glen ! »

Glen ferma les yeux, sentant la vie sortir de son corps et glisser rapidement dans celui du jeune homme entre ses bras. Le pouvoir ne faisait pas revenir les morts, mais à contrario de Riley, Reid ne l'était pas, c'était plus un coma permanent qu'autre chose, même faible son cœur se battait pour la vie et elle lui fut offerte. L'homme plongea son regard dans l'océan d'ombre scindant parfaitement son âme avant la manipulation. Ce qu'il offrit à Reid fut son propre pouvoir, la douleur était intense, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait peur, non, elle montrait que quelque pat, il n'était pas qu'une atrocité. Lorsque tout son pouvoir fut avalé par Reid, il se dégagea de l'étreinte. Son corps trembla et lorsque Liam l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc, il sentait son corps se déchirer de l'intérieur.

- A... mène moi vers le corps de mon fils, vite... »

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Liam comprenne ce que faisait le père de Tyler. Riley avait certainement dû y penser lorsqu'il en avait fait don à son amant. Il rendait à Glen son intégralité. Aujourd'hui Glen rendait légitime la branche des Garwin en leur offrant sa propre vie et rendait son entièreté à son fils en lui délivrant le pouvoir de Riley. Une façon dingue de dire je vous aime... C'était bien signé les Simms et les Garwin... Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda son frère, offrir sa dernière étincelle de vie à son fils. Son visage était maintenant paisible. Une larme roula une dernière fois sur ce visage normalement inexpressif. Glen était en paix, il était avec Riley... Les doigts de Liam se crispèrent contre le corps de son frère, il était maintenant le dernier survivant de sa génération. Il avait vu Garwin mourir, senti l'énergie de Denvers s'évaporer, vu Simms être humain une toute dernière fois. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, serrant son cadet contre son torse.

- Tyler ramène-les... »

_J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis... Tyler Simms, fils de Glen et de Helen Simms, je suis lycéen à Spencer et je fais partie covenant des fils d'Ipswich. Mes frères sont Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, Caleb Denvers et Chase Putnam... J'ai dix-huit ans et je suis enfin... enfin... un magnifique cygne._


	9. Belle au Bois et Pochaontas

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
9) La Belle au Bois Dormant  
10) Pochaontas

* * *

Tyler avait souvent joué avec sa mémoire, même sans franchement le désirer, mais sa volonté implacable d'être normal, d'être comme eux l'avait perdu dans des tourments sans fin. Il observait ses ainés avec un regard vide. Il ne serait jamais comme eux, il n'était pas normal, car toujours il aurait cette sombre compagnie qui se tiendrait sur son épaule, chuchotant des mots qu'elle voudrait qu'il accepte, mais Tyler ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il se battait, car il ne voulait pas être cela : un animal. La branche des Simms vivait dans le secret depuis bien trop longtemps, feindre la normalité pouvait être aussi désastreux que d'apprécier leur lot. De ce qu'il en savait, Tyler semblait être le seul à avoir vraiment voulu changer. Il s'était fait violence, s'était établi des règles qu'il n'avait enfreint qu'une seule et unique fois. Il avait vu le mal dans la jolie Karine et il avait su ce qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous, car c'était son lot de dissimuler l'horreur. Elle avait été un danger pour Reid et même si Garwin savait se défendre, il doutait qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre la manipulation perfide de cette fille, le blond aurait simplement glissé dans les ténèbres.  
Tyler savait, tout du moins, il ressentait le mal-être de son colocataire, mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Tendre la main à quelqu'un pour le sortir de la nuit demandait un minimum d'empathie. Pas que Tyler n'en eut jamais, c'était faux, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Il avait son lot de soucis, de nuit sans lune... comment aurait-il pu sortir Reid de cet état qui le menait lentement mais surement à la perte ? Tyler n'avait pas voulu parasiter son ami avec ce qui se cachait derrière son masque. Au final, toute cette mascarade avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Soit, il était différent, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était moins bien que ses frères, qu'il ne valait pas leur amitié. En leur mentant constamment, il s'était senti minable et répugnant, s'enfonçant dans le dégout qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui, à la base. Ses rêves alimentés par l'éducation de sa mère n'étaient que des leurres. Il était différent et ça, ça ne serait jamais sa vie. Pas qu'il ait droit qu'au pire, non, il avait droit au meilleur, pour avoir enduré toute cette douleur seul, depuis des années. Il avait vécu dans la peur, dans l'horreur, dans le mensonge, dans l'envie et la désillusion. Il était difficile de revenir sur terre après des jours à se croire réellement ce lycéen ordinaire et modèle. La chute était si dure lorsque la réalité rattrapait toute la fiction de sa vie ! Il était un monstre oui et maintenant que le masque était tombé, il se sentait enfin en paix.

- Il faut sortir d'ici et briser le sort ! »

Il n'attendit pas que ses ainés réagissent enfin. Leurs regards étonnés et effrayés, n'allaient pas faire avancer leur histoire. Tyler ne pouvait pas se permettre de se sentir blessé par ça, depuis tout petit, il savait... Glissant sa main devant son visage, ses lèvres se mirent à s'étirer toutes seules. Il se souvenait, maintenant, il se souvenait.

_Neville Simms était un tueur, comme tous ceux de sa race. L'Amérique sauvage était un merveilleux terrain de jeu dans lequel il évoluait avec grâce et sérénité. Il avait approché le peuple Hopi et avait appris d'eux la traque et la chasse. Il préférait la compagnie des indiens plutôt que celles des colons, pour la simple et bonne raison que le retour à la nature lui était primordiale. Courir pieds nus dans la terre, sentir les embruns de la forêt, vivre parmi les loups... c'était ça, qui remplissait son cœur d'une paix profonde, ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Parfois, il laissait ses frères pendant des mois et revenait couvert de terre, mais terriblement serein. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était se perdre dans la nature sauvage, les oreilles aux aguets attendant le moment d'attaquer le malheureux qui se perdrait sur son territoire. Il était un animal, tapi dans l'herbe, écoutant ses proies, à l'affut de toute menace. Le brun aimait écouter les oiseaux chanter et se taire lorsqu'ils prenaient peur à cause de lui. Il aimait voir les animaux tourner la tête en sa direction, preuve qu'ils avaient ressenti sa présence, mais ne le décelaient pas dans les feuillages épais._  
_L'homme avait appris à se camoufler, se fondre dans les végétaux. Ne faire qu'un avec la terre... Il était devenu un sauvage ! C'est ainsi que l'appelaient les gens du village voisin. Et tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa proie, une présence se dessina sur la gauche faisant prendre peur au jeune élan qu'il traquait depuis deux heures. Neville aimait tuer, mais à mains nues, il n'amenait donc jamais d'arme ou d'arc avec lui, car l'excitation était toujours plus forte lorsqu'il pouvait sentir le pouls de sa victime s'évanouir dans la mort. Il prenait donc son temps à encercler l'ennemi, se rapprocher puis bondir sur lui comme un loup affamé. Il dépeçait sa victime en solitaire, puis ramenait la viande auprès de ses frères qu'ils consommaient fumée autour d'un feu de camp. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de cervidé au menu... Parry serait certainement déçu._

_La présence qui se rapprochait semblait être un bipède, aux vues de ses pas lents et mal assurés de l'homme -Neville en était persuadé à cause de la masse qui se déplaçait-, quelque chose clochait. Il savait écouter attentivement et visualiser les choses, si un chasseur ne savait prévoir, il n'excellait pas dans son art. Alors soit l'homme se fichait d'attirer l'attention de toute la forêt en écrasant avec dureté les brindilles et les branches sur son chemin, comme un véritable visage pâle, soit il peinait à avancer, auquel cas, faire du bruit était bien le cadet de ses soucis ! Neville penchait plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse, à moins que le colon soit fraichement arrivé, il devait se douter que l'endroit n'était pas des plus amicaux. Il y eut un bruit sec et sourd, la masse de l'homme venait de s'écrouler à terre. Rien de très intéressant pour le chasseur, tuer une proie mal en point ne l'intéressait pas, ce n'était pas sport ; cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher tout en restant tapi dans la végétation afin de prendre par surprise le soldat blessé. Celui-ci chercha une arme pour instinctivement se protéger de la présence qu'il n'avait pas sentie arriver. Mécanisme de défense complètement stupide, aux vues de la blessure rougeoyante qu'il portait à son côté gauche, Neville aurait tôt fait de le désarmer et de lui briser la nuque. Leurs regards se croisèrent essayant de savoir ce que l'autre ferait et qui agirait le premier. Neville ne doutait pas de sa victoire car son adversaire peinait à garder le canon dans sa direction, aussi il se désintéressa de l'arme pour détailler l'étranger avec insistance.__  
__Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'hommes blancs mis à part ses frères et leur famille, il préférait laisser les quatre autres s'occuper du ravitaillement en ville, la compagnie de ces êtres civilisés ne lui seyait pas comme elle seyait aux autres branches du pacte de sang. Neville était un solitaire, pas spécialement car il le désirait, mais parce que personne ne pouvait réellement le comprendre à part les membres de la tribu avec qui il avait fraternisé. Son monde était simplement différent de celui de ses frères et quand bien même il les aimait, -certes à sa façon- il ne pouvait se résoudre de partager leur vie bien trop civilisée à son gout. Il préférait dormir sur une peau de bête à la belle étoile plutôt que d'étouffer dans une bâtisse !_  
_Le soldat l'observa quelques longues secondes peinant à respirer, sa main délaissa l'arme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La résignation se lisait sur le visage de l'inconnu, l'homme savait qu'il était maintenant inutile de lutter car la mort le faucherait bientôt. Le sang coulait librement de la plaie qu'il tenta de comprimer de sa main à présent libre, l'homme grinça des dents. Immobile, Neville observait ses faits et gestes avec attention, le soldat n'était pas une menace, aussi, il s'approcha lorsqu'il vit un détail captiver son regard bleu sombre. Sa main s'approcha de l'inconnu avec douceur ne voulant pas alerter l'homme blessé qui le fixa intensément. Faisant tomber le couvre-chef de l'étranger, le quasi peau rouge dévoila une magnifique chevelure blonde. Neville n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur sur un_ _homme, elle ressemblait à un soleil et bien avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ses doigts glissaient dedans. Elle devait être chaude comme le sable et elle l'était. Malgré lui, un sourire pourfendit son visage, aucun de ses frères ne possédait une telle toison et vivant la plus part du temps avec les indiens, il en avait oublié à quel point l'homme blanc pouvait être magnifique._ _Pas étonnant qu'ils furent pris pour des dieux avec un soleil dans leur chevelure pensa-t-il tandis qu'il enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de son indexe dans une contemplation pacifique._

- Première fois que tu vois un blond ? Tu... me comprends ? »

_Oui, mais Neville n'était pas décidé à parler anglais, cette langue n'avait aucune signification à ses yeux, il ne la parlait qu'en la présence de ses frères. L'Amérique avait pour lui nombre de langues et celle-ci n'en faisait pas parti._

- Tu... ha oublie ! »

_Neville oubliait souvent qu'il était lui aussi un visage pâle, mais la peau tannée par le soleil l'avait marqué du teint légèrement cuivré des hommes de ce continent. Ses cheveux bruns ne le différenciaient pas des membres des diverses tribus qu'il accostait, sauf que sa crinière finissait toujours par onduler avec l'humidité. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement foncés que certains prenaient leur teinte pour un terre de sienne. Il s'habillait comme les indiens, leurs vêtements lui donnant la capacité de se déplacer bien plus librement que les accoutrements des colons, quant à ses peintures de guerre, il les avait appris des mains même du chef de la tribu Hopi. Beaucoup se méprenaient sur sa véritable identité, mais c'était bien ce qu'attendait Neville si ce n'était pas pour ses frères, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait dit adieu à la vie civilisée pour se perdre dans une tribu quelconque... C'était la vie dont il rêvait secrètement. La liberté et le grand ouest sauvage à perte de vue. Seul sur un cheval fougueux à la recherche d'un coin de terre qu'il ferait sien. _  
_Sorti de ses pensées par le soldat atteint d'une quinte de toux, le brun lâcha la mèche blonde. La chevelure d'or avait dû marcher des kilomètres, le fort le plus proche était à quatre jours de cheval et il ne voyait ici aucune monture. Il avait fait tout ce chemin à pieds, voilà pourquoi il était si sale et éreinté, son visage était maculé de sueur et de douleur, pourtant, pourtant, il ne le voyait pas comme un condamné. L'étincelle de vie était forte, quel que soit la raison pour laquelle cet homme était encore en vie et était arrivé jusqu'ici, devait valoir la souffrance et la détermination qu'il avait de vouloir continuer sa route. La chevelure blonde ondoya devant son regard scrutateur lorsque l'homme retomba à terre à peine fut-il debout, il réitéra son essai cinq fois avant de pouvoir tenir droit sur ses jambes, mais après deux pas, il s'en retourna s'avachir entre les bosquets. Neville se mordit la lèvre inférieure, assister à ce genre de choses ne lui donnait qu'une seule et unique envie abréger : les souffrances inutiles d'un condamné, mais le soldat n'avait, semble-t-il pas fini de combattre la mort, l'achever serait en quelque sorte cruel, aussi, il n'en ferait rien._

_Ils vivaient des temps dangereux entre la famine qui terrassaient colons comme peaux rouges depuis des mois, les maladies inconnues qui fauchaient les diverses populations de ce magnifique continent et les tribus algonquiennes qui repoussaient l'envahisseur avec hargne : les gens mourraient, disparaissaient par centaines, des fois même sans laisser de trace derrière eux. Depuis l'arrivée du May Flower, les gens qui croyaient pouvoir faire de cette terre la leur se retrouvaient face à un ennemi virulent qui défendait ce qui était à lui. Lorsque leurs familles avaient été graciées, les trois frères avaient fait leurs chemins en compagnie de leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Aujourd'hui leur famille vivait en marge de la société actuelle : ni tout à fait colons, ni tout à fait indiens. Grâce à son amour pour la nature et sa facilité d'apprendre les dialectes des amérindiens, ils se débrouillaient bien tous les quatre dans leur zone neutre. Il avait d'ailleurs épousé une sang mêlée, une femme qui comprenait où était véritablement sa place et qui savait se débrouiller seule, sans crainte, forte et indomptable._  
_Le soldat devait venir de Plymouth, Neville avait su par les hopi que les algonquiens avaient défaits les français quelques temps plus tôt et descendaient vers leurs terres. La colonie avait dû être salement attaquée pour qu'un homme seul parcoure tout ce chemin à l'article de la mort. Le blond devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, assez pour qu'on puisse le traquer jusqu'ici sans grande difficulté. Si on l'avait suivi, la tribu serait bientôt là. Neville détestait les algonquiens autant que les blancs, ils étaient comme les colons, ils jugeaient avec sévérité par la couleur de la peau et ne faisaient pas dans la pitié. Il y avait tellement plus de nuances, mais il savait admettre que les blancs méritaient ce qui leur arrivait... Si le brun partait maintenant, il avait une chance pour qu'il ne les croise pas, de toute façon, le blond était déjà mort, le laisser à son sort ne changerait plus grand chose quant à son avenir._

- Tu... peux marcher ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je sais que tu commences à perdre conscience, mais reste avec moi, j'ai un cheval à une dizaine de mètres, faut bouger ! Les algonquiens ne laissent jamais une proie filer et tu préfèreras mourir de tes blessures que de recroiser leur route. Debout ! »  
- Tu sais parler... notre langue ?

_Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Ça, si seulement il pouvait avoir la réponse à cette question... Neville ne s'occupait pas d'autrui, il aimait ses frères, mais plus que tout il aimait le silence et la paix. Passant son bras sous celui du blond, il le tracta en position debout et ne quittant pas ses côtés, il avança. Le premier mettre fut laborieux, mais l'homme débordait d'énergie et d'envie de vivre. Il le voyait s'obliger à garder les yeux ouverts, à avancer et à serrer les dents malgré la douleur. Il sentait ses jambes fléchir quelques fois, trembler continuellement mais l'homme blond tenait bon, un courage qui était soit louable, soit complètement absurde. Peut-être que la mort ne gagnerait pas ce match là sans ébranler complètement le mental de l'homme. Cet inconnu avait gagné son respect et c'est en pensant à cela qu'il chevaucha vers les marécages dans lesquels il dissimulerait leurs traces. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne les avait suivis, il déposa le corps inconscient à terre puis s'enfonça dans la végétation, l'homme devait manger quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir avant le lever du soleil._

- Mange ! »

_L'homme sursauta n'ayant pas attendu l'indien s'approcher de lui. Il avait repris connaissance seul, adossé contre un arbre ; pendant un moment il avait cru que son sauveur l'avait abandonné à son triste sort, avant qu'il ne voie son cheval brouter de l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui. La bête était magnifique, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cheval venu d'Angleterre par bateau, non, c'était un de ces étalons brun et blanc que les sauvages montaient et d'ailleurs cet homme les montait comme eux à crue. Dans l'accent du peau rouge, il avait cru reconnaitre une réelle note d'anglicisme, mais le blond n'était certain de rien. Il avait entendu parler d'hommes blancs devenus de vrais animaux après avoir rencontré leur mode de vie peu orthodoxe. Des soldats avaient fui leur fort et étaient devenus des guerriers indiens sans foi ni loi ou s'étaient mariés avec une femme de leur race. Il n'avait rien à priori contre ces sauvages, mais il n'allait pas de lui-même vers eux, car il ne comprenait pas la vision qu'ils avaient du monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de dangereux, après tout, il l'avait sauvé ! Le soldat avait su qu'il avait été traqué, la flèche qu'il s'était retiré du corps avait failli faucher son cœur mais ça n'avait pas arrêté ses assaillants de le poursuivre. Il ignorait comment il avait pu s'en sortir vivant, mais l'envie de survivre lui avait fait pousser des ailes. _  
_Sa main se saisit du lapin qui lui était tendu avec une sorte de moue interrogative. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de feu, ça il le comprenait bien, mais est-ce que le brun voulait qu'il mange de la viande crue ? Le soldat n'était pas certain que son estomac puisse supporter une telle rencontre, il était même écœuré rien qu'en voyant son sauveur lui vider la bête devant les yeux. La faim et la survie sont quelque fois plus importantes que le reste, son acolyte ne fut pas le seul à s'étonner qu'il plongea après quelques essais infructueux, les dents dans la chair rougissante de l'animal. Il détestait le gout et l'odeur, mais l'important était de remplir son estomac et retrouver des forces._

- Tu as un nom soldat ?! »  
- Caporal Curtis Garwin. »  
- Et bien caporal Curtis Garwin, je dois avouer que tu m'étonnes, tu es un homme mort... Qu'est-ce qui te retient de laisser aller. L'amour ? Le patriotisme ? »

_L'homme inclina la tête sous la question, l'anglais de l'indien était bon, ce n'est simplement parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup que le blond ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Bien trop bon pour qu'il ne soit pas un anglais, à moins qu'il soit l'un de ces traducteurs que les colons instruisaient. Oubliant ce à quoi il pensait, il essaya trouver quoi répondre à la question de son étrange interlocuteur. Serrant sa plaie qui continuait de saigner abondamment, Curtis poussa un long râle. Il avait de plus en plus froid, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait de médecine, il savait très bien où il se dirigeait. S'il ne mourrait pas de l'hémorragie, l'infection allait se charger de lui... Il était soldat, il se battait, voilà tout. Il ignorait réellement la réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il savait que c'était inévitable dans l'état actuel des choses._

- Je crois... j'aurais aimé revoir l'Angleterre une dernière fois, serrer ma mère dans mes bras et lui raconter tout ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est un continent magnifique, pleins de paysages que jamais, jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Je suis amoureux de ces terres et j'ai encore, tant de choses à voir, tant de choses à connaitre. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a maintenu en vie, de vaines illusions. Mais si tu sais que je ne passerais pas la nuit, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? »  
- Tu es un homme déterminé, j'aime ça. Ce que je vois dans tes yeux, ne me donne pas l'envie de prendre pitié, cela t'offre mon respect. »

_Ils s'observèrent longuement, détaillant l'homme qui leur faisait face à quelques mètres seulement entouré par le bruit de la faune nocturne. Curtis fut le premier à rompre le contact, sa nuque glissant sur le tronc d'arbre contre lequel son sauveur l'avait déposé ; il était certain que sans cet appui, il serait à terre incapable de bouger. La nuit était belle, maculée d'étoiles. Une belle nuit pour mourir pensait-il ; il aurait voulu rire de cette idée saugrenue, mais il n'en avait pas le cœur._

- Un truc que tu regretteras, en dehors de ta famille et l'Amérique ? »  
- Le son de l'harmonica. Le... gamin de la grande rue en jouait tout le temps, j'adorais fermer les yeux et l'écouter... »

_Ne jamais avoir aimé... Cela dit, il n'allait pas avouer ça ! Curtis s'était engagé volontairement parce qu'il voulait faire partie de cette grande conquête et devenir un homme... Son père avait été si fier de son initiative qu'il en avait versé quelques larmes, sa mère avait pleuré des jours entiers jusqu'à ce qu'il embarque et sa sœur l'avait supplié jusqu'au dernier instant ; mais il le devait quitter l'Angleterre, il avait cru que quelque chose de grand l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'océan en tout cas son destin le pressait de se rendre là-bas. Il n'était pas homme à croire aux belles histoires de destinée et de chemin déjà tout tracé, mais lorsqu'il avait foulé le sol de l'Amérique, c'était comme si il avait trouvé le but ultime de son existence. L'Amérique l'avait appelé et il était précisément là où il devait être ! Il lui avait semblé qu'il trouverait ce pourquoi il était venu, quelque fois les yeux contemplatifs perdus dans l'horizon, il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, comme si Curtis était attendu par quelqu'un... Il devait délirer ! _  
_Les sons qui l'entouraient, devenaient de moins en moins clairs, mais il percevait parfaitement bien une mélodie venir jusqu'à lui, belle et envoutante. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait entendu de notes plus troublantes que celles-ci, sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, c'était le son d'un harmonica et si son esprit n'était pas complètement englouti par les berges de la mort, alors, c'était cet inconnu qui jouait pour lui. Les derniers instants de sa vie seraient aussi inoubliables que les paysages sauvages d'Amérique..._

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé... Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai tout quitté, c'est toi... qui m'a mené ici... Merci... d'être là pour la fin. »

_L'harmonica s'arrêta soudainement, mais Curtis n'y prit pas garde, son regard dissipé dans un océan de larmes continuait de fixer le ciel, mais la lumière des étoiles était maintenant aussi diffuse que tout le reste._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

_Merci. Son corps se détendit enfin, ses muscles allaient pouvoir se reposer, il n'était même pas triste pour sa mère, ni même pour sa sœur car il mourrait dans la paix. Un jour, il retrouverait sa famille, il n'y avait jamais d'adieu, juste des au revoir, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant qu'il ne monte dans ce navire, marchant vers cette voie, attiré par une force presque mystique. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Une main froide glissa sur sa joue, il essaya de tourner son regard vers le visage de l'indien qui caressait sa chevelure afin de le contempler une toute dernière fois._

- Reste avec moi ! »

_Il aurait tant voulu. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui il continuerait de se battre, pour mieux apprendre à le connaitre, pour l'apprécier, mais son corps était las. Curtis se rendait à l'évidence maintenant, continuer ce combat ne changerait plus rien. Il l'avait trouvé, au moins avait-il eu cette chance. Maintenant, il mourrait, mais il l'attendrait de l'autre côté, c'était une promesse muette car ses lèvres froides se refusaient de bouger. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser une toute première et une toute dernière fois..._

- Tyler ? »

Le cadet fit bouger ses doigts devant son regard troublé pendant qu'il revenait au temps présent. Il y avait quelque chose de si familier dans ce flash qu'il venait d'avoir. Curtis n'était pas Reid, ça il en était conscient, mais ce que ressentait Neville pour lui, n'était pas étranger au cœur de Tyler. Reid l'avait toujours fasciné...

- Quoi ? »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Très bien... »

Un sourire convainquant fut imprimé sur ses lèvres, il l'avait un peu forcé en direction de Caleb afin que son ainé se rassure sur son absence. Non, il n'allait pas leur sauter dessus et les tuer. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait encore sa main droite car il ressentait encore la chevelure moite de fièvre entre ses doigts, il sentait la vie de Garwin. Il y avait autre chose... une chose de beaucoup plus subjective : son père lui avait rendu son entièreté. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique mais aussi de terriblement triste dans ce fait. Son père était mort, mais certainement pas en vain.

- Je me souviens... »  
- De ? »  
- La toute première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Blond comme l'or le plus précieux et déterminé comme l'acier. Magnifique... comme les paysages sauvages de l'ouest. Il aurait dû être misérable à mes yeux dans tout ce sang et toute cette crasse, mais il était parfait. Comment ne pas admirer un tel homme ? »  
- De qui tu parles ? »  
- L'homme qui apprivoisa la bête... »

_Curtis se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il entendait les oiseaux chanter et le vent faire bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre contre lequel il était toujours adossé. Ses yeux clignèrent furieusement sous la luminosité, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et où il était. La veille, il était fin prêt à partir, à mourir... Et il se retrouvait ici. Était-ce le paradis ? Sa main glissa sur son flanc mais la blessure avait disparu. Tous les sens en alerte, l'homme se focalisa sur ce qu'il voyait de l'endroit, tout semblait familier et en même temps..._

- Réveillé ? Parfait, en route soldat, on doit bouger ! »

_Était-il en train de rêver ? Plus que probable, à moins que ça ne soit le paradis, après tout voilà à quoi ressemblerait le sien, voyager avec cet homme en direction de l'ouest. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné être pédéraste, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs qu'avec cet homme. Il l'écouterait jouer de l'harmonica, dans le soleil couchant et l'aimerait devant un feu de camp. Qu'il soit châtié de penser à de telles choses, Dieu n'approuverait certainement jamais ça ! Il serait jeté en enfer au moment même où il poserait la main sur cet homme, mais si tel était son destin... autant qu'il l'embrasse rapidement. Curtis se leva promptement et prenant l'inconnu au dépourvu, il le plaqua contre son cheval et l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, son supérieur lui avait dit de se détendre avec les filles du saloon, mais le blond avait attendu quelque chose de plus. La bonne que lui disait son collègue chargé à la surveillance du fort. Il n'eut pas le loisir de découvrir la chose dans plus de détail qu'un furtif contact chaud et humide puisqu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage le propulsant à terre, presque sonné. Le peau rouge fronça les sourcils de dégout et après avoir passé le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres, il lui lança un regard glacé._

- T'es malade ! Et que l'envie te reprenne pas de faire un truc pareil, sinon je te jure que je te laisse te faire dévorer par les chacals. »

_La douleur était réelle, bien réelle, d'ailleurs il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire s'était disloquée sous l'impact brutal. C'était comme si le poing de l'étranger avait été fait de métal au lieu d'os. Curtis ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il vivait, comment en une nuit il avait pu passer de l'état de quasi mort à celui de vivant ? Il se tenait là, droit comme un I et il n'avait même pas de cicatrice. Était-ce une sorte de magie sauvage ? Il avait entendu parler de rituels étranges parmi les peuples indiens, mais la magie... Curtis n'y croyait pas vraiment._  
_Cela dit comment qualifier le fait qu'il se sentait différent ? C'était léger, mais quelque chose avait semble-t-il pris une nouvelle dimension. Était-ce à cause de la présence rassurante du brun ou à cause de tous les sentiments étrangers qui le saisissaient lorsqu'il pensait à cet homme. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avant-hier encore, il était un soldat anglais à la recherche d'un but plus important encore que de servir son pays, encore plus grand que de conquérir ces terres. Il recherchait un endroit où il se sentirait complet. Aujourd'hui il était un homme qui venait enfin de découvrir ce que son cœur recherchait depuis tout ce temps, il se trouvait que cela soit un indien, un homme qui plus est ! Mais le sentiment de manque avait disparu. Mué par une drôle d'envie, Curtis observa de long en large l'homme dont il ignorait encore tout. Sous cette terre et ces pigments se cachait une peau à la couleur cuivrée, de ce qu'il en percevait l'homme était bien bâti. Une musculature fine mais bien présente ciselait le torse de l'inconnu... Il voulait la parcourir de ses doigts, sentir l'autre vibrer sous ses attentions, il voulait l'embrasser, mêler sa vie à celle de l'inconnu de la plus délicieuse des façons. Le blond serra le poing, sans mentir, il avait déjà eu des pensées sur le péché de chair mais jamais elles ne furent aussi graphiques qu'aujourd'hui. Si l'homme lui en donnait l'autorisation, il était sûr de faire fi de sa naturelle réserve et de le consommer à l'instant même._

- Tu te bouges ou tu me dévores des yeux toute la journée, soldat ? »

_L'homme grommela, mais quelque chose l'informa dans le ton du brun qu'il n'était pas fâché par la façon dont il le détaillait. D'accord, s'il partait du fait qu'il était bien en vie et que tout cela était réel, alors sauter sur l'inconnu sans crier gare était fortement hors propos. Passant une main le long de sa nuque, Curtis inclina la tête essayant de s'excuser sur ce léger incident. La main tendue du brun fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et tandis qu'ils galopaient vers le sud, Curtis resserra ses doigts contre les hanches du cavalier. Il sentait la terre et la sueur, il sentait l'humus et les feuilles d'automne, un parfum sauvage et velouté qui fit faire à son cœur une exquise valse. Aussi il essaya de se reculer un peu afin que son sauveur ne perçoive pas l'érection qui découla de ses rêveries. L'inconnu était un mélange de familiarités, d'étrangetés et d'espérances, comment un homme pouvait lui faire cet effet ?_

- Tu t'appelles ? »

_Neville n'eut pas longtemps à rechercher la cause de la soudaine perte de chaleur qu'il avait dans le dos. Dès qu'il avait tracté le colon derrière lui, l'autre s'était collé contre son corps le serrant furieusement entre ses doigts et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il pontait un cheval sans selle. Le brun n'était pas dupe à ce point ! Il y avait peu de tabou dans son monde, qu'un homme le trouve à son gout était à la fois surprenant et inhabituel. En règle générale les colons se méfiaient de lui, alors pourquoi le blond était maintenant rempli de désir à son égard ? Neville n'avait jamais entendu parler de retour de flammes quant à l'utilisation du pouvoir pour soigner quelqu'un. Quoi que... La famille Parry avait fini par engendrer une nouvelle branche à force, mais ça c'était une autre histoire ; ce Parry était tombé amoureux du Denvers ! Il n'en était pas là, pas encore semblait rectifier son crâne. Mais ce n'était pas parce que le blond l'intriguait qu'il allait le laisser entrer dans quoi que ce soit, ça valait autant pour son cœur que pour son corps ! Il était libre, sans attache et souhaitait le rester. Un colon ne ferait que l'ennuyer, ce genre d'homme était conquérant et plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Neville avait besoin d'espace et de liberté, il ne saurait être clamé par qui que ce soit !_

- Neville Simms. »

_Cutis répéta son nom avec adoration, même ça, ça lui semblait familier. Ainsi sa pensée première quant aux origines de l'homme s'avérait être exacte, il était lui aussi anglais. Un jour, tout comme lui, Neville avait pris un bateau, avait quitté leur ile natale et s'était installé dans ce pays. Il avait changé de camp entre temps comme pas mal d'aventuriers ! Ou alors était-il ce que son officier appelait bâtard ? Possible, mais Curtis s'en fichait un peu en fait, préférant prendre l'homme pour ce qu'il était à l'instant. Magnifique ! Qu'importait qu'il soit ou non un sauvage, ce n'était franchement pas l'important, que pouvait être l'importance d'une condition de naissance ? Aucune, surtout ici ! Curtis n'était pas noble, sa famille n'était pas ici pour voir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie et quand bien même... il était maintenant maitre de son destin. L'Angleterre et ses lois étaient une menace bien trop distante pour qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'embrasser son envie de suivre l'étranger où qu'il aille sans jamais l'abandonner. La chevelure brune venait de temps en temps lui chatouiller le nez, la sensation agréable lui prodiguait des idées malsaines et s'il ne mettait pas un terme au batifolage de ses fantaisies, il allait exécuter un geste dont il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.__  
__Il était étrange de voir en cet inconnu quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours attendu et... justement connu. Le blond désirait apprendre à le découvrir, tout savoir de lui, il voulait Neville Simms pour lui, car même son cœur était maintenant certain d'avoir trouvé l'endroit auquel il appartenait. Tout prenait sens lorsque le dos musculeux du brun plongeait contre son torse. Ils chevauchaient simplement vers... il ne savait où et pour dire vrai, le blond s'en fichait complètement, car le monde s'arrêtait à ce Neville et au cheval fougueux qui courrait à toute allure ; et ça avait presque la moiteur d'une étreinte physique pour le peu qu'il en connaissait. Certains soir les soldats ramenaient les femmes dans les baraquements, il avait vu plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité les désirs physiques se succéder. Ce n'était même pas de ça dont il s'agissait, car il ne voulait pas que ça ne soit qu'une seule et unique fois, rapide passade bien vite oubliée, non, il désirait bien plus que cela ! C'était insensé, Curtis venait tout juste de le rencontrer, mais il était maintenant certain de ne jamais pouvoir se sevrer de cet homme._

- On est en territoire hopi, on a plus rien à craindre des algonquiens, ils ne viendront jamais jusque ici. Je pars du principe que tu es le seul survivant, hum ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Un véritable chanceux ! »  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air... »

_Il y eut un silence gêné, Curtis ne sut si il en était la cause ou pas. Ce genre de penchant pour les hommes n'était pas quelque chose dont on lui avait parlé, en Angleterre, mais en Amérique, il avait vu deux hommes en ville se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'ils ne soient chassés par les religieux et plutôt sévèrement. Son supérieur lui avait dit que l'Amérique donnait trop de libertés aux gens et qu'ils se laissaient aller à tous les vices, loin du gouvernement anglais. Une terre d'asile pour les exclus, les parias et les repris de justice... Il ne se sentait pas comme un animal sans foi ni loi, mais peut-être que Neville, lui, avait un code d'honneur bien plus marqué que lui._

- Ça te dérange ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne me l'explique pas, si tu me le demandes, je descends de ce cheval et disparaitrais, je suis un homme d'honneur. »  
- Et si je te disais de descendre ? »

_Le cheval s'arrêta brusquement, les brides tirées brusquement en arrière, le brun tourna toute sa considération vers son passager qui soupira. Curtis n'avait pas voulu entendre ces mots là, mais il se mettait à l'honneur de répondre aux attentes du brun. Il n'avait jamais pris les choses de forces, son entrée dans l'armée ne démontrait pas une envie d'asservir les gens, non, c'était une excuse pour explorer ce nouveau monde, rien de plus. Sans un mot, il descendit de la monture attendant que l'homme lui dise quelque chose, mais à la place de mots, tout ce qu'il entendit fut les pas du cheval qui s'élançait à nouveau à vive allure. Il regarda le brun disparaitre dans la végétation dans une totale apathie.__  
__Cela faisait même pas une heure que l'autre avait disparu de son champ de vision et_ _Curtis semblait mourir à petits feux, bien qu'il ait déjà eu une peine de cœur quelques années plus tôt lorsque sa voisine fut promise à un jeune homme de bonne famille, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ressente autant de douleur dans le fait d'avoir perdu un total étranger. Il cheminait vers le sud, espérant peut-être par un fou hasard le retrouver, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater cette occasion. Le blond fut surpris d'entendre le hennissement d'un cheval l'arrêter dans sa marche, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le cavalier baigné dans la lumière, il vit deux billes bleues le fixer avec intérêt._

- Je peux pas. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je peux pas expliquer ça. »

_Expliquer quoi ? Curtis ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'étranger était revenu mais lorsque l'homme sauta de son cheval comme un attaquant afin de se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol par la violence de son mouvement fluide, presque félin, Curtis s'attendit au pire. Il n'y eut pas de douleur cependant à part le choc de l'impact qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelque secondes. Il observa le regard sauvage de son vis-à-vis questionnant toujours l'homme de son regard, pas qu'il eut peur, si jamais quelqu'un devait clamer sa vie, il préférait que cela soit Neville, cela dit, il lui semblait que même l'indien ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire… L'instant était parfait, respirant fortement, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se faisaient face, attendant semblait-il un signe quelconque avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ne tenant plus, le blond ferma les yeux, si tôt fait les mains de Neville se saisirent de sa mâchoire afin que le brun dévore ses lèvres de baisers aussi sauvages que doux. Voilà tout ce que désirait le blond et malgré son inexpérience, il tâcha d'être à la hauteur. Le cheval broutait à quelques centimètres d'eux, se fichant totalement des deux humains qui s'empressaient de dénuder leurs corps pour mieux apprécier le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Curtis ignorait si c'était son cœur qui battait à un tel tempo ou si c'était celui de Neville, mais il était certain que le brun était sous l'emprise du même sortilège que lui. Cette passion vive n'avait aucune raison d'être ! Les mains fermement refermées sur les hanches du brun, il regarda l'homme grimper sur son corps puis glisser son membre à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il l'avait déjà fait._  
_C'était pourtant leurs premières fois à tous les deux, ça il le savait sans vraiment pouvoir légitimer cette affirmation. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent c'était cet homme le chevaucher et lui apprendre les plus ensorcelants plaisirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Ce corps était magnifique, une peau douce et hâlée qui dansait rien que pour lui, une splendide chevelure sombre comme la nuit qui chatouillait son visage à chaque fois que l'homme sollicitait ses lèvres... ha ses lèvres... il s'en avait jamais vu de si belles et de si charnues, en tout cas pas sur un homme. Aussi idiot que cela soit, il voulait l'aimer jusqu'aux derniers moments de sa vie. Ses gémissements lui faisaient le même effet que la mélodie qu'il avait effectué la veille à l'harmonica, voilà, voilà le monde auquel il appartenait ! Il appartenait à Neville Simms et jamais plus personne ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Lorsqu'il jouit le seul mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut le nom de son amant, en contrepartie tout ce qu'il entendit fut le sien, énoncé dans une voix fébrile et enrouée de plaisir._ _Comme magnifier le moment, ou le rendre un peu plus mystique, Neville était entouré d'un halo de lumière, tel un ange ! Cette vision parfaite le fit sourire de bonheur et pendant que sa main attrapait le visage choqué du brun, il l'attira pour un baiser._

- Je t'aime, Neville Simms. J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas te sauver comme un voleur. Aussi irraisonnée que soit notre situation, je n'ai aucune envie de faire marche arrière. Tu es ce pourquoi je suis venu ici. »

_L'autre semblait si perplexe, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander s'il était sûr de ses paroles, car ses yeux devaient prouver combien les mots qu'il disait étaient sincères. Est-ce que ce qu'il livrait avait un écho dans le cœur de Neville ? Il espérait que le brun pensât aux mêmes choses que lui, redoutait les mêmes, que le charme s'estompe et qu'ils reprennent chacun le cours de leurs vies, sans se retourner mais il se refusait de penser à cette possibilité. Il ne quitterait cet endroit qu'avec Neville et n'irait que là où se rendrait le brun. Leurs vies venaient de se lier l'une l'autre et il se persuadait que c'était pour la vie. Curtis n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, il ne se sentait pas ce genre d'homme, mais force est de constater qu'il se prouvait le contraire._

- Curtis tu ignores ce que je suis. »  
- L'homme qui m'a sauvé ? »  
- Et pire encore. »  
- J'accepte la damnation perpétuelle si ça me donne le droit de t'aimer. »  
- Tu le penses vraiment ? »

_Neville quant à lui pesait le pour et le contre, lorsqu'il avait rebroussé chemin, mué par un appel inconnu il ne s'était très certainement pas attendu à sauter sur le blond de cette façon et lui offrir son corps comme si ça coulait de source. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais il n'avait appelé sa femme pendant l'acte, jamais ! Il n'appartenait à personne et vivait libre d'entrave ! Aujourd'hui il avait offert plus que son corps à cet étranger et ça le rendait confus. Le brun observait l'autre dans les yeux, épiant ses prunelles bleues afin d'y trouver ne serait-ce qu'une faille, mais l'autre ne le regardait pas autrement. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'adorateur dans son regard qui mettait le quasi peau rouge mal à l'aise. Neville était habitué à l'indifférence, le mépris ou à la haine, certainement pas à la considération… Curtis n'était pas né avec lui, n'avait pas grandi à ses côtés, il ne le connaissait même pas, pourtant, il avait confiance, l'homme était ouvert comme un livre devant lui et ne demandait rien en échange, à part rester à ses côtés… Neville ne s'était jamais attendu à croiser un tel spécimen d'homme blanc…__  
__Ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, c'est qu'il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui, Curtis était dans la bonne direction pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche, ville dans laquelle il aurait pu s'établir ou choisir de se diriger vers le fort le plus proche pour continuer son devoir de soldat. Il ne l'aurait sans doute plus jamais revu et cette réalisation lui avait fait arrêter la course folle du cheval. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quinze secondes pour qu'il fasse demi-tour, le cœur comprimé par l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir le soleil de sa chevelure. Pourquoi ? Il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Jamais il n'avait aimé un homme, jamais il n'avait aimé qui que ce soit, en fait. Alors quoi ? Il rencontrait ce soldat la veille et s'imaginait déjà ériger une ferme avec lui ?! Non. Neville ne rêvait pas de normalité, il se voyait plutôt mener le blond dans son monde, car même avec beaucoup d'efforts, il ne saurait faire partie du sien._

- Je te le jure. »

_Le visage communicatif étincela d'un tendre sourire, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Un homme l'acceptait tel qu'il était, Curtis ne voulait pas le changer, non, il souhaitait apprendre à le connaitre tel qu'il était. Neville avait même la folle idée de lui montrer l'obscurité au fond de lui, car si quelqu'un pouvait la tolérer, ça serait le blond. La ferveur que le soldat mettait à le serrer contre lui aurait dû l'indigner et le mettre mal à l'aise, le faire fuir même, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'un mot à dire pour que les bras s'ouvrent et le laissent s'en aller à sa guise. Curtis n'était pas une prison, il était plutôt le refuge dont parlait le vieil hopi avec qui il philosophait les nuits de pleine lune. La délimitation entre la liberté et la solitude tenait simplement dans l'or qu'il humait. Son fils était bien trop jeune pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui dans ses jours d'errances. Il avait besoin de sa mère, de sécurité et d'une famille. Ses frères bien que proches ne comprenaient pas son style de vie, il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec lui, trop corrompus par la civilisation, ils emporteraient nombres d'armes dénaturant l'instant parfait où la proie s'avouait vaincue. Ses rituels de peau rouge, il ne saurait les leur montrer sans craindre d'eux jugement et moqueries en tout genre. Neville souffrait d'une certaine forme de solitude qu'il camouflait dans ses envies de liberté et lorsque le vieil homme lui disait que son cœur attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'une présence qui le délivrerait de son terrier mental, il ne faisait que se moquer. Oh, pas qu'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'il s'isolait à cause de sa différence, mais Neville avait toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait regarder dans son obscurité et le vouloir malgré tout !__  
__Si un jour, il avait pensé à cette possibilité, il avait toujours cru que la personne à pouvoir se tenir près de lui serait un indien, enfin une indienne, voilà pourquoi il avait choisi la femme qui partageait ses rares moments de civilisation, de sang mêlé. Posséder une femme indienne aurait été un peu trop pour le mode de vie qu'il avait avec ses frères, une métisse avait semblé être le meilleur choix. Mais sa femme était une solitaire ayant grandi dans la honte et la violence, fille d'une catin blanche, elle en avait bavé, voilà pourquoi leurs relations s'arrêtaient au strict minimum. Non, Neville n'avait pas comblé sa solitude avec une telle femme, pourtant il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que ça lui suffisait. Le manque qu'il ressentait de temps en temps était quelque chose d'intime qui ne prenait que toute sa signification en face du soldat puisque cette sensation singulière prenait fin dans le bleu de son regard. Curtis était un homme bon, malgré ses origines, il avait le cœur pur de toutes souillures. Cet homme blanc était authentique, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais croisé avec la civilisation, aussi il se devait d'être franc avec lui avant que ça n'aille plus loin._

- Je dois te dire que j'ai une femme. »  
- Tu es marié ?! »  
- Oui. »

_C'était comme se prendre un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il ignorait tout de la vie de Neville, peut-être qu'au final cette chose dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance ne durerait pas... Curtis n'était peut-être pas un bon chrétien surtout en ce moment avec le membre encore bien au chaud dans le corps de son amant, mais il ne voulait pas briser un ménage… C'était ce qu'il y avait de normal, un homme et une femme liés par les lois fondamentales du mariage, Curtis ne pouvait et ne voulait rivaliser contre cela._

- J'ai un enfant. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre si je t'expliquais ma vie, mais pour lors, tu dois me faire confiance, Curtis, il n'y a que toi et le bébé qui compte, ça a toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujours. »  
- Quoi ? »

_Curtis lui avait déjà parlé comme si ils s'étaient toujours connu, mais c'était la première fois que le brun usait de la même familiarité, c'était flippant et à la fois très réconfortant... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce regard qu'ils échangeaient, semblant dire qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouver et ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Ce soir, là, emmitouflés dans une peau de bêtes les deux hommes scellèrent leur promesse muette par un second acte charnel, bien plus puissant encore que le premier. Plus tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes firent le même rêve, ils n'étaient en rien étranger à ce phénomène, car depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils voyaient les mêmes flashes et ressentaient toujours les même choses, mais ce qui fut une première, c'est qu'enfin un écho répondit à leurs visions incompréhensibles._

_Lorsque Neville se réveilla au petit jour, il profita du lever de soleil et les couleurs chaudes qui s'en dégageaient afin d'observer son amant encore endormi. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule partie du rêve et n'en avait jamais compris la signification, mais cette fois-ci, il en avait vu la globalité. L'homme devant lui ne portait plus d'armure et n'était ni roi, ni chevalier, mais il avait gardé ce sourire profond et cette douceur dans le regard… Les légendes hopi allaient de bon train sur les réincarnations et les destinées inséparables, savoir si il avait cru à tous ses contes n'était plus vraiment la question à laquelle il devait faire face, car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, Curtis était son âme sœur et depuis longtemps ils naviguaient entre le temps et les mondes attendant de se retrouver enfin !_

- Tu m'as retrouvé. »  
- Une promesse est une promesse... »

_Il leur avait fallu des années pour enfin se rejoindre et se reconnaitre, mais cet instant unique valait bien tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits pour ça et peut-être qu'un jour la malédiction qui pesait sur leur couple tomberait, rendant à Wul sa nature première..._

Curtis fut rapidement présenté à ses frères, ainsi qu'à sa femme, car Neville n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher quoi que ce soit à celle-ci. Puisque dès leur rencontre il avait été prévu qu'ils feraient un enfant ensemble et rien d'autre, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ce qui liait les deux hommes, elle accepta même le blond comme un second époux ne manquant pas de le traiter de la même façon dont elle traitait son mari. Curtis était l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, lorsque l'envie de solitude était trop grande, le blond restait avec sa femme, son fils et ses frères tandis qu'il partait dans l'ouest sauvage et lorsqu'il requerrait la compagnie du soldat, Curtis partait avec lui sans se faire prier. L'anglais prenait toujours une arme avec lui, mais jamais il ne la sortait, jamais il ne rompait la relation quasi religieuse que Neville entretenait avec la chasse. Le brun lui avait fait partager quelques rares rites peau rouge, surpris de voir que son amant ne demandait qu'à les apprendre et les comprendre. Ils avaient donc partagé la traque et la chasse à main nue, Neville lui avait montré comment consommer le cœur de sa proie afin de lui rendre hommage et absorber son essence vitale après l'avoir tué décemment. Il avait mené le blond jusqu'au chef de tribu, étonné de voir que Curtis était aussi bien accueilli que lui et avait fini par s'accoutumer à la façon de vivre hopi. Il lui plaisait de regarder le blond se faire entourer par les femmes de la tribu, intriguées par sa chevelure d'or et l'observer sourire timidement à toutes ses attentions dont il était la source. Il aimait l'observer regarder les femmes tisser le fil ou tresser l'osier, essayant lui-même les mouvements qu'elles lui enseignaient, se fichant royalement que c'était un travail de femme souriant tendrement devant les moqueries des hommes qui le prenaient la main dans le sac. Il aimait le contempler lorsque le vieil hopi le hélait et qu'il apprenait à fumer le calumet en l'écoutant discourir sur le sens de la vie. Après quelques mois, les hopi lui avaient donné un nom et malgré l'or de ses cheveux, Curtis toujours le bienvenu.

- Neville ? Tu as vu Curtis ? »

_La question du chef de tribu le pétrifia de terreur, il y a quelques heures, le fils du chef et le blond avaient annoncé partir chercher du bois pour le grand feu de la fête de l'équinoxe. Ce soir était un grand soir, chaque enfant mâle ayant atteint l'âge d'adulte allait être élevé au rang de guerrier, il y aurait de la danse et des chants, une longue cérémonie à laquelle le blond allait participer._

- Ils sont trop long ! »

_Lorsque le regard de Neville tomba sur le sud, direction vers laquelle une petite fille pointait du doigt une immense colonne de fumée, Neville sut que les algonquiens venaient d'attaquer la ville des colons et que ses frères arriveraient bientôt, car il avait toujours été dit qu'ils mèneraient leur famille en sécurité vers les hopi en cas de guerre imminente. Il perçut rapidement le cheval blanc de sa femme chevaucher en amont de la carriole, emmenant les femmes et les enfants de leurs familles respectives. L'absence de ses frères ne fut pas étonnante, car il savait que les quatre autres se battraient pour sauver le plus de colons possible, aussi il accueillit sa femme et ses belles sœurs, les laissant avec leurs enfants aux soins des anciens du village qui commencèrent une migration rapide et confuse vers les territoires du nord et les tribus apaches et navajos. Chaque homme et enfant capable de se battre partir vers le sud afin de protéger leur terre car les peuplades telles que les hopi qui nouaient des liens avec les hommes blancs payaient le prix fort et leur soi-disant trahison. En temps normal, il aurait suivi les guerriers vers le champ de batail, mais au final il essaya de retrouver Curtis dans cette cohue effrénée. Il le retrouva quelques longues minutes plus tard, bataillant sauvagement contre un groupe d'algonquiens qui les avaient encerclé lui et le fils du chef, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, voyant que le blond tenait ses côtes et crachait du sang. Neville fut rapide à dispenser sa sentence de mort, coulant entre ses proies et frappant avec hargne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il batailla armé, ne voulant pas rallonger le combat et prendre le risque de perdre le blond qui venait de s'écrouler à terre, incapable de se défendre plus longuement. Lorsque les ennemis furent à terre, Neville baissa le regard vers son amant, se rendant compte avec effroi que le corps entre les bras du fils du chef était maintenant dépourvu de vie. L'indien glissa sur ses genoux, retenant tant bien que mal de laisser les différents sentiments qui l'assiéger guider ses pas._

- Il a voulu me protéger… »

_Il reconnaissait bien là le courage du blond. Glissant une main dans la chevelure dorée, Neville se recroquevilla vers le corps sans vie. Il y avait une différence considérable entre panser les plaies d'un condamner et ramener à la vie un être cher, c'était possible, mais ça demandait un don de soi important, comme Parry l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt pour les beaux yeux d'un hors la loi pendu haut et court. Bien qu'il sache que ce sacrifice allait à nouveau changer la face du covenant, Neville voulait faire quelque chose pour que la destinée de Curtis et la sienne restent à jamais liée, plus encore que ce qu'ils partageaient depuis des années. Renaitre dans la même famille, indéfiniment, sans jamais plus se perdre de vue… Comment aurait été la vie, si Curtis était né et avait grandi avec lui, tant de temps qu'ils auraient pu mettre à profit au lieu de courir après des chimères… Pour cette vie, c'était fichue, mais pour la prochaine… Neville se concentra, déchirant le pouvoir qui lui avait été offert par sa naissance et l'offrant au corps sans vie, partager le temps qui lui restait, diviser son espérance de vie par deux, car à quoi bon lui servait ce temps si Curtis ne pouvait plus lui sourire ou partager tous ces instants avec lui ? A rien ! Lorsque les yeux bleus se ré ouvrirent, chassant la mort qui baignait leur prunelles, Neville réussit enfin à retrouver un souffle normal._

- Tu partages maintenant ma vie, même si dans celle-ci nous sommes séparés, le temps nous réunira aussi sûrement que la nuit fait place à l'aurore liés par la promesse que l'on s'est fait et le pacte de sang qui combine maintenant nos cinq familles. Va au nord, retrouve les femmes et les enfants et soit certain de t'assurer une descendance ! »  
- Je veux venir avec toi ! »  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sans avoir un fils, Curtis, si tu te fais tuer avant, tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien. Ma femme t'expliquera la genèse de nos pouvoirs, je reviendrais auprès de toi rapidement. Je dois aider mes frères. »  
- Promis ? »

_Cette promesse, là, Neville ne put la tenir car en remontant vers la ville il perdit la vie en sauvant l'un de ses frères, mais il ne s'en fit pas, car Curtis serait entre de bonnes mains et lorsqu'il aurait fait un enfant, aurait consumé les années qu'il lui avait cédé, il mourrait en faisant parti du covenant, ouvrant une nouvelle branche par la même occasion. Il ne suffirait que de quelques années pour qu'ils se retrouvent sous une autre forme, une autre vie, mais ça n'importait pas, ce qui avait de l'importance, tandis que son regard se voilait et que l'obscurité l'engloutissait enfin, c'est que l'amour qu'ils partageaient ne prendrait, lui, jamais fin !_

- Reid... »

Tyler jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses frères, il ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir, ça n'appartenait qu'à Reid et à lui. Peut-être qu'une fois réunis, ils leur parleraient de la malédiction qui courrait sur sa descendance, mais pour le moment...

- Je dois m'occuper de ça, seul, je vous fais sortir de là, car si j'échoue, je nous enterre tous les deux ici avec Putnam. »  
- Tyler, Reid a un fils. »

Un enfant ? Si cela devait se passer mal, la branche des Garwin survivrait.

- Prends en soin ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Caleb de répondre, la paume de ses mains se posa sur les crânes de ses frères qu'il renvoya dans la réalité séance tenante. Il était conscient qu'il se tenait dans un château de cartes qu'il faisait écrouler à chacun de ses pas, le décor s'effondra au fur et à mesure de son avancé, bel et si bien qu'il marchait maintenant dans le vide. Il avait côtoyé si souvent les ténèbres que de marcher dans le néant ne lui faisait rien, bien au contraire c'était un terrain familier. Il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte qu'il poussa après l'avoir longuement détaillée. Elle était blanche comme de l'ivoire, les montants travaillés en or le laissait espérer que quelque chose de bon l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Elle s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce meublée par un gigantesque lit baldaquin, allongé dans les draps blancs cousus de fils d'or, Reid avait troqué son apparence contre celle du roi qu'il avait vu dans le flash de Neville. Une longue épée remarquablement travaillée avait été déposée entre ses doigts froids.  
Poussant un voilage pour mieux s'approcher, Tyler manqua d'air en voyant le visage livide de son frère. La belle au bois dormant ? Aurore... ça lui seyait pas si mal que ça... Glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure ensoleillée de son ami, Tyler grimpa dans le lit, les genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Reid, il profita de la vision chimérique avant de se baisser et de l'embrasser.

- Réveillez-vous... mon roi. »

Non, bien sûr que non, Reid n'était pas fan de la version de Walt Disney, il l'avait dit lui-même pas plus tard qu'hier, tout du moins dans la réalité. Tyler fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules puis retira l'étoffe qu'il envoya négligemment à terre. Dans un silence religieux, il ôta l'épée des mains de son souverain, ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la même que celle aperçue dans le flash. Le même pommeau se présentait devant ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en réel, si l'on pouvait appeler ce rêve étrange la réalité, mais il se souvenait d'elle comme si il l'avait toujours connue... Il déposa l'arme solennellement près du lit et continua sa tâche. Son doigt fit le tour des écrits apposés sur le torse du blond et déposant un baiser sur le cœur de son roi, il profita pour rompre le charme et libérer Reid de son entrave. L'heure n'était plus à se cacher l'un l'autre l'importance qu'ils avaient acquis avec les années.

- Je t'aime. »

Il connaissait ce corps par cœur pour l'avoir conquis de nombreuses fois dans ses anciennes incarnations et Tyler savait qu'il n'y avait que celui-ci pour lui offrir ce qu'il attendait réellement de la vie et du sexe. Wul avait aimé cet homme dès qu'il l'avait aperçu la toute première fois, il avait honnis son apparence qui l'éloignait de l'humain. Il avait sacrifié son âme pour se tenir aux côtés de l'homme qui l'aimait. Aujourd'hui il était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il fut jadis. Tyler honnissait ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui de peur que le blond le chasse, mais le roi avait fini par accepter le corps de la créature, Curtis avait accepté la bête au fond de Neville et Reid, Reid ne ferait pas exception ! Lorsque le membre de Reid répondit enfin à ses lèvres, Tyler se redressa et comme son ancêtre avant lui, il fit glisser Reid en lui et le chevaucha avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir au fond du cœur. Si ça, ça ne réveillait pas le blond, alors rien ne le pourrait.

- Reid je t'aime ! »

Le corps de Tyler se cambra contracté au maximum, la jouissance avait été délectable. Le corps en dessous de lui était chaud, vivant, d'ailleurs la lividité avait quitté son visage. Il semblait juste endormi profondément. Tyler reprit ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le corps en dessous de lui réagisse et jouisse avec l'intensité qui avait été sienne. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent soudainement, Reid haussa un sourcil en regardant le tableau, puis se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les draps, ses hanches firent un mouvement ascendant afin de faire gémir Tyler de la plus exquise des façons.

- Si tu me réveilles tout le temps comme ça, je prends ! J'ai pas bien... tu sais… fais attention, faudrait que tu recommences ! »

Croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque le blond fit un sourire espiègle, il était prêt pour un second round, se faire réveiller de la sorte était franchement excitant et sa libido avait toujours été insatiable aussi, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette magnifique occasion.

- Va mourir, Garwin ! »  
- Sérieux, j'ai failli mourir, tu pourrais mieux me traiter ! »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Oui... »

Tyler ondula dans hanches dans un sourire de chat se repaissant du merveilleux gémissement qui en résultat puis, sans autre forme de procès, il se releva et s'emmitoufla dans la cape de son roi.

- Ty' vient ici, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, je te jure, c'est de la torture ! »  
- Demande à ta main ! Ha non en fait ! Barre-toi de mon crâne pour commencer ! »  
- Tyler ! »  
- Bye bye chéri. »  
- Je vais sortir de ce truc avec la gaule du siècle !»  
- C'est pas mon problème ! »

Le silence enveloppa la pièce lorsque Reid s'évapora en ronchonnant. Tyler regard maintenant la noirceur le recouvrir sans éprouver aucune peur. Il était Tyler Simms, lycéen à Spencer, ses parents étaient Helen et Glen Simms, ses frères étaient Pogue Parry, Caleb Denvers et Chase Putnam. Il avait été un jour une créature tombée sous le charme d'un humain à la magnifique chevelure couleur de miel. Il avait été Neville Simms tombé amoureux d'un mystérieux soldat anglais qu'il avait lié au pacte de sang. Il était Tyler Simms et cet homme qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie s'appelait Reid Garwin et il l'aimait !


	10. Belle & la Bête

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
11) La Belle et la Bête

* * *

- Reid, mon dieu quel soulagement ! »

Le blond grommela lorsque son regard bleu s'abattit sur son oncle qui lui broyait carrément l'épaule sous un flot d'émotions dont il ne voulait fichtrement rien savoir ! Et pour cause, Liam avait perdu son dernier frère, mais ce sacrifice n'avait pas été fait en vain. Riley aurait approuvé cet agissement, car ce qui était le plus important c'était de préserver les nouvelles générations, le futur de leur pacte. L'homme inclina la tête, observant le blondinet se redresser en rouspétant. Reid semblait se porter à merveille, le silence était souvent mauvais signe mais le voir avec cette attitude revêche exacerbée par la gestuelle de Caleb, informait Liam que tout allait bien. Denvers avait attrapé Reid dans ses bras et le serrait comme un prunier tout en pleurant de joie, chose que le blond accepta bon gré, malgré quelques courtes secondes avant d'envoyer bouler son aîné lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'érection que son jeans comprimait un peu trop pour son bienêtre. Tyler était un enfoiré ! Reid voulait le honnir et le maudire sur plusieurs générations pour avoir osé le renvoyer dans la réalité avec une telle gaule ! Ca le faisait pas, il imaginait bien que tout le monde s'était rendu compte de son petit problème physique, pas que la honte et lui soit familiers, en fait, il s'en fichait ! Mais y'avait quand même le père de Pogue dans la pièce bon dieu ! Qu'on sache qu'il fricotait avec Tyler, ça à la rigueur… mais qu'on sache qu'ils s'étaient un peu envoyé en l'air quelque secondes plutôt, même si ce n'était que mental…

- Ça va ? »  
- Ouai... ouai… ouai… mais j'ai une gaule de tous les diables, alors arrête de me tripoter, sinon j'dis à Tyler que t'essayes de profiter de ma pauvre condition ! »  
- Qui profite de qui ? »

Le brun secoua sa toison brune, son regard glissa sur le corps de son père, allongé entre les bras de Parry. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Glen, mais c'était tout de même son père, aussi il s'approcha puis glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche de son paternel. Il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu sourie. Ce visage lui était quasiment inconnu, aussi il savait que l'homme était parti en paix, rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait. Reid était beaucoup pour lui, comme Riley l'avait été pour son père. Le brun ne voyait pas sa vie continuer sans le blond qui geignait derrière son dos en racontant qu'il était mal traité sous le regard tendre de leur oncle.

- Continue comme ça et je te jure que c'est ceinture ! »  
- Enfoiré ! T'oserais quand même pas, oublie pas, je suis ton roi ! »

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Le sourcil surélevé de Tyler semblait lui indiquer qu'il venait d'exprimer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé dire ou savoir... Un roi ? Depuis quand ?! Mais c'était vrai, il avait pensé à ça en se réveillant. D'où venait cette image qu'il avait de Tyler sombre et inquiétante ? Velue qui plus est ! Le blond secoua la tête, il devait faire quelque chose pour ce qu'il avait dans le caleçon avant qu'il n'en puisse plus, aussi, il se leva, présenta ses derniers respects au père de Tyler puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner, il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude !

- Ca va vous deux… ? »

Tyler fit simplement un signe positif de la tête, délaissant ses deux ainés, il se tourna vers Liam.

- J'aimerais que mon père soit enterré près de Riley. »  
- Ta mère va pas apprécier, la mère de Reid non plus. »  
- Rien à foutre… je leur demande pas l'autorisation. Mon père reposera auprès de Riley un point un trait ! »

Liam fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à ce que Tyler aille à l'encontre du moralement acceptable. Quoi qu'il se soit passé durant le Somnia Fabulae, le jeune homme avait changé. Il ignorait si c'était en bien ou pas, mais le regard sombre de son neveu n'avait pas la dureté de celui de son paternel, qu'importait les modifications de tempérament que subirait le cadet du nouveau covenant, Liam continuerait de lui faire confiance à moins qu'il s'avère que Tyler prenne le mauvais chemin, il n'avait pas à s'en charger ! L'homme inclina la tête, de toute façon, il aurait été intolérable de mettre Glen loin de Riley, c'était une histoire de famille et leurs femmes, bien que les amours de leur vie n'avaient aucun droit sur leurs dépouilles ou celles de leurs fils.

- Ca sera fait. »  
- Merci. »  
- Autre chose ? »  
- Non. Je vais avertir ma mère, je voudrais qu'il soit enterré le plus vite, il le mérite. »  
- Je m'occupe de tout ! »

Liam regarda les trois garçons restant puis s'évapora avec le corps de son frère entre ses bras.

- Tu ramèneras ma moto demain, Pogue. »  
- T'en fais pas P'pa ! »

Tyler haussa un sourcil sous le regard appuyé de Caleb sur le torse de son cadet, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce regard fixe détaillant chaque muscles du châtain. Parry était une véritable beauté, Tyler ne cracherait pas dessus, bien évidement si toute sa considération n'appartenait déjà pas à quelqu'un d'autre… Cela dit, jamais il n'avait attrapé Denvers avec ce genre d'attention franchement déplacée et Pogue bien entendu ne voyait rien ! Y'avait quelque chose de commun entre Reid et le chevelu de la bande, fallait qu'ils aient le nez dedans pour voir les trucs qui crevaient pourtant les yeux. Ça n'était pas les affaires de Tyler, il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses problèmes et ne ferait pas l'affront aux deux ainés de venir fouiner dans leurs histoires !

Sans en dire plus, il inclina la tête et se dirigea hors de l'école, ce soir, bien que Reid soit important à ses yeux, il avait une mère à avertir, une veuve qu'il faudrait amener lentement mais surement à la réalisation que même dans la mort son mari n'avait pensé qu'à Riley Garwin… La nuit allait être longue, comme le week-end !

Le professeur de littérature antique faisait son cours habituel, Tyler regardait sans le voir le quarantenaire partager sa passion avec les élèves peu attentifs. Quelques rangs plus loin, Reid faisait les yeux doux à une brune dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, pratique commune qui le fit sourire tendrement. Bien que le Somnia Fabulae les ai changé indéniablement, il restait en Reid un côté immuable qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir de la jalousie en observant le couple partager il ne savait quelle parole doucereuse au creux de leurs oreilles respectives. Juste devant lui, Parry et Denvers côte à côté s'échangeaient des petits mots aux quels sa curiosité lui faisait se demander quel pouvaient être le secret des deux ainés de leur covenant. Cela dit, il oublia ça bien vite ses suppositions hasardeuses lorsque son regard sombre tomba sur le clin d'œil de Reid, envoyé affectueusement dans sa direction les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un sourire discret que le professeur interrompit lorsqu'il prit la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

- Monsieur Garwin, au lieu de flirter aveuglément avec Monsieur Simms, venez donc au tableau nous expliquer en détail les moralités retranscrites tout au long du conte de la Belle et la Bête ! »

Après une grimace, le bond se leva dépité, les regards scrutateurs toisèrent le couple qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Pas qu'ils cachaient quoi que ce soit, mais Reid était un coureur, rien ne changerait aux premiers abords, même si, Tyler avait droit à ce que jamais plus personne ne pourrait même espérer. Tout en passant à côté du brun, Garwin passa une main affectueuse le long de son dos, avant de se rendre sur la place de sa future lapidation. Ce week-end avait été intense, il n'avait pas pris la peine de réviser, pas qu'il en ait l'habitude d'ordinaire, mais là, entre le Somnia et l'enterrement de son oncle, le jeune homme n'avait ouvert ni livre, ni cahier de cours ! Il ignorait bien de quoi parlait le prof et se demandait ce dont il allait pouvoir discourir pour amuser la galerie. Son histoire avec Tyler ? Pourquoi pas, après tout de ce qu'il en savait du conte, l'histoire qui était la leur y ressemblait beaucoup.

- Alors, joli cœur que peut-on conclure de cette tragique histoire ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Que dalle ! Le blond roula des yeux observant ses camarades, soudainement son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit à la place de Tyler, cette créature sombre qui avait hanté ses nuits depuis l'incident du Somnia Fabulae. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler au concerné, trop occupé à préparer l'enterrement de son père et avait préféré mettre ça de côté. Cependant il avait maintenant besoin de répondre à ces questions, qui était-ce et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Dans le regard rougeoyant qui lui était envoyé, Garwin reconnaissait l'éclat intempestif et aimant du brun, il le connaissait, ou plutôt le reconnaissait.

- Wul ! »

Tyler haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant ce nom dont il avait été affublé maintes et maintes fois par tour à tour Reid et Curtis. Il se souvenait avoir un jour répondu à ce prénom fort étranger, tournant son regard sur une longue chevelure de miel qui l'avait à chaque fois charmé.

- Pogue ! Caleb ! »

Les deux ainés se levèrent en pleins cours interpelés par la voix nouées de leur cadet, il avait semblé au Denvers que le rebelle de la bande avait quelque soucis, car immobile sur l'estrade, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour qu'il parte normalement dans un discours irrespectueux ou franchement narquois. Le silence était anormal, dans une bourrasque de vent, Denvers se jeta sur le blond, pendant que Pogue et Tyler avaient stoppé le temps de s'écouler, durant les quelques minutes qu'il leur fallut afin de disparaitre de la salle avant que quelque chose d'inexplicable se produise. Mieux valait énerver le prof, plutôt que de les faire partager un nouveau coup du Somnia Fabulae, expliquer ça ou le faire oublier à tous leurs camarades leur en couterait beaucoup. A la place, Tyler les matérialisa au milieu de la grange des Putnam.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Je me souviens… »

Reid sembla le regarder comme pour la première fois, bien avant que les deux ainés puissent dire quoi que ce soit, le simple contact qu'il y eut entre la joue du plus jeune et les doigts du blond les projetèrent bien des années avant. Allongés dans l'herbe sauvage, Neville serrait Curtis en souriant, à la lueur de leur feux de camps, les deux hommes venaient de partager un moment privilégié, repus l'un de l'autre après des années d'attente, ils s'endormirent avec pour seule berceuse, le crépitement des flammes et le hurlement d'un loup.

Un homme marchait dans un sentier reculé, au vu du climat morose de l'endroit, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient en Angleterre, très certainement vers les pays de galles. L'homme avançait d'un pas hâtif emmitouflé dans une longue cape faite de fourrure d'animal, de loup précisa Neville en observant la fourrure grise tomber et dégager une chevelure blonde comme les blés, bien plus longue que celle de Curtis. L'homme s'arrêta soudainement, sa main droite attrapant une épée qu'il avança vers la gorge d'une créature qui ricana sinistrement.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! »  
- Je t'attendais... J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir... »  
- N'oublie pas ta place et la mienne ! J'ai une épouse et je me dois d'être auprès d'elle. Les ragots commencent déjà à courir sur ma possible liaison avec une courtisane ! »  
- Si ils savaient... »  
- Ils n'ont pas à savoir. Je t'ai tué, il y a déjà maintenant quatre long mois. »  
- Tu me brises le cœur chevalier. »  
- Je suis ton roi, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le souverain haussa le menton, toisant la chose derrière son pelage de nuit. Il commençait à prendre habitude de converser avec un être loin de l'image ordinaire d'un humain. Wul était presque un animal, soit, il pouvait marcher sur deux pattes et converser comme lui, mais l'image qu'il renvoyait pouvait en effrayer plus d'un. Surtout lorsqu'il menait son large museau vers son interlocuteur qui pouvait alors observer à loisir l'émail de ses canines acérées luire sous le rayon de lune. Il n'était pas à douter que si Wul en avait l'envie, le souverain ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose afin de se protéger et finirait en pâté pour monstre.

- Tu sais comme moi que ça n'est pas le cas, tu es beaucoup de chose chevalier, mais certainement pas mon roi. »  
- Ha ! Laisse tomber ! La sorcière disait que tu pouvais enchanter toute personne te regardant dans les yeux. J'ignore si je ne suis pas pris au piège dans une de tes manigances, monstre ! »  
- Alors pourquoi viens-tu chaque nuit ? »  
- Je m'assure que tu n'as pas tué. »  
- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter, je ne suis pas comme l'autre... »

Le chevalier fit un mouvement avec son épée afin de clore la discussion, chaque fois c'était la même chose, le blond ignorait si il continuait de venir pour s'assurer de la véracité de la parole de la chose, ou parce que sa compagne lui plaisait bien malgré lui.  
Il y a de ça un an, une créature de la nuit vint sur les terres de son roi décimer les braves gens des alentours. Le roi décida de partir à la chasse afin de tuer la bête en compagnie de son noble chevalier. Ce soir-là, la bête tua le roi, mais le chevalier fut laissé en vie. Le chevalier devint roi et à son tour, se promettant de chasser et tuer la bête qui avait ôté la vie de son souverain et ami. Après des mois de convalescence, le chevalier reprit son arme afin de venger son ancien roi, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quatre mois jour pour jour, il lui fasse face ! C'était à l'endroit même où ils se faisaient face à présent, éclairé par les rayons de lune. Le roi ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour, il portait encore la cicatrice du combat, cependant, il ignorait ce qu'il devait retenir de cette journée…  
Un homme face à une bête, le combat avait été déloyal dès le début vu la force surhumaine de la chose, aussi le combat avait mal tourné blessé et meurtri, il avait fait face aux crocs acérées de la créature et à ses yeux jaunes malveillants, observant la mort en face. Un chevalier savait lorsque la fin était proche et ce soir-là, il aurait dû mourir, sans peur et quasi sans regret. Serrant le pommeau de l'épée de son roi, le nouveau souverain avait fermé les yeux, excusant son incapacité à venger son ancien souverain et ami. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit la chose grogner sourdement, le roi se rendit compte que la créature l'avait lâché des yeux et scrutait à présent le bosquet derrière lui. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir en voyant cette autre bête se jeter sur son agresseur. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, aussi il eut du mal à savoir la quelle lui avait offert un sursis et celle qui l'avait presque tué. L'épée entre ses mains, le souverain se releva paré à mettre un terme à la vie du vainqueur, mais la véhémence dont faisait preuve la plus grande des bêtes à le protéger de son corps le choqua. En fin de compte, la créature s'écroula à bout de force après avoir tué son congénère et le roi ne sut quoi faire. Tuer la bête ou la sauver ? Son sauveur possédait les mêmes yeux jaunes et à la même dentition exagérée, rien ne la différenciait de son attaquant si ce n'est la façon dont la chose avait essayé de le protéger. Sa lame se leva devant le regard sans crainte qui le toisait mais avant qu'elle ne transperce la bête, le roi stoppa son acte.  
La créature était blessée, elle aurait pu le laisser mourir, mais elle s'était opposée à son semblable pour le sauver, lui, un humain ! La clémence serait donc accordée. On avait toujours loué sa droiture et son intégrité et c'est donc avec son cœur qu'il se baissa vers la chose et comprima sa plaie, se récoltant un grognement sourd pour tout avertissement. Le jaune de ses yeux se changeant en un couleur proche du sang, mais le roi ne flancha pas c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour aider son sauveur. Sur ses gardes malgré tout, car la chose n'en restait pas moins une bête sauvage capable de le tuer par le force de ses griffes et de ses dents, l'ancien chevalier devenu roi banda la plaie de la créature. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette enfin sur ses quatre pattes. Les deux êtres se firent face longuement, scrutant l'autre, l'étranger en face d'eux.

- Peut-être suis-je fou de parler à ce qui me semble être un animal, mais un jour tu as été humain, non ? Je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait, mais tu dois quitter ces terres, ou je te tuerais. »  
- Détrompe-toi humain, je n'ai jamais été ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas comme lui… »

La carcasse de l'autre créature se métamorphosa lentement devant ses yeux circonspects en humain. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, il devait venir des terres du nord, comme tous ceux de sa race…

- Qu'es-tu ? »  
- Peu importe, ces terres ont toujours été miennes, je ne quitterais jamais cet endroit. Si je t'ai aidé, ce n'est pas pour ta vie, elle m'importe peu ! Je veux simplement vivre paisiblement, comme je l'ai toujours fait… »

Sa voix calme et posée, bien trop douce contrastait avec la forme démoniaque qui était sienne, belle et si bien que le souverain eut du mal à savoir si la bête pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Que devait-il croire ? Cette forme venant des enfers ou sa voix qui semblait, si l'on fermait les yeux, provenir d'un humain ? Le souverain ferma les yeux. En tant que chevalier, il avait toujours eu un très bon instinct et sans la traitrise de ses yeux, l'homme ne trembla pas, lorsque la bête s'approcha, reniflant son odeur.

- Si tu n'es pas un Werewolf, qu'es-tu ? »  
- On nous a nommé Wulver, il y a longtemps, lorsque nos deux peuples vivaient en paix, bien avant que vous n'essayez de prendre la longévité qui est nôtre et fassiez naitre les créatures qui vous terrorisent la nuit venue. »  
- Wulver ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça… »

La bête se laissa tomber sur son séant, si elle n'avait pas été si grande, le roi Garwin aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un chien, durant le combat, elle s'était maintenue sur deux jambes et avait eu un comportement presque humanoïde, mais là… il ne voyait qu'un animal, doué de parole et de raison, certes, mais un animal tout de même.

- Je te propose un marché, la peur fait rester la populace dans la clairière, la forêt est tout à toi, mais si mes gens se mettent à disparaitre de nouveau, je viendrais clamer ta vie, Wulver ! »

La créature le regarda intensément, la queue battit la terre fortement ce qui fit sursauter l'homme qui dégaina son épée immédiatement.

- Puis-je remettre une condition ? »  
- Parle ! »  
- Il y a longtemps que les miens ont fui la région, si je ne peux me montrer aux mortels que vous êtes, la vie est longue et ennuyeuse… Tu n'as pas peur, j'apprécie cela, puisque tu es un souverain consciencieux, je veux une contrepartie, deux de tes nuits par mois, choisi tes jours. »  
- Pour ? »  
- Discourir, les nouvelles œuvres littéraires, la politique… tout ce dont ma vie d'ermite, m'a empêché de connaitre depuis des décades… »

Une promesse de paix, pour deux soirs de débats au clair de lune ? Quel était le piège ? Plissant les paupières, le souverain observa la bête qui comme s'il n'était pas là, léchait sa plaie avec attention sans lui prêter le moindre crédit.

- D'accord ! Le jour précédant la nouvelle lune et le jour de pleine lune, je viendrais ici même te rencontrer. »

La bête inclina la tête, se hissant sur deux pattes elle approcha du souverain, de sa patte supérieure gauche, elle repoussa l'épée qui lui caressait les côtes puis glissa sa large truffe en face du souverain. S'observant dans les yeux, sans dire mot, les deux êtres se toisèrent longuement, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la tromperie qu'ils redoutaient chacun.

- Tu as donné ta parole chevalier, je saurais la rappeler à ta mémoire si tu la bafoues. Je t'attendrais le soir avant la nouvelle lune… »

Chacune des deux parties rentra chez elle, attendant avec anxiété que l'autre partie ne tienne pas sa parole. La créature resta, mais plus personne dans le village ou les alentours ne fut attaqué, le roi quant à lui venait chaque nuit comme convenu et si les affaires du royaume devaient l'empêcher de venir, une missive était laissée à l'intention du Wulver qui revenait le lendemain ou le surlendemain, suivant les disponibilités du souverain. Si les premières nuits furent silencieuses, chacun passant plus de temps à scruter l'autre et à penser, avec l'habitude et la confiance les langues se délièrent. Même si chacun d'eux restait prudent quant aux aboutissements de cette étrange relation.

- Si tu es ce que tu jures être, pourquoi continuerais-je à venir te voir ? »

La créature avait accepté le marcher, il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de s'en prendre aux humains elle détestait prendre la vie d'autrui, bien entendu, il ne fallait pas qu'on essaye de lui vouloir du mal, auquel cas elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse que les Werewolf. Les Wulver étaient maintenant peu nombreux et leur apparenté aux monstrueux loups-garous leur menaient la vie dure. A contrario de leur lointain cousin, jamais ils n'avaient été humains qui plus est, ils étaient extrêmement pacifique. Dans des temps reculés, ils vivaient même au milieu des humains. Il avait toujours aimé l'humanité, mais aujourd'hui, personne n'acceptait de se tenir en sa présence tant il effrayait les gens. Au final tout était la faute des humains et leur convoitise…  
La seule personne à qui il pouvait parler, aujourd'hui était le nouveau roi sans craindre quoi que ce soit de lui.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? »  
- Si ma présence t'indispose, va ! »  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, l'ai-je dit ? »  
- Suis-je un monstre à tes yeux ? »  
- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce que je vois avec mes yeux et ce que je vois avec mon cœur sont deux choses différentes. »  
- Merci... »

La retenue commença lentement mais sûrement à faire place à une certaine camaraderie et bien plus encore. Le souverain ne se faisait plus prier afin de se rendre à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Les ragots continuaient d'aller bon train, mais il s'en fichait. Passer du temps avec le Wulver et apprendre de leurs différences, était enrichissant. L'humain avait appris à voir au-delà de la bête et la personne qu'il rencontrait derrière la créature était fascinante à souhait. Non, il ne venait même plus pour honorer une parole qu'il savait sans faille, il aimait être là au lieu de rester avec son épouse stérile et froide. La compagnie du Wulver était pleine d'exaltations. Ils passaient leur nuit à parler, poésie, politique, inventions et tactiques de guerre, l'échange était perpétuel et chacun apprenait de l'autre dans un parfait accord.

Le roi aurait aimé pouvoir faire de Wul son chevalier, plus le temps passait, plus cette réalisation venait d'elle-même. Avec une telle créature auprès de lui, il était certain qu'aucun autre royaume n'essayerait de lui porter préjudice. Quelques rares fois, il partait pour la forêt en pleine journée, prétextant faire des repérages afin de s'assurer de la sécurité du périmètre. La créature finissait toujours par le retrouver grâce à son flaire et ils chassaient tout au long de l'après-midi. S'il pouvait trouver une excuse et partir dès le petit matin, il emmenait un parchemin avec lui et racontait les exploits chantés d'un quelconque héros des temps passés.  
Wul lui racontait alors comme un Wulver et un humain avaient un jour osé s'aimer et quel genre de héros ça avait été dans sa jeunesse, sauvant un royaume de sa destruction…  
Bien trop souvent, malgré le froid, le roi retirait ses gantelets et glissaient ses doigts dans la toison chaude et douce de la bête, bien trop souvent il riait à ses dires le cœur aussi léger qu'un plume, bien trop souvent il glissait entre les larges pattes de la bête et s'allongeait là, dans la chaleur de son obscurité. Il était étrange de se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui, il avait les mêmes attentions pour Wul que pour son ancien roi, ami et quelque fois amant d'un soir… A l'identique Wul venait plus souvent vers lui que dans les premiers temps de leur drôle de relation. De temps en temps il venait poser sa tête sur la cuisse de l'homme l'écoutant narrer ses histoires, d'autre fois, son museau venait chatouiller le cou du blond qui alors riait aux éclats ou alors la langue de la créature venait couvrir une blessure d'une douce minutie. Ce n'est qu'au retour des beaux jours qu'ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer plus loin dans la forêt, le Wulver permettant à l'humain de monter son dos et le mener vers des endroits où jamais il n'aurait pu mettre les pieds. Dans ces moments-là, ils regardaient les étoiles dans un parfait silence.  
Avant que le soleil soit haut, le roi regagnait sa couche... Mais les escapades répétées du roi et les ragots parlants d'une femme du peuple ayant envouté son mari inquiétèrent la reine qui décida un soir de suivre son époux. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il passa le village sans s'y attarder plus longuement et qu'il se dirigea en fait dans un sentier peu usité de la forêt. Prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ses yeux scrutèrent la scène qui la choqua au plus haut point. L'homme qu'elle avait fait assoir sur le trône en sa compagnie, après avoir couru à la rencontre d'une chose énorme et quadrupède, se roulait dans l'herbe avec elle. La façon dont il lui souriait, la façon dont la créature refermait ses pattes autour de son mari lui donnèrent un haut le cœur. Comment osait-il ? Le roi mentait ouvertement à tous, il n'avait pas tué la bête, pire, il semblait partager avec elle des attentions qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir avec une créature du démon ! Ils s'échangeaient quelques complicités à voix basse qui la laissèrent pantoise… Est-ce que son mari se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ou la bête l'avait charmé ?

Blessée et folle de rage, la reine serra le poing ! Elle avait choisi ce chevalier pour son éternelle dévotion envers son ancien mari, s'il ne tuait pas la bête, elle, elle le ferait !

- Wul, vient ici. »

La créature s'approcha furtivement, sa patte glissa autour du corps du souverain puis l'attira contre lui. Depuis le temps qu'il les observait, il avait appris à ne jamais s'attacher pour plusieurs raisons, comme leurs différences physiques ou la courte durée de vie qu'un humain possédait… Cependant le roi Garwin était un homme magnifique et chaque fois qu'il glissait ses doigts dans son poil sombre, le Wulver frissonnait de plaisir. Aimer un humain était maintenant tabou... ce genre d'histoire inter espèce ne finissait jamais très bien à son grand damne, aussi il préférait taire son attachement et profiter de l'instant présent. Mais à en voir le regard tout à coup accablé de l'humain, il savait que ce n'était plus une attraction à sens unique et que le roi s'y brisait bien malgré lui.

- On doit arrêter de se voir Wul... »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Toi et moi, on ne doit pas... Je suis désolé. »  
- Ton amitié me suffit ! »  
- Pas à moi. Et tu le sais... mais... »  
- Si j'avais la possibilité de me transformer en humain, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? »

L'absence de réponse lui certifia que oui. Bien entendu, le roi ne pouvait pas faire face à l'image qu'il rendait. Il n'était qu'un monstre… un animal… La nuit de sa fourrure ne seyait pas au soleil omniprésent éclatant le front de son roi d'étincellements aussi éblouissant que subjuguant. Son roi méritait quelqu'un comme lui et pas un pauvre Wulver… La créature baissa la tête puis soupira, s'il pouvait devenir un humain, il le ferait sans hésiter, mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Avant qu'il ne prenne retraite au fond de la forêt, le roi tira la créature vers lui puis déposa un baiser sur sa truffe caressant avec une infime tendresse la zone juste derrière l'oreille de son ami velu.

- Mon cœur sait quelle personne tu es et mon cœur ne peut que t'aimer, Wul, tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, ne gâche pas ça en devenant humain. »  
- Mais tes yeux voient un monstre et ton corps ne peut m'accepter tel que je suis... Accorde-moi une dernière fois ta présence et je fais le serment de quitter tes terres à tout jamais, mon roi. »  
- D'accord. Retrouvons-nous ici à la prochaine pleine lune... »

La reine maugréa, mais décida de changer de tactique, elle n'allait pas tuer cette bête. Sa nourrice lui avait assuré que les Wulver n'étaient pas des monstres sanguinaires, aussi son roi avait bien tué la bête qui avait décimé son ancien époux, il n'avait pas menti ! Elle aurait bien failli laisser tomber ses plans, mais les mots qu'ils venaient de partager montraient bien à quel point son mari aimait la créature. Une bête ! Ça la dégoutait ! Jamais il ne lui avait dit ses mots avec autant de véhémence. Il n'était pas à douter que le roi Garwin disait enfin ces mots là avec son cœur et non sous la contrainte d'une bienséance.  
Elle éprouvait pour le couple une haine digne des plus grandes histoires de dramaturge et c'est en pensant à sa vengeance qu'elle se dirigea vers la sorcière de la contrée. Prétextant un souci dans sa famille, elle délaissa son époux pour concocter avec la vieille femme durant les quelques jours qui lui restait devant elle le coup fatal qu'elle porterait aux amants.  
Trois jours avant le rendez-vous qui scelleraient à jamais la rupture ou pire l'exile de son mari avec la bête, elle passa les habits de la vieille femme puis alla puiser de l'eau à la source, se comportant comme n'importe quelle femme du peuple. Prenant soin de vérifier avant qu'elle fut seule dans cette partie de la forêt, elle se jeta du haut d'un ravin prenant soin d'éviter le plus pentu ou le plus dangereux. Dans la fange et le seau renversé, la reine rentra ses ongles dans la chair de ses cuisses et poussa enfin le gémissement meurtrie qui lui permit de pleurer de tout son saoul.

- Aidez-moi, au secours ! »

Se laissant retomber sur son séant, la jeune femme désespéra, disant que jamais sa grand-mère n'aurait l'eau à temps et que la vieille femme mourrait à cause de son incompétence. La reine était satisfaite de son manège, quiconque l'entendrait ne saurait pas qu'elle jouait la comédie. Lorsqu'elle vit une touffe de poils noirs en haut du ravin, elle ne put contenir un sourire victorieux. Selon la vieille du village les Wulver étaient d'un naturel confiant et amène, aussi elle fit semblant d'hésiter à attraper la branche que la bête tenaient entre ses larges crocs. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensé savoir ce qu'il était…

- Par pitié, laissez-moi porter l'eau à ma grand-mère avant de me dévorer Monsieur le loup ! »

Le Wulver ricana acceptant le marcher car il n'avait pas le plaisir de discuter avec une branche entre les dents. Lorsque la femme fut sortie de son piège elle s'écroula à terre semblant ne pas tenir sur ses pieds. La façon dont elle fixait l'eau rependue à terre lui brisa le cœur, aussi, il ramassa le seau et alla de nouveau le remplir. Puis, revenant vers la jeune femme toujours à terre, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Montez, votre grand-mère doit se faire du souci… »

Les petits doigts fins glissèrent dans sa toison, s'y agrippant comme des désespérés et il hissa le poids de la jeune femme sur son dos. Il ignorait si l'humaine frémissait à cause du froid ou bien de la peur qu'il lui inspirait, mais tout à coup elle se mit à l'aise et baissa le visage vers son regard rougeâtre.

- Vous êtes mon sauveur ! »  
- Ce n'est... rien. »  
- J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des Wulver dans la région ! »  
- Vous savez ce que je suis... »  
- En effet. Je pratique un peu de magie grâce à ma grand-mère, j'aimerais vous accorder quelque chose pour m'avoir aidé. Auriez-vous une demande spécifique ? Je sais presque tout faire ! »  
- Sauriez-vous me donner une apparence humaine ? »  
- Bien sûr, attendez, si vous restez caché dans ces bosquets, je la fais tout de suite. »

Comme escompté, le loup la déposa devant la demeure de la sorcière, puis alla se terrer dans les bosquets attendant la récompense à son effort. Lorsqu'elle ressorti avec la fiole deux heures plus tard, elle regarda la créature s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec son cadeau empoisonné. Si son mari voulait aimer cette chose, libre à lui d'en payer le prix fort...

- Wul ? »  
- Je suis là ! »  
- Par Lug, tu... »  
- Je suis humain ? »  
- Oui... »

Le Wulver avait bu la potion aussitôt qu'il avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous, voulant offrir ce cadeau surprise à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se rappelait avoir ressenti une vive douleur puis il s'était évanoui. Sous la lumière de la lune, il pouvait voir la peau blanche de sa nouvelle forme. Émerveillé, la créature se releva puis se dirigea vers son roi, le serrant fortement entre ses bras. L'homme le regardait abasourdi, mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur le laissait quelque peu amer… Wul n'en comprenait pas la provenance, tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'est que rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Oh, il n'avait pas oublié que le roi était marié et que pour le bien du royaume il ne quitterait pas sa femme, mais au moins pouvait-il il sentir le souverain contre son corps et espérer après celui-ci dans le plus parfait secret. Le roi Garwin se défit de sa cape, sans dire un mot puis enveloppa Wul dedans, frictionnant ses épaules. Ce n'est que lorsque l'habit tomba sur sa peau nue qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la chaleur de son pelage lui manquait.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, pour le blond, il était capable d'endurer le froid, la faim, la peur, la solitude et l'inconnu. Le sourire du roi le confirma dans cette idée, bien plus encore que cette main qui dévalait son corps et semblait essayer de reconnaitre celui qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré une forme trompeuse.

- Wul... »

Le nouvel humain ferma les yeux, sentant le roi se faire à sa nouvelle image et le reconnaitre enfin. Les mains qui le caressaient se faisaient soudainement douces et chaleureuses, et tandis que Wul jubilait de cette bénédiction, le souverain l'embrassa avec passion avant de le conduire directement au château. Puisque sa femme n'était toujours pas de retour de son voyage qu'il croyait dans le royaume quelques kilomètres à l'ouest, Wul fut mené jusque dans la chambre du roi Garwin. Il fut dit que le jeune brun eut été un jeune guerrier errant qui termina son long périple dans le royaume. Après un pacte, il nomma Wul comme son premier chevalier. Chevalier du roi… un titre qui lui plaisait d'avoir, le brun avait tout le loisir de passer son temps en compagnie du blond, de l'observer se battre ou apprendre aux jeunes hommes comment tenir une épée. Il n'avait pas échappé à ça, tenir une arme, ce n'était pas se battre avec ses griffes, loin de là… Le loup se rendit compte à quel point le corps humain était faible et sans défense. Il apprit le froid, la douleur, la peur… mais sous le regard bienveillant du roi, la bête devenue homme se fichait bien des conséquences car l'humain venait fermer ses bras autour de lui et tous les doutes repartaient là d'où ils venaient…  
Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour plus heureux… Il vivait au palais, à la vue et aux yeux de tous, n'ayant plus à se cacher, les enfants venaient de nouveaux se caler contre lui et lui demandaient de raconteur une nouvelle histoire de grandes batailles des temps jadis. Les femmes lui souriaient et les hommes venaient lui parler des problèmes de moisson ou de maçonnerie. Il y a longtemps, le Wulver avait vécu de cette façon, au milieu d'un petit village, les enfants grimpant sur son dos velu et riants aux éclats, les femmes tressant des nattes au milieu de son pelage et les hommes lui demandant de l'aide lors des semailles… Se retrouver là bien des centaines d'années plus tard lui faisait chaud au cœur.  
Wul s'était rapidement intégré, le jour, chevalier du roi en armure étincelante, le soir, amant du roi dans ces tenues de soies que l'homme lui faisait porter. Et puis vint le temps où le seigneur le clama sien jetant le discrédit sur la couche qui l'unissait normalement à sa femme… Le roi Garwin ne put s'empêcher, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, d'aimer la bête bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer ou même désirer sa femme. Il avait appris à découvrir un cœur pur derrière l'apparence démoniaque, maintenant qu'il était humain, Wul était parfait. L'amant idéal… que le roi voulait sien et voulait sur le trône à ses côtés… Ce soir-là, juste après que le Wulver ait repris une respiration normale, le sort offrit son effet secondaire et chaque baiser que le roi lui offrirait dorénavant lui ferait perdre l'humanité qui avait toujours été sienne.

Personne ne se rendit compte que le chevalier devenait méconnaissable tant le charme prit du temps à corrompre l'âme de la noble créature, mais l'amour qu'il partageait avec le roi le poussait inexorablement vers l'aboutissement qu'une femme jalouse avait souhaité. Une fois, il commença une rixe dans la taverne, une autre il corrigea terriblement un apprenti épéiste, un jour il blessa presque mortellement quelqu'un venu le défier en combat loyal, un autre il prit plaisir à l'agonie d'une bête qu'il avait été chassée. Le regard inquiet du roi scrutait les changements avec angoisse, mais il suffisait d'un sourire de Wul pour qu'il en oublie ses craintes…  
L'équinoxe arriva bientôt, le fait que la reine n'ait toujours pas donné de nouvelles n'alerta pas le roi qui n'y voulait plus penser. Si seulement elle était tombée dans un piège, si seulement elle ne revenait jamais… Il pourrait la déclarer morte et s'unir devant tous avec Wul. Faire de lui son compagnon officiel et non son petit secret serait une félicité ! Le roi y pensait durant les préparatifs de la grande fête qui aurait lieu la nuit tombée. Son amant glissait à travers les gens, donnant des conseils quant qu'à la décoration ou à l'organisation des festivités, il ne s'était pas tromper, la créature était toujours de bon conseils, elle était à l'écoute et toujours disponible pour le peuple, elle faisait un très bon chevalier, un roi équitable et un amant parfait… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire, ce n'était qu'un picotement désagréable le long de son échine et peut-être qu'il s'en faisait trop ! Peut-être que Wul avait aussi des jours sans, comme tout être humain… sauf que la bête n'en était pas un, qu'importe ce à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui !  
La fête battait maintenant son plein, les gens chantaient et dansaient, heureux d'avoir fini de récolter les semailles, heureux d'avoir eu une bonne saison. Il restait encore à faire avec les vergers, mais le plus gros venait de prendre fin. Après avoir donné son temps plus que nécessaire à la population, le roi reposa son gobelet sur la table en bois de l'auberge, son regard suivit Wul qui discutait avec deux femmes. Le roi soupira, il se leva et se dirigea vers son chevalier qu'il ravit à l'attention des jeunes courtisanes. Pas qu'il fut jaloux, lui-même avait une femme, pour lors, Wul devait se contenter de la seconde place mais il avait diablement l'envie de passer un moment seul à seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait. Ses mains dévalèrent un bras nu et dans un sourire charmeur, il tira le chevalier jusqu'aux écuries puis le prit à même le sol entre deux bottes de foins.

- Je t'aime Wul… »  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon roi… »

Ce soir-là, fut la dernière fois où le Wulver put jouir de sa conscience humaine… Ses rêves furent de sang et de viscères, cauchemar duquel il s'extirpa en criant. Il était encore allongé dans les bras du souverain, aussi nu que la veille, simplement recouvert de la cape de son roi. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Une sensation désagréable le saisit et au moment où il vit le sang qui maculait son corps. Son cœur s'accéléra, dans son rêve, il s'était repu d'humains, tuant sauvagement tous ceux croisant son regard de nuit, il avait pris plaisir à infliger la mort et la douleur… Aucune créature de sa race n'avait jamais fait ça… Puisqu'il n'était pas blessé, le sang ne venait pas de lui, aussi son cœur se comprima un peu plus… Le roi ne bougeait pas, se pourrait-il qu'il…

- Mon roi ! »

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule nue du blond qu'il secoua avec terreur, sous la panique qui émanait de son amant, l'homme se réveilla brusquement, posant ses yeux sur une mer de rouge qui lui noua le gosier.

- Wul... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car la garde royale poussa la porte de la grange et prirent Wul bien avant que le roi ne puisse réagir. Le corps nu de son amant fut projeté à terre et tandis qu'un de ses gardes s'enquerrait de sa bonne santé, un autre donnait à Wul un coup de botte dans les côtes et d'après ce que ses gardes disaient, il méritait bien pire châtiment pour l'horreur commise. Il connaissait la créature par cœur, jamais le loup n'avait été violent ou dangereux, aussi il le fit enfermer le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. La prison était le meilleur endroit pour protéger son amant, puisqu'il ordonna être le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de la cellule. Pris au collet, le brun l'observa hagard, n'arrivant toujours pas à imprimer que l'ignoble rêve avait été réalité et que le gout désagréable qu'il avait encore entre les dents était en fait un reste de chair et d'os humain…  
Le monarque mit plus de temps que nécessaire à s'habiller et à sortir de la grange, redoutant avec effroi le tableau qu'il trouverait une fois les portes ouvertes sur son village. Il se souvenait encore de la légèreté de la soirée et déjà le bruit des mouches lui donnait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait faire face à la crise qui se profilerait bientôt. La main tremblante, le blond poussa la porte, observant le charnier qui s'étendait devant ses yeux brisés. L'on pourrait croire les résultats d'un combat contre une horde d'envahisseurs romains, voir même pire… Le temps qu'il se rende compte des dégâts globaux aussi bien pertes humaines que destructions liées au feu qui ravagea la moitié de la ville le roi avait le cœur gros. Ses yeux refusaient de voir le corps des gens jonchant les rues, les enfants qui pleuraient en secouant des corps sans vie, les parents qui serraient des petits corps lacérés de part en part et tous n'avaient qu'un seul mot aux lèvres. A mort !  
Wul ne pouvait avoir fait ça ! Forcément, un autre Werewolf était venu dans la nuit et avait décimé tous ces gens… Le souverain arriverait presque à s'en persuader, tout du moins s'il n'avait pas vu la culpabilité plonger le regard sombre de son amant dans une totale apathie.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face dans sa geôle, il était déjà nuit, le souverain avait pesé le pour et le contre longuement avant d'avoir à prendre une décision. Rien ne pouvait être laissé impuni dans son royaume, il était roi et son devoir était de répondre aux attentes de son peuples, même si ça le tuerait certainement de leur livrer Wul pour un lynchage en bonne et due forme… Jamais le roi pensait avoir à prendre une telle décision, son devoir ou son cœur, quel serait le chemin qu'il prendrait ? Évidemment la reine avait choisi ce jour-ci pour retourner au château, essayant de convaincre son mari de faire régner la justice sur leurs terres.

- Il a tué femmes et enfants ! Comment oses-tu l'avoir nommé Chevalier, cet homme est un monstre ! Pire que ça ! Un barbare ! Qu'il soit pendu ou éviscéré en place publique ! Il mérite la mort la plus douloureuse qui soit ! »  
- Tu n'étais pas là… »  
- Non, mais j'ai vu ! Et J'ai entendu ! Tu as souillé notre couche avec un criminel ! Si tu te défiles tu perdras la face ! Tu es un roi ! Et le roi doit se montrer fort ! »  
- Je… »  
- Ne t'avise pas de dire ces mots devant moi ! Si tu choisis cette créature, tu partageras sa destinée… »  
- Créature ? Mais… »

Le roi ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs, comment sa femme pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'était réellement son chevalier ? Si ce n'était… Sa main tremblante se posa contre sa bouche voulant taire le cri qui resta de toute façon muet face à la réalisation de toute la vilénie qui lui faisait face.

- C'était toi… la sorcière. »  
- Mon ancien mari était un lâche, j'ai moi-même fait venir ce lycan sur nos terres pour me débarrasser de lui et te faire enfin mien… Preux Chevalier Garwin… Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir pour cette chose ignoble ? Regarde-moi, je suis la plus belle de tout le royaume et de tous les environs, les hommes désespèrent devant moi ! Et toi… et toi… Tu le voulais humain mon amour, voilà chose faite ! »  
- Ton mari t'aimait ! Il était bon roi, comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? »  
- Par ce que je voulais mieux, pour moi que de porter les enfants bâtards de ce rustre ! »

Le roi serra le poing, l'ancien roi n'était peut-être pas le meilleur épéiste, encore moins le plus bel homme du royaume, mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit. C'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il avait accepté le rôle de chevalier dès qu'il en avait eu l'âge. Il avait troqué son épée faite de bâton de bois pour maintenir une épée d'entrainement et il avait appris contres et parades tout le long de son adolescence afin de devenir le chevalier de son souverain. A peu près en même temps, la fille du royaume voisin avait été offerte en mariage à son roi et il avait regardé les époux s'unir sous les bénédictions de tous les habitants. Cette femme l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, à cause de ses grands yeux qui voyaient tout, ces sourires ambigus et sa langue de vipère. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que sa perfidie puisse gagner de tels sommets.

Aussi ce soir, il était à la fois un souverain et un homme… Les yeux bas, le roi Garwin versa des larmes muettes car en face de lui la chose qu'il vit derrière ses barreaux ne fut pas ce qu'il avait aimé un jour.

- Mes yeux voient un homme charmant et doux et je ne peux que l'aimer, mais mon cœur, mon cœur ne voit qu'un monstre. Wul... Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça. »  
- Je voulais être auprès de toi. »  
- Moi aussi et j'ai fait un pacte, un horrible pacte pour que ce soit le cas. Toi et moi Wul, à travers les âges on ne cessera de se rechercher. Et je te le promets, je te trouverais à chaque fois. Nous sommes maintenant liés pour l'éternité. Ce que j'ai aimé c'est ton humanité, ton cœur et ton âme ! Oh Wul... elle était si belle... Je ne mérite pas qu'une créature telle que toi devienne ce que tu es aujourd'hui. J'avais peur, j'avais si peur de ton corps, mais l'amour que je te portais était sans faille, je voulais te dire ce soir-là que j'abandonnais tout pour partir avec toi… Pardonne-moi, si j'avais eu le courage de regarder en face la vérité plus tôt, tu n'aurais jamais choisi cette voie. »  
- J'ai mal... Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Je suis un monstre ! »  
- Ne t'en fais pas Wul, ça va aller, bientôt tout ira mieux. »  
- Hein ? »  
- J'ai mis du poison dans ton eau mon amour, tu vas t'endormir paisiblement, je ne laisserais pas les villageois te lapider. Ferme les yeux... »  
- Je t'aime, mon roi. »

La mort ? Un Wulver n'en était pas commun, il avait peur mais le fait de savoir que son âme poursuivrait son chemin avec Garwin le tranquillisait bel et si bien qu'un sourire fut gravé sur ses lèvres lorsque sa vie s'étiola. C'est ainsi que mourut Wul, enlacé dans les bras de son roi, bercé par sa voix qui mourut quelque secondes après le dernier souffle de la créature. On retrouva le roi mort à côté de son chevalier, partis en même temps, liés par un pacte d'amour et une malédiction teintée de jalousie...  
La reine mourut de chagrin quelques mois plus tard, car elle n'avait pas pensé que son mari préfèrerait le mort plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où la bête n'était plus. On dit qu'elle fut en fait tuée par son fils qui avait tout entendu au sujet de la mort de son père. Le prince érigea une statue en l'honneur de son père et après que l'amertume des gens se soit effacée celle du roi Garwin fut édifiée sur la place publique, un grand loup noir assis à ses côtés…

Ce que le roi ne prévit pas, c'est que le charme de sa femme continua de faire ses méfaits et fur à mesure des époques, Wul devenait de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à devenir tueur ou tortionnaire, mais le blond acceptait cette part d'ombre comme son méfait, comme la punition à son indécision…

- Alors c'est un sortilège de jalousie ? »  
- Je pense savoir lequel c'est... »

Caleb haussa un sourcil, observant Pogue d'une façon tout à fait intéressante. Tout le monde savait qu'en matière de jalousie, le Parry était franchement le plus compétant, mais savoir qu'il savait quelque sortilège en ce sens ne rassurait pas. Mieux valait qu'un autre homme vienne flirter avec la jolie métisse. Le descendant Putnam avait eu de la chance d'avoir disposé de deux sources de pouvoir !

- Les gars n'ont qu'à bien se tenir autour de Kate, n'est-ce pas blondinet ! »  
- Hey, j'ai jamais louché sur la copine d'un des nôtres, j'ai un peu de bon sens... haheum... enfin quand ils sont dans les parages ! »

Tyler roula des yeux tandis que le blond se bidonnait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant Pogue ne s'en formalisa pas, la main dans sa chevelure indiquait pourtant qu'il n'était pas dans ses petits souliers.

- C'était... c'était pas pour elle ! »  
- Ha ? Pour qui ? »

Question stupide Denvers, question stupide... Tyler se demandait comment il était possible pour leur ainé à tous d'être aussi idiot par moment ! Mais soit, ça devait faire son charme. Pogue haussa simplement les épaules pour toute réponse, maintenant que le nouvel épisode du Somnia venait de prendre fin et qu'elle avait révélé la vérité au sujet de Simms et de Garwin, le motard avait dans l'idée de préparer son contre sort et de libérer enfin Tyler.

- Attend, il va pas redevenir loup, hein ? Je veux dire, j'ai as mal de vices mais... je suis pas sûr que la bestialité fasse partie de mes fantasmes les plus récurant ! »  
- Il devrait pas, non... Mais... »  
- Au pire on arrangera ça ensemble ! »  
- Ok... tous les quatre, unis pour la vie et plus encore... »  
- A jamais... »


	11. Epilogue 1

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
Epilogue

* * *

Un wulver avait aimé un humain et un humain avait aimé un Wulver… une belle histoire aussi étonnante que tragique. Ce genre d'histoire ne finissaient jamais bien, le roi Garwin et Wul furent les victimes de cet instant aussi touchant qu'étrange, lorsque deux races font fi des différences, font fi des corps pour rassembler leurs âmes. Et quel est la plus belle preuve d'amour si ce n'est un wulver délaissant la perfection de celle-ci afin de devenir humain, pris dans les pièges d'un amour trahi ? Peut-être celle d'un homme capable d'aimer un monstre humain et son contraire… Traversant les siècles, liés par malédiction et amour immortel, menant ces deux êtres vers plus de sacrifices et encore plus de d'actes irraisonnés afin de ne jamais oublier qui ils furent jadis et que fut leur plus grossière erreur…

Garwin est avachi sur son lit, observant une gravure de la belle et la bête, songeur comme jamais il ne l'a été. Il se souvient parfaitement de la forme physique du wulver, ce loup gigantesque à la toison sombre et chaude. Il avait aimé la douceur de son pelage, la chaleur qu'il dégageait ainsi que ses yeux rougeoyants toujours attentifs. Ces étranges sensations qu'il vivait en regardant la Bête sur l'image ne lui appartenaient pas, pas en tant que Reid Garwin, le blond n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier tous ces trucs de destin déjà écrit, il vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier outre mesure, tout ce que voulait Reid dans la vie, c'était vivre ; sentir l'adrénaline et oublier qu'il était accroc et que certainement, il ne ferait pas long feu… mais le pouvoir était si grisant qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce qu'il faisait à son corps. Cette sensation de bien-être, bien plus encore jouissive que toutes les drogues qu'il avait pu rencontrer durant sa courte vie ! Reid Garwin était un loup solitaire, mais maintenant il avait un passé et surtout… un avenir. Celui qui ne voulait pas s'attacher se voyait lié avant même d'avoir accepté ses propres sentiments. Le tatouage sur son poitrail le faisait souffrir depuis l'incident, depuis qu'il savait qui il était et que jamais il ne pourrait se détacher de Tyler. Comment en quelques jours sa vie avait pu basculer comme ça ? Il avait toujours songé se trouver une fille, une liaison rapide et sans lendemain, la payer même pour avoir un gosse et se débrouiller seul, car il l'avait toujours été ou plus vraisemblablement, il l'avait été dans sa tête, car Tyler n'avait jamais été très loin…  
Maintenant, il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le futur, allaient-ils vivre heureux et vieux, allait-il réussir à se battre contre son penchant destructeur dans le seul but d'être là pour le cadet du covenant ? Le blond soupira, il n'aimait pas avoir de responsabilités, il fuyait, ça avait été ça depuis la mort de son père, fuir pour ne pas être abandonné, encore. Son attitude devait stopper maintenant s'il voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec le brun. Sérieux… voilà un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait très certainement pas côtoyer ! Ça impliquait trop de chose, la stabilité, la fidélité, changer ! Il ne le voulait pas !

Comme si le brun avait pu ressentir ses soucis, alors même qu'il pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, il attrapa un sachet de snack au bacon qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et le balança sur la tête du blondinet qui maugréa sous le « Strike ! » plaisantant de son colocataire.

- Tu vas te cramer la cervelle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Pas sûr… voilà encore quelque chose qui ne semblait pas lui aller, tout son être était baigné d'assurance mais ce n'était que des apparences, voilà longtemps que ses frères savaient, savaient que Reid Garwin n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il croyait être… Sauf que le blond, lui, avait su se duper avec force. Son amant et lui avaient au moins ça en commun. L'un cachait sa noirceur voulant se passer pour un homme meilleur, l'autre enveloppait sa fragilité derrière une autosuffisance maladive. L'un pensait ne pas être à la hauteur face à ses frères, l'autre voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas faible…

- Je ne sais pas si je saurais être bien pour toi. Je ne suis pas le gars recommandable que toutes les mères veulent pour leurs filles… »  
- Sans blague ! »

Le sourire de Tyler était amusé, rien de plus, le brun fit un tour complet sur sa chaise de bureau en tapotant un rythme effréné sur sa cuisse, lorsque ses yeux purent à nouveau apercevoir la silhouette gracieusement vautrée de son compagnon, Tyler leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai aucune envie de te changer, je sais qui tu es et loin de moi l'envie de t'entraver. Tu fais ce que bon te sembles, du moment que j'ai droit à ça, le reste m'importe peu. Je ne veux pas de bague de fiançailles ou de mariage à la con. Tu me crois peut-être fleur bleu, mais jamais j'ai aspiré à tout ça, je ne suis pas une fille. »

Le regard bleu fixait le doigt tendu vers sa personne comprenant que Tyler ne désirait que son cœur, il ne l'avait pas poussé à être le petit ami parfait, jamais. Ils respectaient une certaine distance en même temps qu'une grande complicité. Le blond préférait de loin lui montrer son attachement par quelques attentions très distillées plutôt que de jouer au Roméo ce qu'il n'était, en fait, pas. Tyler n'était pas et ne serait jamais l'un de ses coups d'un soir.

- Et pour… enfin tu me connais… je sais pas si… »  
- Lindsay ? Oh mon dieu Reid… tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais vient pas me raconter quoi que ce soit, par contre, suffit de toucher aux autres mecs, je te préviens ! »

Reid ne comprenait pas, il regardait d'ailleurs son cadet comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Jamais il ne saurait partager, jamais, maintenant que Tyler avait accepté cette relation, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir, jamais le voir flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait horrible, rien que d'imaginer ça lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'hurler. Comment le brun pouvait-il accepter ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas d'être fidèle, d'être ce qu'il pensait être un bon amant.

- Ty'… »  
- Ecoute, je sais ce que c'est de changer contre son gré, je ne veux pas que tu passes par là. Je t'aime Reid, ce n'est pas le roi, ni même Curtis que je cherche, c'est Reid et jamais je ne te demanderais d'être eux, tu es toi, humain et imparfait, comme nous tous. »  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de mes vices. »  
- De toute façon, on a besoin de perpétué nom et pouvoir. Je ne saurais être comme toi sur ce point, je vais me marier, fonder une famille et aimer ma femme, car je ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un sans sentiment. Je la respecterais aussi elle saura qu'elle ne sera jamais que la seconde dans ma vie ; mais que quoi qu'il se passe je prendrais soin d'elle et de l'enfant. »  
- Et si on le faisait tous les deux ? »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le brun regarda le blond entre la surprise et l'inquiétude ; avait-il bien compris le sens de la phrase ? Soudainement, sa main glissa contre son ventre et il frissonna. Il y avait peu de chose sur terre qui n'étaient pas inenvisageables grâce à leur pouvoir ça risquerait d'être compliqué et demander une bonne dose de magie, mais ce n'était pas impossible tout du moins si on connaissait le sort…

- Tu voudrais qu'on… ? »  
- Pourquoi pas, après tout je suis qu'une pièce rapportée, ça ne briserait pas le covenant, non ? »  
- Non… mais tu parles quand même de porter un enfant, alors que je suis pas du tout prévu pour ça ! »  
- Ouai… désolé… »  
- Non… c'est juste que… ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perplexe, il avait toujours su qu'il aurait un enfant. Malgré cela il n'avait jamais réussi à voir la femme qui le lui ferait et tout à coup imaginer Tyler avec un ventre rond, imaginer que son pouvoir qui pouvait faire le pire, ferait éclore la vie à l'intérieur du cadet dégagea une agréable chaleur en son sein. Il pouvait se voir, oui, mari aimant et père attentionné, glisser sa main sur la chair tendue et sentir la vie grandir. Accepter sans rechigner les envies de fraises ou de cornichons doux, comme on en voit au cinéma et même les changements d'émotions dus à la grossesse sans vouloir tout foutre en l'air. Il se voyait bien, allongé sur un canapé, Tyler entre ses bras, parlant de loyer, de factures ou de plans pour le week-end.

- Reid ? »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire illuminait désormais son visage et que ses doigts le démangeaient de parcourir le torse du brun pour se poser sur un ventre normalement impropice pour la vie mais qu'ils pouvaient accommoder le temps d'une seule et unique grossesse. Il ignorait ce que ça ferait sur la psyché de son cadet, voir même à son corps mais la magie ne pouvait-elle pas tout faire ? Comme lier depuis des siècles deux âmes ne voulant jamais se quitter, comme rendre humain une créature de nuit.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'arrive à imaginer le futur… je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. »  
- Bien ? On devrait en parler à Caleb et Pogue avant de trop s'y attacher, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible, mais si on ne craint rien et l'enfant non plus, j'ai rien contre, vraiment rien contre. Ça serait même un honneur de porter ton fils, Reid. »

Il ne voulait pas de mariage, de promesse et tout ça, il ne voulait pas de fidélité et de stabilité, mais voilà que quelque chose se réchauffait dans son cœur en pensant au futur et en écoutant les mots du brun…

- On en est pas encore là cependant ! »  
- Tu es sûr que tu seras heureux, avec moi ? »  
- Hum ! »

Un bruit de vibreur interrompit le silence religieux, Reid ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone portable pour observer le message envoyé par la fameuse Lindsay, ou plutôt le mms qui faillit lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque car la donzelle savait se mettre en valeur dans les positions les plus choquantes.

- Laisse-moi deviner, mss cru provenant de Lindsay. »  
- Photos porno plutôt… »  
- Tu m'en feras ? »

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, prenant une attitude particulièrement inappropriée, ses doigts glissèrent lascivement sur la matière de son t-shirt et vinrent se perdre sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Faudrait-il encore que tes yeux puissent voir quelque chose de plus hard que le soft porno de la dernière fois, Tyler… »  
- A toi de faire sauter mon contrôle parentale, mais pas maintenant j'ai un devoir à finir, va t'amuser avec Lindsay, ça me fera une tentation de moins. »  
- Tu me jettes ? »  
- Plus vite je finirais, mieux ce sera ! On pourra passer la soirée tranquille, louer un film et… »  
- J'ai un plan, ton contrôle parentale va sauter ce soir, bébé ! En attendant puisque tu me donnes l'autorisation, j'ai une brune chaulasse à satisfaire, mais je garde mon jus pour toi, ce soir ! »

Le brun s'empourpra retournant s'affairer à son travail, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il n'était pas jaloux loin de là, le blond faisait ce qu'il vouait avec son corps depuis bien longtemps, Tyler avait fini par comprendre le peu d'importance que ça avait pour Reid, au-delà simplement de l'amusement. Chacun son truc, Tyler ne pouvait concevoir de faire ça en dehors d'un rapport amoureux et il savait que pour l'instant il ne saurait faire face aux besoins de son amant. Peut-être dans le futur, il saurait le combler au point que le blond n'aurait plus besoin de coucher à tout va pour assouvir sa soif. Le crayon entre les lèvres, le mot jus continuait de parasiter ses pensées et c'est tout juste si son visage n'avait pas pris une teinte écrevisse. Son amant s'était levé et après un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou, Reid était parti pour le dortoir des filles, comme tant d'autres fois...

Lorsque le blond revint en début de soirée, son cadet avait toujours le nez dans son écran d'ordinateur, le manque de musique ou de mouvement de son colocataire lui faisait dire qu'il n'était pas en train de jouer ou de regarder un film devant son pc, pas même un petit porno soft ! Le blondinet soupira retournant s'affaler dans ses draps comme une starlette sous valium. La brune l'avait lessivé, s'il avait cru avoir des fantasmes abracadabrants, il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il restait un homme super classique. Osant prendre appui sur ses coudes, il observa le brun qui lisait avec assiduité une page internet quelconque affublée d'un titre bariolé parlant de couple, de sexe entre homme et de fantasmes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il ne se permit pas de parler. Qu'avait-il fait dans ses jeunes années ? Non, lui n'avait pas lu le manuel du parfait petit prétendant, il avait plutôt collectionné les images cochonnes puis les films X.

- Tu trouves ton bonheur ? »  
- Désolé, je suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec tout ça. »  
- T'en fais pas, tu sais que je te jugerais jamais. »  
- T'as fait tellement de choses… »  
- Si tu savais… »  
- Non plus maintenant, ça me rend encore plus… je ne sais pas… nul ? »  
- Si tu savais… Les vierges sont ceux qui sont le plus cochon en fait… Une fois que tu auras passé le cap, tu verras que c'est moi qui vais capituler. Comme vous connaissez rien et que vous avez passé des années à ronger votre frein… y'a comme qui dirait plus rien pour vous retenir… »  
- A part la timidité ? »  
- Fais pas ton prude avec moi, d'ailleurs j'ai ramené un petit cadeau. »  
- C'est quoi ? »

Le regard bleuté suivi les mouvements du blond qui lui lança des gros dés de jeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ces formes et ces couleurs et ne semblaient pas provenir d'un jeu sur plateau. Le dé le plus coloré glissa entre ses doigts, ils étaient faits comme les balles antistress et ne pouvaient être nommés dés que par leur vague ressemblance avec leurs cousins en plastique. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant les inscriptions sur la face devant ses yeux.

- Lécher ? »

Les yeux papillonnant il observa son compagnon qui ricana. La prochaine face indiquait le mot embrasser, l'autre caresser et ainsi de suite. Comprenant enfin de quoi il s'en retournait, il observa alors le second dé qui énumérait certaines parties du corps.

- Sérieux ? »  
- Sérieux… y'a rien de trop osé, pour te dire je jouais à ça quand j'avais quatorze ans ! »  
- Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Le blond grogna, ses yeux contrariés firent un arc de cercle, mais il se tut, laissant au brun le loisir d'imaginer toutes les combinaisons.

- Tu veux qu'on joue à ça ? »  
- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Pogue et Caleb sont dans leurs vieux grimoires en train de chercher le remède contre ta malédiction et je n'ai aucune envie de sortir. »  
- Quelque chose à boire ? »  
- Tu veux te saouler la gueule ? »  
- Non… juste… desserrer le frein comme tu dis. »  
- Oh… Pas besoin. »  
- Je suis très mal à l'aise en fait, pas que j'ai envie de dire non, mais je n'arrive pas à dire oui non plus… »

Le brun essaya vainement de trouver les réponses à ses hésitations dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci s'échappa sans plus de préambule.

- Ton corps, ta vitesse, moi je suis. »  
- Et si tu me donnais un coup de main ? »

Reid resta pensif, se souvenant de ce que Tyler lui avait avoué la fois où il l'avait trouvé la main dans le pantalon, enfin pas que le pantalon d'ailleurs... Être obligé par quelqu'un pour se pardonner l'envie de sexe ? Reid n'avait pas vraiment compris cette démarche qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne. Il comprenait cependant que Tyler ne voulait pas qu'il l'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, le brun le voulait mais n'irait jamais le chercher, par honte ou pas peur, ça seul le brun le savait. Reid se releva, passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure, il s'approcha de son colocataire qui fit un mouvement nerveux de recul, il n'y avait plus de contact visuel entre eux aussi, le blond repensa aux dédales de contes et ce qu'il avait cru un instant, vrai. Il lui fallait poser la question afin de s'assurer qu'il avait mal interprété tout ça comme l'avait laissé supposer leur ainé.

- Ty ? Est-ce que quelqu'un de notre covenant ou ton père a eu des gestes déplacés avec toi ? »

Son frère le questionna du regard puis secoua la tête négativement. Tyler ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette question, mais il y avait répondu sincèrement. Non, jamais personne n'avait eu de comportement étrange, jamais personne de leur famille n'avait essayé de lui faire faire ce genre de chose.

- Et en dehors ? On t'a déjà obligé ou suggéré hâtivement de faire ça ? »  
- Non. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »  
- Tu t'es fait abuser plus qu'il ne le faut devant mes yeux pendant le Somnia, fallait que je sois certain. »  
- Non, la seule personne à m'avoir fait du mal, Reid, c'est moi. »

La main à mitaine glissa dans la chevelure ondulée en face de lui, Tyler inclina la tête comme un petit chiot demandant une caresse, sa lèvre inférieure se décolla de sa compagne lorsque les doigts frôlèrent sa nuque aussi, le jeune homme se redressa hâtivement afin que les doigts descendent un peu plus bas et que son épiderme dansent sous la rencontre.

- Personne ne m'a jamais touché, tu as été le seul. J'ai jamais eu de contact intime avec Pogue, ni même avec Caleb, c'est toi qui me prenait dans tes bras, toi qui avait le droit de… Je sais pas si je dois te dire ça, mais… tu es magnifique, je crois que j'ai toujours complexé à cause de toi, je veux dire, t'es carrément canon, t'as des supers yeux bleus et t'es aussi mignon qu'effronté. Même si tu passes ton temps à te décolorer tes cheveux… ils s'en vont dans tous les sens, sauvages comme toi et ça te va terriblement bien. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être si hot tout en étant brouillon. »

Reid savait tout ça, plein de filles et même quelques gars avaient venté sa beauté, il savait qu'il était canon comme le disait le brun et savait en jouer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. A ses yeux pourtant, il ne se trouvait pas plus beau qu'un autre, mais les bad boy avaient la réputation de faire mouiller toutes les midinettes… Il se préférait largement blond que châtain, c'était certain. Mais on disait souvent de lui qu'il était froid, combien de filles le lui avait balancé ça en pleine tête, ça n'était pas fait exprès, c'était juste dans sa nature. Cependant, le fait que Tyler dise ses mots avait plus d'importance que tout ce qui lui fut dit auparavant. Ils avaient à aimer de leurs différences, autant physique que mentale. Avec son visage carré et ses traits masculins, le blond, aimait le visage poupon de son opposé charmant et doux, parfois trop sage…

- Charme naturel bébé, le meilleur ! Que veux-tu personne ne peut être aussi parfait que moi ! »

Le brun ricana, osant enfin venir de lui-même sous ses doigts découverts, il voulait lui ôter cette chemise studieuse et mettre un bordel pas possible dans sa chevelure sombre, le rendre aussi désirable que lui ne l'était pour le brun. L'émail blanc de deux incisives virent s'en prendre à la lèvre inférieure du cadet, il aimait cette petite lèvre charnue, elle lui donnait les envies les plus coquines et il était d'humeur à la lécher, la mordiller et faire gémir son propriétaire, aussi il ne fallait pas être surpris de son regard d'encre lorsque le brun poussa un soupire de plaisir. La chaise de bureau s'évada sous le fessier de son cadet qu'il tenait fermement par le col, il l'attira à lui et profita du fait qu'il ait les lèvres entrouvertes pour lui voler un baiser dans les règles de l'art exploitant de tout son savoir-faire et de l'innocence de son compagnon pour le prendre d'assaut. L'endroit était accueillant bien qu'il sentait son amant peiner à suivre ses mouvements et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa langue la plus part du temps. L'innocence du brun était pour le moins alléchante et le rendait encore plus fou d'impatience quant au jour où Simms s'offrirait enfin à lui. Pour l'instant il prenait tout ce que l'autre lui autorisait, profitant pour explorer son corps de ses mains, s'insinuer sous ses vêtements et clamer ce corps comme lui appartenant. Le tatouage brulait sa peau à présent, si il s'était fait oublié pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec la nympho de tantôt, il réagissait à la promiscuité de leurs deux corps. Après un violent tremblement, Tyler se recula, coupant tout contact physique, ses lèvres rougies et les yeux pétillants, le brun l'observa silencieusement, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Wow ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Recommence pas ça sinon… »  
- Sinon ? »

Les réactions du corps en face de lui, lui firent comprendre que Tyler ne répondrait pas à la question car il n'aurait pas le cran de dire tout haut qu'il allait mouiller son caleçon rien qu'avec un petit bisou. Adorable pensait-il en observant la lèvre inférieure trembloter sous le froid ambiant.

- On stoppe là ? »  
- Je crois. »  
- Crois ou sûr ? »  
- Pas ce soir… »  
- Tu as la migraine ?

Le blond s'éclaffa sous la moue contrite de son compagnon, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ces mots, mais Tyler avait tendu la perche pour se faire battre.

- A ton grand damne certainement, je suis pas encore prêt et si on continue je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire non… »  
- Ta vitesse, je te l'ai dit, par contre, le temps que tu choisisses ce qu'on fait ce soir, je vais… me calmer dans la salle de bain, hein ? »  
- Désolé… Reid. »  
- Le soit pas, ok ? »  
- Je sais mais je voudrais… »  
- Tu sais ce que je voudrais moi ? Je voudrais que tu prennes ton temps, que tu sois certain et que tu prennes ton pied à tel point qu'on baisera comme des lapins au lieu d'aller en cours. On fera ça n'importe où, y'a encore deux trois trucs que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire et tu me chuchoteras à l'oreille tes petits vices. »

Le sourire de Tyler était doux, le jeune homme lui fit un signe positif de la tête, tournant sa considération vers son pc lorsque le téléphone de Reid sonna.

- Je vois… je retourne à mon devoir. »  
- Alors chéri, où on en est ? »

Tenant le combiné entre ses doigts, le blond jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui pianotait sur son ordinateur en grommelant, visiblement Tyler n'avait pas compris à qui il parlait. Sa jalousie était mignonne à souhait.

En tout cas, si Pogue avait réussi le sortilège, ça ne se voyait pas à première vue. Son cadet était encore un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le blond attrapa sa gomme qu'il balança sans ménagement sur le crâne de Tyler qui poussa un grognement sourd sous le choc. Le jeune homme fit volte-face, le regard mauvais et renvoya la gomme légèrement chargée en magie qui fit tomber le blond de sa chaise tant l'impact fut important. Le tympan définitivement hors service à cause du cri qui se répercuta dans le combiné, Pogue changea d'oreille tout en soupirant.

- Arrête de faire le con ! »  
- Je veux bien t'y voir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de te faire détruire le crane à coup de gomme ! »

A coup de gomme ? Mais à quoi pouvait bien s'amuser les deux cadets ? Pogue secoua la tête consterné, il faillit par un pur reflexe se frapper le crane avec la paume de sa main libre, mais il n'en eut pas loisir car celle-ci se fit attraper par les mains de Caleb.

- Je viens de finir cette putain d'incantation, Reid, alors dis-moi si ça a fait quelque chose au lieu de faire l'idiot ! »  
- Ok… ok… »

Allongé sur le dos, ou plutôt sur le dossier de chaise qu'il avait emmené avec lui dans sa chute, le sorcier inspira bruyamment.

- Tyler, ils ont fini le rituel tu te sens… comment ? »  
- Comme quelqu'un qui va buter un certain blondinet si je ne finis pas ce compte-rendu ce soir ! »  
- Damned… Recommence Pogue, double dose ! »  
- Je voudrais bien t'y voir. Bosser sur un truc qui a plus de mille ans ça n'a rien de facile ! »  
- Deux milles ! »

La voix au bout du téléphone grommela un peu plus tandis qu'un murmure venait de prendre la parole, pas assez intelligiblement hélas pour que le blondinet sache ce qui sortait des lèvres de leur chef.

- Oui, Caleb a trouvé ! »  
- Parfait ! »  
- Je vous rappelle dans une heure… »

Reid soupira, toujours les quatre fers en l'air, il sursauta lorsque le visage de Tyler arriva tout à coup dans sa ligne de mire tel un ninja sous exctasy. Il dut poser la main sur son cœur pour être certain que celui-ci n'ait pas essayé de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Le brun souriait come un chat, bel et si bien que le blond se redressa pour mettre un peu de distance entre sa personne et Tyler dont le regard ne disait rien qui vaille. Il était censé être le diablotin du groupe bordel, pas son cadet !

- Ils se sont sorti les doigts du cul ? »  
- Je crois… Tu crois franchement qu'ils… enfin, tu vois ? »  
- J'en sais rien ! Caleb aime Sara. Enfin c'est ce qu'il prétend, mais… »  
- Il a toujours aimé Pogue. Tu te rappelles pour les quinze ans de Parry ? Quand il s'est fait percuter par un camion ? »

Ce jour-là était l'un des pires de sa jeunesse, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa mère qui avait hurlé dans la cuisine en disant quelque chose à propos d'un accident de scooter et de Pogue à l'hôpital.

- Si il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, on aurait perdu une branche ce soir-là… »  
- Denvers a couru au travers des couloirs de l'hôpital s'attendant à le trouver à l'article de la mort, à vrai dire on ne savait pas l'état dans lequel il était. Et ce salopard était debout en train de flirter avec une petite interne. »  
- Caleb lui a mis une droite. »  
- Par amour ! »  
- Et lui a roulé une pelle en plein milieu de la salle d'attente. »  
- Pour le sentir vivant d'après ces dires ! »  
- Se rassurer qu'une personne qu'on aime est bien vivante et en un seul morceau… y'a d'autres moyens… mais je t'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été dans la même situation… »  
- Et Pogue, qui l'a simplement serré contre lui quand ses nerfs ont lâché. »  
- Si j'avais fait un truc pareil, il m'aurait fichu sa main au travers de la figure ! »

Reid ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'aveu de son camarade, ainsi donc… non… Pogue était franchement un bourreau des cœurs ! Le sorcier n'allait pas faire le choqué, car lui-même avait quelque fois trop regardé le corps de Parry lors de leur boutade dans les vestiaires. Un très bel homme selon lui, mais ce n'était pas Pogue qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

- Hey, sérieux, il te plait le motard du groupe ?! »  
- Je dis pas non ! »  
- Et merde je le savais, les motos ça attire tout ce qui bouge ! »  
- Le cuir aussi… »

Alors ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu ; le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur car la façon dont Tyler venait de prononcer ce simple mot avait mis son corps sans dessus ni dessous. Pour tout dire le cadet l'avait presque ronronné et ça, ça… c'était prometteur ! Il ignorait que le cuir soit un quelconque stimulant dans la vie sexuelle du cadet… Mais pourquoi pas… Il y avait des vices bien plus étranges sur terre… tant qu'il ne finissait pas attaché et fouetté, Reid était partant pour à peu près tout, car tous les gouts étaient dans la nature, voyez-vous…

- Et ton compte-rendu ? »

Le brun qui avait entrepris de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son jeans, ne releva même pas la question, soit il en avait fini avec son devoir, soit il se la jouait à la Garwin. C'était fort probable vu la façon dont le brun le regardait. En d'autre circonstance, le blond en aurait été honoré, mais se faire dévisager de la sorte lui rappelait le dernier film animalier qu'il avait vu et il serait un pauvre faon bouffé par une horde de loup ! Sauf que là, Tyler n'avait pas besoin de chasser à plusieurs, si les deux ainés chiaient leurs incantations, Reid n'aurait plus qu'à compter sur ses pouvoirs chéris !

- J'ai mieux à faire ! »  
- Ty ? »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son t-shirt soit arraché et que le brun le traite comme un objet, le ballottant tout en l'effeuillant. Le blondinet essayait de garder son calme, mais tout ce dont il mourrait d'envie fut d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait jamais été à la place de ces filles qu'il prenait parfois avec impulsion, Reid était toujours le leader dans ce qu'il entreprenait, prendre la place de la victime lui était inconnu, mais il pourrait bien en prendre gout, ça c'était certain !  
Curieux, il observait le brun se perdre sur la chair de son torse, lorsque tout à coup des ongles ou plutôt des griffes perforèrent sa peau lui faisant pousser un grognement sourd. Pour sûr, quelque chose était en train de se passer, il repoussa vivement le brun qui haletait d'une façon trop animale pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

- Tyler ? »  
- Nom de dieu… qu'est-ce que… ? »

Son colocataire avait une voix d'outre-tombe et ses doigts crispés ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'un chien, enfin d'un loup qu'à ceux d'un humain. La chevelure devenait abondante et recouvrait sa peau tel un pelage abondant. Caleb et Pogue avaient réussi, Wul était enfin libéré de sa malédiction et en prime, Tyler redevenait un… animal ! Dans une sorte de pof très Harry potterien, pour le coup, son ami de toujours fit place à un monstre, car, jamais Reid ne pourrait appeler ça un loup, c'était plutôt la bête du Gévaudan qu'il avait vu dans un bouquin de contes et légendes.

- Ty ? »  
- Dis-moi qu'ils vont me rendre une forme humaine ! »  
- Oui, t'en fais pas. Comment tu te sens ? »  
- Etrangement en paix… »

A part le stresse de rester coincer dans cette apparence, Tyler se sentait tout à coup seul dans sa tête, libre… Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Le loup s'écroula à terre, la tête venant se caler sur la cuisse de Garwin qui vint la cajoler tendrement.

- Ils vont réussir. »  
- Et si… ? »  
- Je vais devoir expliquer à ma mère que je fais dans la bestialité ? Elle va adorer ! »  
- Sérieusement… »  
- Sérieux, j'ai vu des bandes dessinées et des vidéos de filles, elles avaient l'air plutôt heureuses… Tu savais que les canidés avaient un… »  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! »  
- Ok… ok… »  
- T'es franchement un putain de pervers. »  
- Tant que y'a pas de douleur moi je dis, tout est à tester ! »

Le grand loup noir s'installa sur son séant toisant de son regard rouge l'humain qui le caressait d'une façon un peu trop innocente pour être cru, au moment où la main dévia entre ses pattes le wulver referma sa dentition sur le bras potelé humain. Cette action terminée, il prit un malin plaisir à mâchouiller la chair jusqu'à ce que le blondinet ne s'échappe.

- Haaa, cannibale ! »  
- Même pas en rêve ! »  
- Bordel, pour une fois que je pouvais essayer un truc franchement pas commun… »  
- Me parle pas de ça… »  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait ? »  
- Heu… »  
- Leur nœud ! »  
- Mais oui bien sûr… j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que tu ne parlais pas de ça, quel idiot j'ai été ! »

Le blond tout sourire s'étira, observant l'heure, il espérait très sincèrement que Tyler ne reste pas comme ça pour la fin de ses jours, même s'il faisait le malin sur le moment, se retrouver avec un amant animal n'était pas son plan, loin de là ! Il préférait Tyler version humaine.

- On aura de quoi raconter à nos enfants. »  
- Notre enfant. Je ne perds pas espoir que ce qu'on a entrevu puisse se passer. »

Le loup secoua sa queue de contentement, c'est alors que le blond s'élança sur l'animal, l'attrapa par le collet puis le chevaucha séance tenante.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, yaaaaaaaaah ! »  
- Tu te fous de moi, cowboy ?! »

Il lui ferait regretter, mais pas maintenant, de un parce que ce corps avait la force de déchiqueter le blond s'il ne faisait pas attention et de deux, voir son amant avec ce sourire de gosse valait bien être transformé en cheval pour bad boy.

- Tu seras mon Warg ! »  
- Ton quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? »  
- T'occupe, au galop ! »

Tyler sauta avec allégresse de lit en lit, faisant attention de ne pas mener la tête de son compagnon directement dans le plafond, il l'entendait rire à gorge déployée et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Perdu dans ce moment d'amusement, il ne vit pas que son corps venait à nouveau à changer et tout à coup son crane rencontra le sommier du lit. Le poids de son colocataire retombant contre son dos le sonna presque et tandis que les deux jeunes gens gémissaient de douleur leurs deux ainés victorieux entrèrent dans la chambre les prenant dans une situation bien équivoque.  
Pogue fut le premier à regarder le tableau d'une façon suspecte, voyant le blondinet se redresser sur le fessier en l'air de son camarade de jeu, le mouvement pu paraître alors aux yeux de son ainé tout autre… Aussi il fit se retourner Caleb avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge.

- Séreux vous faisiez ça en forme de loup ? »  
- Faisiez quoi ? »

C'est en se frottant le crâne et en poussant sur les hanches du brun afin de se relever que le blond percuta.

- On jouait au Cowboy montant un Warg ! »  
- Qu'importe comment tu nommes ça… enfin, on venait voir si on avait réussi. »  
- Visiblement oui, mon Warg a pas eu la détente assez longue et s'est mangé le lit… ça va Ty' ? »  
- Nan, je suis mort. »  
- On… vous laisse alors ! »

Pogue s'empressa de tirer Caleb dehors et de fermer la porte avec vivacité, il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il avait vu mais ne voulait surtout plus y penser.

- On a donc réussi… wow, je me sens lessivé après ça. »  
- Idem. »  
- Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de notre rencontre. »  
- Moi aussi. »  
- C'était dingue, c'était comme si, j'étais moi, mais c'était… »  
- Différent ? »  
- Hum… »  
- J'ai troqué mon cheval pour une moto, c'est déjà ça ! »  
- Ca poserait un problème si je te disais que… »  
- Caleb ? Allons plutôt prendre un verre. »  
- Pogue, vraiment… »  
- Et Sara ? »  
- Ce n'est pas le souci, j'aime Sara, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je rêve chaque nuit. »  
- Le Somnia Fabulae, c'est tout, rien de plus ! »  
- J'ai vu ton double me faire l'amour bordel, on peut en parler ?! »

Pogue soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça ! L'homme qu'il avait été et qui avait poussé Parry à scarifier son âme pour le faire entrer dans le covenant n'avait rien eu de bon. Un hors la loi de la pire espèce qui avait décidé de tuer les trois frères durant la nuit, piller tout leur bien et violer leurs femmes pourquoi pas… Il avait été jadis le forgeron d'un petit village avant qu'il ne se fasse tous décimer par les algonquiens, après ça, ivre de remord d'avoir perdu sa femme et son fils, il avait sombré dans l'alcool et la violence. Cet homme avait tué par plaisir ou par devoir sans se soucier des cadavres jonchant son passage. Il profitait de la sympathie des gens à son égard pour prendre ce qu'il voulait et détruire ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne voulait laisser aux autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Marshall lui passe les fers et qu'il s'évade spectaculairement avec un plomb dans l'aine.

Parry l'avait recueilli, soigné, nourri et logé et tandis qu'il récupérait ses forces, le bandit avait planifié ses actes, sauf que Parry n'arrêta pas de s'occuper de lui. Tobias Denvers voyait dans les yeux de l'homme de l'inquiétude, de la compassion et une forte attirance qu'il repoussa en premier lieu. Curtis ne quitta jamais son chevet et plus tard sa droite afin de l'aider à marcher, sans s'en rendre compte il avait oublié son plan et avait fait de la maison des trois frères, son repaire. Il apprenait à Parry et à Putnam comment manier les armes et c'est en instructeur qu'il trouva sa place dans la propriété. Son ancien travail reprit le dessus et on l'entendait sonner l'enclume et ferrer les chevaux. Et puis… et puis un soir dans l'alcool, il avait fait l'amour à Parry, les larmes au bord des yeux, heureux d'avoir retrouvé une place au soleil. Cette unique fois aurait dû le rester car bien qu'ayant eu quelques amants disparates, après sa rencontre avec sa femme, le bandit avait oublié la gente masculine. Mais c'était sans compter Curtis et son regard de chiot. Dans l'étable au milieu des ballots de paille, les deux hommes consommèrent quelques envies folles entre admirations et aides mutuelles. Tobias avait trouvé dans son sauveur un nouveau souffle et un nouveau départ qui plus est une place, une maison qui l'accueillerait, quant à Curtis qui n'avait épousé sa femme que pour l'enfant qu'elle lui donnerait bientôt, il avait trouvé dans le bandit l'excitation qui manquait à son existence.

- Tu… il m'aimait plus que sa femme. »  
- Je ne suis pas cet homme. »  
- Il n'empêche que je t'ai toujours préféré et même à Tyler. »  
- Je sais. On est plus des enfants. »

Ça n'avait rien à voir aussi Caleb balança son poing dans le visage du motard avant de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de le chambre, espérant que le motard s'en aille voir sa chère et tendre et le laisse gérer ses émotions, seul, Denvers cogna le mur jusqu'à ce que ses mains lui fassent mal. Depuis l'évènement du Somnia Fabulae, il n'avait passé qu'une soirée en compagnie de Sara et ça avait été pour réviser. Oh, il ressentait toujours de l'amour pour la jolie blonde, mais l'attirance qu'il avait pour Pogue, il ne savait pas où ça le mènerait. Ça n'était pas au point des deux cadets, Denvers ne souhaitait pas s'installer avec le châtain pour le restant de leur vie, mais il fallait qu'il y goute sinon il deviendrait fou. Les flashes qui revenaient le hanter étaient délicieux. Il avait touché Parry, dans une autre vie, il lui avait fait l'amour. Oh, son ancien lui avait été un bel enfoiré, mais sans sa rencontre avec Curtis Parry il aurait été bien pire. Un hors la loi avait repris une vie plus ou moins normale, pour les beaux yeux d'un fils de fermier. C'était lui qui avait invité le danger dans leur petite vie tranquille et c'est ça qui lui avait plu ! Pogue n'était pas cet homme, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le désirer comme jamais il n'avait désiré un homme, ni même une femme, c'était physique, avec une pointe d'autre chose, peut-être expliqué par le fait que Pogue était un morceau de lui et inversement. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'ainé du covenant s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre, perdu entre le passé et le présent.

- Un peu plus en dessous. »  
- Là ? »  
- Haaa. Oui ! »  
- Fais gaffe, les voisins vont croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air. »  
- Et ? »  
- Et ce n'est pas encore le cas, même si t'es à moitié à poil devant moi et que ça me démange. »

Reid soupira donnant volontairement un coup de rein contre la paire de fesse sur laquelle il était assis, permettant de démontrer au brun qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pu faire sa petite affaire et qu'il était encore plus ou moins dur et surtout que les gémissements Tyler allait droit au but, ce qui ne l'aidait pas !

- Hey… espèce de pervers ! Je souffre ! »  
- Oui... oui… oui… je fais jamais de massage à des gens encore à moiti habillé normalement ! Sois heureux que je vire pas ton caleçon et mon jeans pour plus de contact ! »  
- Tant que ton membre n'entre pas en contact avec l'intérieur de mon corps… »  
- Sérieux ?! »

Garwin avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un autre Tyler, ou pour être précis au gamin qui de ses grands yeux bleus foncés, lui avait donné l'envie de jouer au grand frère protecteur. Le fait d'avoir levé la malédiction semblait avoir libérer Tyler de pas mal de ses insécurités et c'était plaisant. Un sourire fripon prit place sur son visage, tandis qu'il débarrassait Tyler de son sous vêtement lui permettant de bichonner les fesses de son amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les mains habiles du blond viennent à masser une autre partie de l'anatomie du brun qui poussa un adorable gémissement. La règle était simple, aucune pénétration, pour le reste Tyler bien qu'un peu anxieux, lui laissait carte blanche.

- Je te fais confiance. »  
- Pas de pénétration, promis… Autre chose que tu ne veux pas ? »  
- Autre chose que je veux… plutôt. »

Simms se dégagea de l'emprise du blond, il lui fit signe de se déshabiller totalement, le temps qu'il arrange son lit, patient comme jamais et surtout irrémédiablement curieux de savoir ce que le brun voulait de lui, Reid resta immobile une fois dévêtu, ne voulant pas se montrer pressant, sa main gardait son membre au garde à vous au cas où il fut sollicité et puis, pouvoir regarder le brun dans sa tenue d'Adam s'affairer, se baisser devant ses yeux enflammés c'était un petit plaisir dont il devait jouir sur le moment. Une fois le lit débarrassé de ses livres et de ses vêtements, son éphèbe le contempla en silence.

- Je sais pas si on fait ça… tu sais… mais j'en ai envie et tu as dit que tu me gardais ton jus au chaud, non ? »

Oh que le petit jésus soit béni, même si le blond n'y croyait pas et que l'origine de leur pouvoir enfin découvert laissait présager qu'il ne le verrait certainement jamais.

- Oh Tyler tu me tues… »  
- Viens… mais je veux pas avoir le contrôle, tu comprends ? »  
- Oh que oui. »

C'était certainement une drôle de façon de commencer surtout avec un quasiment puceau, mais Tyler était déterminé, aussi il ne lui demanderait pas si il était certain de ce qu'il voulait. Garwin n'était irrespectueux avec ses partenaires, jamais il ne ferait du mal au brun, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune, il plongea entre les lèvres du brun qui ondula comme un serpent. Le cadet était émotif, mais plus encore extrêmement sensible, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement, pour sûr ça équivalait pour le brun à offrir sa virginité, peut-être même quelque chose de plus profond.

- Respire profondément, si jamais je vais trop loin tu me repousses, mais je vais faire attention. »

Le premier mouvement de hanche fut électrisant, des fellations, il en avait reçu plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais il n'avait jamais été aux commandes, il n'avait jamais eu une telle gorge chaude ne souhaitant que sa venue. Ce qui le gênait dans cette position ce fut de ne pas voir le visage de Simms, surtout son regard, mais il avait vu sur autre chose et il semblait que le brun appréciait son sort. Précautionneusement, il prit ses marques et ses repères, testant les limites de son amant pour ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu'il contrôlerait un peu moins facilement ses pensées. Le massage avait fait ses preuves, car il n'observa aucune résistance, soit le brun utilisait ses pouvoirs pour détendre ses muscles soit il avait la gorge d'une actrice porno, un truc qui avait ses avantages, si vous voulez son avis.

- Putain Ty' tu peux te vanter d'être le premier à me faire une gorge profonde. »

Le corps en dessous de lui bougea un peu, le temps que ses mains se posent sur les hanches du blond pour lui demander de bouger, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Chaque tentative qu'il eut afin de stimuler son amant fut solder par un grognement sourd, aussi il se contenta de rester sur sa tache première et se délecta de l'étroitesse de brun et des vibrations que ses gémissements apportait à sa stimulation, si Tyler avait eu du mal à savoir exactement quoi faire de sa langue, maintenant le blond était certain que ça serait la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Il était aimé, plus que ça même, désiré, aspiré par son amant. La situation avait presque quelque chose de choquante, mais il était loin de s'en formalisé, devant ses yeux noyés de plaisir, il voyait le brun jouir dans un filet de gouttelettes blanches, ça encore ça avait été un spectacle qu'il avait vu bien des fois, mais cette fois, ça avait presque une connotation artistique. Garwin était fier d'avoir fait jouir Tyler sans jamais avoir touché son sexe, le cadet était très réceptif et c'en était étourdissant bel et si bien que ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, il aurait bien dit à Tyler qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre le point de rupture, mais son amant profita de la fièvre qui s'était emparé de lui pour insinuer ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps et le pousser à une jouissance presque muette puisqu'un hoquet de surprise fit mourir son gémissement de plaisir. Les mains agrippées aux draps et le corps secoué de spasmes, Reid se déversa entre les lèvres du brun, surpris d'avoir eu le réflexe de se reculer un peu pour ne pas obstruer sa respiration saccadée.

- Putain… »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva pertinent de dire, sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son corps et qu'il flottait agréablement tandis que Tyler s'occupait avec soin des dernières manifestations de son plaisir, lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas ôter à son cadet son petit délice, il quitta l'antre chaude qui l'avait accueilli et se laissa tomber entre les draps comme une masse morte. Tyler l'avait tué, sans être passé par la case toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra, c'était presque un record, non ça l'était définitivement. Il souleva un sourcil sous le silence qui répondit à son manque de commentaire, certes, mais il était trop out pour en faire un véritablement construit, à la pace son regard dévala le corps de Tyler pour se poser sur son visage et son sourire bienheureux.

- Ca va bébé ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Viens là. »

Son frère soupira, il prit un moment avant de répondre à la demande de Garwin, mais il fit l'effort de se redresser, de pivoter afin de glisser son visage dans le cou du blond et de s'y laisser enfouir, bercé par l'odeur particulière qu'il dégageait juste après le rapport sexuel.

- Tout va bien, hein ? »  
- Oui… D'après toi, combien de temps avant qu'on recommence ? »  
- Faut me laisser dormir un peu, sinon tu vas me vider à sec, gourmand va ! »  
- C'est étrange, je me sens juste bien, je croyais que ça me rendrait sale de faire un truc pareille, mais… Je t'aime Reid. »  
- Moi aussi bébé. »

Après une dernière brulure lancinante, le tego veritas sur son poitrail s'effaça, il avait prononcé ces mots qu'il s'était interdit d'énoncer, même si ce n'était qu'un moi aussi, son cœur, lui, avait entendu ses émotions…


	12. Epilogue 2

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
Epilogue, fin

* * *

- Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ? »

Tyler regarda la petite tête châtain en face de lui avec un sourire doux, il venait de refermer le livre de contes et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière. En parent consciencieux le bip des neuf heures annonçait l'extinction des feux car il était maintenant l'heure de dormir. Reid ne tarderait pas de rentrer, il avait certainement eu un client qui l'avait retenu, car normalement le blond était là lors de la fin du récit rien que pour border sa progéniture et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Bien sûr. »

La lumière fut éteinte et après un dernier bonne nuit, l'homme ferma la porte de la chambre d'enfant puis se rendit dans le salon sur lequel il s'écroula en regardant son dossier. La transaction était presque trop facile, il connaissait bien les actionnaires cependant son patron ne l'avait recommandé pour ça mais bel et bien à cause de sa belle gueule, ça, il en était certain. Mademoiselle Banks était une femme de cinquante ans, divorcée, couguar à ses heures, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour avoir sa signature et Tyler saurait parler voir jouer de son charme si il le fallait. Si il obtenait cette signature, la porte lui était ouverte dans les hautes sphères, un contrat de plusieurs milliards de dollars, ça aidait à prendre du galon ! Un verre de scotch dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre, il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et Reid jeter ses clefs sur le meuble d'entrée.

- Hey. »

Les cheveux blonds presque platines tombaient maintenant devant les yeux de son amant. Les quatre membres du covenant avaient dit adieu à Spenser depuis bien des années, mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement quitté Ipswich malgré leurs études et leurs carrières professionnelles.  
Caleb avait fini ses études de droit qu'il avait effectuées en Angleterre avec sa dulcinée. Bien qu'il avoua qu'Oxford était la meilleurs des facs, Tyler savait que le chef du covenant était parti pour mettre le plus de kilomètres entre Pogue et lui, ainsi que pour sauver son couple qui avait battu de l'ail durant deux ans. Tous deux étaient revenus s'installer dans la maison des Denvers et avaient ouverts un cabinet d'avocats à Gloucester. Pogue avait repris le garage du coin dès qu'il en avait eu fini avec Spencer, le chevelu n'était pas fan des longues études qui plus est la mécanique était bien la seule chose qui gardait son attention à son comble pendant plus de trois heures consécutives. Il avait repris le garage du vieux Manfred et en avait fait le lieu de vie de tous les adolescents fan de tunning et de belles motos, tandis que Kate s'était envolée pour New-York afin de faire ses études de prothésiste dentaire, elle travaillait maintenant dans le cabinet dentaire de Gloucester à quelques rues du cabinet des Denvers. Quant à Reid, il avait ouvert une boutique de tatouages et de piercings, Tyler ne lui voyait aucune autre profession, Reid savait magner l'aiguille et il dessinait comme un chef. Le brun avait été son premier client et s'était retrouvé avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Il avait dû se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait le temps de partir à Washington pour ses études et de faire son stage à Wall Street, mais dès qu'il avait pu, il était revenu, s'empressant de trouver un appartement et le partager avec l'homme auquel il était resté fidèles même après cinq années de séparation.

- Ils dorment déjà. »  
- Merde, je ne pensais pas arriver si tard, je vais leur dire bonne nuit. »

De nouveaux tatouages avaient éclos sur le corps de son amant dans les premières années de son activité professionnelle, ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela, tant qu'il ne touchait pas à son visage néanmoins Reid savait quand il devait s'arrêter et depuis l'accouchement plus rien n'avait été ajouté sur son épiderme. Il ne le regarda même pas aller jusque dans la chambre mais il savait ce qui allait se passer, il s'approcherait du lit, sourirait comme un benêt réalisant pour la énième fois qu'il était le plus chanceux de tous les pères. Ensuite il reviendrait dans le salon, d'ailleurs il entendait déjà ses pas hâtifs, Tyler se dégagea du dossier de son canapé pour laisser le blond glisser dans son dos et serrer ses bras autour de lui. La main qui caressa son ventre lui rappela des tonnes de souvenirs d'ailleurs un sourire illumina son visage.

- Sérieux ?! »

Caleb et Pogue les regardaient comme si ils avaient perdu la raison, mais maintenant que les deux ainés menaient une vie rangée, ils parlaient de famille, aussi il était temps pour les cadets d'informer leurs frères qu'il n'y aurait pas de femme dans leur couple. Avec les années Reid s'était assagi et bien qu'il folâtrait encore un peu, il ne découchait jamais de leur lit presque conjugal. Après les séparations successives des couples en préparation de leurs avenirs respectifs puis leur retour sur leurs terres natales le temps avait eu tôt fait de les pousser à penser à la prochaine génération. Les deux cadets durent prendre une décision lorsque Sara et Kate dirent être prête pour mettre leur carrière en pause le temps d'avoir leurs fils. Ce qui les amena là, dans leur lieu secret de réunion, le livre des ombres au centre de leur cercle.

- Vous voulez dire… »  
- Vous nous aidez ou pas ?! »  
- J'ai bien entendu, hein ? Juste vous deux ? »  
- Juste nous deux, écoute Caleb, Reid a assez de filles dans son pda pour deux, mais notre fils, on le veut ensemble. »

Les deux ainés se regardèrent de biais, tandis que le blondinet soulevait les épaules d'une façon fatiguée croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il s'étira dévoilant une partie du tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire sur le ventre. Tyler soupira, ils avaient réfléchi, même si l'idée leur été venu comme ça en discutant, elle avait muri avec les années et ils étaient d'accord tous les deux.

- Si c'est sans danger pour moi et l'enfant, c'est moi qui vais le porter. »  
- Mais… ton boulot ? »  
- Je viens de leur faire gagner un gros contrat, le boss me mange dans la main, dès que ça deviendra trop visible, je prendrais des congés, au pire je rallongerais avec un arrêt maladie. »  
- Tu comprends bien qu'aucune médecine traditionnelle ne pourra t'aider quand tu seras… »  
- Enceinte ? Oui, je sais. Je ne sortirais pas de l'appartement, aucun contact avec personne ! »  
- Ma mère a été infirmière, elle pourra vernir te voir, je pense qu'elle saura à qui demander pour avoir un arrêt maladie pour Ty'. »

Inutile de dire que Caleb était inquiet, ça se voyait à son regard tout à coup foncé, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non, en tout cas pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça soit dangereux. Pogue, lui, regardait Tyler, très certainement son ventre vu la direction de son regard, comme essayant de visualiser ce que ça ferait, cela dit après un rire presque sarcastique il toisa son ainé du regard.

- Ils font jamais rien comme les autres, fais pas comme si tu t'attendais pas à celle-là ! Venant de Tyler ok, ça choque, j'aurais plutôt pensé que notre blondinet chéri serait celui qui poserait la question… »

Denvers clôtura la séance sans réellement répondre à la demande du jeune couple, Tyler savait que le chef ne dirait pas oui avant d'avoir étudié la question d'un peu plus près. Il avait fallu à Caleb quatre mois durant lesquelles Reid rongea son frein, croyant que leur leader ne lèverait pas le petit doigt, mais puisque Tyler était confiant et qu'il faisait ses propres recherches à ses heures perdues il n'alla pas exprimer son mécontentement au chef.

Un texto fit grogner Tyler ; avant la réunion trimestrielle, il avait pris soin de mettre son téléphone sur vibreur et dans la poche de sa veste mais c'était toujours malvenu lorsque quelque chose vibrait sur votre téton alors que vous étiez avec votre boss, dans son bureau, même si c'était pendant une éloge de félicitations ! Lorsqu'il put enfin quitter l'homme qui ne cessait de complimenter sa belle gueule au point que ça en devenait presque suspect, il put lire l'invitation de Caleb qui lui sommait de le rejoindre ce soir à vingt et une heure à l'endroit habituelle.  
Il passa par chez lui histoire de changer et ne fut pas surpris de voir le blondinet l'attendre assis sur la table basse. Ils avaient loué un petit meublé en ville en attendant que leurs mères ne soient plus, car ils ne se voyaient certainement pas habiter une de leur demeure avec leurs mères dans le coin. Même si elles savaient… Les vieilles rancunes étaient amères, leurs deux mères avaient assez souffert avec leurs défunts pères, aussi, ils ne voulaient pas rajouter à leur peine. Après avoir grignoté un casse-croute et être passé dans une tenue moins stricte, le couple se dirigea vers son destin car le leader du covenant avait tous les droits d'interdire cette prise de risque rien que pour le secret et la continuité de leur covenant.

- Bon… tout le monde sait pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir… J'ai avec moi le livre originel, celui que Putnam nous a montré dans le Somnia Fabulae. Cela explique comment fractionner notre pouvoir et comment le reprendre… ça explique tellement de choses que je veux que chacun de vous le lise, ça vous sera utile. Il explique aussi plusieurs hauts sortilèges, mais je vous arrête, rien qui pourrait convenir à nos cadets ! J'ai dû aller voir le père de Pogue pour ça, vous me revaudrez ça sérieusement ; car parler de votre plan avec mon oncle c'était franchement bizarre ! Enfin ça à payer, figurez-vous qu'on a failli ne pas avoir de Reid et de Tyler car leur pères respectifs avaient décidé de se passer de femmes et de réaliser ça… »

Leur chef ouvrit un livre manuscrit parlant de haute magie. Reid inspecta la reliure, certain d'avoir vu ce livre quelque part avant aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas rares que les sorciers aient leurs propres livres de sorts et celui-ci appartenaient à son père, il en reconnu rapidement l'écriture, cependant il se ravisa en reconnaissant celle du père de Tyler. Ce livre… étaient à leurs pères et c'était Parry qui l'avait gardé, pourquoi ne jamais leur avoir légué ?

- Ce sont des sortilèges très puissants, trop puissants, vos pères les ont récoltés puis protéger. Ils peuvent sauver des vies, en créer ou en détruire entre de mauvaises mains, ça serait… je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut le faire, mais je vous signale c'est compliqué et on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible, donc du père de Pogue. »

La gravure fit tiquer Tyler, ses yeux bleus lancèrent un regard de biais vers son ainé qui fit une moue contrite. Alors voilà, ils avaient trouvé comment faire leur fils, mais la façon dont se déroulait le sort n'avait rien de très envieuse !

- Il faut au moins trois sorciers pour la pratiquer, le couple devra s'allonger dans un scellé très compliquer à dessiner, ça sera la tâche de Reid. D'ailleurs j'ai le dessin du symbole, histoire que tu t'entraines, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'une seule erreur peut vous tuer… voir pire encore. J'ai un texte en latin qui parle des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion, Tyler, tu es notre expert, tu vas me traduire ça. Tu devras boire la potion la veille au soir afin de préparer ton corps à… ce qui va suivre. Il faudra attendre l'équinoxe d'automne, autrement dit dans un mois et demi jour pour jour. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la gravure, elle parle d'elle-même ! Personnellement je me serais passé de ça mais on va devoir… comme qui dirait… assister à ce spectacle. C'est à vous de voir ! »  
- Quel spectacle ? »

Tyler soupira de lassitude, Reid était pourtant le première à voir les trucs cochons qui se baladaient dans les pages des grimoires, ne voyait-il pas le couple nu faire l'amour sur ce fichu dessin devant toute une brochette de sorciers ?! La tête blonde observa la gravure avec attention jusqu'à ce que son sérieux se fasse la malle et qu'il se marre comme un crétin.

- C'est un putain de rite exhibitionniste ça. Et vous voulez que le père de Pogue soit de la partie ? »  
- On doit être trois minimum, à moins que Chace se ramène après un stage de management de la colère, on n'a pas le choix ! Soyez heureux que ça ne soit pas mon père qu'on doive déranger pour ça, il vous aurait envoyé chier. »  
- On est censé faire un gosse pas s'envoyer en l'air devant notre famille … »  
- Reid… dis-mois… Comment on fait les bébés, hein ? »

Le visage de son amant se décomposa sous la question stupide qu'un Denvers mal léché lui envoya, l'espace d'une seconde Tyler cru qu'ils allaient se fiche sur la tête comme dans leur jeunesse, mais Reid avait grandi et savait mieux se maitriser que lorsqu'il était encore ce jeune homme fonctionnant à l'instinct…

- Tu croyais quoi, que la magie allait mettre tes petits graines dans Tyler sans que tu interviennes ? Elle aura déjà bien assez à faire car t'es pas sans savoir que Ty' a pas de vagin, donc pas d'ovule et encore moins d'utérus. On va mélanger ton sperme aux cellules sanguines de Tyler, créer un œuf de magie, qu'on devra déplacer dans son abdomen, hein, puisque je le vois mal porter l'enfant là où tu mets ta saucisse très cher… Ensuite, seulement ensuite ça sera à vous de nourrir l'œuf de magie tous les jours durant les trois premiers mois ! C'est à Tyler de prendre sa décision, c'est lui qui va porter l'enfant, c'est lui qui va devoir écarter les cuisses devant nous. Réfléchi, Ty', je te donne une semaine, après ça sera trop tard pour faire les préparatifs si tu es toujours d'accord. »

You hou ! Tyler avait juste envie de crier non ! Il n'avait aucune envie que Caleb et Pogue le regardent pendant qu'il s'offrirait à Reid. C'était un moment intime et malgré les fantasmes abracadabrants du blondinet, il n'était jamais sorti des sentiers trop battus. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Reid n'avait jamais eu envie de lui dans un lieu public, mais se faire prendre la main dans le pantalon par des étrangers et se donner en spectacle devant sa famille… c'était bien différent ! Il n'était plus très certain. Bien heureusement, il pouvait peser le pour et le contre pendant une semaine. Sortant son calepin, il en ouvrit une double page et commença à noter le pour. Avoir un fils avec Reid. Etre père sans passer par la case tromper Reid avec une fille. Avoir un enfant sans que Reid doivent aller voir ailleurs tandis qu'il le saurait. La chair de Reid. Sa propre chair… en une seule et même personne. Il se voyait bien aimer ce gosse plus que sa vie. De l'autre côté s'envoyer en l'air devant deux de ses frères et son oncle… Son oncle pardi ! Passer le plus horrible moment de sa vie ! Etre trituré par de la magie sans en connaitre les effets néfastes ! Oh, il aurait besoin de sa semaine entière avant de donner sa réponse définitive. Sous le regard inquiet de Reid il ferma le calepin, c'était souvent qu'il pratiquait ce genre de manie, lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision importante, Reid avait l'habitude de cette petite habitude.

- Bébé ? »  
- J'ai besoin de temps. T'as aucune pudeur, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »  
- Si… si je peux comprendre. J'ai toujours fais passer ton bien-être avant le mien, toujours ! Cet enfant, je le veux autant que toi et je sais que ça craint un max ; surtout avec ton père dans le jeu, le prend pas mal Pogue, mais ton père… me mets mal à l'aise quand il me surprend en train de laisser mes mains se balader sur le corps de Tyler. Mais quitte à choisir, je préfère lui que celui de Tyler ou même le mien ! Ne parlons même pas de l'homophobe papa de Caleb. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit au pire ! »

C'était vrai, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça devant son père, pas même devant celui de Reid, ça aurait été un non catégorique. Liam savait ce qui se passait être la branche Garwin et la branche Simms, il avait vu leurs pères s'aimer, mais ça n'en restait pas moins leur oncle et ils allaient faire l'amour devant lui… Délaissant ses frères, Tyler sortit de la cave qui abritait leur lieu de réunion, il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit puis se mit en marche à travers les bois. Souvent, lorsqu'il avait besoin de solitude, il se perdait dans la nature, Reid n'allait pas le chercher là, pas qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ne pas le voir revenir avant le petit matin, mais le blondinet savait que le brun lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire réellement.  
C'était un fait, pendant la nuit, le regard de Tyler se faisait rougeoyant et lorsqu'il osait laisser sa part animale s'exprimer, il revêtait son pelage de nuit et courrait dans les sous-bois. Revenir à l'état de wulver était euphorique et souvent il ne voyait pas le temps passer, il rentrait aux aurores dans une forme olympique, un sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Son amant bougeait dans son sommeil sans même ouvrir les yeux, le temps qu'il vienne s'assurer que Tyler allait bien, puis il se rendormait collé contre le corps qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Tyler sentait le feuillage et la terre, jamais le sang, si au début Reid avait pensé que le rituel n'avait pas délivré le brun de l'emprise de sa folie, avec le temps, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le tueur sanguinaire qui s'enfuyait dans la nuit mais bel et bien la créature ressemblant à un loup qu'il avait rencontré une seule et unique fois, il y a de ça longtemps. Si le cadet était capable de se transformer à souhait, il n'avait plus jamais montré sa seconde forme au blond qui pourtant se fichait bien du corps dans lequel évoluait le Tyler.

- Alors ? »

Tyler resta interdit sur le pas de la porte, Reid l'avait attendu tout ce temps, le nez devant la télé qui dévoilait les images d'un film pornographique très imagé. Le brun ricana l'espace de quelques secondes, temps qu'il fallut au brun pour se saisir de la télécommande et arrêter le flot d'images obscènes.

- Je veux cet enfant, je veux que mon fils soit aussi le tien. Demain j'irais en parler avec Liam, j'ai besoin de lui parler de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. Je sais bien qu'il savait ce qui se passait entre nos pères et qu'il n'aurait pas proposé son aide si le rituel lui posait problème, mais c'est quand même une part d'intimité qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de dévoiler ou d'en être le témoin bien malgré soi. »  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »  
- Non merci. »

Le blond inclina la tête, se levant, il alla retirer de la chevelure sombre de son amant, une feuille morte.

- Je… »  
- Je sais. Sache juste que si un soir tu veux que je t'accompagne, je serais là, tu sais ça ?! »  
- Je le sais, maintenant allons dormir. »

- C'est quoi ça ? »

Tyler sursauta, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait glissé dans ses souvenirs jusqu'au moment où Reid s'était saisi de son dossier. Le regard bleuté glissa à travers les chiffres et les contrats pour enfin se figer sur le visage de leur future cliente.

- Je vois… Ton boss n'a pas honte de t'envoyer au casse-pipe ? D'ailleurs, va falloir que je le rencontre celui-là. J'aime pas le cadeau qu'il t'a offert pour ton anniversaire. »

Son anniversaire ? Oh oui… Son regard tomba sur le mug délaissé sur la table basse depuis ce matin. La tasse en porcelaine n'avait rien de stylisée, blanche et sobre, mais sur l'une des faces l'on pouvait lire à l'employé le plus sexy… Oui, il avait un souci avec son patron qui le couvrait de félicitation et de sous-entendus un peu trop compréhensibles. Ca n'avait pas été jusqu'à un quelconque débordement physique, de toute façon Tyler ne laisserait pas le cinquantenaire lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il appartenait à Reid, depuis toujours et ça ne changerait jamais, pas même pour les beaux yeux d'un patron.

- C'est pire depuis la grossesse. »  
- Faut voir un peu comment ça t'a changé aussi… t'es devenu encore plus sexy. »

Après la grossesse Tyler avait vu sa toison brune s'éclaircir au point de devenir un châtain foncé. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, lorsqu'il était chez lui quelque mèches venaient lui manger le front, mais lorsqu'il revêtait son costume de courtier en bourse, il gominait ses cheveux en arrière faisant dire à son amant qu'il avait le charme d'un mafieux de l'âge d'or. La barbe mal rasée le vieillissait un chouïa sans pour autant lui faire perdre son charme juvénile.

- J'ai envie de toi. »  
- Non, on pourrait nous entendre. »  
- Depuis la grossesse t'es super chiant, si pendant t'étais une bête de sexe, maintenant… »  
- Je suis une mère… »  
- Où est mon amant insatiable ? »  
- Arrange toi pour que ta mère fasse son rôle de grand-mère ce week-end et je te promets qu'on sort pas du lit. »  
- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! Attends ! »

Papillonnant des yeux, il observa le blond décocher son téléphone portable et directement appeler sa génitrice. Tyler aurait bien ri de le voir agir de la sorte, mais à la place il sirota son scotch un sourire de chat ourlant ses lèvres.

- Salut m'man ! Dis un petit week-end mamie gâteaux ça te dit ? Ty' me fait faire ceinture ça peut plus continuer comme ça ! On a besoin d'un peu… comment dire… de calme, afin de s'exprimer librement sans outrer les oreilles innocentes de la maisonnée. Ouais, je suis un fils indigne, tu fais ça pour moi et je passe la tondeuse dans toute la propriété ! Alors, deal ? Haha merci, t'es la meilleure des mamans ! »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, le plus jeune lança un regard mauvais en direction de son amant à qui il envoya une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

- Incorrigible ! »  
- Ouais, mais ça a marché ! »  
- On fait quoi alors ce week-end à part baiser comme des lapins ? »  
- J'avais pensé à… te demander ta main. »

Le brun eut juste le temps de se détourner afin de ne pas moucheter son compagnon d'alcool car la surprise lui fit avaler le liquide ambré de travers. Engagement ? Ça n'allait définitivement pas avec le blond, pas que Tyler attendait forcément ce genre de chose, mais il avait fini par faire une croix dessus. Ils avaient assisté au mariage des Denvers il y a quelques mois, pour l'occasion il avait presque envié Sara qui s'était pavanée dans sa magnifique robe blanche et rouge telle une princesse de conte de fées et rien n'avait entaché sa beauté pas même le ventre rond qui se dessinait sous sa robe. Le fils Denvers serait le cadet du covenant, car la jolie blonde avait eu du mal à se retrouver enceinte. Quant à Kate elle était tombée enceinte juste après lui et c'est avec elle qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps, vautré dans le canapé à se gaver de fraises à la chantilly et glace au chocolat. La métisse avait été une amie de tous les instants mais aussi une présence réconfortante lorsque les premières contractions apparurent.

Tyler rigolait en regardant l'humoriste faire son one man show, aujourd'hui il serait bien en peine de regarder les pitreries de cet homme, mais à l'époque ses émotions étaient franchement changeantes à tel point que lorsqu'il revenait de son voyage hormonal, il avait peur de changer définitivement de façon d'être. Le paquet de marshmallow terminé, il décida de se lever malgré que chaque mouvement lui coutait toutes les calories qu'il accumulait. Lorsque la mère de Reid était venu le voir au bout du septième mois elle avait fait une tête valant tous les oscars, elle n'avait pas dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas jusqu'au huitième mois et le ventre énorme du jeune homme qui dépassait bien celui de Kate.

- Des jumeaux. Je suis affirmative, Tyler porte des jumeaux. »

L'annonce avait fait l'effet d'une boule de neige et bientôt on ne parla plus que de cette venue à la fois tant attendue et tant redoutée.

- Ça va ? »  
- Oui, oui, y'a plus de marshmallow, je vais en chercher. »

Cela dit, le brun ne put aller bien loin à peine eut-il franchit le porte de la cuisine qu'il dut se tenir le ventre et s'agripper au chambranle de peur de tomber. Très vite la douleur fut telle qu'elle lui coupa le souffle et sans s'en apercevoir ses yeux bleus baignèrent dans un torrent de larmes. Il ne put dire qu'une seule chose avant de crier de douleur ce fut le nom de Reid.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je l'appelle tout de suite, respire comme je t'ai appris, respire Tyler ! »

Et tandis que Kate le menait dans son lit en hurlant au creux du combiné qu'il était prêt à donner la vie, Tyler paniquait car son corps semblait vouloir rejeter le puits de magie dans lequel baignait les deux enfants.

Kate et Pogue ne s'étaient pas mariés, après la naissance de leur fils, ils s'étaient fiancé en comité restreint juste histoire de marquer le coup, alors le fait que le blond fasse enfin sa déclaration était presque impensables.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! »  
- J'espère bien que c'est un oui, de toute façon, je ne te laissais pas le choix, Ty'. »

Il avait hâte d'être au week-end prochain. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se voyait au bras de son futur époux aussi radieux que Sara avant lui, pour sûr Kate sera un peu jalouse, Pogue risquait d'en entendre parler longtemps, mais il s'en fichait, Tyler ne pensait qu'à son bonheur.

- Ecoute Tyler. Si je me suis proposé c'est que ça ne m'offusque pas. Riley et ton père voulaient le faire, mais il nous manquait de l'aide, le père de Caleb n'a jamais voulu participer et même s'il avait voulu, il nous aurait manqué un sorcier. Ce sortilège est très compliqué, si Caleb et Pogue venaient à le tenter tous les deux, ils y risqueraient leur vie. Ton père voulait que je sois là pour ton ascension, il voulait que je sois là, si jamais tu prenais cette décision et sache que je ne manque à aucune de mes paroles. »  
- Merci. »  
- De rien. Alors que vas-tu faire ? »  
- Avoir cet enfant avec l'homme que j'aime ! »  
- Bien. Très bien. »

Tyler inspira fortement, il attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un simple texto à son ainé. Il était d'accord, il suffisait plus que d'enchainer les préparatifs et bien que l'avenir lui faisait peur, Simms savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère, il avait un petit ami attentif, des frères protecteurs, des futur belles sœurs aimantes, des tantes aux petits soins, une mère envahissante et un oncle qui ferait tout pour lui. Serrant son téléphone contre son cœur, il inclina la tête délaissant les époux Parry pour s'en retourner chez lui. Tremblotant, mais heureux il annonça la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon qui en fut soulagé.  
Un mois et une semaine plus tard, emmitouflé dans des draps de soie rouge, Tyler observa distraitement le dessin sur le sol, ses frères puis son oncle. Tout le monde s'affairait à vérifier les sortilèges et leurs traductions, son regard tomba sur Reid qui venait de terminer sa fresque avec un sourire satisfait, son amant délaissa son œuvre pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer. »  
- Je sais. »  
- Ty', Reid, on est prêt. »  
- On arrive. »

Prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber la soie qui protégeait le corps des regards des trois autres hommes, Reid attrapa le corps de son amant entre ses bras et le déposa au milieu du scellé magique tandis que les trois autres prenaient la place qui leur étaient due, Liam au-dessus de leur tête donnant un peu plus d'intimité à Tyler et les deux autres postés aux deux points inférieurs du triangle équilatérale.

- Prêt ? »  
- Hum. »

Reid se déshabilla comme s'il était chez lui, le fait d'être nu devant pleins de gens ne l'avait jamais gêné aussi le rituel ne lui posait pas de soucis majeur il prit place au milieu des draps, prenant soin à ce que les autres ne voient que le strict minimum de ce qui allait se passer dessous et il commença sa tâche d'amant. Si le début fut un peu tâtonnant très certainement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à se donner en spectacle de cette façon, Reid délimita son monde aux yeux bleus de son camarade qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Ils ne furent pas témoins des flashs de lumières, ni même des yeux sombres de leurs frères et oncle, ils n'entendirent pas les paroles et les litanies du sortilège, pas plus que les distorsions causées par la magie, tout ce que Reid ressentit fut la sensation chaude qui s'empara de son corps et qui lui fit faire l'amour à Tyler comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, tout ce que Tyler ressentit fut la décharge de magie qui le traversa de part en part lorsque le blond jouit en lui. Après ça, la fresque se décomposa et implosa dans une bourrasque de vent allant se nicher dans l'abdomen du brun qui poussa un cri de douleur lors de l'impact.

- Ca va bébé ? »  
- Hum… »

Le reste fut silence. Durant dix minutes chacun pris le temps de reprendre ses esprits et ses forces, jusqu'à ce que le chef du covenant vienne voir l'état dans lequel était le brun. Il vérifia ses signes vitaux avant de partir dans la nuit avancée aux côtés de Pogue. Liam laissa les deux jeune gens seuls le temps qu'ils se rhabillent puis il les mena dans la demeure des Reid puisqu'il avait été décidé que l'épouse Garwin prendrait soin du jeune homme le temps qu'ils soient sûrs de la réussite du sortilège. Au bout d'un mois le verdict tomba, le ventre de Tyler avait accueilli la vie d'ailleurs le brun ressentait sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer la présence rassurante de quelque chose au fond de lui. Durant trois mois, les deux pères nourrirent l'œuf tour à tour veillant à ce que leur progéniture ne manque de rien et puis, Kate avait élu domicile dans leur petit meublé lorsque Tyler ne put se permettre de sortir sans faire naitre des soupçons. En revenant du travail, il retrouvait les deux futures mamans en train de regarder des magasine prénataux ou même en train de tricoter. Voir Tyler se féminiser de la sorte lui avait fait peur, car jamais il n'avait voulu voir le brun devenir une fille. Mais puisque Kate était devenue aussi folle que Tyler, il ne prenait pas tout ça au sérieux, ça devait être les hormones.  
S'en suivi les jours d'errance entre les comédies romantiques qui faisaient pleurer les deux futurs mères, les courses impromptues pour ramener pitance sucrées et les prises à partie pour savoir laquelle des deux layettes était le mieux tricotée. Qu'importe qui il choisissait ça finissait toujours dans les larmes ou alors dans les chamailleries enfantines. Parfois, il ne rentrait pas et partait avec Pogue se boire une bière puis deux, puis trois, oubliant que chez lui c'était devenu le rendez-vous des femmes complètement dingo. Sa mère était apparue un jour alors qu'il était en repos avec des tonnes de modèles de couffins et les trois femmes, enfin les deux femmes et son amant s'étaient extasiés sur des mobiles ou sur des lampes berceuses. Ce fut le tour de la mère de Tyler de passer et ramener des tas de couches et de lait maternel pour au moins dix rejetons. Et lorsque les deux mères se croisaient c'était l'apocalypse et il préférait fuir que de se retrouver mêler à leur discussion de bonne femme à savoir quel papier peint mettre dans la chambre d'enfant les ours bleutés ou les arcs en ciel ?! Tyler préférait un ciel étoilé avec des petites sorcières mais Kate insistait sur le fait que le bleu était dépassé et que le vert serait de meilleur gout. Lui il s'en fichait et il comprenait pourquoi Pogue était heureux de savoir Kate avec Tyler plutôt que sur son dos.  
Bien heureusement les soirées et les nuits valaient tous les traquas de la journée et il avait droit à un Tyler désinhibé prêt à tout tester, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que son ventre enflé ne l'empêche de faire certains mouvements.

- J'en peux plus. Les journées sont longues à cause de leurs lubies de mères et les soirées sont épuisantes car Tyler n'a plus aucune satiété sexuelle. »

Le blond était crevé et il en avait l'air, les poches sous ses yeux ne donnaient pas envie à Denvers qui se demandait comment les deux cadets allaient faire lorsque l'enfant serait né, après tout entres les biberons et les dents, ils étaient pas prêt d'avoir des nuits convenables ! Son regard tomba sur sa fiancée qui faisait un sourire tristes, pour lors ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir ce fameux trait bleu que la blonde attendait avec impatience mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le motard, lui, semblait bien comprendre le désarroi de son cadet, il avait lui-même les traits tirés, mais pour d'autres raisons puisque Kate et lui dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'engueuler sévèrement. La métisse avait pris du caractère avec les mois et était devenue une véritable harpie, mieux valait pour Pogue qu'il garde les yeux sur lui-même ou bien baissé car elle n'y allait pas de main morte avec lui.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est bientôt fini. »

Amorphe, il tira de sa poche son téléphone qui vibrait comme un malade, entre les soupirs, les cris d'hystéries et la panique nouant la gorge de la belle brune, il comprit qu'il allait être père, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Damned ! Il était pas prêt ! Se levant précipitamment, il envoya la table du café se vautrer à terre avec leurs consommations et il se mit à agir comme une donzelle.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tyler, je vais… je vais être papa ! »

Et secouant le chef du covenant comme un prunier, Reid se rendit compte de ses mots et c'est aussi vite que l'éclaire qu'il se dirigea vers son appartement, ne manquant pas d'appeler leurs mères respectives et leur oncle.

- Je suis là. »  
- Dans la chambre, vite, il a tellement mal qu'il s'en est évanoui ! Où sont les autres ?! »  
- Juste derrière. »  
- Oh mon dieu ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai tellement eu peur pour lui que… ben je viens de perdre les eaux ! »

Il croyait rêver là. En effet en regardant de près il y avait une marre de liquide incolore aux pieds de la métisse et son visage étonné ressemblait à celui d'une carpe agonisant sur l'étalage du poissonnier.

- Oh mon dieu ! Pogue ? Pogue ! »

Les trois autres qui avaient suivi le futur père eurent simplement le temps de rentrer dans la chambre pour comprendre ce qui se passait, le blond n'en menait pas large, car gérer deux accouchements en même temps il ignorait si il y arriverait.

- Quoi ? »  
- Y'a du liquide partout, je crois que Kate va nous faire son bébé, maintenant. »  
- Il manquait plus que ça ! »  
- Dis tout de suite que tu veux plus de ton enfant ! »  
- J'ai pas dit ça, mais je dois être présent pour l'enfantement de Tyler, on doit retirer l'enfant par la magie, on va quand même par l'ouvrir comme un kinder surprise ! »  
- Heu… non, on ouvre personne, on attend Liam et ma mère avant quoi que ce soit, mais là, il a mal. »  
- Je m'occupe de Kate. »  
- Dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins, promis. »  
- D'accord, prend soin de Tyler, Sara va m'accompagner et je vais faire venir ta mère. Toi, penses à ce que tu vas faire ici, ça va bien se passer pour moi ! »

La métisse rassembla ses affaires qu'elle avait déjà préparé pour ne pas être prise de court et la main sur son ventre elle quitta l'appartement avec Sara qui avait déjà appelé un taxi.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- Garde Tyler au calme, attache le au lit, on va pratiquer une sorte de césarienne, ça risque de faire mal, même si c'est fait avec nos pouvoirs, faut pas qu'il bouge, tu l'attaches fortement, lésine pas ! »  
- Ok ! »  
- Pogue, un drap de bain, si la mère de Reid à raison on va devoir sortir deux enfants et non un. Il nous faut une bassine d'eau, trouve nous ça. »

Et tandis que chacun s'affairait à sa tâche, Liam et la mère de Reid prirent place autour du lit.

- Mord là-dedans mon petit. Ca va bien se passer. »

Reid fut congédié et c'est en se rongeant les ongles qu'il attendit patiemment, il entendit son amant geindre puis hurler de douleur. Le blond s'empêcha à plusieurs reprises de pénétrer le sanctuaire interdit, s'arrachant les cheveux. Le silence se fit soudainement entendre et lorsque les pleurs de deux enfants déchirèrent le silence, Reid récupéra la respiration qu'il avait retenue. La porte s'ouvrit sur Liam qui tenait entre ses bras l'un de ses fils.

- Ils vont bien et Tyler aussi, il a besoin de repos, mais tu peux aller le voir quelques secondes. »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait prendre conscience de ses enfants, mais avant toute chose, il ne put s'empêcher de voler vers la chambre, observer le sang qui tachait les draps puis le corps fatigué de son amant.

- Bébé… »  
- Je… vais bien. »  
- Il doit se reposer, mais ça va aller. Il a été courageux. Aller vient mon chéri. »

Il eut juste le temps de serrer la main de son compagnon avant de suivre sa mère en dehors de la chambre. Alors voilà, il avait deux enfants…

- Liam, on va déposer les deux petits monstres dans la chambre, Reid va devoir apprendre à donner le biberon. Pogue, file voir ta belle, quand à toi Caleb, j'ai une liste de course, dépêche-toi. »

Ses enfants. Lorsque sa mère déposa le petit corps engoncé dans sa serviette, le visage de Reid se décomposa et il ne put retenir un sourire dégoulinant. Son fils… ses fils !

- Vous leur avez trouvé des noms ? »  
- Riley et Glen. »

Le visage de sa mère l'interpella, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal ou lui rappeler les jours douloureux, mais avec Tyler, ils s'étaient mis d'accord depuis longtemps.

- Désolé, je voulais pas… »  
- Ca leur ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, même si ton père ne m'a jamais aimé comme il a aimé le père de Tyler, c'était un brave homme. Il a fait ce qu'il a cru bon de faire et je ne peux lui en vouloir, parce qu'il m'a laissé le plus beau garçon de toute la terre. »  
- Maman… »  
- T'es mon bébé et tu le resteras toujours. Oh mon dieu, mon bébé est devenu papa ! »

Voir sa mère pleurer ne l'avait jamais emballé, mais la voir pleurer de joie et de tristesse mêlée le rendait nerveux aussi, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Oui, mais remarque t'es la plus sexy de toutes les grands-mères ! »  
- C'est vrai ? Oh t'es adorable ! Je serais la meilleure grand-mère, j'en suis sûr. Aller maintenant je vais te montrer comment on donne le biberon et comment on donne un bain à un bébé ! »

- Ty ? »  
- Hum ? »

Le blondinet fit un court sourire, sa vie était parfaite en tout point, aujourd'hui il avait passé la bague au doigt de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Serrant la main rehaussée de l'anneau en or qu'il avait choisi, Reid fut saisi d'une grande satisfaction. Sa mère leur léguait la propriété des Garwin et partait s'installer dans celle des Simms en compagnie de sa belle-sœur, les deux femmes avaient enfin réussi à passer outre le passé pour le bien de leurs fils et surtout de leur petit- fils. La magie opérant, les deux enfants avaient changé bien des choses dans leur vie.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »  
- Jusqu'à ce que l'éternité ne soit plus. »

Si ils avaient délivré le wulver de sa malédiction, il n'en restait pas moins que le pacte du souverain continuerait de les lier à travers les âges et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Finalement je vais rester dans le covenant ? »  
- Comme qui dirait oui… »  
- La branche Garwin est devenue irremplaçable. »  
- En même temps, ça nous permettra de ne pas perdre de temps à se retrouver. »

Vrai… le blond leva sa flute de champagne en rigolant. Rien ne pouvait jamais plus entacher le bonheur qui les liaient, ils avaient deux beaux enfants, une belle situation, ils avaient hérité du patrimoine de leurs pères et se dirigeaient sereinement vers un avenir commun et aimant.

- Je t'aime ! »  
- Sara se sent pas très bien, je pense qu'on va rentrer. »  
- Tu nous déposes ? Ma mère va crisser si on lui laisse le gosse toute la nuit. »  
- Pas de soucis. Aller les jeunots on vous laisse et faites pas de bêtises ! »

Tyler observa les deux couples se retirer, une ridule obscure s'empara de son front, mais il fut ramené à la réalité par la main pressante de son mari qui semblait avoir une autre idée en tête, qu'il lui souffla d'ailleurs dans le cou.

- Qu'en est-il du… on va pas sortir du lit ? Ce soir c'est un peu notre nuit de miel, alors je serais d'avis de prendre la chambre d'assaut ! »

Caleb avait repris le hummer de Simms lorsque celui-ci avait donné naissance à ses deux enfants, il avait préféré faire dans la sécurité et avait investi dans un monospace prévoyant déjà le futur et puisque Kate ne voulait plus monter sur la moto de Pogue, il se retrouvait fréquemment à emmener les deux tourteaux. La plus part du temps les deux hommes prenaient place devant et les deux femmes qui avaient pris l'habitude de voir leurs amants se coller l'un à l'autre s'installaient à l'arrière. Les choses avaient changé depuis le bébé de Kate et les couples restaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce soir-là n'en fit pas exception.

- Et papa était un roi ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Waaa ! »  
- Et donc quand y'a eu le Somnia Fabulae c'est là que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous vous aimiez ? »  
- En effet Glen. »

Glen leva de grands yeux scrutateur en direction de Tyler, sa main tenait fermement l'ours en peluche que Reid lui avait offert pour son quatrième anniversaire. Les deux enfants bien que se ressemblant beaucoup n'avaient rien de véritable jumeaux. Glen portait la toison brun de Tyler, il avait hérité de son tempérament calme et en retrait tandis que Riley avec ses billes bleues clairs et ses cheveux châtain ressemblait à Reid, la décoloration en moins. Il partageait avec le blondinet le même caractère impossible, mais aussi la même bienveillance envers son frère.

- Mais si le Putnam a voulu tuer papa c'est qu'il avait trempé son biscuit dans une fille, non ? »

Tyler haussa un sourcil sous le langage de Riley, par pure précaution il posa la paume de ses mains contre les oreilles chastes de son fils qui se demandait bien ce qu'avait voulu dire son frère. C'est alors qu'il tourna sa considération vers son mari qui se tordait de rire un peu plus loin.

- C'est toi qui lui apprends ça ? »  
- Rho c'est la vie ! »  
- Riley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de pas répéter toutes les âneries de ton père. Et oui, ton papa avait fait des choses pas belles à une jeune fille de notre classe et elle est tombée enceinte, simplement ses parents n'ont pas voulu qu'elle garde l'enfant si Reid ne l'épousait pas. »

Il se rappelait avoir vu la jolie blonde frapper à leur porte de chambre les yeux rougis par les larmes, il se souvenait bien de ce que Reid avait dit le soir en revenant de son lit. Ce jour-là, il avait haï le blond si fort qu'il lui en voulait encore. Elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, la façon dont Reid l'avait séduite et la façon dont il l'avait mis dans son lit. Inexpérimentée, elle avait suivi dans une parfaite confiance, se rendant compte trop tard que Reid ne comptait pas rester avec elle. Il avait suffi d'une fois pour qu'elle garde un souvenir impérissable de leur union. Ses parents catholiques et pratiquants avaient décidé de la faire avorter si jamais le jeune homme qui l'avait mis enceinte ne prenait pas ses responsabilités. Reid lui avait fermé la porte au nez, sans un égard pour elle, ce soir-là, il avait dormi seul dans son lit. Il s'en voulait de penser ça, mais Reid avait bien fait, car sinon, il n'aurait pas eu deux magnifiques enfants avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Pour ceux et celles qui se posent des questions sur Pogue et Caleb, un ultime chapitre va être posté afin de relater leur futur


	13. Bonus

******Cruel Fairy Tales  
**  
New Beginning

* * *

Les deux bras de Glen se tendirent vers Tyler qui le hissa sur son dos. Aujourd'hui serait un jour sombre, comme chaque année. Il tira sur son costume noir, fit tomber ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez afin de cacher les larmes qui viendraient noyer ses yeux. Il laissa les deux Garwin se préparer sachant que le blond n'avait pas envie de fêter cet anniversaire, mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement.

- Tonton Pogue et tonton Caleb, ils s'aimaient comme vous ? »  
- Oui… peut-être même plus encore. »

Sa voix chevrotante se noua et bien avant qu'il ne sorte de la propriété des Garwin, Simms pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ce qui rendrait la journée encore plus écœurante. Les vingt minutes de voitures les séparant de la propriété des Parry furent plus longues qu'à l'accoutumé, à peine eurent-ils passé les larges grilles de l'entrée qu'il put distinguer la montagne de fleurs inondant la stèle de marbre gris éclabousser son regard de milles et unes couleurs. C'était un jour triste malgré tout. Après les bonjours et les poignées de mains vides, il laissa les enfants se diriger vers leurs grands-mères, lui, il préféra se diriger vers les dalles de marbre avant que tout le monde vienne rendre hommage aux corps qui reposaient sous terre. Tyler se sentait mal, comme chaque année il perdait le sens des réalités en observant ces noms gravés dans la pierre. Il se souvenait de cette soirée et la maudissait, même si ce fut le jour de ses épousailles avec Reid. Après s'être enfuit de cette vision, il alla se perdre dans le fond du jardin, il y retrouva Liam assis sur un banc en pierre, le regard perdu dans le vide, souvent son petit-fils était assis dans l'herbe à côté de lui observant la douleur de son grand-père sans rien n'y pouvoir faire.

- Liam… »  
- Tyler. Tu es venu. »  
- Bien sûr. »  
- Merci. »  
- Stu, Glen et Riley sont dans la cuisine avec leurs grands-mères. »  
- Chouette, il va y avoir du gâteau au chocolat. »

Le jeune métissé sautilla sur place puis détala comme un lapin, laissant les adultes gérer une peine qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Les enfants bien que grands maintenant, n'avaient pas le même rapport avec la mort et la perte que les adultes. Leurs rires et leur sourire rappelaient à tous que la vie continuait malgré tout et la vue de leurs lèvres chocolatées étirées lors de leur éclats de rire faisait du bien malgré tout… Car l'ambiance pesante de cet anniversaire nouait la gorge de chaque participant.

- Pogue serait… il… »  
- Ça ira. »

La main de Tyler glissa dans le dos de l'homme qui ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il comprenait ce que ressentait son oncle la perte était grande, pour lui comme pour eux, ce soir-là, le jour normalement le plus beau de sa vie était devenu un cauchemar horrible. Le vide qu'avait laissé cet évènement ne pourrait jamais être comblé, car quand un covenant était rompu c'est tout le monde qui en souffrait.

Après la cérémonie qui avait lié Tyler au nom des Garwin, les deux couples avaient pris la route, Denvers n'avait rien bu, comme à l'accoutumé lorsqu'il prenait le volant. Installé derrière lui Pogue regardait sa montre, inquiété par l'heure tardive et le sermon que sa mère lui balancerait, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait un mariage. Tournant un sourire vers Kate, il se baissa vers elle puis l'embrassa. Le coin de ses yeux vit l'étincelle de pure jalousie que Caleb envoya sur le rétroviseur. Depuis le Somnia Fabulae les choses semblaient être les mêmes tout du moins ils s'efforçaient de faire comme si, mais la relation entre les deux ainés était souvent conflictuelle. Avant que Denvers ne s'en aille pour l'Angleterre, ils s'étaient fâchés au point qu'ils en avaient franchi les paroles douloureux et avait terminé dans les coups. Ce soir-là, Pogue avait fichu la raclé de sa vie à Caleb, le poussant vers la fuite, vers le retrait. Le motard ne pouvait pas se résoudre à continuer sur cette voie qui les mènerait à leur perte. Il avait délaissé Caleb, gémissant à terre, secouru par sa belle blonde et il s'était saisi du bras de Kate pour la mener le plus loin possible.

Il n'avait pas vu Caleb partir, mais Sara était passée, lui faisant jurer de ne plus porter la main sur son petit-ami. Dans les yeux de la jolie blonde il avait vu de la douleur et de la compréhension. Il était certain que l'ainé avait dû avouer à la femme qu'il aimait ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'était un Denvers pour un Parry. Le temps loin l'un de l'autre avait pu ensevelir tout ça au point qu'ils puissent voir l'avenir du même œil. Pogue était peut-être un casse-cou, un véritable asociale, mais il ne pourrait jamais tromper Kate, pas même avec l'autre partie de son essence magique. Kate était tombée enceinte et ils s'étaient fiancés, Caleb s'était marié avec Sara et maintenant son ventre portait la quatrième branche du covenant… C'était ainsi que tout devait se passer, un point, un trait. Son regard délaissa le courroux qu'il pouvait lire dans celui de son ainé, pour se poser sur la vitre derrière Kate. Une lumière stridente rencontra sa pupille qui se rétracta à cause de la douleur.  
C'est alors qu'un klaxonne retentit et qu'il put voir l'avant d'un semi-remorque sortir des ténèbres lancé à pleine vitesse, il n'eut pas loisir de comprendre ce qui se passa avant que le camion ne percute la voiture les trainant sur plusieurs mètres dans sa course folle.

- Sara ! »

Le plus chanceux des quatre fut Denvers qui avait ôté sa ceinture de sécurité afin de remettre son châle sur les épaule de sa femme quelques secondes avant l'impact, il fut donc projeté à travers le pare-brise et son corps cassé par le choc roula sur le bitume. Avec un peu de pouvoir, il avait réussi à remettre le plus urgent en place et avait couru vers la voiture en hurlant, du côté gauche il ne restait rien qu'un amas de taules froissées, aussi il courut du côté de Pogue et fut soulagé de voir le sorcier bien que blesser avoir la force de se hisser hors de la voiture en sifflant de douleur. L'homme tituba puis s'écroula sur le sol, permettant aux yeux de Caleb d'apercevoir un spectacle qui lui leva le cœur, car de Kate il ne voyait plus qu'un corps tremblotant... Un amas de chair mise à nue et d'os déchiquetés par la puissance de l'impact.

- Kate ! »

Passant par la vitre de la voiture, Caleb prit le pouls de la jeune femme, la moitié de son corps était pris dans la taule et les tremblements n'étaient que des spasmes rémanents. Bien heureusement pour elle, Kate était déjà morte.

- Kate ? »  
- Pogue regarde pas ! »  
- Kate ! Oh mon dieu Kate ! »  
- Regarde pas ! »

Repoussant son cadet afin qu'il ne voit pas le corps de sa femme dans cet état, Denvers se concentra et essaya de dégager le corps de la taule, si ils faisaient vite, ils pourraient soigner Kate et la ramener à la vie avant que le cerveau manque d'oxygénation.

- Va voir Sara, je t'en supplie ! »  
- D'a… d'accord ! »

Passant la main dans sa chevelure, le motard obéit, tout ce qu'il put voir de Sara fut l'avant de son torse emmitouflée dans l'air bag, lorsqu'il l'appela la blonde ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de paniquer et d'expliquer à Pogue qu'elle ne sentait plus ni ses bras ni ses pieds, chose qu'il comprit en voyant que le montant central avait été sectionné sous le choc et s'était planté dans le dos de la blonde. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de protéger qui que ce soit avec son pouvoir. Abruti par le choc autant physique que mentale, le motard se laissa tomber sur l'asphalte. Ce n'est que lorsque les pompiers arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'accident qu'il réussit à prononcer quelques mots, son nom tout du moins. Le verdict tomba rapidement, Kate était morte sur le coup... la femme de sa vie était morte ! Sa main se referma sur l'écrin qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche toute la journée, il avait voulu attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux afin de lui demander sa main et maintenant on lui retirait cette opportunité. Dans l'ambulance, il perdit connaissance ne voulant plus faire face à la réalité.

- Caleb ! »

Le chef du covenant était assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente, la magie avait rafistolé son corps temporairement, mais il n'avait pas voulu être pris en charge avant de savoir si Sara allait s'en sortir. Le pronostic du chirurgien n'avait pas été des meilleurs mais il ne perdait pas espoir, les yeux couleurs d'encre il se concentrait sur la vie de son épouse et veillait à la garder parmi eux et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il perde lui aussi connaissance.  
Liam se tenait au chevet de son fils lorsque le chirurgien pénétra la chambre double partagée par les sorciers et annonça à Caleb que Sara était décédée durant l'opération emmenant avec elle son fils. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pleuré, résigné, il avait détourné le regard et s'était rendormi voulant certainement effacer les images de cet horrible accident.

Le temps fut long dans cette chambre silencieuse, Liam n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de son fils. En arrivant à l'hôpital, le motard avait glissé dans le coma, selon le médecin, Pogue avait perdu l'envie de vivre et de se battre, les dommages cérébraux le condamnaient à ne jamais revenir parmi les vivants. De l'autre côté de la pièce Reid et Tyler s'étaient installés vers Caleb, sa mère en apprenant la nouvelle s'était réfugiée dans l'alcool et n'avait donc pas la force de venir jusqu'au chevet de son fils. Elle avait aimé Sara comme sa fille et ben qu'elle ait repris du poil de la bête après l'enterrement de son mari, la femme était encore sujette à des crises de dépression chroniques. La mère de Pogue était restée avec son petit-fils ne souhaitant pas voir l'état dans lequel le chevelu avait été plongé. Le silence perdurait et l'espoir s'étiolait, pourtant lorsque le cœur de Denvers s'arrêta, Pogue fut tiré de son sommeil sans rêve. Après deux autres arrêts cardiaques, les infirmières arrivèrent à stabiliser Caleb qui esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil. Les trois sorciers comprirent rapidement que Caleb avait ramené Pogue et que tout ceci n'était pas simplement le miracle dont parlait le toubib.

- Sara ? »  
- Elle n'a pas pu s'en sortir… l'enfant non plus. »

L'air grave de Pogue aurait dû les interpeller, mais personne n'était réellement dans son état normal. Caleb semblait ne pas vouloir accepter la vérité et même réveillé, il restait silencieux, cloitré dans sa douleur.

- Caleb… »  
- Laissez-moi seul ! »

Lorsque Reid et Tyler durent partir à cause des fonctions vitales vacillantes de leur ainé, ils n'étaient pas conscient que Pogue s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Dans l'après-midi qui suivit cette tragédie, il descendit à la morgue, les yeux d'outre-tombe. A ce jour, il avait perdu sa femme, mais son fils Stuart était auprès de sa grand-mère, il savait que tout irait bien pour lui. Si Garwin avait acquis sa place dans le covenant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi on refusait ce droit à Denvers, avec toute la force vive qui lui restait, il insinua dans le corps de Sara ses deux mains et en tira le corps froid d'un enfant. Calé contre son torse, le petit corps sembla bouger durant quelques secondes mais redevint impassible comme la mort. Et tandis qu'il cheminait à nouveau vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ainé, invisible à tous le staff hospitalier, qui passait à côté de lui et parfois à travers lui, Pogue vida toute son essence dans le corps froid du nouveau-né qui tout à coup pleura. Satisfait, il déposa le fils de Caleb contre son père, sens temples grisonnantes lui indiquait qu'il avait trop forcé sur ses pouvoirs, mais c'est en se rappelant que son fils serait entre de bonnes mains qu'il ferma les yeux pour toujours.

- Je voudrais tant que Stuart connaisse son père… »

Caleb était resté prostré après ça, lui était bien vivant, mais ne sortait plus jamais de sa demeure, c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de son fils qu'il avait refusé de tenir entre ses bras. Perdre la femme qu'il aimait, était une chose, perdre Pogue pour la sauvegarde de son fils était tout autre. Le covenant avait été dissout ce jour-là, car Caleb n'assurait plus son rôle et se laissait vivre. Il était ombre à travers les couloirs, personne n'avait pu le voir depuis le jour de la tragédie, il y a de ça quatre ans. La mère de Caleb avait appelé son petit-fils Aaron, elle en était la tutrice légale, bien que voulant quitter cet endroit maudit, elle avait déménagé à Gloucester permettant aux quatre enfants de pouvoir se voir fréquemment.

- Tout ceci… »  
- Je sais, Liam… je sais. »

La journée fut éreintante, après avoir pleuré Kate et Pogue ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Denvers, Tyler aurait juré avoir vu le visage fantomatique de Caleb les observer derrière une fenêtre du quatrième étage. Il déposa son bouquet de fleur sur la tombe de Kate puis n'y tenant plus, le brun pénétra la maison que l'on croirait inhabité. Bien qu'il cherchât son ainé, il ne le trouva pas.  
Tout ceci perdura encore quatre années…

- Dis papa tous les contes de fées se finissent bien ? »  
- Non pas tous… »

La moue contrite de son fils, lui fit mal au cœur, mais c'était vrai certains finissaient mal. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Glen, car son fils apprendrait bien vite que la vie n'était pas que nuage de sucre et bonbons acidulés.

- Et celui-ci ? »  
- Il finit bien, Glen, il finit bien… »  
- Stu ? Il est l'heure. »  
- Hum ! »

Ce week-end, ils avaient gardé les quatre enfants parce que Liam avait eu beaucoup à faire, jeudi alors que le couple rentraient d'un concert, ils étaient passés devant la vieille bâtisse qui avait servi par le passé de cachette au père de Caleb. Décidé à voir son ainé, Tyler avait fait arrêté la voiture et s'était dirigé dans la maison. La poussière emplissait la maison qui d'habitude était invisible aux yeux de tous, le fait qu'il puisse la voir poussait Tyler à vouloir monter au premier étage. Ce qu'il vit dans la pièce délabrée le mit dans tous ses états à tel point qu'il cria le nom de son mari, incapable de soustraire son regard du spectacle qui l'attendait. Caleb était étendu sur le sol au chevet d'un lit hospitalier, visiblement endormi, comateux même puisque la présence du brun ne le réveilla pas, sa main tenait celle de la personne allongée dans le lit et bien que les traits tirés et les cheveux presque entièrement blancs, il reconnut le visage de Pogue. La main devant sa bouche, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait, le brun fit un pas en avant, surpris de voir le motard ouvrir les yeux et l'observer avec la même intensité qu'avant.

- Tyler ? Où… Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Lorsque Reid se présenta à sa droite, il vit enfin ce que tenait Caleb dans sa main libre, le livre relié que son père et celui de Reid avaient écrit. La page était ouverte sur un sort de résurrection dont il détailla la composition. Caleb n'était pas parvenu à faire le deuil, mais ce n'était pas la perte de Sara qui lui avait déchiré le cœur mais bel et bien celle de son binôme. Il avait sombré dans la folie, car c'était pure folie que d'exécuter ce sortilège seul, sachant qu'un échec le tuerait.

- Je suis… »  
- Mort. Tu es mort en offrant ta vie pour celle d'Aaron. »  
- Le fils de Caleb, je me souviens… Sans Kate la vie ne valait pas d'être vécu. Je voulais que Caleb ait un fils pour ne pas rompre le covenant. Alors ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'il sembla se rendre compte que sa main gauche était enserrée dans celle de Caleb, Reid l'aida à s'assoir dans son lit afin que leur ainé puisse voir qui lui tenait la main. Tyler fut surpris de voir autant d'affection et de courroux dans le regard du motard et enfin de la rage lorsque ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure poivre et sel.

- Caleb a appris à vivre sans Sara, mais sans toi, ça lui était impossible, ne lui en veux pas, c'était en désespoir de cause. »

Tyler tira Reid par la manche, se rendant compte que ni Pogue ni Caleb ne portaient l'alliance qui les avaient uni à leurs femmes, mais un anneau en argent avait été passé à l'annulaire gauche de Pogue, il n'y avait pas être sorcier pour comprendre ce qu'avait fait Caleb et pourquoi. Les deux cadets quittèrent la pièce puis la maison que le brun scella afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Mis à part la fatigue de leurs corps, leurs frères allaient bien, le pouvoir avait consumé Parry lorsqu'il avait ramené à la vie le fils de Denvers et Caleb avait fait don de sa jeunesse pour récupérer Pogue. Le sort qu'il avait exécuté, fractionnait sa ligne de vie en deux permettant à la personne ramené d'entre les mort de vivre en prenant celle de son sauveur. Dès lors le temps de Caleb ferait vivre les deux hommes jusqu'à son écoulement entier. Un geste peut-être désespéré mais démontrant à quel point leur chef ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans son cadet. De l'amour certes différent de celui qui dévorait le cœur de Tyler et de Reid, mais de l'amour quand même. Fort et incommensurable… le même qu'un Parry avait éprouvé pour un hors la loi au point qu'il lui avait sacrifié l'entièreté de son âme.

Lorsque Tyler était arrivé chez lui, il avait tout de suite prévenu Liam de ce dont il avait été témoin en compagnie de Reid. L'espace d'un instant l'homme resta silencieux comme si le brun aurait pu lui faire une sale blague. Après tout, ils avaient tous vu le corps de Pogue allongé dans son cercueil le jour de la cérémonie, une image bien malgré lui qui s'était imprimée dans sa rétine. Le père n'osait espérer que les mots de son neveu soient véridiques, mais après avoir raconté une seconde fois ce qu'il avait vu, le combiné tomba des mains de Liam et avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, l'homme se tenait au milieu de la bâtisse, observant son fils dont les yeux presque verts fixaient avec tendresse le corps fatigué de Denvers.

- Il dort… »  
- Seigneur… tu es vivant. »  
- Apparemment… Je voudrais lui en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive pas. »  
- Caleb a tellement souffert, ne lui en veut pas, mon fils. »  
- Ce qu'il éprouve pour moi ne devrait pas être, je n'ai jamais demandé une telle affection. C'est un ami, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais Kate… »  
- Je sais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aimer une fille à ce point et je suis désolé que la vie te l'ait enlevé. »  
- Ce n'était pas la faute de Caleb, le camion est sorti de nulle part… J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, de sauver Kate. »  
- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. »

La main tremblotante de son fils caressait avec délicatesse la chevelure grisonnante de Caleb. Il faudrait bien des jours pour que le corps défraichi de son enfant redevienne celui qu'il possédait avant sa mort. Il devait souffrir le martyr, mais il ne le montrait pas, à la place un fugace sourire semblait faire rayonner son visage. Il avait bien fait de garder précieusement ces sorts interdits, car si il pouvait à nouveau voir le visage de son fils c'était grâce à Riley et à Glen et leur passion pour les très anciens grimoires que le bon sens aurait voulu voir brûler dans les flammes l'enfer. Se rapprochant du lit, il ôta le livre manuscrit des doigts froids de son neveu, il avait assez tiré sur la corde raide pour le restant de ses jours.

- Il va avoir besoin de toi. Caleb n'a jamais voulu voir son fils. Sa grand-mère l'a emmené vivre à Gloucester. Il est temps qu'Aaron rencontre son père et qu'il ne soit plus aux yeux de son père le memento de ta mort. »  
- Je n'ai pas souhaité ça, je voulais simplement que la lignée des Denvers soit perpétuée. »  
- Je sais et il le sait aussi. La douleur entrave le bon sens… »  
- Et Stu ? »  
- Tu connais ta mère, c'est un enfant pourri gâté. Il passe tout son temps à ennuyer Glen et à se battre avec Riley. C'est un casse-cou comme son père. Il veut être pilote de Rallye. »  
- Je me souviens que je voulais faire du Monster Truck… »  
- Je m'en souviens… »

Le père rigola avec le fils, toute la peine, toute la douleur des huit dernières années s'évapora, car Caleb le lui avait rendu. Il s'occupa des deux jeunes hommes le temps que leurs corps puissent se mouvoir librement, ou presque. Lorsque Stuart et Aaron furent envoyés vers leur père, ils étaient encore bien incapable de marcher plus de deux pas sans être soutenus.

Il était étrange de voir leurs frères marcher avec une canne pour l'un et un déambulateur pour l'autre, Reid ne cessa de les importuner, les traitant de grabataires jusqu'à ce que Parry n'essaye de l'achever après que Denvers ne l'ai fait tomber à cause soit disant, d'une canne mal rangée… Les voir agir comme des gamins fit sourire le plus jeune, le covenant avait été dissout, aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas d'actualité, il faudrait encore au moins une année pour que Pogue puisse se permettre de sortir dehors, en attendant le fait simplement d'avoir ses trois frères à ses côtés l'emplissait de joie.

- Hep, me l'abime pas trop Pogue. Oublie pas que dimanche on change l'aménagement de la maison, il est temps qu'ils aient chacun leur propre chambre. »  
- Hey, j'aurais pas dit non pour rester dans ta chambre Ty'… »  
- Justement, j'ai pas confiance en Riley ! Et je te rappelle qu'ils sont frères ! »  
- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont été fait sans ovule alors pardonne-moi mais ils sont loin d'être frères de sang. »  
- Je ne veux pas que Riley dévergonde Glen avant ses dix-huit ans, tu m'entends ?! »  
- Pff, on croirait entendre ta mère, Simms, fait gaffe… »

Denvers lui envoya un sourire de biais, annonçant la couleur, devenait-il aussi protecteur que sa mère ? Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, si il rajoutait une écharpe à Glen à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, c'est qu'il y avait un peu de vent et si il lui confectionnait de bon pull bien chaud c'était pour pas qu'il soit enrhumé et si il allait le chercher à l'école, c'était pour qu'il ne se perde pas en rentrant et si il allait le chercher à vingt et une heure précise lorsqu'il allait chez des amis, c'est parce qu'il était un père exemplaire… Oh mon dieu, il ressemblait à sa mère ! Reid était plus malléable avec son fils, c'était étonnant à voir d'ailleurs puisque Glen n'allait jamais voir Reid de lui-même comme si le blondinet lui faisait peur, inversement, il n'avait pas souvent à faire avec Riley puisqu'il l'appelait la mère poule de la maison. Riley était autonome, il prenait des cours de guitare après l'école et se débrouillait tout seul pour s'y rendre et pour rentrer, parfois Tyler n'y tenant plus, allait le chercher lorsque les répétitions s'allongeaient, mais le petit blond savait très bien gérer sa vie en solo. Lorsque les deux enfants partaient ensemble, il avait tendance à trop s'en faire pour Glen bien qu'il sache que Riley donnerait sa vie pour lui.  
Maintenant que les quatre hommes étaient réunis, Aaron passait plus de temps encore avec ses frères, il était l'intello du groupe, n'hésitant pas à frapper ses ainés lorsqu'ils ne révisaient pas. Chacun des enfants commençait à montrer l'homme qu'il deviendrait et lorsqu'on leur posait la question, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans leurs voix. Aaron Denvers voulait devenir professeur de lettres, Stuart Parry voulait devenir Catcheur professionnel ou être pilote de Rallye, Riley Garwin voulait devenir rockeur et rien d'autre quant à Glen, il ne répondait jamais à la question gardant secret pour lui ses aspirations jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à Reid si il pouvait devenir l'épouse de son frère. Une demande qui avait fait rire l'homme pendant des jours au point que Glen lui cloua le bec avec un sortilège dont chaque père ignorait la provenance. Le mutisme avait duré quatre longs jours et ce fut à Tyler de se moquer. La légende disait vrai, les jumeaux étaient de véritable virtuose de la magie, mais la combinaison entre les deux faisait que personne ne s'inquiéta pour le futur.

Les quatre enfants regardaient la télé pendant que leurs pères faisaient les idiots, de temps en temps Stuart venait vers son père qui lui tressait les cheveux en sifflotant gaiement. Aaron avait du mal à venir de lui-même vers cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en photo, mais Caleb ne le poussait pas, tout viendrait à point à qui savait attendre, disait-il.

- Bon, on va rentrer. Riley est toujours puni. »  
- Noooon ! Papa ! »  
- Tu te débrouilles avec Tyler, c'est pas mes oignons. »  
- C'est pas moi ! »  
- Ce merveilleux tag de peinture rouge est venu de lui-même se poser sur le tapis du salon ? »  
- Parfaitement ! »

Tyler roula des yeux, il attrapa le petit démon à tête blonde par les mèches de sa chevelure trop longue et le traina derrière lui en houspillant le gamin qui lui tenait tête. Après avoir salué ses oncles, Glen attrapa la main de Reid et chemina à ses côtés gardant pressé contre son corps son ours en peluche qui ne le quittait jamais.

Aaron se plongea dans ses livres, il avait sauté une classe et semblait développer une intelligence hors du commun, sa grand-mère insistait à ce qu'il soit envoyé dans une école de surdoués, mais l'enfant ne voulait pas être obligé de vivre loin des trois autres. Après une longue discussion, il fut approuvé par l'enfant, le père et la grand-mère, qu'il prendrait des cours supplémentaires, mais resterait dans la même école que ses ainés.

- Dodo ? »  
- Déjà ? »  
- Une heure de console, mais ensuite au lit ! »  
- Ouais ! Tu viens Aaron ? »

L'enfant salua son père et son oncle, puis attrapant le livre qui devait peser plus lourd qui lui, il suivit son frère à l'étage.

- Silence… enfin ! »  
- Mes pauvres os. Je savais pas qu'être vieux c'était aussi chiant ! »  
- T'as l'ossature d'un septuagénaire, laisse le temps au temps. »  
- Ma moto… »  
- Plus tard ! »  
- Tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dopé à l'adrénaline… »  
- Si, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'aller aux chiottes et que je dois me taper ce putain d'escalier. »  
- Pas faux… Je parlais cependant d'un truc un peu plus noble. »  
- Y'a encore pas longtemps on devait porter des couches, parle de noblesse ! »

Pogue éclata de rire revenir à la vie n'était pas chose aisée, mais il avait réussi à retrouver une place dans le monde des vivants. Parfois, il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre la stèle de Kate et il pleurait. Depuis qu'il vivait dans la demeure des Denvers, il avait l'impression d'être plus léger, parfois même, il souriait lorsqu'il repensait à elle.

- On fait quoi ce soir ? »  
- Je suis courbaturé de partout, je proposerais bien de regarder un film, mais la dernière fois on s'est endormis devant. »  
- J'en ai marre de rester tout le temps alité. »

Caleb acquiesça, son état était moins grave que celui de son frère, mais la fatigue accumulée à cause du sortilège ne l'aidait pas vraiment et puis il ne voulait pas se rétablir rapidement et laisser Pogue seul avec sa misère. Il connaissait son cadet et savait qu'il vivait mal le fait d'être dépendant de tout. La mère de Reid venait chaque jour pour les aider dans les tâches les plus anodines et ça faisait mal.

- J'ai l'air d'un monstre. »  
- Hum ? »

Pogue n'était plus le bel homme qu'il avait connu, sa peau était flasque, sans vie, il se demandait si le chevelu allait retrouver sa forme d'antan, ses muscles magnifiques et sa chevelure abondante.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Le carpeau redeviendra peut-être un prince. »

Le visage que son cadet lui tirait, valait bien la proposition. Il était hilarant, cela dit il se retint de rire de peur d'être à nouveau victime d'une fuite.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre… »

L'autre souleva les épaules d'une façon nonchalante. Depuis sa résurrection Pogue ne le repoussait plus, il ne l'invitait pas non plus, mais il n'était plus aussi virulent qu'avant. Il avait loisir de caresser ses cheveux, il avait loisir de se caler entre ses bras ou de dormir avec la tête sur son épaule, voir sur ses cuisses. Il pouvait toucher, chose qui lui avait été interdite dès lors que Kate et lui avaient fêté leur cinquième anniversaire de couple. Caleb se rapprocha et en douceur, il scella ses lèvres avec celles de son frère.

- Alors ? »  
- Désolé, il faudra plus qu'un simple baiser. »  
- Et merde au train où on se remet va falloir attendre encore un an ou deux. »  
- Pas de soucis Monsieur le carpeau. »  
- Toi et ta vieille verrue sur le nez, on croirait la marâtre de blanche neige ! »  
- On fait la course, le premier arrivé dans la chambre a le droit de prendre l'édredon. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir Parry se lever et trottiner avec son déambulateur comme si il avait vingt ans, peut-être finalement que son cadet se remettait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

- Le déambulateur gagne haut la main ! Dépêche papy ! »  
- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »  
- Va falloir raffermir tout ça ! »  
- Tu seras mon coach sportif, alors. »  
- Parlant de ça, je prendrais bien un bon bain chaud, tu m'accompagnes ? »  
- Tous les deux ? Dans la baignoire ? »  
- T'as une baignoire, on croirait une piscine ! »  
- Ha damned, dommage que tu as plus ton corps d'apollon… »  
- Je suis peut-être plus un apollon mais je suis pas sourd ! »  
- Désolé… Comment font les vieux papy pour se faire des jeunettes ? »  
- Je sais pas, leur compte en banque ? »  
- Ceci explique cela. »

Victorieux d'avoir monté son escalier, Caleb suivit l'ancien motard jusque dans la salle de bain, il fut surpris de voir l'homme se retourner et lui tendre un de ces bons points que les enfants leur ramènent.

- Hum ? »  
- Un bon pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps d'apollon quand il reviendra et il reviendra pour sûr ! En attendant papy tiens-toi en forme, je suis très demandant. »

Hébété, il regarda la porte de la salle de bain se fermer devant son nez, Caleb ne savait plus quoi dire et au lieu de rejoindre Parry dans la salle d'eau, il regagna son lit, l'air rêveur. Si cet accident n'avait jamais eu lieu, le pire serait arrivé, un jour ou l'autre Parry serait parti à cause de sa jalousie intenable, ils avaient perdu chacun leurs femmes, mais ils avaient gagné beaucoup en échange... Caleb n'était pas l'homme qui avait partagé une nuit avec Curtis, mais ça n'en était pas moins bien réel. Il ignorait de quoi serait fait demain, allait-il convoiter ce corps jusqu'à la fin de la vie, ou changerait-il d'avis après l'avoir consommé et consumé ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il fallut un an pour que le corps de Parry réapprenne son ancienne force, dès qu'il put à nouveau s'en aller sur sa moto, il le fit, n'écoutant pas les sages conseils de son ainé. Aaron regardait alors son père grommeler d'ennui sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait. Stuart faisait des conneries monumentales, mais si Caleb avait joué le grand frère dévoué, Aaron lui filait des claques se fichant des blessures ou des plâtres.

- Papa ? Stuart a sauté par la fenêtre en croyant pouvoir voler. »  
- Et ? Me dit pas, il est tombé dans le buisson de roses en dessous de votre fenêtre ? »  
- Oui, on devrait mettre des cactus la prochaine fois ! »  
- T'es sadique, toi. »  
- Il aime bien avoir mal ! »

Son fils réinstalla sa paire de lunette esquissant un sourire de chat, de l'autre côté du salon Stuart boitait en ronchonnant. Il passa devant lui comme un homme sans demander de l'aide. Il avait tôt appris qu'aider Stuart était la pire des erreurs entre le caractère trempé de son père et celui de sa mère... mieux valait le laisser se débrouiller. Quelques heures plus tard Parry pénétra la maison, il jeta son casque dans le hall d'entrée puis son blouson sur le fauteuil, il maudit ses lombaires lorsqu'il se posa à côté de Caleb.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- Je sais pas. Je sais pas si je pourrais ré-aimer quelqu'un. Sara était la femme de ma vie, comme Kate l'a été pour toi. »  
- Ouais, mais on sait jamais... »  
- En effet. En attendant, avec toi j'ai pas à me poser de questions, vous êtes les bienvenus en attendant. »  
- Hey tu te souviens de ce bon point ? »  
- Lequel ? Oh, le bain ? »  
- Ouais, je suis vanné, tu me rejoins ? »

Denvers se leva, oubliant la présence des enfants quelques mètres plus loin, son pull se fit la malle tandis qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre derrière le motard qui rigolait tout ce qu'il savait, la porte fut fermée à clef, au cas fort peu probable où l'un des enfants viendraient voir ce qu'ils fichaient. Caleb dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque le corps de son cadet fut enfin dévoilé. Le pouvoir avait avalé leur jeunesse, Pogue ressemblait plus à un homme de quarante ans bien passé plutôt qu'à un trentenaire, il en était de même pour lui, les deux cadets étaient maintenant des petits jeunes à comparer d'eux.

- Aller papy, bouge-toi... »  
- Tu es sûr, par ce que si je rentre dans ce bain c'est pas pour te frotter le dos. »  
- Si c'est ce que je voulais j'aurais pris une brosse de bain, je suis plus grabataire ! »  
- Et si on aime pas ? »  
- Ben on recommencera pas, pardi ! »  
- Et si on aime ? »

Pogue haussa un sourcil, observant l'homme qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Il n'était pas parti de ce principe-là, puisqu'il avait toujours aimé les femmes, cela dit, si il devait faire ça avec un homme, c'était avec Caleb et personne d'autre, s'allongeant dans l'eau chaude, il pris soin de penser à la question avant de répondre.

- On verra. Tout ce qui se passe ici ou dans notre chambre ne regarde que nous, si on échange nos lits pour un lit double, c'est nos affaires, mais compte pas sur moi pour aller dire à tout le monde que j'ai changé de bord. J'étais pas démonstratif avec Kate, avec toi ça sera pire. Mais une dernière chose, Caleb. »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'écarterais pas les cuisses, même pas en rêve ! »

Dans une autre vie, il avait fait l'amour à Parry, mais ça... c'était dans une autre vie !

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, merci aux reviewers et reieweuses d'avoir été présents et m'avoir motivé pour finir cette histoire !


End file.
